English summer rain
by kastiyana
Summary: El atleta popular, el niño rico, el tímido... todo era normal en Abraham Lincoln High, hasta que fue transferido un estudiante nuevo de Inglaterra que carga un oscuro pasado. AU – UsUk-Franada-Austria/Hungría- Rumania/Bulgaria– Fic renovado
1. Summer's gone

**RESUMEN: **El atleta popular, el niño rico, el tímido... todo era normal en Abraham Lincoln High, hasta que fue transferido un estudiante nuevo de Inglaterra que carga un oscuro pasado. AU – usuk-franada-austria/hungría- Rumania/Bulgaria– Fic renovado

**NOTA:**

Hola, primero que todo. Sé que este fic NO es nuevo. Pero pasa que me ha atormentado desde hace meses (Desde que empecé a publicar "La media vuelta" más menos) la mala calidad del escrito; los errores de caracterización, la mala fluidez de los diálogos, etc. Pienso que una historia que tenía que ser fuerte como esta, no debería tener tanto fluff al principio y tanto hardcore al final y que la forma de narrarla no fue la correcta ya que para ser algo así de violento, la narrativa debería haber estado a la altura la trama.

Así que lo reescribo avisando que no solo cambia el estilo y la temporalización. Cambian algunos personajes, se agregan otros. Se agregan escenas, se suprimen otras, cambian circunstancias; igual trato de mantener la trama principal y por supuesto, mantendré el final. Una de las principales novedades es que el OC ya no es OC y ya no se llama Brian sino Vlad y es Rumania.

No es loco pensarlo ya que ambos en un strip de Himaruya son parte del club de magia; a ambos les gusta la magia negra y me dije: sí... a ambos les gustan las cosas oscuras.

También Arthur en esta nueva versión no es hijo único, tiene cinco hermanos: Scott (Escocia), Glenn (Irlanda), Charles (Gales) y Peter (Sealand). Sus padres son los mismos que vengo utilizando siempre. Robinson y Mary, OC ambos.

Cada nombre de cada capítulo tendrá el título de una canción de Placebo, sin olvidar que la escencia de este fic era la relación con el angst de esa banda. Pero también al estar Rumania de personaje habrán relaciones con el romanticismo y oscurantismo decimonónico – Específicamente relaciones intertextuales con "Drácula" y "Frankenstain" y otros libros - todo para darle más énfasis a los conflictos de los protagonistas y eso básicamente, si se me fue algo, iré informando a tiempo. Ojalá disfruten la remasterización. Y los que no lo leyeron antes ¡Sorprendanse! xD

ooo

**1. Summer's gone**

_Siempre todo igual_

_nada nunca cambia_

_la lluvia inglesa de verano_

_parece durar eras_

(English summer rain - Placebo)

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?-

Mary hizo la pregunta, esperanzada, mientras observaba al interrogado. El adolescente levantó una de sus tupidas cejas; la que no estaba perforada, le costaba mover un poco la otra. Scott observó con gesto malhumorado a su hermano menor. Glenn no levantó su vista de la comida, decidido a ignorarlo, Charles hizo lo mismo y Peter, el menor de los cinco hermanos Kirkland, que no entendía la actitud de sus hermanos mayores hacia Arthur, se arrimó más cerca de él esperando su respuesta y de paso un mimo. De los otros no podía esperar otra cosa que un coscorrón o un pellisco y por eso estaba determinado a pensar que la mala disposición de los mayores hacia Arthur era porque ellos eran pesados y punto.

-Estuvo bien – contestó en forma insípida el penúltimo de los Kirkland. Glenn miró de forma sospechosa a Charles y Scott rechinó los dientes.

-Me alegro, cielo, ya vas a ver como haces amigos pronto -

-Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ¿cierto? - agregó Robinson, el padre notando lo mismo que habían notado sus hijos mayores.

-Sí sé, papá... ¿puedo?-

-Sí, sí... entendemos que estás cansado-

Arthur se puso de pie y se retiró de la mesa dirgiéndose a la escalera de su nueva casa.

-Madre, te ayudo con los platos – ofreció Charles, pegándole un codazo a Glenn quien a su vez, de modo falsamente angelical, tomó al pequeño Peter y anunció – y yo voy a acostar al enano-

Robinson sonrió complacido y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión. Scott, agil y traicionero como una serpiente pecosa y pelirroja, subió la escalera anunciando que iba a estudiar. Últimamente con la transferencia a Columbia pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando para poner al día las materias que no le fueron convalidadas. Le creyeron.

Arthur apenas había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta para mirarse al espejo. Se observaba atentamente. Quería descurbrir alguna huella de _él_ en su propia palidez. En sus cicatrices. Se miró el cuello, la clavícula queriendo descubrir si quedaba un moretón, pero nada. Todas las marcas habían desaparecido del mismo modo en que las manchas de colores se disolvían con cada ducha desde su cabello rubio trigo ¿Estará _él_, donde sea que se lo hayan llevado, mirándose y buscando alguna marca de Arthur en su propio cuerpo? Arthur deseó que los espejos fueran realmente portales a otros mundos, como leyó por ahí; quiso que todos los espejos llevaran al mismo mundo y que ambos pudiese atraversarlos y llegar en un universo donde nadie los encontrase jamás.

En ese momento fue cuando Scott irrumpió en el baño . Ceño fruncido, cara de demonio rojo. Arthur se arrinconó contra el lavavo asustado. Podía adivinar a qué había venido.

-Mira, mocoso... no nos hemos cambiado a vivir al otro lado del mundo para que luego de salir del centro de rehabilitación te vuelvas a meter en la misma mierda.-

-No he consumido...-

-Claro que no, se te nota- Arthur guardó silencio escuchando el sermón – Tampoco hemos venido acá para que sigas escapándote del colegio. Porque sé que no has ido al colegio.-

El menor no se atrevió a emitir una palabra mientras el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta tras él, con sus ojos verdes – el mismo tono de todos los Kirkland – hechos una furia.

-Mañana te iré a dejar yo... ¡Ey! No me interrumpas... te iré a dejar todos los días que sea necesario, te iré a buscar al final de la jornada y me mostrarás tus malditos cuadernos con apuntes y más te vale tomar apuntes del mismo modo que lo hacías antes de meterte a esta porquería, porque sino...-

-¡Ya entendí!-

-Pues bien, eso... y que sepas, si crees Glenn van al colegio a tontear y no se fija en lo que haces estás muy equivocado, está muy pendiente de tí, mocoso. -

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Arthur, suspiró cansado fijándo nuevamente la atención en su propia imagen. Tocó el vidrio murmurando el mismo nombre que murmuraba todas las noches desde hacía ciento veinticinco días. Los ciento veinticinco días que no se veían.

-Vlad...-

Le contestó su propio eco.

Ooo

Fue en Brooklyn. Luego de las vacaciones de año nuevo. Los primeros días de Enero eran más fríos que nunca y en Abraham Lincoln High se respiraba un desánimo evidente. Nadie quería volver clases, menos después de haber festejado por semanas, y si a eso se le sumaba el frío y que la semana siguiente estaba poblada de exámenes, el panorama era desolador.

Ese día los hermanos Jones llegaron en el navigator de Alfred. Pese a que Mathew insistió enormente que no quería irse en otro vehículo que no fuera su scooter, la señora Jones le prohibió terminantemente andar en motocicleta mientras hubiera vestigios de la nevada en los suelos. De mala gana el menor de los gemelos Jones salió del auto tan furioso que sus botas quedaron marcadas fuertemente en la nieve. Alfred acostumbrado a los ataques de misantropía de su hermano no se dio por aludido y se ajustó el cierre de su chaqueta antes de salir.

Ambos eran altos y fornidos,tenían diesciseis años y estaban en tercero de preparatoria. Alfred era un poco más ancho de músculos debido al futbol y más bronceado porque pasaba más tiempo al aire libre. Medían uno ochenta, pelo rubio cobrizo. Al menos Alfred. Mathew se lo teñía de negro o con mechas azules como una forma de confirmar su identidad, luego de años confundido con Alfred. Ahora simplemente era ignorado. Pero no podía importarle menos o al menos eso le gustataba aparentar.

Alfred andaba siempre de jeans una camiseta, su chaqueta del equipo de football y unos tenis Adidas, mientras que Mat usaba jeans apretados color negro, la polera de alguna banda y una chaqueta de cuero color rojo. Ambos usaban anteojos, pero Al tenía unos de marcos semi al aire y Mat unos marcos redondos, negros gruesos y vistosos. Sus facciones eran idénticas, pero la expresión sonriente de uno y la seriedad del otro los hacían ver totalmente distintos.

Apenas el más popular de los gemelos atravesó la puerta del instituto decenas de jóvenes se acercaron a saludarlo. El adolescente correspondió sonriente, hizo unos "hi5" a algunos compañeros, les guiño el ojo a unas niñas, respondió unas preguntas sobre cómo había pasado las fiestas a los del periódico escolar mientras soltaba unas risas estridentes y se fue a reunir con los otros del equipo del futbol del que ahora era Quarterback. Todo era perfecto para Alfred: era bienparecido, popular, exitoso, tenía buenas notas en ciencias, el MIT y la Universidad de Colombia tenían puestos sus ojos en él, lo único que le faltaba según algunos era una novia. Pero a él siempre le había atraído más la idea de salir con varias y de paso molestar a François con esa estúpida competencia por la popularidad que tenían desde… siempre.

Mathew decía que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos debía cansarse de ese absurdo instinto primitivo por demostrar quién era el macho alfa. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cómo era que siendo una paria en el círculo social escolar, su único amigo fuera un idiota extrovertido y ególatra igual que su gemelo.

El quarterback vio desde lejos llegar a su "archienemigo". Se bajó de su auto deportivo, venía con un atuendo extraño de diseñador, pavoneándose por los pasillos con su melena rubia dorada ondulada, con unos lentes oscuros Rayban que se sacó dramáticamente para mostrar sus ojos azules mientras algunas jovencitas suspiraban, como si se tratara de una comedia francesa de mal gusto. Acto seguido fue a saludar a Matthew que resopló con algo parecido al cansancio saludando a su amigo. François parecía no notarlo porque hablaba incesantemente seguro de alguna fiesta a la que atendió durante su estadía en Francia en el año nuevo.

Tanto él como sus padres eran franceses. Los Bonnefoy habían llegado hace diez años a Estados Unidos; François había aprendido a hablar inglés con bastante rapidez y no había querido ir a una escuela privada porque no podía vestirse como le daba la gana allí. Y esta deisición parecía una excentricidad de niño rico. Tal eso eso era, porque su familia era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes y hoteles de lujo del estado de Nueva York, así que estaba forrado – he así su popularidad mal habida, pensaba Alfred – pero pese a eso parecía disfrutar enormemente de la compañía del taciturno Matt.

Alfred decía a su hermano que de seguro eso es "porque es un ególatra y sabe que tú no le harás sombra". Matt tendía a pensar en lo mismo. Si le hubieran preguntado a François, se hubiera reído de un modo encantador y habría dicho que era porque _Matthieu_ era la persona más honesta que había conocido en toda su vida.

Ese día de enero, debido a la nevazón y al camino resbaladizo los estudiantes estaban llegando más tarde de lo normal. Había pasado el horario de inicio del primer periodo y los chicos seguían apareciendo irregularmente e incorporándose a sus clases. Nadie puso mucha atención al viejo Datsun amarillo que se estacionó en un costado de la cancha de Football ni mucho menos en sus ocupantes.

Nadie vio al joven pelirrojo que se bajó abriendo la puerta del copiloto mientras llenaba de recomendaciones a otro muchacho rubio más joven que él mientras otro chico de cabello anaranjado un poco más claro se bajaba agarrando bruscamente al más pequeño.

ooo

Había comenzado la clase de historia, el profesor divagaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial y en una de las filas de la derecha de la sala François y Alfred discutían – teniendo al pobre Matt en medio – sobre cuáles playas eran mejores para pasar las vacaciones.

-Los Ángeles, hombre… todo el mundo sabe que ahí están las mejores playas.-

-No has visitado nunca la costa mediterránea en Francia mi estimado_ Alfredo.-_

-No me llames así, _Françoisse_ – provocó Al, sabiendo que al chico de ascendencia francesa le molestaba ser "mujereado", aunque según él tenía bien merecido porque era un poco más bajito que ellos y tenía pelo de chica, modos amanerados y ¡Por dios! Nadie podía llegar vestido así y esperar no ser molestado.

- Algún día me mudaré a una isla solitaria… lo juro – resopló Matthew cansado.

- ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? – preguntó Alfred con esa cara de cachorro herido que lo hacía ver igual que François cuando no encontraba la ropa que quería en el centro comercial, lo que provocó que Matt enterrara su cara contra el cuaderno.

- Atención, jóvenes – llamo el profesor Steward para tener la atención de los chicos. – Hoy ha llegado desde Basildon, Inglaterra, un nuevo alumno, Arthur Kirkland – Todos miraron al chico en frente de ellos, era delgado, no muy alto, como un uno setenta, vestía unos pantalones chupines negros, unas zapatillas converse negras, una camisa roja a cuadros afuera del pantalón y un chaleco de tela encima, llevaba un bolso de cuero color marrón colgado del hombro con un varios pins de bandas en él. Tenía un sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza y unos pelos rubio ceniza con mechas púrpura se esparcían desordenadamente casi cubriendo sus tupidas cejas y ojos verdes. Tenía un gesto desinteresado y hasta serio. Lucía como un hipster y al parecer lo era porque cuando el profesor le pidió presentarse el chico solo dijo "Preferiría no hacerlo" con una voz monótona.

- Muy bien entonces, François, vente acá adelante, a ver si logro que dejes de distraer a los Jones- El rubio hizo una mueca de espanto , pero no replicó, solo se alejó de su amigo y su "archienemigo" con un gesto dramático mientras Alfred contenía la risa y Matt le pegaba un codazo a su gemelo. – Señor Kirkland puede tomar asiento al lado del señor Matthew Jones, él le pondrá al día.-

Alfred siguió interesado el camino del inglés hacia el asiento junto a su hermano, luego volvió a mirar adelante y comenzó a hablar con Ludwig , el tacleador central y estratega del equipo de futbol, quien le estaba convenciendo de la posibilidad de ingresar a Feliciano, el chico italiano como pateador o corredor Halfback.

-Bueno, comenzó Mathew, vamos ahora en la segunda guerra mundial, para el examen de la próxima semana entra la primera guerra mundial y la segunda, te puedo dejar mis apuntes para historia, filosofía, y literatura, pero te recomiendo pedirle a Alfred los apuntes de Biología, Química, física y cálculo, es el mejor de la clase en esas cosas.-

Al final de la clase, Arthur salió junto a Mat y François. Alfred, aun distraído copiando la línea de tiempo del pizarrón, vio salir a su manada. Ludwig agarraba de la mano a su ligue e Iván parecía tener intenciones de ir a acosar al estoniano. Entonces el quarterback estuvo a punto de ir a hacer lo de siempre: interceder por el más debil, decirle a Iván que no fuera bestia con los chiquillos de primer año. Pero en vez de eso fue guiado por la curiosidad ir tras su hermano.

Matthew, con bastante molestia, notó que era seguido. François se dio vuelta a mirarle con ese gesto suyo tan chulo y preguntó

-¿Se te perdió algo _Alfuck_?-

El nuevo soltó una risa burlona que ofendió un poco al aludido.

-No, pero pensé que mi deber como delegado del curso era explicarle al nuevo las actividades extracurriculares y otras normas del colegio...-

François entre cerró los ojos en un gesto de suspicacia. El nuevo había comenzado a decirle que no era necesario, que Matt ya lo había hecho, pero Alfred ignoró todo intento de evasiva comenzando su interrogatorio.

-Así que Basildon ¿ah?, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.-

-Claro que no hermanito, no eres bueno en geografía tampoco, pero te puedo decir que es una ciudad que queda fuera de los Estados Unidos, si es que puedes imaginártelo– contestó Matt con su consabido sarcasmo. François amplió más aún su sonrisa y Alfred no se dio por aludido, solo se acomodó los anteojos como para examinar mejor al inglés.

- Y ¿qué vinieron a hacer a los Estados Unidos? – preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Bueno, no a poner bombas ni a hacer atentados terroristas si eso te preocupa, _capitán América_ – contestó con sorna el inglés provocando la risa de François y Matt. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para decidir que el nuevo les caía bien.

- ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso? – preguntó confundido Alfred, desoncertando al inglés. Obviamente el pobre yankee no tenía dominio del sarcasmo.

-Mis padres son académicos, mi papá es profesor de literatura, un experto en Shakespeare, mi mamá toca el chelo, es concertista y decidimos mudarnos todos por... cambiar de ambiente...- Ahora el nuevo parecía estar yéndose al país de las maravillas. Alfred no era bueno leyendo atmósferas y había abierto la boca para pronunciar otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por el gabacho que comentó:

-Muy interesante , buen sombrero por cierto.-

-Gracias, me gusta no tener que usar uniforme…-

-¡Wow! Uniforme, ¿ibas a una escuela militar?- volvió a preguntar Alfred.

François rodó los ojos intentando calcular cuánto cerebro le habrá absorbido Matthew a su pobre gemelo durante los meses de gestación. El inglés, sin embargo, con un poco más de paciencia, respondió.

-No, a una escuela anglicana… De La Salle School, Dios sabe que no la extrañaré.-

-¿Alfred no tienes que ir a juntarte con tus amigos Neardentals? – preguntó finalmente Matt algo irritado por el asedio molesto de su hermano.

-Oh, no, pueden vivir sin mí un rato – contestó el otro Jones examinando sin disimulo al nuevo. Nadie vio venir al altísimo y grueso atleta que agarró el bolso de Arthur y salió corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la cancha de Futbol.

-¡Hey! , ¿qué mierda fue eso?- preguntó el britànico.

-Uno de los amigos neardentals de Alfred- contestó François con un tono que disgustó al hermano de su amigo.

-Pues ya verá ese abominable hombre de las nieves.-

El inglés comenzó a correr a gran velocidad tras el gigante, mientras los otros trataban de seguirle el paso. Matt por su poca costumbre al ejercicio se quedó atrás; lo mismo François que resopló dramáticamente contra los casilleros. Alfred, en cambio, le seguía a dos metros de distancia pensando, con una sonrisa ladina, que el inglesito era muy rápido.

Cuando ya iban llegando a la cancha, Arthur dió un salto hacia adeñante y le dio alcance al enorme rubio agarrándolo de su chaqueta de atleta, provocando que casi se fueran ambos de bruces.

-Bien – sentenció Ludwig con satisfacción - es rápido pero no es fuerte, podría ser un runningback – Los otros chicos asintieron y Arthur miró a Alfred con desaprobación para luego quitarle de un tirón el bolso a Iván, el tacleador guardián del equipo, que aún lo tenía cogido del tirante.

-¿Así que de esto iba todo? ¿De probar si soy bueno en los deportes? – escupió el británico.

-Pues más o menos… normalmente lo hacen una semana luego de que haya llegado el chico nuevo… - respondió avergonzado el capitán del equipo.

-Ya sabes cómo están las cosas Alfred, necesitamos corredores, en especial ahora que Wang está pendiente de las olimpiadas matemáticas y nos abandonó...-

-Pues, no gracias - interrumpió Arthur – mi buen amigo acá me estuvo hablando extensamente de las actividades que se hacen en esta escuela, y creo que me uniré al equipo de Soccer que es lo que hacía allá en Basildon, ahora si me disculpan – diciendo esto se alejó a grandes zancadas de los miembros del equipo de Futbol mientras los otros miraban con gestos poco amigables a Alfred.

-Oigan, yo no tengo la culpa de esto… Yo no le dije nada... fue Matt, además Ludwig es quien no sabe tratar con la gente ¿Una prueba sorpresa el primer día que llega? ¿En serio?-

-Está bien, no pensé que fuera tan temperamental, pero debes reconocer algo- comentó el chico de ascendencia alemana irguiéndose para quedar a la par con el capitán – No has hecho nada para conseguir gente nueva.-

-Puede que no aun, pero cuando te nombré co capitán no fue para que tomaras desiciones a mis espaldas sino para que me ayudaras a tomarlas para el bien de todo el equipo, y las desiciones se deben tomar en forma grupal y con más información, no lo conocíamos, no podíamos simplemente asumir que le gustaban los deportes y ahora gracias a ti sabemos que es veloz, pero lo has espantado.-

Los demás miembros del equipo comenzaron a murmurar y Ludwig ya tenía un tic facial por la rabia. Podrían haberlo resuelto a las trompadas. Como querían hacerlo hace tiempo. Mas, Alfred no era ese tipo de persona; haciendo gala de su título de capitán alzó la voz e interrumpió.

-Bien, por la tarde le haremos las pruebas a Feliciano Vargas y a Edward von Bock- y dicho esto, dio unas cuantas palmadas para disolver el grupo. En menos de dos minutos todos estaban camino a sus salones.

Ooo

Los Kirkland se estacionaron a dos cuadras de la casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Scott estaba con un cansancio acumulado de toda su jornada universitaria estudiando sobre estructuras moleculares. Glenn, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, puede que no estuviera cansado, pero no paró de quejarse de lo ruidosos que los americanos eran y de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus viejos compañeros en Basildon. Puede que no tenga tanto de qué quejarse – porque él mismo es mucho más ruidoso que cualquier otro - y en realidad lo estuviese haciendo para hacer sentir culpable a su hermano menor. Si era eso, estaba resultando de maravilla. Arthur miró por la ventanilla haciéndose el tonto cuando se detuvieron. Scott se volvió hacia atrás a enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo que Glenn y con un tono burlón, soltó la misma pregunta de la cena de la noche anterior.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?-

El menor, por un arranque de rebeldía más que otra cosa, no quiso contestarte en seguida. Scott estiró su brazo solo para golpearle el costado. Arthur se quejó maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Yo lo ví entrar a la hora y luego salir de clases con tres chicos, aunque luego se fue al campo de futbol americano y se puso a pelear con todo el equipo de gorilas con armadura... creo que mañana lo harán pedazos – reportó Glenn bastante serio. Scott abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a manotear a su hermano menor.

-Contesta, gusano ¿es eso cierto? ¿ya estás en pleitos? Te recuerdo que eres pésimo peleando, ya te han molido a palos antes. -

-No me he peleado con nadie, solo pasa que me estaban haciendo una especie de novatada y me robaron el bolso, se los pedí de vuelta y les dije que no volvieran a molestarme, eso fue todo – Arthur vio directo a los ojos a su hermano mayor esperando haberle convencido. Scott se volvió a Glenn y este asintió confirmando que era una versión factible.

-Pues, bien, si es solo eso, está todo bien... ahora, dame tus cuadernos. -

Arthur suspiró, deseando ser más grande y más fuerte que Scott para poder llevarle la contra. Abrió su bolso e iba a sacar los cuadernos del día cuando fue asaltado con una nueva orden.

-Deja ahí, dame todo el bolso. -

No le quedó más que obedecer. Scott revisó los bolsillos, olfateando, porque él era bioquímico, conocía el olor de todas las sustancias que su hermanito se había echado en el cuerpo alguna vez, así que si había algo extraño se iba a dar cuenta. El otro hermano, observaba al rubio, espectante. Como queriendo encontrar temor en su rostro, mas Arthur parecía tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

-Mira nada más – apuntó el mayor de los tres a Glenn- No solo está limpio, sino que además tiene los cuadernos de dos amiguitos... Matthew y Alfred Jones... ¿Has estado socializando tan rápido?-

-De pronto son unos drogos...-

-¡Podrían dejar de pensar lo peor de mí! - se exasperó finalmente Arthur – Son solo compañeros de curso, fueron amables de prestarme sus cuadernos ¿Querías verme estudiar o no? Ahí está... ¿contento?-

-Oye, gusano, escúchame bien, ¡mírame cuando te hablo! ¡A mi me importa una mierda si estudias o no estudias! Lo único que me importa es que no te vuelvas a meter en líos, porque no quiero ver a mamá llorando por ti, ni que a Peter por andar siguiéndote a todos lados se le peguen tus malas costumbres... - Glenn miró hacia arriba maldiciendo en su fuero interno el poco tacto de Scott para tratar a un crío en crisis - ¿Me oíste?, así que más te vale estar limpio y que tus amigos también lo estén...-

-Y que encuentre novia, estudie en la universidad, tenga hijos y los haga a todos muy felices y orgullosos con mi vida ¿O no?-

Scott gruñó, pegándole al volante y haciendo sonar la bocina. Glenn, dio un salto, pese a que tenía la misma contextura de vikingo de su hermano mayor. Al verlos a ambos tan alterados, decidió inetervenir.

-Entiende de una vez... no nos importa que seas gay, bisexual, dendrofílico o que te tires lo que se te pegue en gana... esto no ha pasado porque te enredaste con un chico.-

Y lo decía en serio. Scott también se lo hubiera dicho si no fuera tan bruto. Se lo podría haber dicho el mismo Charles si no estuviera en casa preparándose para rendir las pruebas de admisión universitaria. Robinson se lo dijo varias veces, Mary se lo había dicho; incluso Peter se lo podría haber dicho si fuera capaz de entender la situación.

Pero en ese entonces, para Arthur, con la idea de que toda su familia estaba conspirando en su contra, entenderlo era una cosa imposible.

ooo

**Nota posterior:** Bueno, creo que ahora se entiende mucho mejor la idea, el problema y el Arthur que quise retratar sin éxito en la primera versión de esta historia. Los que han leído la primera versión probablemente se darán cuenta de la diferencia. De más está decir que me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si debo o no seguir con la remasterización.

Solo puedo decir que acá se mencionaron así ocultamente libros. El que leyó Arthur sobre atravesar espejos para irse a otro mundo, por ahí dije país de las maravillas y utilicé la frase "Preferiría no hacerlo" o "I would prefer not to". Si alguien leyó ese último y lo ama tanto como yo le pido matrimonio.

Lo otro. Nunca dije por qué escogí a Basildon como la tierra natal de Arthur. Simplemente porque lo quería hacer provinciano, para darle sus paseos nocturnos por la campiña inglesa y porque esa ciudad es la que vio nacer a Depeche Mode.

Y lo último es que trataré de actualizar todos los domingos, o a lo mejor más seguido si la remasterización va rápido.


	2. Every me and every you

**Nota previa:** Esta sí que será una nota Random. Primero, GRACIAS por la incréible acogida a esta historia, es que me motivaron, es que me hicieron feliz... no sé que más decir. Lo otro es que acá es el día del niño y aunque estoy vieja y probablemente muchos de ustedes ya no caben dentro de la categoría les deseo igual feliz día del niño a sus almas infantiles que se niegan a crecer xD Y eso. Respondo comentarios anónimos abajo.

Uff y casi lo olvido. Gracias a MyobiXHitachiin por betear esto, ella siempre me ofreció si quería arreglar lo pésimamente tipeado que estaba esto al principio, y bue... yo me lo tomé demasiado en serio. Siento que estamos retomando una sociedad usukiana luego de un divorcio tórrido :'D - intentaré no irme al lado frukiento de la luna (tan seguido), igual me gusta estar acá con las usukianas y ukusientas que son un amor de gente

**2. Every me and every you**

_Huye de todo tu aburrimiento__  
Huye de toda tu prostitución y __deja__  
tus preocupaciones, tus inquietudes, atrás  
Todo lo que se necesita es una decisión  
muchas agallas__, un poco de visión para dejar__  
tus preocupaciones, tus inquietudes, atrás _  
(Slave to the wage - Placebo)

En los pasillos hacia la clase de cálculo iba Arthur resoplando enojado. En la mañana le había tocado protagonizar una guerra por el uso de la ducha. No que esto fuese algo extraño. Ya desde que vivían en Basildon, en una casa de dos pisos y tres cuartos de baño, la guerra campal en la mañana era la misma de siempre. Pero ahora el departamento era más pequeño, tenía solo dos baños y uno de ellos era de exclusivo uso de sus padres. Los hermanos menores sabían que no valía la pena luchar por el uso preferencial que siempre ha sido de Scott, pero Arthur, siempre desafiante, tenía que tentar su suerte metiéndose a la regadera sólo para ser sacado por la peste pelirroja que era su hermano mayor. Le toco ir corriendo a su habitación, enjabonado y desnudo, queriendo llorar de la rabia, pateando un zapato, chillando palabrotas dolorosamente al hacerlo.

Para más Inri, nada más llegar, el profesor Lochner lo puso junto a Alfred, que era el mejor estudiante de la clase, supuestamente para "hacerle un favor". Estaba de más decir que seguía irritado con él, que no se le iba a pasar pronto y que estaba categóricamente seguro que nunca jamás en la vida ese yankee con cara de imbécil le iba a caer bien. Alfred, siempre pésimo leyendo atmósferas y estados de ánimo, se arrimó hacia él todo sonrisas y comenzó con su verborrea.

-Bueno, te debo poner al día, estamos viendo trigonometría, hemos hecho ejercicios de las páginas 211 a la 230, te recomiendo…-

-Preferiría que no me ayudaras, Jones, aunque agradezco la intención– Así lo dijo, lo más cortante que pudo.

-Mira, lo siento, pero el que tomó la decisión fue Ludwig y no yo, sé que es mi equipo y eso me hace responsable, pero Ludwig es un poco sádico y siempre hace lo que quiere– Arthur no lo miraba y tenía la mejor cara de hielo que pudo expresar -Bueno, al menos no dejes de hablarle a mi hermano, le has caído bien y él no se lleva bien con mucha gente...-

Alfred volvió a mirar el pizarrón para anotar en su cuaderno. Arthur lo miró de reojo; estaba serio y parecía profundamente herido. "Se lo merece por yankee, por futbolista y por imbécil" pensó, pero luego de cuarenta minutos de clases en que a su compañero parecía habérselo tragado un aura negra, comenzó a considerar que tal vez estaba siendo muy duro. Él era nuevo y los Jones junto con ése rarito francés habían sido los únicos en integrarlo rápidamente a su grupo. Mirándolo fríamente, Alfred solo era un torpe infantil que molestaba a todo el mundo sin darse cuenta, además sería sumamente tonto de su parte rechazar la compañía de un estudiante que era bueno en las asignaturas en que él no lo era.

-Oye, pensándolo bien, no me vendría mal algo de ayuda en cálculo y en química…- murmuró por lo bajo provocando una sonrisa entusiasta en el norteamericano.

-Cuenta con ello, si quieres más tarde…-

-Pero si llego a realizar algún deporte será soccer, lo lamento pero no me siento cómodo en un deporte de contacto en que la proximidad es tan…- quiso decir animal, bárbara, pero eligió la palabra menos ofensiva -violenta-

-Si te gusta el Soccer, entonces no hay presiones, si quieres incluso te llevo a hablar con el capitán del equipo– ofreció Al, animado –pero no le comentes a Ludwig que te ayudaré con esto-.

-Por mi está bien, dudo que vuelva a hablarle a ese nazi, ahora presta atención a clase, necesito que entiendas todo– comentó Arthur provocando una risa en Al.

Y ésa fue oficialmente la primera conversación que tuvieron. Arthur no recordaba haberle dicho en ningún momento que desde entonces estaba facultado para apestarlo hasta morir. No lo dijo nunca, pero Alfred de todos modos lo hizo.

Había pasado una semana desde esa conversación y el inglés ya se desesperaba un poco intentando concentrarse en la lectura. Pero era condenadamente difícil. Alfred se había convertido en su sombra y parecía estar determinado a acosarlo hasta volverlo loco, ¿Es que no tenía nada más que hacer? Él sólo quería tener notas decentes en ciencias para que Scott viera que ha cambiado, para que Glenn y Charles lo validen y para que Peter tenga un buen ejemplo. Estaba de acuerdo con que el único calificado y dispuesto para ayudarle en su cometido era Alfred, no obstante, el precio era demasiado alto. Arthur necesitaba tiempo a solas. La soledad era su compañera y disfrutaba de su abrazo helado; de tener tiempo para leer, para escuchar su música, para sacar fotografías con su Nikon F70, para ir al salón oscuro de la escuela a revelarlas… necesitaba silencio pronto, porque juraría por la espada del rey Arturo que no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos mientras Alfred continuara tratando de incluirlo en uno de sus ridículos temas de conversación.

-Alfred– interrumpió una mañana, ya harto, cerrando de pronto la relectura de uno de sus libros favoritos. El americano lo observa con esos ingenuos ojos azules de cachorro y se pronto se siente culpable por querer echarlo -¿No tienes nada que hacer ahora? ¿Una chica que perseguir?... ¿Un lugar donde sembrar el mal?-

-No… no sembraría el mal, soy un héroe, como los de la DC, pero sin súper poderes– contestó el atleta que se había sentado a hojear una de sus historietas al lado de su nuevo compañero, sólo por acompañarlo a leer.

-Alfred, de verdad quiero poder disfrutar este libro…-

-Y puedes hacerlo, nada te detiene -

Arthur sintió entonces que una de sus venas estuvo a punto de reventarse, echó el texto al bolso y cogió la cámara análoga que descansaba en el mesón donde estaba leyendo.

-Tengo que ir a sacar unas fotos… ¡Solo!– agregó antes de que Alfred se pusiera de pie dispuesto a seguirlo.

"Bloody american git" pensó fastidiado. No entendía el súbito interés de Alfred en su persona. Esto debía ser una nueva forma sofisticada de hacer bullying psicológico, hasta hacerlo caer en un túnel desesperación que lo obligara a cruzar a nado el atlántico para llegar a la paz del Reino Unido. A ése país lleno de las sombras de su pasado reciente, mundo donde lo despreciaron por su recién descubierta sexualidad y donde era perseguido por la ausencia, e irónicamente, la omnipresencia de Vlad. Se encuentra apuntando a un escarabajo sobre una corteza, aprieta el disparador.

-Te robé un trozo de alma, bicho– declaró a sabiendas que era un disparate. Cubrió el lente inmediatamente y siguió caminando.

Si tan sólo fuese posible. Si esa cámara hubiera podido capturar almas, tal vez se hubiera podido traer con él algo de Vlady; su tacto frío, sus labios, sus dientes sádicos, sus besos sabor a licor, tabaco y a veces sangre. Se sintió mareado de pronto; al menos cuando escuchaba la verborrea insoportable del estúpido americano no se podía torturar pensando en el maldito rumano con el que había construido su propio infierno.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente estaban viajando en una dirección poco conveniente. Si Scott pudiera leer su mente seguro lo golpearía. Charles negaría con la cabeza, decepcionado de su poca fuerza de voluntad ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hay recetas para dejar de pensar hombres hechiceros? Le parecía que no. Caminó hacia el rincón del patio donde sabía que podía encontrar al otro Jones junto al francés. Los pilló hablando cerca del gimnasio. Más se podría decir que pilló a François hablando sin descanso y a Matthew asintiendo a todo de forma pasiva. El otro Jones pareció genuinamente feliz de verlo acercarse. Sin saludar – porque las convenciones comunicativas aumentaban su fobia social – Matt comentó.

-Me dejas ver los pins de tu bolso-

-Claro-

El recién llegado se descolgó del hombro su bolso y lo pasó a su compañero que comenzó a mirar con curiosidad cada una de las chapitas. Eran pequeñas, como una moneda, había una de la bandera de Inglaterra, otra con los colores azul, amarillo y rojo. No le prestó atención y empezó a ver nombres de bandas. Matt era un melómano asumido, pero debía reconocer que aparte de los nombres, que sí le sonaban de algo, no había escuchado nada de ellos. Pulp, Placebo, Suede, Siuxie and the banshees, Recoil, Sonic Youth y...

-¡The Smiths!- exclamó Matthew llamando la atención del francés y el inglés que se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre el uso de la cámara análoga. François tenía el ojo puesto en el ocular y una mano puesta en el lente; sobre sus dedos Arthur tenía su propia mano, estaba detrás de él indicándole como mover el lente para apuntar al objetivo.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó entonces y el norteamericano le contestó sonriente.

-Mis segundos favoritos-

-¿Y los primeros?-

-Nine inch nails– respondió François quitándole la palabra de la boca a su amigo –aunque nunca he entendido bien esa música ruidosa y ofensiva- Arthur quiso replicarle. Decirle que la música no tenía que ser necesariamente armoniosa y amable, que como toda forma de arte es un reflejo de la realidad, de todas sus caras. El francés tenía la vista fija en un punto fijo de las graderías, justo donde Natasha Braginski se reía con un gesto gélido y elegante.

-¿Ya tienes el objetivo?-

-Sí... lo tengo fijo– respondió el gabacho con una media sonrisa que Matthew conocía de sobra. Hubiera rechinado sus dientes. Se contuvo. Arthur escuchó el click del diafragma al sacar la foto y entonces su cámara le fue entregada.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Tal vez luego– respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros. Desde lejos, vieron al grupo del equipo de Futbol, Alfred entre ellos, acercarse a las graderías donde estaban, las que podrían considerarse, las más bonitas del colegio. O las canónicamente bonitas al menos. François se sintió inmediatamente afrentado.

-Oh, no, no lo hará antes que yo... con permiso, _mes amis-_ y antes de lo que se puede decir guerra, el francés ya iba directo en dirección de las chicas.

Unos diez segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que Matt resoplara.

-¡Qué básicos son!-

-Es el llamado de la selva– le confirmó Arthur. Entonces algo en el gesto de Matthew, un dolor, una pasión prohibida que pudo leer ahí donde sus ojos seguían la espalda del gabacho; esa emoción hizo que Arthur sintiera una identificación inmediata, simpatía.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a escuchar música?... no me dejan salir después de la escuela, pero si puedo invitar gente, creo...-

-¡Claro! Le aviso a mamá-

-Bueno, yo le digo a mi hermano que llego contigo-

ooo

No importaba que Arthur le hubiese afirmado que su compañero era un buen chico o que le hubiese asegurado que se irían directo a casa. Scott llama a Glenn para avisarle de los planes del enano y así el tercero de los Kirkland sigue atento los pasos de su hermano y el otro chico hacia el estacionamiento. Matt parece ser otro hipster incomprendido y al ver que tiene motocicleta la alarma inmediatamente se enciende en su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo averigua, saltándose el último periodo, quién es este Matthew Jones, cuál es su reputación en el colegio, cuáles son sus antecedentes. Pero nadie parece saber nada de él, como si no existiera otro Jones aparte del Quarterback y los maestros que saben de su existencia afirman que es un muchacho muy tranquilo y estudioso.

"¿Apariencias que engañan?" piensa Glenn. No está seguro, los sigue en su camino de regreso pidiéndole a un compañero que lo lleve en su auto. Los menores no reparan en que son seguidos mientras escuchan el ronroneo del motor entre sus piernas y el viento en sus caras. Charles ha detenido su estudio y mira por la ventana esperando que sus hermanos menores lleguen del colegio. El primero es Peter. El autobús de la primaria le deja en la puerta y entra correteando en busca del frasco de Nutella. El siguiente, para su alivio, es Arthur y su amigo. Se aclara la garganta para darse fuerza y sale de la habitación que comparte con Scott y Glenn a hacer el papel que su hermano mayor le ha asignado.

Ambos rubios se sorprenden al ver bajar a Charles y más se sorprenden al escucharlo hacer preguntas que parecían aprendidas de un interrogatorio. Arthur le miró con rencor y al subir la escalera solo escupió "Le diré a mamá lo que hacen".

Matthew se sintió curioso ¿Cuántos Kirkland había? ¿Eran todos como Arthur? La respuesta la construyó pronto, no conoció a todos los Kirkland esa tarde sino la semana siguiente. Scott se habría saltado unas clases sólo para poder ver de primera fuente al amigo del _gusano._ Fue un momento tenso para el norteamericano. Sabía que estaba en su país, pero de pronto, entre el marcado acento al hablar de los hermanos, la decoración de la casa y el olor a té, se sintió en territorio inglés. Los mayores lo observaban atentamente, en especial el mayor que parecía querer hacerle una radiografía.

El norteamericano recordaría siempre la impresión que le dieron. Como si fueran un clan y Scott, el líder. Un caudillo de cabello rojo fuego, ojos verde oscuro, cejas tupidas – como todos los Kirkland - el mismo metro ochenta que él y Alfred, pero mucho más intimidante por su actitud y sus pecas que parecían manchas de animal salvaje. Luego venía Charles, callado, examinador; al menos eso le pareció a Matthew en su primera impresión, con el cabello castaño y los mismos ojos verdes, pero más claros, pardos incluso por sus tintes marrones. Luego venía Glenn, sonriente y bromista, cabello naranja ojos verde claro, lleno de pecas.

Al lado de ellos Arthur y Peter parecían pertenecer a otra raza. Ambos rubios, ambos más débiles. Arthur con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su cara desafiante; Peter con sus ojos celestes agarrado a las espaldas de Arthur. Era cosa de verlos a los cinco en la misma habitación para entender las jerarquías. Scott era el general, Glenn, el coronel; Charles el teniente y los menores, los suboficiales.

Matthew supo que ésa primera vez que los vio a todos juntos en la tarde era porque se habían puesto de acuerdo para examinarlo a él. No preguntó la razón de tantas aprensiones entonces. No las preguntó nunca de hecho y Arthur de a poco, en casi un año, o incluso más se las fue soltando. Pero solo escenas vagas y un nombre que no se atrevía a repetir en voz alta.

En esos meses ambos habían encontrado en el otro a un compañero ideal. Arthur tenía un distractor tranquilo con quien hablar de libros y de sus aficiones. Matthew tenía un amigo que sabía de música. Era bueno además tener a alguien que no sólo pensara en ligarse a todas las hembras del distrito y que tuviera un nivel aceptable de cultura. A Arthur le gustaban los Yeah yeah yeahs, le gustaba The Cure, The Smiths. Conocía cosas raras como Vast, Gotye y le presentó otras bandas británicas que él no conocía además tocaba la batería, dato que no se podía adivinar al verlo con su facha de dandy impecable y ordenada.

-_Blast!_ estas letras están buenísimas– comentó Arthur a los cinco meses de conocerse, luego de haber leído la libreta de líricas de su amigo -no sabía que escribieras canciones-

-Nadie sabe, bueno, ahora tú y yo lo sabemos... pero nadie más-

-¿Ni siquiera Francis?-

-En especial Francis… no puede saberlo-

Arthur lo miró dudoso, pero luego inmediatamente ató los cabos al leer la letra de la canción "Etéreo". Hablaba de un tipo que andaba por la vida como un semidiós, hermoso, intocable, engreído sin notar lo que causaba en otros. Primero el inglés pensó que era una crítica a los frívolos del colegio en sí, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que era Francis, y no quiso preguntar nada, ni presionar, sólo se sentó al lado de Matt y esperó que él le dijera.

-Y ahora va otra cosa que no le he dicho a nadie…-

-¿Te gusta tu mejor amigo?– preguntó en forma directa Arthur.

-¿Es muy evidente?– preguntó lastimeramente Matt.

-No, la verdad es que nunca me lo habría imaginado, la mayoría de las veces parece que no lo soportas… ¿Nunca le has…?-

-N...no… digo, sería estúpido ¿O no? ¿Te imaginas? Es tan heterosexual que parece determinado a probar a cada una de las mujeres que existen en el planeta-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que eso probara algo, puede que todo sea parte de una estrategia para afirmar su hombría, puede que lo haga más por competir con tu hermano que por otra cosa…-

-Y por supuesto, está mi hermano, si Alfred se hubiera dado cuenta ya lo sabría todo el Estado, no es por ser un hermano maltratador– Matt dijo esto intentando decir "no soy un mierda como tus hermanos", mas Arthur lo entendía -pero has de saber a estas alturas que Al no es capaz de guardar un secreto y no porque sea chismoso, simplemente pasa que es muy honesto, tanto que parece estupidez…-

-Dímelo a mí– rió Arthur, y entonces vino una distensión de risotadas de unos segundos.

-Son unos idiotas, los dos…- concluyó el norteamericano antes de ir al baño a ponerse el pijama. Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

ooo

Mary le dijo a Robinson que iba al baño, cuando en realidad iba a monitorear la 'pijamada', si es que se le podía llamar así, de su hijo y su nuevo amigo. En el camino se encuentra a Scott. Se miran en silencio algo avergonzados y culposos. El veinteañero se acerca a la figura bajita y regordeta de su madre y le da un beso en la frente. Con ella siempre actúa como una bestia domada. Mary acaricia la mejilla y suspira pesadamente.

-Anda a dormir tranquila...- le pide él -ya me he levantado unas cinco veces y aparte de teñirse el pelo de colores ridículos, ver películas y hablar estupideces no han hecho nada reprochable... no se gustan de ésa manera-

-No me preocupa precisamente eso- se adelantó la madre.

-Por supuesto que no... Pero no está demás saberlo-

ooo

**Notas de la autora: **en este capítulo no pasa realmente mucho y bueno, construir todo de nuevo para darle unidad argumental es difícil. Este vendría siendo el episodio que relata el proceso de adaptación de Arthur. O algo así. Les juro que el USUK propiamente tal ¡ya comienza a verse un poco en el tercero y cuarto capi!

000

9696: Bueno, la remasterización quiere profundizar más en el pasado y en cómo este afecta a los personajes, de hecho. Lo de los hermanos Kirkland también me permite hacer cosas más interesantes, pero eso pasa más adelante. Espero haber matado un poco los clichés de antes, de verdad y sino, pues significa que no tengo remedio.

JimeHyuuga37: La banda sonora de Placebo sigue estando relacionada con esta historia. Es más, hay veces en que pienso que esto podría ser un musical basado en los discos de Placebo, sé que canción darle a qué personaje en qué situaciones y todo xD, pero bue.. todos los títulos y epígrafes casi serán canciones de la banda.

Dokeshi : No sé si todos mis trabajos serán buenos, pero intento que lo sean y por eso es que cambié esta cosa. Gracias.


	3. Kings of medicine

**Nota: **Nuevamente gracias por su respuesta =) y todo, ahora voy por la calle escuchando Placebo compulsivamente pensando en ideas nuevas para aliñar esto, pese a que ya sabemos lo que va a pasar. Este capítulo es más largo, más divertido por así decirlo. Desde ahora en adelante los capítulos irán siendo más largos así que ármense de tiempo y paciencia. Seguiré actualizando semanalmente. No se preocupen que tengo hasta el 7 terminado, me falta de ahí en adelante rearmar el drama y eso es lo que me tiene atareada.

Ahora si, besos a todos (abrazos de madre para una en especial) y a leer.

000

**3. Kings of medicine**

_Están recogiendo pedazos de mí__  
mientras recogen pedazos de tí  
en un bolso estarás antes que el día termine (...)  
no me dejes aquí, pasar a través del tiempo__  
sin un mapa o señalética  
No me dejes aquí sin mi luz guía, porque yo, yo...  
__No sabría por dónde empezar_  
(Kings of medicine - Pacebo)

La alarma de Alfred era un timbre convencional. Unas campanadas rápidas que salían de su móvil. Matthew en cambio empezaba el día escuchando un largo drift de guitarra eléctrica que él mismo había grabado porque, según él, no era bueno poner tu canción favorita como despertador; la terminabas odiando. Matt ocupaba el baño primero porque tardaba menos y porque no tenía problemas en levantarse quince minutos antes. Alfred en cambio se daba un discurso motivacional mentalmente antes de salir de la cama y arrastrar sus pies a la ducha.

Dominique daba un grito desde la cocina avisando que estaban atrasándose. Siempre; luego los compararía con Emily que tiene sólo siete años y no pone problemas para ir a la escuela, siempre se levanta temprano y desayuna a tiempo. Matthew diría que es fácil amar la escuela cuando aún no hay que cursar álgebra ni física. Alfred le diría que eso es lo más interesante de todo. "Algún día le mostraré a todo el mundo tu colección de firguras de Star Wars, capitán Kirk" "¡No lo harías!" "Todo el mundo sabrá que eres un ñoño..." "¡Mamá!, además el capitán Kirk es de Star treck, ¡siempre los confundes!" "Todo es lo mismo, monos en el espacio, naves rayos láser..." "¡Los monos son del planeta de los Simios!, ¡tampoco son monos! Son..." "¡A comer! ¡Los dos! ¡Rápido!"

Matt terminó de vaciar el frasco de sirope de maple sobre los panqueques. Alfred tenía un plato con huevos, tocino, un pan y jugo. Emily comía sus cereales en silencio como queriendo presumir de lo buena que era. Alfred se sintió tentado a agarrar uno de sus moños; su gemelo le pegó un manotón justo a tiempo y la niña le sacó la lengua.

Alfred Jones podía ser el rey de la escuela. Pero en su casa, la reina era Emily. Tenía guardia y todo.

ooo

_-¿Has hecho esto antes?-_

_-Nunca-_

_-¿Sabes cómo? -_

_-Uno la mete en el culo del otro-_

_-Ya...-_

_-Te dejaré hacerlo-_

_-...-_

_-Vamos, Archie, no seas gallina, no tenemos todo puto el día, mis padres van a llegar-_

_-Bloody hell, fine...-_

_-...-_

_-¿Qué sientes?-_

_-Como si tuviera un dedo en el culo- _

_-...-_

_-Mete otro-_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Ah...-_

_-¿Te duele?-_

_-No... sí... ¡maldición!-_

_-¿Quieres que siga?-_

_-Sí, sí... vamos-_

_-...-_

_-¡...!-_

_-¡Vlad!... mierda ¿Estás bien?-_

_-...Sí... ah... voy a estar bien... distráeme...haz algo...eso... ¡No! no te muevas aún...-_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-Por favor... déjame moverme-_

_-Está bien, haz lo que quieras...-_

_-...-_

_-¡Arthur!-_

Arthur se despertó de un salto, como si hubiera escuchado el llamado. Piensa que debería enterrarse alfileres cada vez que se traicione pensando en él. Pero no. Ahora que lo piensa, no se está traicionando. Él no es quien ha decidido que le hacía mal. Fueron terceros. Los está traicionando a ellos.

Camina fuera de su habitación sabiendo que su turno para la ducha no es aún. Glenn está en el pasillo esperando; Arthur mira al suelo intentando pasar desapercidibido pero es interceptado por el pelirrojo.

-¡Enano! ¿Cómo has dormido?... tienes una cara terrible-

-Dormí bien-

Glenn examina cuidadosamente la cara de su hermano menor. Ha soñado con él. O se ha acordado de él. Ésa es la cara que pone cuando se trata de él, al menos. Entonces hace lo que cualquier hermano honorable haría. Lo agarra del cuello, le revuelve la cabeza, lo hace gritar "¡Mamá!" un rato y cuando Mary ya viene por las escaleras a salvarlo. Lo suelta y comenta como si nada.

-Te queda mejor así... con mechas verdes, el azul nunca fue tu color-

-¡Qué carajo pasa! ¡Es que éste gusano impertinente no aprende!-

Scott viene con el pelo mojado y parece querer devorarles la cabeza.

-Ya, enano, entra rápido, yo desayuno por mientras -

Arthur está a punto de cuestionar el por qué lo dejan usar el baño si no le corresponde aún, pero es empujado dentro por los otros dos. Mary los observa desde el pie de la escalera.

-Un día de estos me iré de casa y dejaré que se maten entre ustedes-

Peter, que había salido a husmear, tembló de miedo ante la idea.

ooo

Arthur ni siquiera intentó montar un acto en la escuela, asumiendo que a nadie le importaba. Los audífonos sonaban, la voz de Molko diciéndole "_Julien, you're slow motion suicide..._" ¿Se puede morir por dentro y de apoco? Arthur cree que un día de estos Vlad, su sombra, el humo de su recuerdo se va a colar por la ventana y le terminará de robar su energía vital; no habrán transfusiones, atenciones de hermanos, ni mimos de madre, nada capaz de evitarlo. (1)

-¡Artie!-

_Oh, por favor, Muerte... apiádate de mí y llévame antes de tener que soportar a este yankee_

-Hola, Alfred-

_-Dude..._ tu cara... es una desgracia-

Arthur levantó la ceja no perforada en un gesto de irónica interrogación.

-Me refiero a que te ves cansado... no a que te veas feo... no es que te veas lindo tampoco, es...-

-Sólo lo empeoras, Jones...-

Alfred está hecho un atado de nervios. Arthur es demasiado complicado. Matthew también es complicado pero como es su gemelo, de una u otra manera lo entiende. Arthur es un extraño, con su ropa excéntrica, sombrero de copa, bolso lleno de chapitas, sus perforaciones, mechones verdes, y su acento de ultramar. Alfred no entiende de lo que hablan con su hermano; ni por qué lee novelas tan viejas y tan grandes, o porqué prefiere tomar té en vez de una gaseosa, ver películas extrañas en vez de una de acción o por qué alguien se metería un fierro en la lengua soportando un dolor tremendo sólo por verse intimadante. Lo único que entiende es que ése chico está sufriendo, por algo que él desconoce, y que igualmente siente que debe detener ese sufrimiento. Porque sí. Porque es como un mandato interno.

-Vamos a una parte-

-Oye... no... no agarres mi chaqueta, la arrugas... ¡empezó el primer periodo! ¿Dónde me llevas?-

-Esto te va a gustar-

Entran a un salón lleno de pinturas, atriles, bastidores con obras a medio hacer. Alfred cierra la puerta tras de él. De pronto Arthur está envuelto de colores, figuras.

-Éste es el taller de pintura... aquí están los trabajos de los actuales miembros pero si vemos tras la puerta– Alfred toma un alfiler cualquiera del diario mural e insiste hasta abrir. Hay un salón pequeño y oscuro detrás con otras pinturas debidamente enmarcadas y colgadas de las paredes.

-Éstos son los recuerdos que han dejado los antiguos estudiantes-

Arthur por media hora casi no abre la boca. Se dedica a observar, a intentar adivinar las épocas en que las pinturas fueron hechas. Las emociones que pudieron tener éstos adolescentes de antaño preguntándose si ahora se acordarán de sus pinturas. Si se acordarán de que alguna vez fueron adolescentes. Alfred estaba apoyado en la pared observándole ir de uno a otro cuadro. Pensaba que había hecho bien en saltarse una clase para subirle la moral a alguien. Que era lo que un héroe de la vida real haría. Cuando era pequeño pensaba que la única manera de salvar gente era teniendo super poderes arácnidos, espadas láser, un dineral para hacerse un traje blindado y armas especiales o poderes telequinéticos. Ahora sabía que la gente no sólo corría peligros de bombas o villanos con megalomanía. La gente podía necesitar que los salvaran de sí mismos, aunque rara vez era capaz de ver los motivos que podían llevar a alguien a no ser feliz con lo que tenía. Sacó su teléfono para ver la hora y pensó que si ya nadie los había encontrado, entonces ya no corrían peligro.

-¡Jones!-

Una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, bototos de plataforma, falda escocesa, medias rotas, pulseras de pinchos, e irónicamente una flor en el cabello, ha entrado a la sala. Alfred la ve como si fuera el diablo. Era Elizabetha Hedervary; el marimacho, el terror de tercer año.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, estoy harta de que traigas a tus chicas a esta sala para impresionarlas-

-¡No he venido a eso!-

-¡No me mientas! ¡Te he pillado besuqueándote con porristas en este mismo lugar! ¡Hasta cuando vas a profanar…!-

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver al inglés y su facha de dandy postmoderno parado en una de las esquinas de la sala de conservación.

-Oh...-

-Disculpa, no sabía que estaba prohibido venir a mirar...-

-No, no... pueden venir a mirar, pero deben preguntar al profesor Jackson primero...-

-Ya...-

Elizabetha ahora tenía una sonrisa acusadora y Alfred tuvo miedo de las ideas que ella pudiera estar construyendo en esa cabeza de marimacha. Si no supiera que Eliza es de todo menos chismosa, realmente temería por su reputación.

-¿Tu también pintas?- pregunta el inglés, caballeroso.

-Oh, sí, sí... éstas-

La muchacha le enseñó sus pinturas y le dio los nombres de otros compañeros; le mostró las pinturas de Feliciano, de Karpusi, de Antoinette... Arthur parecía estar olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y al término del periodo, cuando salieron al receso confundiéndose con el resto de los estudiantes, pronunció un sincero "Gracias" al norteamericano.

ooo

El resto de la semana continuaron juntándose. Esto llamaba especialmente la atención de François y Mathew porque normalmente Al estaba con sus amigos del equipo en los recesos y ellos dos por su parte, pero el inglés parecía tener un influjo sobre Alfred que ahora iba con ellos a veces a almorzar o a pasar el rato en los recreos. Matt, que ya conocía un tanto a Arthur, lo soportaba estoicamente, sabiendo que necesitaba ser distraído por cualquier cosa; aún así, le era insoportable porque una cosa era escuchar François y su egocentrismo y habladuría y otra era tener que tolerar a François y Alfred discutiendo, compitiendo por mujeres, por quién era más popular, o más guapo. Lo peor es que Arthur en vez de molestarse, se reía de ellos. Le gustaba esta variedad, porque en Basildon – antes que llegara su desgracia - se pasaba los recesos en la biblioteca leyendo y sólo se juntaba con un grupo de tipos igual de serios que él. Estar en Nueva York estaba sacando una faceta de él que desentonaba con su misantropía habitual.

¿Por qué soportaba a Alfred contra su voluntad?

No tenían nada en común. Hasta se podía decir que eran contrarios. A medida que se volvían cercanos, más notorio era el contraste entre sus personalidades y gustos, eran diametralmente opuestos. Incluso Alfred en un momento decidió que probablemente hablaban distintos idiomas - Porque el acento y los modismos de Arthur le hacían pensar que cualquiera que sea el lenguaje que hablaba, seguro no era inglés. - Alfred era del equipo de futbol Americano mientras Arthur prefería jugar soccer. Alfred era una persona que disfrutaba pasar su tiempo libre afuera mientras Arthur prefería pasarlo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro en silencio con un té embotellado. Alfred amaba las matemáticas y las ciencias exactas mientras Arthur se dedicaba a devoarar clásicos de la literatura. Alfred era hablador, extrovertido y ruidoso, además siempre estaba llamando la atención de todo el mundo, mientras que Arthur era más bien reservado y, aún así, podía llegar a gritar insultos muy creativos y elaborados cuando era provocado.

Sin embargo, todo esto en vez de alejarlos sólo contribuyó a aumentar su complicidad. Eran incompatibles, pero en Arthur, Alfred encontró a alguien con quien podía compartir sus sentimientos y deseos de ser un gran científico sin que pensara que era un _science-nerd_; alguien que no se juntaba con él por su popularidad o por interés – sin contar las ayudas en ciencias, pero ¡Hey! Artie lo ayudaba en literatura - Del mismo modo, Alfred era una brisa de aire fresco en contraste a las antiguas amistades de Arthur. Se desesperaba muchas veces con él pensando que era un muchachillo absurdo y muchas veces ingenuo hasta rayar en la idiotez, pero debía admitir también, que no lo hacían reír así desde… nunca nadie lo había hecho reír así.

A medida que pasaban los meses, Alfred se iba acercando a Arthur con cualquier excusa y en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Ya fuera dentro o fuera de la escuela en que Arthur iba a casa a visitar un rato a ambos hermanos compartiendo un tiempo con cada uno o a veces con los dos juntos, maravillándose de los distintos que eran pese a verse idénticos.

En los primeros días el interés de Alfred Jones por el nuevo llamó notablemente la atención de todos los compañeros de clase y de equipo, pero conforme iban pasando los días y semanas, incluso meses, fueron acostumbrándose a la vista de ellos dos e incluso, habían comenzado a verlos como un set que iba indisolublemente unido. Como si fuera lo más natural ver al capitán del equipo de futbol con un ratón de biblioteca.

Esta unión incluso había logrado que Mathew asistiera a los partidos de football americano de Alfred, y que este fuese al centro acompañando a su gemelo y a Arthur a mirar instrumentos y discos usados; pese a que no era su idea de diversión. Decía que era "por compromisos sociales" y si le preguntaban a François diría que iba "a mirar las atracciones del barrio bohemio"; es decir chicas hipsters que fueran lo suficientemente fáciles como para tenerlas por la noche en una habitación del hotel que su padre tenía en Brooklyn. Al final de la jornada partían todos juntos a comer; si el gabacho había tenido suerte en su caza a Matt no le quedaba más que ir a un local de hamburguesas y darle en el gusto a su hermano. Si François no conseguía "nada bueno" entonces insistía en ir al restaurant del hotel de su padre para cenar algo a la francesa. Arthur, en cambio, prefería una carne asada o un estofado, pero podía adaptarse a la chatarra de Al con tal de no comer las extravagancias que le gustaban a François y que Matt aceptaba de forma tan sumisa.

Pero este equilibrio relativo no duró demasiado. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas cuando el interés de Alfred y François por Natasha Braginski se hacía más evidente. Era la hermana menor de Iván, el gigante ruso del equipo de futbol y pese a eso no era una gigante ni tenía la misma cara de "troll blanco" – según Arthur – que su hermano. Al contrario, era poseedora de una belleza gélida: largo cabello rubio platino, ojos azules. Su sola entrada en el salón llamaba la atención inmediata. No fue necesario dar un grito de guerra para que comenzara.

Tanto Alfred como François comenzaron a rondar simultáneamente a la rubia que no podía llegar a cansarse de tanta atención y alentaba a los dos por igual. Salió con Alfred un día martes después del colegio al cine; luego aceptó ir a cenar con François. Fue con Alfred al centro comercial a buscar ropa pero se decepcionó al ver que el muchacho no tenía como pagar sus caprichos. François podía. Fue cosa de una semana para que el quarterback se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Natasha y dejara de rondarla "volviendo a los brazos de Arthur" como señaló François insidiosamente provocando que el inglés se atragantara con su té.

Ahora que no había un oponente real, François sólo debió invitar con un ramo de rosas rojas a la rubia para que aceptara salir con él. A los dos días de eso ya no tenía tiempo de ir a sentarse con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo; ni siquiera para ir a molestar a Alfred durante las prácticas gritándole "¡Vamos, chico bárbaro! ¡Corre tras el balón!".

Y Alfred se había alegrado por eso, sentía que tenía el poder sobre "su clan". Sin embargo cuando Francis comenzó a faltar a las salidas y reuniones en la casa de los Jones fue cuando Mathew comenzó a apagarse, aun más si es eso posible. Alfred, como siempre, no podía relacionar hechos y consecuencias pero para Arthur era fácil. Era como verse en un espejo. Como verse despertando de sus pesadillas vívidas con Vlad.

No fue hasta que Matt suspendió un examen de historia que Alfred pudo notar – finalmente - que algo no andaba bien con él y lo sacó a colación en un receso, en que se encontraba con Arthur tirado en el pasto cerca de la cancha de football.

-Creo que algo le pasa a mi hermano – soltó de pronto, provocando que el inglés se incorporara de un salto, porque... ¡vamos!, no era normal que Alfred notara una sutileza así y si llegaba a darse cuenta de las razones, entonces, el secreto de Mathew ya no sería tan secreto.

-Bueno... yo creo que debes darle tiempo, ya sabes cómo es, no puedes esperar que te diga lo que le pasa ni mucho menos que acepte nuestra ayuda– Intentó razonar Arthur.

-No puedo verlo así– replicó Al con algo de tristeza –es mi hermano… es _mi gemelo _, es casi como si pudiera sentir su angustia-

-Entonces habla con él– sugirió Arthur. Era en momentos como éstos en los que sentía una profunda admiración por Alfred. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que podía ser idiota y metiche, pero sus intenciones siempre eran las mejores. Había algo – aunque incomprensible - admirable en esa eterna preocupación por los otros, esa voluntad de mejorar el mundo a su alrededor como si quisiera hacer de súper héroe. Muchas veces intentaba ver tras esos ojos azules algún atisbo... algo de maldad, de resentimiento, de deseo de venganza, de lujuria, egoísmo, avaricia o cualquier deseo primitivo de ésos que les salían a las personas por los poros. De ésos que la sociedad quería reprimir con normas de convivencia, leyes civiles y escuelas de adiestramiento para su juventud.

Pero no había nada de eso. Cuando Alfred se preocupaba y ofrecía su ayuda no parecía tener la intención de obtener algo a cambio. Cuando rechazó a Natasha, le dijo Arthur que no importaba que fuera bonita si era una interesada y una egoísta; el británico se rió de su razonamiento pueril. Si él se sintiera atraído a las mujeres se la habría tirado, porque interesada o no seguía estando buena, pero luego pensó ¿Será posible que haya gente así? ¿Gente que prefiera la virtud de alguien por sobre el placer que esa persona puede entregarle? No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando al norteamericano, pero cuando despertó de su trance agradeció enormemente que Al fuera tan distraído que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Eso haré– contestó finalmente el norteamericano –Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero me gusta mucho que seas su amigo... nuestro amigo. Tú lo escuchas, lo entiendes y además de eso, aunque no me entiendas, me acompañas, me dices las cosas de frente y me haces entender cosas que normalmente no entiendo… gracias.-

Arthur sintió una puñalada.

_No soy una buena persona... no me digas eso... tú no me conoces... yo no soy de confianza... no vuelvas a decir eso y a mirarme como sí me mereciera que me miraras..._

Nuevamente quiso clavarse alfileres para castigarse. Pero en vez de eso puso una mueca de sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente al lado del norteamericano para pegarle puñetazo amistoso en las costillas provocando que bajara los brazos que tenía bajo su cabeza y se sobara.

-Oye~... y yo qué te digo algo lindo...-

-Te lo mereces por sentimental, Jones…-

ooo

Esa tarde Alfred llegó determinado a hablar con su hermano. Y eso era una tarea difícil, porque él no era precisamente un experto en estas cosas emocionales, y Mat tenía como mil emociones distintas, en distintos niveles y profundidades, y poder llegar a identificarlas o entenderlas era todo un desafío para él. Pero una vez más, era su gemelo, no era necesario explicar muchas cosas. ¿O sí?

Abrió la puerta, temeroso, sin golpear, porque el Matt escuchaba Radiohead a todo volumen, y Alfred pensó que después de escuchar "Creep" tres veces seguidas, se podía entender que tenía la canción en repeat y probablemente no habría un momento de hacerse escuchar sin interrumpir.

-Hey- intentó romper el hielo el mayor de los dos, Mat no parecía querer darse por aludido; con la cabeza aún enterrada en la almohada preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres Al?, las frituras están en la despensa…-

Alfred no supo si sentirse ofendido o halagado por el conocimiento que demostraba su hermano sobre sus costumbres alimenticias. Pero de nuevo, no era momento de preocuparse de sí mismo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y no entendía por qué Harry Potter había permitido que le maltrataran si era un mago y tenía poderes para defenderse de sus tíos?-

-¿Qué? – preguntó Mat, perplejo levantándose del todo y mirando a su hermano como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza, preguntándose si de pronto estaba intentando alcanzar nuevos niveles de idiotez.

-Y tú tuviste la paciencia de explicarme todo, incluso después cuando no entendía la conexión entre el libro segundo y el séptimo, y me hiciste una línea de tiempo y un árbol con las relaciones de los personajes…- Matt seguía sin entender nada y francamente se estaba preocupando.

-Sí… ¿tienes un punto?-

-Sí... el punto es que tú siempre me has ayudado en todo, y yo nunca he escuchado tus problemas, y nunca hago nada para que la gente deje de confundirte conmigo, nunca he intentado entenderte, porque asumí que no necesitabas de mí, que no tenías problemas, o que éramos iguales, por lo que si yo no tenía preocupaciones entonces tú tampoco…-

-Me estás asustando, por favor, regresa a tu planeta y devuélveme a mi hermano idiota…-

-Oye...- Alfred se sintió ofendido; siempre era molestado por François y Matt, pero siempre las palabras de su hermano eran las más precisas. Era la conexión, eso de tener el mismo origen.

-Quiero ayudarte, quiero escuchar por qué estás aún más silencioso y distante de lo normal…- concluyó con un tono solemne, el mismo que usaba para exponer sus estrategias "brillantes" ante el equipo de football.

-¿Es éste uno de tus estúpidos actos de nobleza en que intentas engrandecer tu ego?– preguntó irritado Mathew, provocando que su hermano se sobresaltara, porque 'Matty' no era una persona conflictiva y verlo enojado era una de ésas cosas inusuales y atemorizantes. –¿Tú crees que puedes llegar a mi habitación, invadir mi privacidad y preguntarme qué es lo que me molesta así como así? ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tal vez me encierro para esconderme de ti y tu maldita perfección?-

-¿De qué estás hablando…?- Alfred estaba cada vez más confundido y ahora se estaba sintiendo incluso herido.

-De esto– dijo el menor señalando el espacio entre ellos –esto, esto no es normal. Tú y yo no somos amigos, no somos confidentes, sólo compartimos un útero por nueve meses y la sangre, pero tú te llevaste todo lo bueno ¿verdad?, porque eres popular, y tienes todo lo que quieres… tienes a las mujeres bonitas y al equipo e incluso te robas a mi amigo…-

-Artie es también tu amigo- quiso intervenir Al, pero se cortó porque a su hermano ya se le aguaban los ojos.

-A ti todo el mundo te nota, tú y François siempre han estado bajo los reflectores, abren los pasillos para que pases, eres el atractivo, el simpático, al que todo el mundo quiere, pero a mí no me nota nadie, siempre he estado a la sombra de ustedes dos, pero estoy cansado de eso, estoy cansado de todo…- en este punto la voz de Mat se había quebrado. Alfred se mantuvo distante, indeciso. Cuando pretendió ayudar no pensó en enfrentar una crisis real. Pensó que con su sola presencia todo el mal rato se iría. Éstas complicaciones no eran algo que el comprendiera... tal vez Arthur.

_No puedo ser tan egoísta_. Se reprendió a sí mismo y se sentó en la cama por hacer algo. Entonces Mathew soltó.

-Lo que no entiendo ahora es ¿Por qué la única persona que me había notado desde siempre, que parecía disfrutar de mi compañía ya no me habla?-

Matt ya estaba hiperventilando. No le gustaba verse débil y en vez de desahogarse con gemidos y lágrimas, tenía éstas crisis en que respiraba agitado como si estuviera aguantando una tormenta, y Alfred, que conocía los síntomas estaba paralizado, más que por el hecho de no saber cómo combatirlo, porque sentía que Mathew era como un animal herido que podía intentar atacarle si intentaba acercársele. Pero era su hermano y no podía dejarlo ahogarse solo, así que lo envolvió en un abrazo algo incómodo al principio, cubriendo su rostro diciéndole que intente respirar. Hasta que Matt entendió que intentaba ayudarlo, se quedó aferrado a él; respirando contra el cuello de su sudadera hasta que su hálito se fue normalizando-

-Francis también es tu amigo, aún...– soltó de pronto Alfred, intentando arreglar en algo el ánimo de su gemelo. Matt soltó una risotada amarga.

-Claro, él lo dice y Arthur también, pero igual se la pasa todo el día detrás la bruja blanca ésa –

-Vamos, Mattie, tu le conoces, se pone idiota con las mujeres, gasta tiempo, gasta dinero, se vuelve un mono, pero de los tontos, no como los del planeta de los simios– afirmó, provocando que ambos rieran -pero luego vuelve a pegarse a ti como una lapa y nuevamente tengo que soportar que esté todo el día aquí, hablando de sí mismo– Esto último hizo que su hermano lo mirara con algo de molestia –lo siento, sigo intentando comprender por qué te cae bien, pero no tengo derecho ya que soy amigo de Arthur y tampoco tenemos nada en común… a veces creo que no me soporta-

-De hecho no– añadió con una risa Matt.

-¿Ves? , y además no estás solo, antes solamente tenías a ese creído como amigo, ahora estamos Arthur y yo, y parece que él te entiende mejor porque es más inteligente y… ¿Cómo que soy más atractivo? ¡Somos exactamente iguales en apariencia! , es imposible que yo sea mejor parecido que tú, tal vez si no te tiñeras el pelo de negro y mechas de colores para parecer un espantapájaros gótico las chicas te pondrían más atención-

Ante esto Matt resopló cansado.

-No quiero ser igual a ti, no me quiero ver igual a ti, no quiero que la gente me confunda contigo, como cuando estábamos en primaria– murmuró Matt.

-¡Pero si no somos iguales!– exclamó exasperado Al con un tono condescendiente, como quien intenta explicarle a un niño que dos más dos son cuatro. –tú eres el creativo, eres bueno con las palabras y eres músico... yo soy todo lo contrario y lo sabes, no sé por qué siempre te sientes tan inseguro alrededor mío, Arthur muchas veces prefiere hablar contigo que conmigo porque ambos sabemos que no lo podré entender y no por eso me siento menos…-

-Tú no te sentirías menos ni aunque fueras derrotado y superado mil veces en todo…-

-¡Y sí! Pero eso mismo hace que yo esté más contento y que las cosas se me den mejor ¿o no?…-

En ese momento Mathew se quedó en silencio como analizando lo que le había dicho su hermano. Hasta que sonrío y sentenció: "Tienes razón… nunca pensé que lo diría pero tienes toda la razón".

El siguiente lunes Alfred y Mathew Jones llegaron a la escuela, cada uno en su vehículo como siempre. Pero algo había cambiado; era una semilla que había implantado Arthur al llegar, que asentó François al irse y que había comenzado a germinar gracias a Alfred. Ahora tenía una idea, que él Mathew Jones, el otro Jones, el que tenía un humor ácido y sobre todo el músico. Y era hora de que todo el mundo lo supiera.

000

* * *

(1) "Juliane, eres suicidio en ritmo lento" o algo así. Lo otro, esta escena del humo colándose por la ventana para convertirse en un monstruo que absorve la vida de la otra persona es de un clásico de la literatura al que haré MUCHAS aluciones de ahora en adelante. Eso.

**Nota**: No quiero que Alfred me quede muy perfecto al estilo Edward Cullen, pero este capítulo trataba de él, en cierta manera. En realidad y para hacerlo bien explícito, trataba de gente que hace bien, versus gente que hace mal, y eso.

Otra novedad, en esta versión Matt no llora, pero tiene crisis de pánico e hiperventila. Así, muy angst todo.

000

**9696**: ¿En serio crees que no caí en el cliché antes?, bueno, es un cumplido, yo creía que sí. Me da seguridad lo que me dijiste antes porque tenía terror que de tanto explorar rasgos de personalidad de los personajes me quedaran algo OOC.

**JimeHyuuga37** : amo que te guste la música, siempre me gusta que lo mencionen ya que la mayoría de mis fics tienen banda sonora y este no es la excepción. Creo que contribuye mucho escuchar las canciones del epígrafe y el título y otras que salgan en el medio. Hasta me dan ganas de hacer un archivo con la banda sonora y subirlo a mediafire o algo así.

**Adide ** : Estimada! Gracias por aparecer y comenzar a comentar. Se agradece cuando los lectores anónimos salen del anonimato. Me alegro que no hayas leido el primero, de verdad. Así lees este sin que te haga ruido el personaje original anterior, que muchas lectoras echan de menos ahora. ¿Que Matt y Arthur terminen juntos? Jaja , son más compatibles que con Alfred o no? Pero no, la idea es la búsqueda del equilibrio y el contraste, al menos así lo veo en esta historia y más adelante se va a entender por qué. Nos leemos.


	4. Change your taste in man

**Change your taste in man**

_Gravedad, no hay escapatoria de la gravedad._

_Gravedad, no hay un escape gratuito_

_me caigo, golpeo el suelo_

_con un sonido pesado_

_cada vez que te acercas_

(Special K - Placebo)

"_La hermosa joven se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre mí, con maligna satisfacción. Había en ella una voluptuosidad deliberada que era a la vez excitante y repulsiva, y al arquear el cuello llegó a lamerse los labios como un animal, hasta que pude ver a la luz de la luna la humedad que brillaba en los labios escarlatas y en la roja lengua con la que se lamía los dientes rojos y aguzados. Su cabeza descendía cada vez más... cerré los ojos en éxtasis y esperé..." (1)_

Arthur cerró los ojos pasando el dedo índice por las páginas, casi sintiendo ese éxtasis. Casi palpando esa belleza animal de labios rojos y dientes afilados. Se hubiera dejado morir mil veces. Se hubiera dejado atacar aunque su alma hubiera sido corrompida hasta condernarlo al infierno. Él creía poder definir la atracción, explicar su mecanismo de funcionamiento de una manera simple: era el gusto enfermizo por el peligro.

Arthur Kirkland había sido un chico de quince años rubio ceniza, tenía ojos verdes, cejas tupidas y una actitud seria que rayaba en lo taciturno.

Se recordó a sí mismo a los quince años con su pelo rubio trigo sin teñir, sus cejas tupidas sin perforar, sus ojos verdes sin haber visto el abismo. Se recordó cuando su única adicción eran el té rojo y el té negro con dos cucharadas de leche y dos de azúcar. Cuando sus lecturas eran solo los clásicos, como Shakespeare y sus tragedias pasionales. Cuando las pasiones solo existían en su imaginación.

En ese tiempo había tenido una novia, Anne, y era un encanto: rubia, ojos miel, delgada, una dama, una niña bonita que llevaba de la mano por la calle, luego iba a dejar y la besaba en la mejilla o con mucha suavidad en los labios, de forma breve y decorosa, antes de que entrara a su casa. Anne era una chica amable y comprensiva que le llevaba almuerzo desde su academia de chicas y lo iba a ver a los partidos del equipo de soccer. Arthir Kirkland era co capitán del equipo de football del colegio y pese a que no se llevaba muy bien con sus otros compañeros -que eran muy ruidosos e inmaduros para su gusto – sabía que era apreciado, si bien no por su carácter y simpatía, por su habilidad para conducir el balón por la cancha en forma veloz y ágil.

No era ni un anónimo ni muy popular. Le gustaba la estabilidad que lo rodea, le gustaba poder levantarse todos los días a la misma hora, ponerse todos los días lo mismo, poder ser buen estudiante, leer en la biblioteca, tomar té desde su termo en los recreos, ver la lluvia por la ventana y llevarse cordialmente con aquellos compañeros cercanos a quien, sin embargo, no podía llamar amigos. Con ellos, hablaba de temas triviales, no tenía contacto el fin de semana y no conversaba de asuntos personales. Le gustaba llevarse bien con sus padres, saberse un ejemplo para su hermano pequeño y sentir que era el hijo perfecto. Sobre todo le gustaba lo mucho que esto irritaba a Scott y a Glenn y que cada vez que lo golpeaban o le daban guerra, sus padres lo defendieran a él.

Lo único que no le gustaba a Arthur Kirkland era sentir su existencia tan libre de emociones hasta el punto de llegar a cuestionar si estaba realmente vivo ¿Los hombres eran animales racionales?, él era más racional que ninguno; se consideraba a si mismo imperturbable y en cierta medida su templanza era una de sus principales virtudes. Arthur era tan absurdamente británico y su vida era tan monótona que llegaba a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo a diario era una programación algorítmica en un cuerpo orgánico sin sangre en las venas.

Hasta que conoció a Vladimir Dacia.

Se comenzaba a hablar en los pasillos de La Salle School de "el nuevo". Se decía que había nacido en Transilvania y que había estado en muchas escuelas de toda Europa; se decía que era hijo de un banquero estadounidense y de una rumana, que tenía tres hermanos. Se decía que lo habían echado de una escuela en Portsmouth por incendiar un auditorio.

El nuevo no se había querido cortar el cabello y andaba con una melena rubia que le llegaba a la quijada, con mechones negros y rojizos. Andaba con los pantalones del uniforme ajustado, no usaba corbata, se ponía en reemplazo un collar de perlas negras que se podía ver claramente en su cuello porque llevaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa flojos. Medía uno setenta, era callado, se delineaba el borde interior de los ojos y al parecer también se pintaba los labios. El nuevo se había metido al grupo de teatro sin considerar que eso era el suicidio social y al parecer no necesitaba hablar con nadie fuera de cuando estaba actuando porque estaba todo el resto del tiempo con unos audífonos en los oídos cantando canciones que nadie conocía con una voz ronca y extraña.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera convertido en el blanco de las burlas, en especial porque parecía no importarle nada y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba perdido en un planeta más lejano aún del que habitaba Arthur. Tal vez por eso Arthur no pudo más que sentir interés por este personaje nuevo que parecía tan excéntrico, diferente a todo. Vivo.

Su primer intento de aproximación al nuevo fue en la biblioteca cuando lo vio hojeando un libro del Marqués de Sade que seguro era de su propiedad, porque dudaba mucho que en la escuela se tuvieran semejantes libros. Fue frustrado por uno de sus compañeros de equipo que lo sacó del brazo para llevarlo a entrenar. Su segundo intento fue al pasar – por casualidad, nada de perseguir sicopáticamente – por fuera del auditorio donde ensayaba el grupo teatral del colegio. Vladimir era Otelo y estaba en medio de un furibundo ataque de celos, y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, porque tal vez con esa palidez cadavérica no parecía un gitano, pero la pasión que tenía al representar al rey en su ira era superior a cualquier requerimiento de apariencia física.

Y entonces huyó atemorizado del lugar porque descubrió que se sentía tan atraído a la figura de ese tipo que seguro era un embrujo. Un maleficio gitano.

La tercera vez no lo planificó y fue en la biblioteca, no había nadie y el chico tarareaba una canción que él desconocía, porque él solo escuchaba a los Beatles, Pink Floyd y a Queen. Se acercó a preguntar qué estaba cantando y el maldito rumano esbozó una sonrisa sádica, como si leyera su interés y le contestó finalmente: "Sonic Youth" y ante eso Arthur solo asientió y se largó. Porque no supo que contestar, nunca había escuchado esa banda, pero volvería a atacar y se entrenó para ello escuchando eso y otros grupos más que le recomendó Itunes como semejantes. Decidió ir a ver "La naranja mecánica" porque vio al nuevo con una carpeta de esa película y aprovechó de ver otras películas que estaban en la cartelera en el pequeño local de cine independiente de Basildon.

Y volvió a intentarlo, una dos, tres veces, lo intentó tanto que su novia se dio cuenta, sus amigos se dieron cuenta y Vladimir, que parecía ser más consciente que nadie lo único que hacía era provocarlo con su afeminada y a la vez masculina figura.

Vladimir, en la clase de literatura, jugaba con su bolígrafo llevándolo a la boca, manchándolo con su bálsamo rojizo, viéndose más raro que nunca con esa camiseta negra que lleva babajo la camisa de la escuela y que era visible al tener las mangas subidas al codo. Se sentaba con una actitud desafiante y enfrentó su agresiva mirada rojiza con la avergonzada mirada verde de Arthur que no supo en qué momento había fijado sus ojos en él tanto que había comenzado a preguntarse cómo se sentiría besar, pero besar de verdad, sin sutiliza y sin decoro esos labios colorados y gruesos de chico andrógino.

Finalmente sus "compañeros cercanos" - con los que a veces estudiaba en la biblioteca y hablaba en los recreos - le preguntaron qué le pasaba, y le dijeron que no debería juntarse con el nuevo porque es muy raro. Que el equipo de futbol no soporta al nuevo y que podría tener problemas. Arthur no hizo caso a nada y se sentó con Vladimir en el almuerzo, hasta que logró entablar una conversación real con él, y entonces agradeció haber escuchado toda esa música. Hablaron de Sonic Youth, de Joy Division, de Lou Reed, de David Bowie, de Robert Smith, de Bauhaus y Duran Duran. Vladimir le comentó que habría una tocata de bandas el sábado. Arthur le inventó una excusa a su novia para no llevarla al cine.

Días antes de la cita, fue a una tienda de ropa usaba a comprarse algo que ponerse, porque se avergonzaba de su ropa de niño perfecto, porque no podía dejar Vladimir lo viera vestido así. Porque seguro se burlaría de él igual que lo hacían sus hermanos mayores. Se consiguió un pantalón negro y una camisa gris a cuadros, quería verse como Bret Anderson, intentó peinarse como el mismísimo Morrissey y no le funcionó. Se frustró y más aún al aguantar las burlas de Scott y Charles sobre "el gusano creyéndose hombre".

Escapó de casa sobornando a Glenn y a Charles con parte de su mesada. Corrió hasta pillar un autobus, así de noche y con el corazón desbocado. Quiso devolverse a casa y asumir frente a sus hermanos que era un gusano después de todo y no un hombre, pero entonces vió a Vladimir aparecer con un pantalón de cuero ajustado una camisa roja semi abierta, su cabello largo mojado y sus labios rojos... con ese collar de perlas negras como el pecado mismo en todo su esplendor en ese pecho blanco y lampiño. Arthur sintió la boca seca. Se le secó la boca, se olvidó de sus hermanos, de lo incorrecto que era huir de casa y sintió hervir toda esa sangre que tiene en las venas, porque ahora sabía que tiene sangre en las venas.

Vladimir enciendió un cigarrillo y lo marcó con su labial. Vlad tomó cerveza directo de la botella y le ofreció un trago. Luego entraron al concierto, por el volumen de la música se hablaron al oído y Arthur no etendía mucho de nada porque el aliento del maldito rumano en su oído lo estaba asfixiando. Bailaron en la pista medios ebrios con tan solo dos vasos de cerveza cada uno; muertos de risa.

El día lunes Arthur buscó cualquier excusa para perseguirlo, incluso después de clases. Anne lo notó, lo abordó, le preguntó por qué hace un espectáculo de sí mismo cuando ese amigo nuevo está cerca. Él no sabe, ella lo entendía y por eso le pidió que tomaran un tiempo y que hablaran cuando supiera por qué prefiería estar con él que con ella luego de clases.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de acordarse de ella porque Vlad lo invitó a escuchar sus vinilos a su casa y estaba muerto de felicidad porque su persecución constante daba resultados. Esa semana supo que Vlad también sufría el asedio de sus hermanos mayores, eran dos y tenía otro hermano que era un bebé. A él nadie lo defendía. De él se burlaron por disfrazarse con los abrigos de su mamá y ponerse sus botas para parecer un soldado. A él no lo llamaban "gusano" pero le decían "bestia" y le decían que lo habían encontrado tirado en una cueva de lobos. Cuando Vlad se desquitaba de eso aullando, Velkan, su hermano mayor por cinco años, y Andrei , dos años mayor, le tiraban las orejas o lo ataban a la cama. Su madre intentaba defenderlo, pero el bebé exigía atención y nuevamente estaba solo.

Arthur lo entendía perfectamente y por eso lo invitaba a su casa. Ahí se atrincheraban y aunque Scott y Charles se burlaban de ellos, se aburrían pronto y se iban a meter invasiamente al cuarto de Glenn, que también en ese entonces era un blanco fácil. Glenn no se preocupaba de él entonces. Nadie en su casa sabía que el equipo de futbol, sus compañeros le exigían dejar de juntarse con el nuevo. Glenn entonces, tampoco se molestaba en decir en su casa las cosas que se decían de Vlad, porque solo le importaba salir con sus amigos y evitar ser acosado por Scott.

-Debieras hacerles caso y alejarte de mi– comentó un día Vlad expirando humo por la boca, estaban bajo las graderías de la cancha de futbol y Arthur había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar esa mano pálida y fría, como si guardara un invierno dentro de sí, pero no pudo llegar a sentir el frío. Ni siquiera la baja temperatura corporal de Vladimir le podía llegar a causar rechazo. Nunca notó que lo veían desde lejos volverse mantequilla con el tacto sutil de ese chico.

Ni aunque hubiera sido consciente de que lo veían hubiera dejado de tomarle la mano en cada oportunidad que tenía . Ni aunque le hubieran dicho que producto de ese atrevimiento el día sábado después del partido del campeonato le iban a dar una paliza por "maricón". Si bien intentó defenderse el imbécil de Fletcher era un mastodonte y le dejó un buen moretón en el pómulo y un labio hinchado y sangrante.

Entonces, había comanezado a llover, y lo único que lamentaba ahí mojándose en sus shorts de futbolista, en un rincón de la cancha de pasto y barro, era que Vlad no hubiera ido a verlo anotar el gol de la victoria. Le dolía que porque aunque él se sumergió en el mundo de su nuevo amigo y se había puesto en contra de todos por él, Vlad había sido capaz de involucrarse en esa pequeña parte de su vida.

Entonces, en medio de la lluvia, como una aparición, Arthur vio la delgada figura del rumano. Lamentó no tener una cámar digital de esas de bolsillo para guardar la imagen mental. Si tuviera su análoga enfocaría ese punto fijo y lo guardaría en su mesa de noche para poder mirarlo todas las noches y alimentar sus pesadillas. De todos modos ya se pasaba las noches en vela de tanto pensar en él. Vlad venía con sweater de lana negra tan largo que parecía un vestido, usaba jeans rojos y unos botines con tacón, el cabello se le pegaba al cuello y el delineador negro se escurría por sus mejillas haciendo un efecto claroscuro; más contraste aún con sus labios colorados, como inyectados en sangre.

-Bien jugado – comentó el Vlad que increíblemente se las arreglaba para fumar bajo la lluvia cubriendo el cigarrillo con sus dedos. Arthur no pudo más que sonreír, aunque no sabía si se refería al partido propiamente tal o al penoso intento de defenderse de los matones.

-Debiste hacerles caso cuando te dijeron que te alejaras de mí – comentó de pronto al reparar en el labio hinchado y el hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su amigo.

-Tú sabes que no puedo – contestó Arthur sintiéndose un idiota, porque estaba seguro que Vladimir lo torturaba a propósito, con esa voz masculina, su figura ambigua y ese aroma amargo a corteza que olía aún en la soledad de su cuarto y que cada vez sentía más cerca de su olfato. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la yema de los dedos del rumano estaba recorriendo el recién adquirido moretón en la mejilla. Sus ojos rojizos y antinaturales estaban muy cerca y se estaba intoxicando, tanto que olvidó respirar, con Anne nunca fue capaz de sentir nada de esto y ni siquiera podía llegar a sentirse culpable.

-Te ves como un muerto – apuntó Vladimir rozando los labios del inglés- me gusta – pasó la lengua por el rastro de sangre y finalmente al ver el estado deplorable de Arthur se compadeció de él, no por estar golpeado, ni por la lluvia, sino por como temblaba ante su tacto, por esa tensión terrible que tenía acumulada desde hace meses. Lo besó y apenas lo hizo las manos del otro se aferraron a los costados de su rostro tratando de impedir que se fuera, como intentando atrapar un espejismo. Arthur saboreó su propia sangre en ese beso; sintió los dientes de su demonio jalando un poco su herida, sintió ganas de gemir. Lo hizo. Y Vlad sonrió.

Ooo

_Detente, para de recordar... ya basta._

Arthur cierra el libro. Se clavaría alfileres. Debe eliminar esas ideas de autoflagelarse cada vez que siente que hace algo indebido. Decide ir a buscar a Alfred a la biblioteca para poder almorzar con él y tener un poco de vida social saludable. Aunque haya muchas cosas de él que de plano no le agraden. El hecho de que devore indiscriminadamente la chatarra del comedor, las patatas fritas, las hamburguesas, las toneladas de coca cola. Que hable mientras mastica o sorbetea la pajilla de su soda. Que discuta con François por asuntos de supremacía. Que se ría con estrépito de cualquier cosa mientras Matthew suspira desesperado. Entonces Arthur juraría que si le pasaba una escopeta a Matt lo podría ver disparando sin miramientos a su gemelo.

Arthur necesita distraerse, va a buscar al patio y se sienta a discutir con Alfred sobre las diferencias del Football Americano y el Soccer. Sobre que el verdadero Football es el soccer, que se juega con los pies y un balón y sin armaduras, golpes, sangre y gritos cavernarios. Discuten porque aunque en el soccer no haya violencia tiene más honor, porque no hay honor en jugar un deporte de contacto con armaduras y casco. "Es como la sutil diferencia que había entre los verdaderos duelos a espada de la época victoriana a los duelos con armas de fuego en que los contrincantes no emplean fuerza ni habilidad, solo depende de la velocidad del arma" Y Alfred debe discrepar,porque él, siendo el cliché yankee que es, adora los western y le explica las normas y lo honorable que puede ser un duelo con armas de fuego.

Y se pasan los días así. Discuten en la biblioteca sobre la superficial lectura que Alfred ha hecho de "El señor de las moscas", viéndola como un libro morboso de carnicería infantil, sin lograr ver el sentido, de lo malvado de la naturaleza humana; que a diferencia de lo que planteaba Russeau el hombre no es naturalmente bueno sino que tiene bajos instintos que lo dominan y que, al desaparecer las normas rígidas de la civilización y los códigos sociales, se vuelve un salvaje, una bestia más que busca sus supremacía y bienestar por sobre otros.

Pero Alfred no entiende eso y lo encuentra imposible, porque es un idiota bien intencionado que no puede entender como alguien no querría salvar el día y sacrificar su propio bienestar por otros. Alfred nunca entenderá el gusto de la violencia por la violencia, de morder unos labios medios pintados de rojo, de un beso sabor sangre, de fumar un porro y perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio al lado de un cuerpo que te mata de deseo; no sabe lo que es el placer culpable de beber una botella de scotch y conducir ebrio el auto de tu padre por una campiña inglesa sin pensar en tu propio bienestar, de atravesar con un piercing hecho sin ninguna medida de seguridad al chico que te gusta mientras él se regocija en un una satisfacción enferma. No sería capaz de entender el gusto que produce que te arañen la espalda, que te marquen el cuello con los dientes, mientras unos ojos rojizos te observan con malicia.

Alfred sabe de hechos, es práctico y solo le interesa entender aquello que le dará bienestar o ganancia. Por eso es científico y le explica la teoría de la relatividad; que la atracción gravitatoria no es como un imán fijo, que en el fondo es generada por un cuerpo de masa superior que forma un agujero en el espacio y atrae a los cuerpos pequeños que están a su alrededor, que estos cuerpos no orbitan en forma fija sino que se mueven en espiral y que en algún momento colisionarán con el cuerpo mayor. Que la gravedad es relativa dependiendo de la aparición de otro cuerpo cuyo volumen pueda perturbar el equilibrio del sistema. Alfred entiende tan bien todo esto porque lo está experimentando. Hasta ahora él mismo era el astro más grande de este sistema y todo orbitaba en torno a él, pero bastó que llegara un cuerpo extraño, uno no muy grande pero lo suficiente para generar un campo gravitatorio a su alrededor y desestabilizando todo. Ahora siente que todo en él está cambiando su ruta y está comenzando a orbitar gradualmente alrededor de este cuerpo extraño sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerlo.

Discuten sobre lo cliché que resulta que Alfred esté saliendo con niñas tontas todo el tiempo. De lo ridículo que es salir con alguien que no te genera ninguna reacción, Alfred dice que le gustan, que son bonitas, que la gente esperan que salga con ellas y Arthur niega con la cabeza como quien se ríe ante las afirmaciones de un chiquillo.

-No tienes idea… - le dice como si el tuviera pleno conocimiento de un tema fundamental -

-¿y cómo se supone que debería sentirme al salir con alguien? -

-Enfermo… - contesta sin pensar el inglés – tan enfermo que sientes que es una droga, que estás fuera de ti, que te haces daño al estar ahí pero aún así no puedes alejarte -

Alfred no entiende nuevamente. Le mira extrañado. Se pregunta si Arthur se ha sentido así de enfermo por alguien. Y puede suponer que sí porque se está tocando el piercing de su oreja mientras una sonrisa sombría ocupa su rostro.

Todo bien entre ellos. Pero hay veces incluso que el asunto de la falta de silencio se vuelve un tópico de mucha importancia para Arthur, en especial cuando el estúpido yankee no es capaz de guardar silencio en la maldita biblioteca y el NECESITA terminar de leer. Y Arthur no es sutil. Porque aprendió a no serlo, porque está cabreado de América, de sus hermanos y de Alfred.

-¡Jones, por favor! , llevo toda una maldita hora tratando de terminar este jodido capítulo – gritó desesperado –¿podrías callarte o largarte de una puta vez?

Entonces Alfred se ha quedado rígido como una roca, y silenciosamente coge su manual de física y sus comics y se retira de la sala de lectura. Debe admitir que está algo sentido por la reacción explosiva del inglés; le molesta porque no entiende a qué viene tanta violencia, se pregunta si se merece que se molesten tanto con él y si realmente François no tiene razón y en realidad Arthur lo considera una "persona non grata" y solo lo soporta porque le cae bien Matthew. Entonces siente que le aprietan el corazón un poco porque realmente quiere ser amigo de Arthur; no es justo que lo traten como si fuera un chiquillo de cinco años. Piensa que él nunca ha sido una "persona non grata" porque él es el héroe del colegio, porque ganó el campeonato de football escolar dos años seguidos. Así que como buen héroe lo seguirá intentando.

Arthur, una vez solo, intenta reunir su cordura y se da cuenta de que se ha pasado. Le molesta la presencia de Alfred ultimamente, no porque es ruidoso y estúpido, sino porque no sabe como interpretar su interés. Tampoco está seguro de si Alfred es consciente de cómo podría ser interpretado el hecho de que esté buscando cualquier excusa para acercársele, y toda esta situación se le hace tan conocida que le espanta un poco.

Así que, como buen adolescente, toma la desición que considera más madura y sigue huyendo por varios días. No entiende mucho de la vida, pero está seguro que no quiere repetirse la historia de Vlad con Alfred.

No quiere que Alfred un día vea el abismo que hay en él y quiera probar las cosas que el probó. Que se corrompa, que luego se vea acorralado por aquellos que ahora dicen ser sus amigos, que las chicas lo comiencen a rechazar. Que un día los compañeros de equipo, liderados por ese nazi de Ludwig Bielschmidt le amenacen, o lo golpeen y lo avergüencen. Que lo crucifiquen públicamente por acercarse al inglés marica, porque Alfred es Alfred, y parece totalmente inconsciente de la obviedad de sus preferencias sexuales. ¿Sabrá Alfred que él es gay? Seguro no... si lo supiera no habría dejado de perseguir a la belleza rusa para perseguirlo a él. Como si se tratara del mismo tipo de persecución.

Alfred Jones por su parte lo único que piensa es que no acepta un no por respuesta. Que él no es reachazado por nadie nunca. Se coló a la habitación de Matt a escuchar algunos de esos discos de bandas que solo ellos dos parecen conocer. Él es un chico de gustos más tradicionales: de Arosmith, Bon Jovi, Guns s' Roses, Kansas, Journey… pero la música de Arthur tampoco está mal, Jet es una banda interesante y hasta podría llegar a gustarle.

Practica unos parlamentos rompehielos para acercarse exitosamente al inglés "¿Has escuchado el Black Market Music?"… _Idiota, por supuesto que lo ha escuchado… _"¡Hey!, escuché Jet al otro día" _Como si eso pudiera importarle. Vamos Alfred, piensa, eres el amo de esta escuela, eres un cazador, piensa que estás abordando una chica_. Y en ese momento se paraliza, porque "Hell, no", el no está abordando a Arthur Kirkland como si quisiera salir con él.

Piensa entonces que quiere deshacer todo el camino avanzado porque seguro escuchar a ese Morrissey lo ha vuelto homosexual y debe advertirle a su hermano sobre los riesgos de ese cantante inglés, porque seguro esa es la razón de que le gusten los chicos – porque él no es tan tonto y sabe, de alguna manera, que a Matt le gustan los chicos - . Bien, se acabó este intento de amistad con él; Piensa, pero la idea no alcanza ni a ingresar a su sistema porque Arthur viene muy contento, prácticamente dando saltos por el pasillo y se lanza a sus brazos, eufórico. Alfred tiene una cara de póker y no sabe que hacer con sus brazos; pone una mano en la espalda del inglés para corresponder – de forma masculina y amistosa - a la repentina muestra de afecto.

-¡Alfred!, estoy dentro del equipo – prácticamente grita Arthur – me hicieron una prueba y quieren que juegue de titular este sábado… ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Has de ser muy bueno –

-No puedo creer que vaya a jugar football de nuevo.-

-Creí que era el equipo de soccer.-

-Bueno, verdad que acá le dicen football al deporte salvaje al que juegas-

-¡Hey! No es un deporte salvaje…-

-Bueno, como sea, voy a buscar mi nuevo uniforme… estoy feliz por primera vez desde que llegué – dice, sonriendo y eso es tan raro que deja a Alfred estático en su puesto.

"¡Soccer!" piensa de pronto, olvidándose de todo su discurso de autoconvencimiento y esa misma tarde llega a wikipedia, youtube y las fuentes más accesibles. Busca en equipos de football ingleses intenta recordar la insignia que Arthur trae pegada en su bolso... es roja, con amarillo y tiene un diablo, busca insistentemente "Uk soccer teams", busca por "Uk football teams", encuentra finalmente que el equipo de Arthur es el Manchester United: el mejor equipo del país, el que tiene más seguidores alrededor del mundo, el mejor avaluado a nivel mundial y el segundo equipo más valioso de cualquier deporte después de los New York Yankess. Sonríe maliciosamente; un equipo de un deporte de Estados Unidos sigue siendo superior. Pero eso no es lo importante. Se dedica a estudiar las normas, ve clips de partidos, observa el comportamiento de sus fans, no es tan difícil, básicamente tienen que meter goles en el arco contrario e intentar no golpearse ni tirarse al suelo a propósito… "Un deporte de nenas" vuelve a pensar maliciosamente recordando la adrenalina que le produce estar en el campo de Football americano con su armadura empujando y golpeando a morir a los del otro equipo. Piensa que tal vez Arthur tiene razón y es un poco salvaje.

-Vamos al partido de Arthur este sábado – anuncia Alfred invadiendo el cuarto de Matthew que está haciendo sus tareas.

-¿Y por qué yo iría a sentarme por casi dos horas a ver como un grupo de neardentals se mata por un balón? – pregunta Matthew sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Porque ver soccer sería como escupir en la cara al football americano y yo se que lo odias aún más- antes de que su hermano conteste continúa – porque Arthur te agrada y porque dijo que nunca había estado tan feliz desde que llegó y… creo que sería genial si fuéramos a verlo… nadie más va ir a animarlo – concluye finalmente.

Matthew lo observa como si viera algo a través de él y luego sonríe con suficiencia, como cuando sabe la respuesta de un examen y no se la dirá porque espera que él descubra por sí mismo. No le gusta esa sonrisa.

-Dale, vamos a ver el dichoso partido – contesta logrando que Alfred lo abrace.

-Eres el mejor – dice y sale corriendo a su habitación.

En el partido Alfred se encarga de sentarse adelante, explica las normas a Matthew. Cuando Arthur sale a la cancha, grita tanto que el inglés tiene que darse vuelta a verlo.

Entonces Alfred se alegra de haber ido y conocer esa faceta deportiva de Arthur. Porque al verlo en sus ropas extravagantes se ve tan delgado que no diera la impresión de que es atlético y que puede correr a tal velocidad por la cancha, tomando el balón entre sus pies, como si bailara con él, como si no hubiera nadie más para detenerlo, y lanza un pase al número nueve posicionándose en un ángulo directo al arco donde vuelve a recibir un pase para anotar el primer tanto. Y corre, eufórico a celebrar con sus nuevos compañeros que se lanzan encima, luego lo alzan, le revuelven el cabello de mechas teñidas y Arthur es toda una sonrisa de dientes blancos, ojos verdes brillantes, mejillas rojas y un sudor apenas visible.

-No lo mires tanto que le harás mal de ojo – comenta Matt encantado con el espectáculo que Alfred está dando sin darse cuenta, con su cara de imbécil, que parece más acentuada que nunca.

Y ganan tres cero, con jugadas desempeñadas por Arthur , y los otros dos jugadores. Alfred no entiende mucho de soccer pero por lo poco que leyó está seguro que es cuestión de tiempo a que Arthur pase a ser el número diez. Cuando el inglés sale de la ducha con su cabello mojado y sus pantalones chupines negros normales junto a la recién adquirida chaqueta del equipo Alfred cree que ha olvidado respirar un momento.

Arthur les agradece haber asistido, palmea la espalda de Al y Matt cree que si su hermano tuviera cola la movería desesperadamente como un cachorro, porque se le nota mucho todo, tanto que parece una comedia de Disney chanel. Arthur anuncia que quiere ir al bar irlandés a comer un estofado, y aunque a los gemelos no le fascina la idea, aceptan sin rechistar.

El ritual se repite en cada partido de la temporada e incluso se traspasa a los partidos de football americano de Alfred. Juegan, los demás miran, al final van a comer al Mc Donalds, o al bar Irlandés, conversan, bromean, Matt y Arthur molestan a Alfred y a veces, Matthew inventa una excusa para irse.

Se quedan solos y entonces hablan de cualquier cosa, y Arthur nota que siguen siendo diametralmente distintos; sigue pensando que cuando habla con él no siente la misma emoción irracional que sentía cuando hablaba con Vlad, pero se da cuenta que poco a poco los hilos que lo ataban a su ex están siendo jalados en otra dirección. Que todo de pronto gira en dirección a un torpe americano de ojos azules, y aunque está sucediendo en forma gradual le aterra que cuando se dé cuenta la nueva atracción sea tan grande que pueda superarlo por completo. Y entonces entiende finalmente a qué se refería Alfred al decir que la gravedad es relativa.

000

(1) Fragmento de "Drácula" de Bram Stocker. Esta es la novela que estoy citando constantemente, por si acaso

Nota: That's all folks! , Por esta semana al menos. Este capítulo fue una reconstrucción de dos capítulos de la versión anterior.

Como siempre gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y eso, porque bueno, con plata baila el mono. O con aplausos escribo o no sé... ustedes entienden.

No tengo grandes cosas que aportar por ahora más que nos vemos la otra semana.

000

**JimeHyuuga37** : Esa canción de Placebo "The kings of medicine" es del disco Battle for the sun, me encanta ese disco! En especial esa canción, "Julien" que habla sobre amores sufridos, "Trigger happy hands" que critica la situación mundial con sus guerras y malos governantes, y "Soulmates" con "Happy your gone" dos baladas preciosas. En realidad, todo lo de Placebo es tan poderoso y amargo que da para escribir mil historias angustiosas bajo su alero, cuando uno escribe bajo la música es otra cosa. No he pensado en escribir "Drag-me down", no considero que esté mal escrito y el cambio de acá no afecta allá, a lo mejor en el verano ( ) veo si hago algo.

**9696** : La interpretación que pusiste de Alfred, como algien muy inegnuo, inmaduro, que no entiende bien el alcance de los conflictos, es la que he querido mostrar así que me doy por pagada. Sé que no está bien eso de forzarse a cumplir plazos, siempre lo he hecho de todos modos, si no me pongo látigo no fuciono y luego los lectores quedan colgados con un fic que tarda meses en actualizar y me cargaría hacer eso. Gracias por tus palabras de todos modos =)

Y en cuanto a lo que me comentaste en "Puerto, tabaco y ron", eris chilena... que wena. No han habido 'sismos de mediana intensidad' ultimamente, se echa de meno un movasound para sacudir las ideas ¿o no? Jeje.


	5. Bright lights

**5 Bright lights**

Yo estaba solo, en caída libre,  
tratando de no olvidar,  
que me pasó, que nos pasó,  
que pasó mientras lo dejé caer.  
(Meds - Placebo)

El proyecto nació una tarde cualquiera. Arthur y Matthew estuvieron encerrados por horas en la habitación del inglés. Charles sólo había entrado dos veces de improviso con cara de perro policial y había salido, luego de revolverle el pelo a su hermano menor, por supuesto. Alfred entendía que tenían cosas que hacer solos y no se molestaba por no haber sido invitado aún a la casa Kirkland. Matt le decía que mejor se preparara psicológicamente para enfrentar en pleno al Scotland Yard.

Alfred le creía y entonces iba a juntarse con sus amigos del equipo de football, discutiendo con Ludwig sobre cualquier cosa en la que no estuvieran de acuerdo - que era casi todo - , bromeando con Iván y su aterrador sentido del humor, molestando entre todos a Feliciano – que bueno, era molestable - poniéndose al día con Yao que había sido aceptado en el MIT. Se sintió bien pasar con ellos un rato, entonces puso atención en la mesa de al lado donde estaba François con su novia, Natasha. Parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¿Oye, Iván?- llamó Alfred -¿No es ésa tu hermana con François Bonnefoy?-

-Da... ya están peleando; pobre, es un imbécil pero ni él se merece tener a Natasha encima…-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?– preguntó Al, intrigado.

-Ahí donde la ves tan barbie es una manipuladora, le gusta tener atención, que la sigan y que estén todo el día con ella… cuando éramos niños quería casarse conmigo-

-De… ¿De verdad?– ahora Al estaba sinceramente interesando, porque siempre es divertido burlarse de la tragedia de François ¿No?

-La verdad es que me extraña mucho que sigan juntos, nadie es capaz de soportarla tanto tiempo, es agotadora… supongo que está irremediablemente enamorado, lo tienen contra su voluntad o es masoquista.-

Alfred siguió observando y la verdad es que el idiota francés se veía bastante cansado, su cabello no iba suelto y reluciendo, sino que atado en una coleta desordenada, tenía ojeras, estaba bastante menos hablador mientras la chica hablaba, hablaba, y hablaba. Se le figuro como una de ésas criaturas alienígenas de las pelis de acción que le roban la energía vital a la gente, y se alegró de haberse cansado de perseguirla a tiempo.

000

Arthur comenzaba a preocuparse por Matthew. Alfred le había dicho que cuando las emociones lo superaban, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Le había dicho que cuando eso pasaba había que hacerlo respirar contra algo para que absorbiera su propio dióxido de carbono y así volvería a la normalidad. Arthur ya estaba pensando en lanzarle un almohadón encima o una chaqueta porque Matt hablaba demasiado rápido en un arranque de excitación entusiasta.

-Entonces vamos a hacer la audición mañana en la tarde, le dije a los chicos de la prensa escolar que pasaran el mensaje por la radio y el boletín semanal, indiqué claramente que de influencias queríamos a los Smiths y The Cure y que sólo queríamos un tecladista y bajista.-

-Espera, espera… vas muy rápido ¿En serio planeas formar una banda para tocar antes del baile de graduación?- interrogó el inglés divertido al ver el poco usual entusiasmo de su amigo.

-¡Pues sí!... queda casi un año... no va a ser tan difícil ¿verdad?- preguntó Matt un poco preocupado.

-No, ¡No!- intentó tranquilizar a su amigo y futuro baterista –si es posible, me preocupa más el tiempo que tendremos que invertir en esto o donde ensayaremos-

-Lo tengo todo calculado… fríamente– contestó Matthew –ensayaremos en el garaje, lo he comenzado a limpiar; podríamos instalar los equipos que tengo y conseguir los que faltan, lo que me recuerda que debemos traer tu batería…- antes de que Arthur pidiera replicar que debía conseguir el permiso de sus padres para una actividad así, Matt volvió a agregar –y armé itinerarios basándome en nuestros horarios de clases, lo que nos permite ensayar un total de ocho horas semanales, extensibles al doble en caso de ser necesitarlo.-

-Bueno si lo tienes todo tan claro entonces no me queda más que subirme al bote... pero ya sabes-

-Sí, pero tu mamá ya confía en mí ¿o no? Y a Scott bueno... lo convenceremos de alguna manera ¿verdad?-

Al otro día llegaron al salón de música que pidieron para las audiciones. Al principio fue poco alentador, primero porque no llegaba nadie y luego porque llegaron músicos que no cumplían con las condiciones. Ya se estaban rindiendo, cuando entró una chica; era la misma que había visto Arthur en la sala de pintura y que le había mostrado los cuadros de sus compañeros. Nuevamente traía una falda escocesa tableada corta, medias rotas, botas negras de militar, una camiseta negra y un bajo a cuestas. Sin pedir permiso enchufó el instrumento y les dijo:

-No me gustan mucho los Smiths, así que sólo tocaré una estrofa y coro de Big Mouth strikes again y si les gusta bien y sino… - sin más preámbulo comenzó a ejecutar lo prometido, pero de una manera que hizo a los muchachos mirarse y llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Cuando ella hubo terminado Arthur fue el primero en hablar.

-Tú eres Elizabetha, ¿no?-

-Sólo Eli, nada de formalismos y de qué va la banda ¿Un tributo?-

-Eh... no– Matt aún intentaba salir del shock -para nada, tengo canciones originales pero el estilo es parecido...-

-Rock indie, con algo brit pop, la idea es incorporar un sintetizador…- Eli asintió con una mueca que parecía decir "no está mal" –ya hablamos una vez, soy Arthur, el baterista y este es…-

-Sé quien es- contestó –eres Matthew Jones, el hermano del idiota del equipo de football, espero de verdad que no seas como él…-

Matthew decidió entonces que ella le caía estupendamente bien, y Arthur no pudo evitar reírse de sólo imaginar la reacción de Alfred escuchando que había mucha más gente que no lo encontraba simpático, ni encantador, ni atractivo. Tal vez él sí, un poco. _Mierda_.

-Bueno… ¿Te interesa?– preguntó finalmente Matthew.

-Estoy dentro…-con un apretón de manos en que ella imprimió más fuerza de la que ellos se esperaban, sellaron el trato.

Y desde entonces estuvieron una semana buscando un tecladista, poniendo avisos en todos lados. Nadie en Brooklyn parecía saber tocar piano, ni siquiera de juguete. Alfred les decía que no lo necesitaban, que con guitarra y bajo bastaba, pero ellos querían algo de Synth pop en el sonido y eso frustraba mucho a Matthew.

Había pasado un mes desde la conformación de la banda cuando Arthur tuvo un juego por el campeonato en el que competía con una escuela privada de chicos, The Sinai Academy. Fue en ésa escuela diminuta donde la oportunidad se presentó. Esa vez fueron todos, casi, porque François aún estaba preso por el terror ruso que era Natasha. Aunque ahora estaba Eli, que cumplía un papel similar: se la pasaba peleando con Alfred y tratándolo de idiota. Era incluso más divertido, porque Alfred no podía devolverle los insultos: era demasiado moralista como para insultar a una chica.

Estaban saliendo después del colegio, luego de un triunfo en que Arthur había anotado un putno de los tres que se adjudicó su escuela, cuando lo oyeron, claro, y un poco distinto, porque estaba tocada en piano clásico, pero era "A Forest" de The Cure, pulcramente interpretada. Los tres músicos se quedaron petrificados intentando confirmar y entonces salieron corriendo en dirección al origen de la música. Alfred se quedó confundido un momento antes de comprender el repentino entusiasmo y salir tras ellos.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala de música con un piano vertical donde un estudiante de cabello castaño y corto, vestido con un uniforme que lo hacía ver más viejo, tocaba concentradísimo.

-¿A los judíos se les permite tocar este tipo de música en piano?– preguntó Alfred en un susurro recibiendo una mirada lastimera de sus tres amigos.

Cuando el finalmente terminó, Elizabeta aplaudió para hacerse notar, más que por felicitarlo. El pianista se volvió a ellos en un gesto defensivo y preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

-Disculpa, no pudimos evitar oírte… ¿Eso era The Cure?- preguntó Matthew.

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Oye, no venimos a acusarte ni nada, entendemos que a tu gente le esté prohibida escuchar música pagana y…-

-¿En serio, Alfred? – preguntó Eli irónicamente.

-Alfie, _love_… espéranos afuera ¿Quieres?– sugirió Arthur con un tono bastante zalamero y fue como un disparo directo al corazón del norteamericano que salió sin chistar de la habitación con la sonrisa más boba que le han visto en su vida.

-Mira, nosotros somos de la Abraham Lincoln High, estamos formando una banda de rock indie… estamos buscando alguien que toque el sintetizador y cuando te oímos pensamos…- expuso Matthew con su natural tono amable.

-Que yo podría unirme a su banda sin más, sin conocerlos ni saber si realmente son músicos y si son buenos…- contestó con seriedad el chico.

-Disculpa, no queríamos importunarte… - comenzó nuevamente Arthur.

-Déjalo, Elton… claramente no somos bienvenidos– interrumpió Eli con su habitual tono rudo, dirigiéndose a la salida, los otros, como si hubieran sido comandados, comenzaron su trayecto tras ella cuando fueron detenidos.

-Esperen… no les puedo decir que sí ahora, pero si me dejan ver que es lo que hacen entonces podría responderles-

Eliza se volvió hacia él con un gesto bastante antipático, pero Arthur le susurró unas cosas y luego se acercó al pianista:

-Nos reunimos en esta dirección– apuntó en un papel y se la entregó –ahí está el número de Matthew, el compositor y guitarrista, y el mío, soy Arthur, el baterista y ella es Eli, bajista.

-Bueno, yo soy Roderich Edelstein, toco piano, música docta normalmente, pero escucho a algunas banas como Travis y Keane…-

-Keane...- Repitió Elizabeta asintiendo en modo de aprobación –entonces nos vemos, señorito-

-Díganme Rod– apuntó él, evidenciando su molestia por el apodo. Se despidieron y entonces los tres músicos se fueron intentando ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo qué tocarían para impresionar a Roderich, porque él ya los había impresionado. Pero, antes debieron consolar a Alfred que no paraba de quejarse de que lo habían avergonzado frente al pianista judío, a lo que Eli contestó "Nadie te avergüenza, Jones, tu solo haces todo el trabajo".

000

-¿Y el gusano?- Preguntó Scott a Charles que estaba en el comedor resolviendo unos ensayos de la prueba de admisión.

-Está en la casa de Matthew-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Recuerda que ahora tienen una banda-

Scott frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en una silla contigua a su hermano.

-Querido, te escuché llamar gusano a tu hermano...-

-Má... es un gusano-

Mary, que había salido de la cocina, movió la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio; Scott se acercó a darle un beso.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a acostar y yo termino de limpiar la cocina? Deberías descansar, tu trabajas... se ve tan a maltratar las manos, una artista como tú no debería lavar loza.-

Charles mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Complejo de Edipo en su máximo esplendor. Mary le acaricia el cabello a su primogénito y le hace caso. El pelirrojo la observa ir escala arriba y luego se dirige a su hermano.

-Llama al gusano y pregúntale a qué hora viene, dile que si no cumple lo iré a buscar y lo traigo a patadas-

El otro Kirkland obedeció tomando el teléfono inalámbrico y marcando al móvil de su hermano menor. Scott fue a la cocina a hacer lo que prometió. Mientras metía las manos al agua para enjuagar los platos no podía evitar recordar cuando estaban en Reino Unido; cuando tenían una vida normal. Robinson, su padre, era londinense y Mary escocesa. Se habían conocido en unas vacaciones en Marsella. El académico, prendado de la violinista, pidió trabajo en Glasgow. Scott nació en Escocia y vivió ahí los primeros dos años de su vida. Sus padres se casaron antes de mudarse a Londres y allí nació el resto aunque él, siendo más niño, se sentía atado a la tierra que lo vio nacer e iba todos los veranos a quedarse con sus abuelos maternos.

La rutina de los Kirkland en Reino Unido había sido lo esperable en una familia de cuatro muchachos y un niño pequeño. Scott abusaba de su poder y tenía de cómplice a Charles. Entre los dos hacían la vida imposible a los otros dos menores. Les gustaba pensar que se lo merecían. Glenn por insoportable y Arthur por ser don perfecto.

Glenn tenía esta mala costumbre de meterse al cuarto de los mayores a sacarle los Cd's, la ropa, los lápices, las revistas porno... Scott se enteraba, ponía el grito en el cielo, iba al cuarto de los menores y molía a coscorrones al diablillo cabeza de zanahoria que encima se reía hasta las lágrimas mientras era masacrado. Si alcanzaba a huir, entonces le pegaba al enano rubio; no necesitaba excusas para pegarle a Arthur: era un deporte. A Peter no le podía pegar por razones obvias, pero ya crecería lo suficiente para cobrarse sus dosis de azotes. Era tradición Kirkland. Una inventada por él, por supuesto.

Scott tenía el poderío y por lo mismo se metía al cuarto de los enanos a sacarles sus cosas y eso no era crimen. Entraba así, sin permiso y decía a Glenn "El día que te pille haciéndote una paja te echo a la calle con el pito al aire, ¿entendido?... lo mismo para ti, gusano, aunque no creo que tengas pito"

Glenn era incapaz de ofenderse, se reía a mandíbula suelta mientras Arthur rechinaba sus dientes de rabia maldiciendo la mala suerte de no ser hijo único. Bueno, Peter no le parecía malo. Arthur muchas veces hubiera deseado solo ser él y Peter.

Scott le robaba el desodorante y a cambio dejaba su frasco vacío. Se comía sus cereales, se ponía sus calcetines. Arthur sabía que todo era porque no podía soportar que fuera estudioso, bien portado y que mamá lo felicitara constantemente. El mayor quería a toda costa hacerlo tener una rabieta y que Mary lo regañara a él de una vez. Pero en vez de eso, terminaba ganándose él los sermones y todos sabían lo sentimental que Scott se ponía cuando su madre le hablaba golpeado.

La otra pesadilla era cuando jugaban futbol entre los cuatro en paseos familiares o los fines de semanas. Scott elegía a Charles y entre los dos se enfrentaban a los menores haciéndoles zancadillas y jugadas sucias aunque Mary les gritara mil veces que no.

¿Cómo se iban a imaginar que iba a ocurrir una cosa como aquella? ¿Qué el bueno de Arthur caería tan bajo?

Scott nunca lo sospechó y nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a alguien de su familia le podría gustar alguien del mismo sexo. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a su hermanito besando a su amigo aquel día sábado en la noche, ahí escondidos en la casa del árbol que supuestamente era de Peter. Lo calló pensando que era una etapa; le quitó importancia, porque después de todo, aunque no fuese una etapa, no había nada de malo en eso.

La verdad es que, aunque Arthur dijese lo contrario meses después, Vlad no le cayó mal porque era el amante de su hermano menor. Eran las cosas que hacían cuando estaban juntos. Eso de escaparse de clases, de desaparecer de noche quien sabe a dónde; eso de estar ebrio a los quince años, luego verlo llegar con claros síntomas de que estaba consumiendo otra cosa.

Fue recién entonces cuando comenzó a pedirle a Glenn que lo vigilara en el colegio. Nadie más tenía tiempo para estar pendiente de Arthur porque mamá ensayaba, papá trabajaba todo el día en la Universidad de South Essex, Charles estaba ocupadísimo con su bachillerato y él mismo estaba fuera estudiando Química en Londres; no estaba en casa en toda la semana y no podía hacerse cargo.

Si le hubieran dicho que ese descuido generalizado iba a causar una tragedia familiar, habría dejado sus libros de química de lado un rato para hacerlo entrar en razón a la fuerza. De pronto ya era demasiado tarde. Una llamada de su madre a las seis de la mañana le avisó que Arthur estaba en el hospital público de London Bridge porque se había desmayado en un antro en Brixton. ¿Cómo habían llegado a Londres solos un par de chiquillos de quince años? Entonces supieron que tenían otros tres amigos que eran mayores de edad; que consumían más que marihuana, que eso de conducir ebrios no había sido un episodio aislado.

Scott se desquitó golpeando un poste afuera del hospital luego de ver a su hermano con sueros. Sus padres llegaron unos cuarenta minutos después, luego de dejar a los otros mayores cuidando de Peter y viajar a toda velocidad desde Basildon. Mary le juró a su hijo mayor que no era su culpa, que él no tenía cómo evitarlo, que su deber era estudiar, que Arthur era responsabilidad de ella y de su padre por no ponerle atención. Scott no pudo entonces entenderlo así. Tardó muchos años en hacerlo.

Entonces se tomó la decisión de retirarlo del colegio y encerrarlo en la casa. Scott congeló la carrera para cuidarlo mientras sus padres buscaban donde trasladarse; los Dacia estaban también trasladándose. Fueron los primeros en salir de Inglaterra, se decía que volvían a Rumania. A Scott no podía importarle menos. Ese crío podría haberse caído al fondo de un volcán y el sólo habría ido a escupirle a sus cenizas. Sabía perfectamente que era probable su hermanito tuviera la mitad de la culpa de todo, pero prefería satanizar al otro por su sanidad mental.

Sólo dos meses se tomaron sus padres en encontrar un trabajo nuevo, pero en Nueva York. Era demasiado lejos. Nadie protestó. Charles renunció a su idea de estudiar en Oxford y Scott comenzó el trámite para convalidar asignaturas en la universidad de Columbia; Hubo unos cursos que perdió definitivamente, pero no quiso darle más vueltas. Era la culpa, la que lo hacía tragarse el año de más que tendría que hacer para graduarse.

Era la culpa que lo había vuelto aún más tirano. La misma que hizo que Glenn dejara su actitud totalmente despreocupada para convertirse en el vigilante oficial; la misma que hizo que Charles no se queje mientras se prepara para entrar al sistema universitario estadounidense mientras todos juntos intentan que Peter no se dé cuenta de la magnitud de lo que sucede.

Scott a sus veintiún años lava la loza. Mira por la ventana desde ese segundo piso, esa ciudad de edificios grandes sin áreas verdes. Desde ése departamento en que apenas caben todos, sin patio, sin casa del árbol. Es un precio razonable por la salud de Arthur.

-Voy a fumar a la calle– avisa y Charles cierra sus cuadernillos, toma su chaqueta y anuncia.

-Te acompaño.-

ooo

Finalmente decidieron preparar "Message in a bottle" de The Police, esperaron impacientes en el garage. Alfred ha corrido la práctica de Football a propósito para poder asistir a la demostración de la banda. Ludwig le puso más problemas de los necesarios, como siempre, pero de todos modos, se siguieron las decisiones del quarterback. Una vez solucionado el problema se fue a su casa; en el garage encontró a su hermano con Arthur luchando a manotazos mientras Eli afinaba su bajo. Una punzada de celos lo atacó a traición al ver al inglés haciéndole una llave a su gemelo.

-¡Alfred!- exclamó Arthur entusiasmado -llegaste a tiempo, ¿No tendrás problemas con ese nazi por esto?-

El aludido salió de su ensimismamiento: -Eh... no, hasta donde recuerdo el capitán del equipo soy yo-

-Pues ten cuidado, ese general nazi quiere tu puesto... se huele a leguas- sentenció Arthur palmeando el hombro de su amigo-

Justo a la hora acordada, llegó Rod, cargando una funda de teclado en el hombro, venía vestido con un traje bastante formal para su edad, nuevamente. Alfred ya iba a abrir la boca pero entre los tres lo hicieron callar.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, ahora ustedes dirán-

-Esto... hemos preparado una canción- comienza Matthew algo inseguro, Arthur le pasa la mano por la espalda y se miran de modo cómplice lo que hace que a Alfred se le revuelva el estómago. Comienzan a tocar una canción de ésas que sólo ha escuchado en el cuarto de su hermano. Matt cuando está con una guitarra y un micrófono se convierte en otro; su voz, que casi nunca se manifiesta sale potente y cargada de matices, su cuerpo se mueve con la guitarra eléctrica como si esta lo dominara y Arthur tras la batería se ve más desordenado, más fuerte, como si dejara libre un lado salvaje reprimido tras sus buenos modales y su tono de madurez.

Alfred está sorprendido y orgulloso de sus amigos, incluso de Eli que llega hasta a verse femenina mientras se mueve con su bajo cerca de su hermano. Cuando terminan el invitado luce como un juez de esos de programas de talentos.

-¿Y? - pregunta Matt con Arthur al unísono esperando una respuesta.

-Me convencieron - declaró sin mayor expresión en la voz –estoy dentro... si aún quieren-

Arthur y Matthew corren hacia él y le comienzan a contar sus proyectos de tocar en el baile a fin de año. Eli esboza un rictus parecido a una sonrisa y le da un apretón de manos al nuevo, que seguro tampoco se esperaba su fuerza porque la mira sorprendido y hasta desafiante, devolviendo el apretón en el saludo.

000

Habían acomodado los horarios de ensayos a los tiempos de Rod, que si bien no vive lejos, tiene un horario muy demandante en su escuela, en la sinagoga y en los clubes que está forzado a tomar. Por lo mismo, los ensayos de la banda completa son reducidos y aunque habían decidido que Rod ensayaría por su cuenta y ellos en el garage de los Jones, el ensamblaje cuando están todos juntos resultaba complejo.

En la cafetería los tres músicos se veían desanimados. Alfred llega a anunciar que la próxima semana es el último juego del campeonato y que les ha conseguido asientos en primera fila a los cuatro ("Si es que el judío y la marimacha quieren venir"). Su eterno entusiasmo se ve golpeado por la apatía de sus compañeros. Arthur no está irónico, Matt está aún más callado y Eli no lo insulta apenas lo ve llegar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Qué sucede! Con ese ánimo no nos ganaremos un Grammy...-

-No seas ridículo...- comentó Eli.

-Un Grammy... eso es tan popular y tan...- comentó Arthur sacando su apatía de chico hipster a la luz.

-Rod no pude ensayar con nosotros... de nuevo- explicó Matt tratando de que su hermano entendiera la pesadez del ambiente.

-Pero, ¿No ha sido así desde el principio?-

Los tres jóvenes músicos lo atraviesan con sus miradas estresadas y Alfred piensa que tal vez debería modular mejor lo próximo que va a decir.

-¿Y han sabido arréglarselas hasta ahora o no?-

-Sí, pero la verdad es que con tan poco tiempo para ensayar no podremos audicionar para el baile de fin de curso- se lamentó Matt -y realmente quería tocar allí-

Alfred no puede identificarse con la frustración, por lo mismo no le gusta saber que su hermano y Arthur la están pasando mal. Se levanta de un golpe, con la hamburguesa a medio comer y la boca llena, anuncia algo ininteligible, que sólo Arthur logra comprender a medias, porque si algo había aprendido era que para relacionarse con Al, forzosamente había que aprender a descifrar cuando habla con la boca llena de hamburguesa o con una pajilla de soda entre los dientes. Lo otro que había aprendido es que Alfred adoraba luchar por causas perdidas, como si algo en su interior le exigiera hacerlo, y Arthur que puede adivinar sus ideas no le dice nada a Matthew porque no está seguro de si le gustará lo que su gemelo está a punto de hacer.

Y tuvo mucha razón, porque Alfred en pleno con su metro ochenta y su chaqueta de futbolista que lo hacía lucir como un protagonista de una estúpida comedia adolescente se presentó en The Sinai Academy buscando salón por salón a Roderich.

Lo encontró finalmente en el patio trasero en una clase de gimnasia y al verlo comenzó a llamarlo a voces y a hacer señas con sus enormes brazos. El pianista casi puso sentir vergüenza ajena al ver al tonto hermano de Matt presentarse en su escuela, pero decidió ir, porque Alfred era capaz de armar una tercera guerra mundial en el patio de su colegio si no le prestaban la atención que él demandaba.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota!?- chilló Rod algo irritado, como quien reprende a un niño -No puedes sólo aparecerte en medio de mi clase... además de que he de suponer que te has escapado de tu escuela para venir a hacer lo que sea que vengas a...-

-Rod, necesito que te cambies a nuestra escuela- soltó el mayor de los Jones con soltura, como quien habla del clima.

Entonces el músico sintió su rostro enrojecer de rabia y no pudo contener su gritadera.

-¿Y crees que puedes venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer porque TÚ lo necesitas?... no me extraña que nadie te soporte...-

-Eso no es cierto, soy muy popular- contestó el rubio muy seguro de sí mismo -Además no es por mí, tampoco me caes bien, es por ellos... bueno no por todos, por Arthur y Matt, te necesitan, no podrán ganar la audición si no ensayan lo suficiente, y no pueden ensayar como es debido si tú no estás con ellos en tiempo y espacio... y no trates de decirme que interfiero con tu vida, porque los he visto en mi garage y te ves mucho más contento ahí que aquí con tu cara de estreñido-

Roderich contuvo la respiración afectado por las palabras del Alfred. Nunca pensó que fuera un observador ni mucho menos un altruista; pero ahí estaba escapándose de clases para ayudar a su hermano y presentía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-No es como que pueda llegar e irme de esta escuela así nada más, mis padres me pagan esto porque es lo mejor para mi...-

-No es cierto...- espetó Alfred -ellos creen que es lo mejor ¿Nunca les has dicho lo que quieres?, nuestra escuela es buena, han salido notables personalidades, políticos y artistas de ella, tenemos buenos profesores, la única diferencia es que es enorme y no es religiosa... pero hay comunidades judías, podrías integrarte a una si quisieras y...-

-Lo discutiré en la cena- comentó finalmente el tecladista mirando al suelo. Alfred asintió satisfecho y puso una de sus manos el hombro del pianista.

-Nadie te presiona, hombre, pero creo que tú deberías dejar de presionarte a ti mismo y hacer lo que quieras hacer, no tratar de darle gusto a la gente.-

OOO

Ocho días después, en el laboratorio de biología de Abraham Lincoln High, mientras los tres músicos y el quarterback discutían sin sentido sobre un proyecto de ciencias que no había resultado como querían entró a la sala un compañero nuevo. El muchacho parecía nuevo para todos pero miró fijamente a la mesa donde estaban cuatro personas que él conocía desde antes. Luego de ser presentado se fue a sentar con ellos, Eli le dio,de nueva cuenta, un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo habitual y él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona que ella supo responderle.

En la hora de almuerzo salen todos corriendo en dirección al campo de futbol a corretear como chiquillos de primario, entre los gemelos tomaron al nuevo por sus extremidades y lo alzaron de un lado a otro mientras Arthur y Eliza gritaban sus palabrotas de celebración. Probablemente la gente que daba vueltas alrededor del campo de football los miró raro y se alejó de ellos, pensando que estaban poseídos por algo.

-Y he aquí a nuestro amigo... que huye de su buen hogar para venir a nosotros molestó Alfred.

-You are a wicked boy (1)- le insinúo Arthur.

-Mira quién habla, Elton- sentenció Eli mientras encendía un cigarillo, que luego Arthur le quitaría de la boca para aspirar una pitada.

-Ese es un buen nombre- declaró Matthew de pronto

-¿Cuál? ¿Elton?-

Arthur se ríe de la ocurrencia de Alfred y le entierra los dedos en las costillas sólo por molestar.

-No... tonto, "Wicked", ese será el nombre de nuestra banda. -

-Me gusta-

Apoyó Eli, y una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, acordaron también saltarse siguiente periodo, porque de pronto tenían más ganas de estar echados en el pasto conversando (y fumando en el caso de Eli y Arthur, que acabó con tres cigarrillos pese a las protestas de Alfred) que de ir a encerrarse a una sala lejos del sol.

La primavera estaba en su esplendor y desde lejos François preguntaba si no era demasiado tarde para que un amigo pródigo volviera a su hogar.

* * *

(1)Eres un chico travieso

**Nota: ** Angst familiar ¿Se dieron cuenta? Esto tampoco estaba en la versión original. Me tiene contenta esto. Por muchas razones.

Vuelvo a explicar una cosa que explicité en la versión anterior. Rod es judío por una cosa logística. Me encargué de buscar escuelas que existan en Brooklyn, me gusto la escuela Abraham Lincoln porque de verdad de ahí se graduaron ganadores de premio nobel, políticos y musicos famosos como Neil Diamond. Entonces me puse a pensar...

Rod es un chico con buenos modales que toca musica docta en piano, y necesito que vaya a otra escuela, pensé en una privada solo de chicos, en EEUU las escuelas privadas son religiosas y buscando una escuela en Brooklyn que cumpliera con las condiciones salio la Sinai Academy que es judía y me encantó porque me recordó al pianista judío polaco Władysław Szpilman así que he ahí el por qué.

**Nota a última hora**: Ya, sufro de amor (Not) así que déjenme reviews bonitos para subir el ánimo. Si no, estaré tan triste por su partida a su país de origen que nunca nunca podré escribir en toda la vida (dramatización). Ahora permiso, tengo mucha resaca.

* * *

**Otra cosa respecto al capítulo anterior: **Mi idea de Vlad siendo un bicho raro en esta versión corresponde a lo siguiente. En el universo de Hetalia lo ponen como alguien que es intencionadamente freak, exéntrico, de quien los otros se alejan, pero que en el fondo es muy normal. También se dice que siente atracción por lo oscuro, al igual que Arthur, de ahí a que están en el club de magia ¿o no?, ¿cómo humanizar eso?, haciéndolo como personas que tienden a la oscuridad, pero a otra. El universo del Dark Wave y el Brit pop británico me permiten generar una onda urbana neo gótica y de ahí viene todo el rollo. Por lo general no me preocupo mucho de ensamblar hechos, pero de ensamblar ideas y aspectos culturales sí.

**JimeHyuuga37:** Uy es que Bitter end debe ser una de las mejores canciones, no sé... debe ser porque la escucho y siento que estoy en un antro volviendome loca. Los grupos tradicionales son buenísimos, me encanta Aerosmith, Queen y Pink Floyd; esa es otra onda, me acabo de poner a pensar que podría escribir algo inspirado en Queen xD. Y tienes razón, cuando uno lee en alguna parte algo de una banda, película, libro que te gusta sientes una conexión con la historia.

**Adide **: Tenías razón con los errores, es que no fue intervenido, hubo miles de problemas para este, la beta de salida y yo con resaca mal. Espero no volver a repetirlo. No es una excusa, pero tengo un procesador de texto que no corrige ni marca nada entonces eso, sumado a mi déficit atencional, me llevan a cometer esas atrocidades. La relación de Arthur y Vladimir es gótica de hecho. Antes en la primera versión era más bien guiado por un instinto new wave y ahora es totalmente intencionado, de hecho estoy utilizando recurso de la estética literaria gótica para eso y leyendo Drácula para establecer relaciones. ¿Lo de si es una fantasía?, de pronto sí, mi inconsciente me traiciona. Quién sabe. Cualquier fan de Placebo sueña con tirarse a Molko.

**9696:** ¡Uy si por favor! me alegro que alguien más esté de acuerdo en que Matt no tiene por qué ser mostrado como un débil, porque bien dices, es insultante para un hombre y para las mujeres. Detesto esos criterios heteronormativos.

**Carol27 ** : Uy Gracias por tus palabras y que no te dé cosa comentar, tienen muchos lectores la ideade que deben dar una crítica literaria en el review y la verdad es que con que digan qué les ha parecido basta y sobra. ¿En serio tienes un fanart?, dale, te paso mi hotmail, no me complica porque no es mi correo serio, ese sí que preferiría no darlo. Es lady (guion bajo) vader (guion bajo) dark (guion bajo) site (arroba) hotmail punto com . Abrazos.

**Lacie:** Lo mismo que dije arriba, no pienses que deben dejar una obra de arte de comentario! Yo soy feliz leyendo su retroalimentación. Me alegro que te guste Mattie porque mi idea acá fue devolverle su dignidad de hombre. Lo mismo a todos, Francis no tiene que ser un pervertido, ni Alfred un estúpido, ni Arthur una mina con síndrome pre menstrual. Arthur hablará de su pasado, eventualmente, pero no pronto.


	6. Passive agressive

**Nota:** Antes de comenzar quiero decir que os amo por sus comentarios y solo por eso sigo insistiendo en mi puntualidad al actualizar, entonces eso me lleva a torturar a mi pooobre poooobre beta MyobiXHitachiin que betea a golpe de látigo.

Estamos trabajando para usted. xD

* * *

**6. Passive Agressive**

_Si niegas esto_

_Es tu culpa_

_Que Dios esté en crisis (…) _

_Está a tu alcance_

_Concéntrate_

(Passive Agressive – Placebo)

* * *

-Hey, Franny ¿Me oíste? tienes que venir conmigo al centro comercial- bufó Natasha con ése chillido insoportable y con los ojos chispeando de rabia.

El rubio se dio vuelta a verla con fastidio. Al principio la actitud de la hermana menor de Iván era atractiva y hasta desafiante, pero luego de conseguirla se vio a sí mismo arrastrado por las demandas y extorsiones emocionales de una pequeña arpía a la que nadie, ni sus amigos, ni su hermano, ni su padre, parecían querer hacer frente.

Y lo soportó porque era preciosa, porque estar con ella era como exhibir un trofeo, porque esperaba que al tener a la chica más bella del colegio esto le conseguiría más popularidad, por sobre el mismo Alfred Jones. Pero para ser popular hay que ser sociable, y cuando Natasha estaba encima de él, absorbiendo todo su tiempo y toda su vida, difícilmente uno podría volverse popular. Últimamente, en los dos meses que llevaban saliendo, todo giraba en torno a estar con ella en los recreos, a escucharla criticar a otras chicas, o escuchar cómo le pedía que le comprara cosas; luego de clases lo arrastraba a un restaurant o a un centro comercial y luego para tenerlo contento lo llenaba de besos en el asiento trasero del volvo. François de esto último no se quejaba. Porque Natasha se dejaba hacer sin protestar y cuando estaba en su faceta física las cosas entre ellos podían volverse bastante intensas. Entonces de nuevo se decía a sí mismo que a lo mejor valía la pena por eso, por ésas sesiones de besos y sexo en el auto o en una habitación de hotel de los Bonnefoy.

Pero tarde o temprano un hombre necesita otras cosas. En especial él. Porque François Bonnefoy no había nacido para ser el perro faldero de nadie, sino para ser reverenciado, y extrañaba a Matty. El bueno de Matthew que soportaba sus tonterías y lo seguía sin chistar a cuanta estúpida aventura se quisiera lanzar.

¿Pero es que Matt nunca lo había extrañado? ¿De verdad? porque se veía de lo más divertido con la marimacha, el judío nuevo y el inglés con el que parecía pasar cada vez más tiempo: en la biblioteca leyendo, en el salón de música, en los pasillos cuando a veces se les unía Alfred que aún parecía mendigarle atención y afecto a ese rosbif sexualmente ambiguo. Y bueno, él mismo a veces reconocía que su elegancia a veces rayaba en la femineidad, pero él era un aristócrata y podía permitirse ser amanerado. Ése inglés con sus aires de dandy canturreando canciones de los Sex Pistols en los pasillos con la voz cada vez más ronca por el cigarrillo no tenía nada de elegante, pero sí mucho de afeminado con sus pantalones apegados, sus camisas vistosas, sus corbatas a cuadros, el sombrero de liebre de marzo, sus bolsos llenos de chapitas de bandas y su flirteo constante hacia el estúpido futbolista.

Y no eran celos. Había que admitir que no era justo, porque el había sido amigo de Matt desde la secundaria, incluso antes en séptimo grado cuando llegó por primera vez a una escuela pública y entonces el chiquillo ingenuo y tímido se le hacía la única compañía segura para su aristocrática presencia. Ese inglés no tenía derecho a monopolizar todo el tiempo de SU mejor amigo, y no podía creer que Alfred fuera tan idiota para no reclamar a "su novia" para él solo, en vez de dejarlo andar pegado a su gemelo como una lapa.

Pero ahora su problema no era ése, sino el hecho de que Natasha no entendiera ni las indirectas - "Deberíamos tomar algo de distancia" - ni las directas - "Mujer, ya se acabó, esfúmate de una vez" -. No, Natasha Braginski no se rendía fácilmente, en especial cuando su prospecto era un adonis y además de eso rico; sobre todo rico.

-Franny, estás cansado, y entiendo que estés algo molesto porque no te dejo jugar con tus pobres amiguitos- declaró la rubia en un tono molesto y cantarino -pero no puedes olvidar por ello tus obligaciones conmigo-.

-Natasha...- comenzó nuevamente el rubio, tomando con ambas manos su antes brillante y ondulada melena rubia. -No estoy cansado con la escuela, ni con mis viajes, y sí tienes razón, estoy cansado de no ver a mis amigos y sobre todo estoy cansado de verte a ti.

La muchacha dio un respingo ofendida, un siseo salió de sus delgadísimos labios cubiertos de bálsamo de frutillas.

-¿Es lo último que tienes que decir?- preguntó irritada y con un tono grave bastante aterrador.

-Sí, por Dios, te lo he dicho miles de veces…- exclamó el chico exasperado.

-Te arrepentirás… hasta tu último día en esta escuela François Bonnefoy...- dijo poniéndose de pie para alejarse dramáticamente.

-¡Me quedan sólo cinco meses de escuela!- contestó el aludido a gritos consiguiendo que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarlo.

ooo

-Oye... no es necesario, podemos llamar a mi madre y decirle que jugaremos en tu casa y te juro que nos evitaríamos un enorme mal rato-

Alfred miró a su amigo inglés con una expresión de cachorro herido y Arthur entendió que esta junta no se trataba sólo de tener un tiempo a solas luego de casi una semana; ni del interés del estadounidense de enseñarle a jugar video juegos. Esto trataba de que Alfred también quería ir a su departamento, como Matthew, como si eso significara ser incluido en algo más grande. "Qué tonto", pensó Arthur. Puso la llave en la cerradura y aguzó el oído. No escuchó nada sospechoso, entró y se encontró a Charles leyendo un manual de física y a Peter en el comedor siendo obligado a estudiar. El, ahora, universitario abrió los ojos varias veces y cayó en cuenta.

-Este no es Matthew... ¡Scott!-

-¿Está en casa?- Arthur puso un gesto horrorizado. _Claro que sí está, no tiene tantas asignaturas ahora... Mierda._

Charles no respondió. Se oyó el estrépito del vago de Glenn aventándose hacia el comedor y Scott detrás maldiciendo.

-¡Qué carajo pasa ahora!-

El mayor de los Kirkland se quedó en el dintel de la puerta que daba al living-comedor y puso un gesto indescifrable.

-Éste no es Matthew-

Alfred, extrañado por escuchar esa frase dos veces, simplemente estiró su mano al que asumió era el mandamás en esto.

-No, de hecho soy Alfred, su hermano gemelo, el otro amigo de Arthur y...-

-Mira... curioso, el gusano nunca nos habló de que el gemelo de Matthew también era su amigo ¿por qué será?-

-No tengo por qué decirles todo, no tengo que decirles nada-

Scott puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó.

-Charles, atrapa al gusano...-

Los adolescentes no alcanzaron a protestar. En menos de lo que William Wallace dijo "They may take our lives, but will never take away our freedom", ya estaban todos en sus posiciones. Peter había huido como alma que se lleva el diablo. Arthur fue agarrado por Charles y arrastrado al sillón de dos cuerpos, con la boca tapada; al lado Scott con actitud marcial. En el sillón de enfrente Alfred y atrás de él, de pie Glenn, también mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Bien... terminemos con esto rápido, porque todos tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿o no...Alfred?-

El muchacho asintió, lo más solemne que pudo. Arthur intentaba liberarse de las tenazas de su otro hermano mayor pero el bruto de Charles era fuerte y con una llave que inmovilizaba sus brazos y la otra en la boca, obligaba al menor a mantenerse callado y obediente.

-Bien, Alfred Jones, gemelo del otro Jones... tienes diecisiete también, viven en Mapleton, ¿También compañero de curso?-

-Sí, tenemos ocho asignaturas juntos-

Glenn detrás de él confirmó asintiendo, aunque ya no iba a la escuela, pero tenía contactos ahí dentro; algunas chicas chismosas con las que anduvo alguna vez. Scott registró la señal de su hermano y continuó.

-¿Estudian juntos?-

-Sólo matemáticas y ciencias -

-¿Van a estudiar ahora?-

-No-

-¿Qué vienes a hacer a esta casa?

-Vine a jugar con él- Los Kirkland enarcaron una ceja, casi sincronizadamente, suspicaces -a enseñarle mis juegos... eh... a enseñarle a jugar... videojuegos...-

-Ya, ya... y ¿qué otras cosas haces con mi hermano? ¿fumas? ¿bebes? ¿usas drogas? Responde con honestidad que somos detectores de mentiras, chico, podemos ver a través de ti -

Charles al frente le miró con intensidad apoyando las amenazas de su hermano mayor. Arthur se removió en su agarre.

-¡Yo no hago nada de eso! Soy el capitán del equipo de Futbol, ganador de dos campeonatos, delegado del curso y el genio científico de mi generación... soy una especie de héroe-

Arthur se sintió apenado, Charles le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica como diciendo "Pedazo de idiota el que te has ligado". Glenn confirmó lo que decía el norteamericano asintiendo con sutileza y Scott, pese a que el niño le parecía ridículo, se conformó y continuó con la entrevista.

-Ya... el héroe del colegio ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hermanito, señor héroe?-

A estas alturas Arthur quiso protestar, Charles le apretó más aún palma sobre la boca acallando sus gemidos y Alfred al ver a su amigo con un gesto de aflicción, contestó a la pregunta con lo que él pensó era la respuesta correcta.

-Somos buenos amigos, no otra cosa si eso preguntas-

Glenn en ese momento hizo un gesto de negación exagerado. Charles también negó con la cabeza soltando un "¡Ja!" y Arthur ante la reacción de sus hermanos se desesperó agitándose; sólo logró que le apretaran más el brazo, hasta su rostro se torno rojo por el dolor. Scott no necesitaba que nadie le confirmara; era demasiado evidente que eso no era sólo amistad y aunque lo fuese y aún no hubiera pasado nada, era una bomba de tiempo. Él olía las feromonas a kilómetros ¡Era un bioquímico por el amor a Runrig!

-Bien... pueden ir a jugar- sentenció –No suban el volumen muy fuerte, no cierren la puerta, los estaré vigilando... ¡hey yankee!, mírame, te estaré viendo, tengo ojos en TODOS lados... ¿me oíste?-

Alfred asintió un poco asustado. Tanta amenaza en esa cara feroz, pecosa, de pelo rojo, con ese acento escocés – que Scott ponía y exageraba a propósito – le daba un ambiente de pandillero que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Charles soltó a Arthur que al tener voz de nuevo se agarró de la manga de la chaqueta a su amigo y escupió a sus hermanos.

-Se han pasado, mamá va saber esto-

Scott se resintió un poco ante la idea pero contestó desafiante – Dile lo que quieras, gusano – mientras los adolescentes subían por la escalera. Una vez dentro, Arthur cerró la puerta, pero la abrió al recordar la amenaza. Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio haciendo un gesto a su invitado para que se sentara en la cama.

-Disculpa por eso... yo nunca quise traerte antes porque sabía que esto iba a pasar y...-

-Ya, lo entiendo, no importa, de verdad– Alfred se encogió de hombros mientras observaba todo aquello en ésa habitación que construía el sello de identidad de su amigo.

-Y bueno... ¿dónde instalo la consola? Este te va a gustar, se llama Guitar Hero, tiene una canción de Sonic Youth, Kool thing, creo que esa banda te gusta ¿o no?

Arthur se quedó estático. '_No... No... Ésa banda... Alfred no quieras que hablemos de ésa banda... ¿Es que quieres que todo se repita?... no tiene que ser así ¿verdad?... esta es otra persona...otra historia... ni siquiera es algo erótico... no es que nos gustemos... es...'_

-¿Y bien?-

-En la pantalla de ahí, no la uso, pero creo que sirve ¿no?-

-Sí, espera y en cinco minutos más vas a conocer la genialidad hecha video juego-

Alfred recordó a su hermano cuando le advirtió sobre los Kirkland. Ahora vio que no exageraba.

Ésta casa era Scott-land yard.

ooo

François se apresuró, debía ir donde su amigo lo antes posible a contarle que al fin se había deshecho de la bruja rusa y que ahora estaba de vuelta en el mercado para cazar nuevas palomas. Pero entonces se vio esperando apoyado en su casillero, cinco, diez minutos y Matt no aparecía. Bonnefoy comenzó a exasperarse, porque Matt debía haber llegado ya a buscar los libros para su próxima clase. Entonces lo vio, discutiendo con la chica marimacha de apellido húngaro, levanto los brazos para que no pudiera alcanzar el encendedor que tenía en su mano derecha, ella comenzó a dar saltos para quitárselo. En eso, llegó Arthur que le asestó un golpe en las costillas y salió corriendo con el encendedor, seguido por la chica que tenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su mano.

Entonces se detuvo a mirarlo, mientras se sobaba la costilla y maldecía en voz baja. Estaba distinto, ¿más alto? siempre le había parecido que Matt era más bajo que Alfred pero ahora se veía enorme, le sacaba una o dos pulgadas, nunca había notado que era más alto que él. Ahora llevaba el pelo rubio, como cuando estaba en primaria, tenía el mismo peinado que Alfred sólo que un poco más largo, seguía llevando los mismo anteojos de marcos anchos, redondos y negros de siempre, los mismos jeans desgastados, las mismas botas, pero había algo distinto en su actitud, lo supo cuando vio pasar al chico nuevo que le saludó con un apretón de manos.

Matt no era el mismo, no era el pequeño y tímido Matty, el sin amigos, el que se escondía tras los éxitos de Alfred y los suyos, como queriendo pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Cuando el intruso se aleja, François reanuda su avance, rápidamente hacia su amigo que lo mira sorprendido, como si se esperara cualquier cosa, incluso un ataque de Godzilla, menos su presencia.

-Hey, Matty- saludó con su tono juguetón el gabacho. Matthew lo observó desconcertado, como si intentara recordar su nombre.

-Hola, Fran... eh... ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con cara de póker cerrando su casillero con desinterés mientras tomaba paso hacia el aula de literatura.

-Pues... bien, verás, tengo mucho que contarte, Natasha ha pasado a mejor vida, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer ahora, petite...- comenzó entusiasmado recibiendo sólo una mirada extrañada de su ¿amigo?

-Mira... François- comenzó el Matthew -va a ser un poco difícil, no tengo mucho tiempo para... pasar el rato- dijo el chico como si "pasar el rato" fuera una peste indeseable. -Tengo una banda ¿sabes?, soy como el organizador de eso y necesito ensayar todas las tardes en el poco tiempo que me queda...-

-Entiendo– La verdad no entendía y le caía como una patada al hígado, pero intentó ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

-Pero si quieres, ven a nuestros ensayos, son en nuestro garage- intentó animarlo Matt -te presentaré a Eli y a Rod, te caerán muy bien, ya verás... porque Alfred se lleva pésimo con ellos– en ése momento puso un gesto divertido, como si recordara algo, generando sin querer poco de envidia al heredero de los Bonnefoy.

-¡Hey, Matty!- saludó Arthur que iba llegando escoltado por Alfred a la sala de literatura y, acto seguido, le dio un elaborado saludo de manos que Alfred siguió con interés como si en él pudiera descifrar los misterios del universo.

-Tenemos que entrar a clases– anunció Matt invitando a François a sentarse junto a ellos. Pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, porque significó ver al inglés con su amigo sentados juntos y hablando de todo, de literatura, de la banda y lo que es peor, le tocó sentarse con Alfred que estaba más callado de lo común, haciéndolo todo más aburrido, porque lo único divertido de Al, era poder molestarlo y pelear con él.

¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas?

ooo

Alfred se aburre, ya lo intentó todo, ver tele, practicar más football, leer más de sus libros de ciencias, leer historietas, resolver sudokus, incluso intentó aprender a tocar un instrumento, hasta que Elizabetha le dijera: "Al, querido, deja eso antes de que te hagas daño."

El problema principal es que extrañaba a Arthur. Más que eso, lo invadía esa ansiedad desconocida que le producía no poder juntarse con él, casi tan grande como cuando quería hamburguesas luego de un partido, o como cuando deseaba ir a comprar un juego nuevo. Pero no era cosa de llegar y decirle: "Oye, te echo de menos, ¿Puedes dejar de ensayar y leer un rato para prestarme más atención?", Porque ni siquiera él tenía claro a qué se debía todo.

Echaba de menos estar en los recreos hablando de cualquier cosa, ayudarse en los estudios; se acordaba de cuando jugaron Guitar Hero bajo la constante vigilancia de Scott o cuando era arrastrado a la villa de éste en Manhattan y terminaban metidos en librerías lúgubres o en una cafetería porque Arthur necesitaba tomar un té antes de seguir caminando. Se acordaba de la declaración del inglés de querer irse a vivir a toda costa al barrio bohemio de Nueva York, de cuando se tiraron sobre el césped del Central Park a inventarle historias a la gente que pasaba. Extrañaba incluso que se burlara de él y lo hiciera sentir tonto.

Alfred extrañaba a Arthur tanto que se transformaba casi en una dolencia física.

Tal vez por eso, y por distraerse, fue al supermercado a comprar un pack de gaseosas para la banda, y le robó a su padre unas latas de cerveza de la heladera – con la mejor de las intenciones - y las llevó al garage donde vio a François sentado en un banco hojeando desinteresadamente una revista. No quiso preguntar que hacía el francés afeminado allí de nuevo. Sólo tendió las bebidas a los miembros de la banda que las recibieron gustosos, en especial Arthur, que al ver su cerveza pareció petrificarse unos segundos, antes de saltar como depredador y zamparse dos latas diciendo un gracias tan necesitado que Alfred pareció ahogarse en su propio charco de babas. François negó con la cabeza; eran tan obvios que le parecía absurdo que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí.

En ese momento Alfred se aventura, porque no lo soporta más, y aunque tenga que someterse a una hora y media de un partido que no entiende, tenía que hacer algo por salvar su amistad con el inglés.

-Hoy hay un partido del Manchester United– comentó como quien habla del clima.

-¿Y?- preguntó curioso Arthur.

-Pues... pensé que podríamos ir al bar a ver el partido, y podrías beberte unas cervezas...-

-Ya estoy bebiendo- apuntó el inglés juguetón, poseso por la chispa etílica.

-Sí, pero, viendo el partido, con tu gente– Alfred comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Ya estoy con mi gente– señaló Arthur poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho del estadounidense que tragó saliva, intentando ignorar las risitas y comentarios malintencionados de sus amigos. -Pero acepto, hace mucho que no voy a ver un partido como la gente– comentó agarrando su chaqueta de cuero. -Nos vemos chicos– se despidió antes de agarrar a Alfred del brazo, y dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate con el gesto.

Los locales del lado sudeste de la ciudad no contaban con la mejor reputación, pero era el único lugar lo suficientemente amoral y lo suficientemente lleno como para que nadie preguntara por sus caras de niños. Los encargados del local no daban a basto, no habían suficientes lugares para sentarse, el ruido del partido era demasiado y de eso se aprovecharon para ir y ubicarse muy cerca del televisor.

Se ubicaron en las orillas de un mesón con otros muchachos ingleses mayores que ellos, universitarios seguro. Ya estaban con el ánimo bastante animado por la chispa de la cerveza; No solo los recibieron en su grupo sino que además les ofrecieron sin reservas un poco de la ridícula cantidad del alcohol que tenían en el cajón de botellas ubicado en el centro de la mesa. En ese momento, Alfred pudo haberse sentido fuera de lugar, ya sea porque era el único americano en el grupo, porque casi todos usaban camisetas el Manchester y comentaban el juego que ha tenido el equipo en la última temporada. El estadounidense no entendía aun mucho de Soccer, pero le gustaba ver a Arthur en ese ánimo tan peculiar y sobre todo poder pasar tiempo con él después de dos semanas.

Ésa tarde Alfred pudo haber tomado notas mentales para comprender sucesos posteriores, pero no le dio importancia al deleite de Arthur al ver una jarra llena de chispeante cerveza inglesa; ni a la velocidad con la que la hizo desaparecer. Alfred no se fijó en eso, estaba distraído intentando mantener el ritmo de la conversación y defendiendo su postura de solo querer beber cola-cola

Cuando el partido terminó Arthur estaba declaradamente ebrio y no fue de extrañar que se acercara al escenario con dificultades para mantener el equilibrio, pero sin desafinar ni fallar en la letra de la canción.

-_And there's a wait so long... never wait so loooooooooooong_ – los presentes, igual de ebrios la mayoría, le incitan y Arthur, creyéndose un rockstar, se subió sobre un amplificador, abrió sus brazos y gritó –_Here comes your man!, here comes your man!_– Y Alfred se siente estúpido al pensar que se está dirigiendo a él. Porque los Pixies seguro no imaginaron éstos absurdos acontecimientos al escribir la canción.

-Llévame a casa– declaró medio inconsciente el inglés luego de bajarse del escenario.

-Vamos a mi casa– corrigió el norteamericano –no puedo dejar que tu madre te vea así, me siento responsable-

-Como quieras Alfie, Ali, Al... eres un sol– el aludido bufó resignado y sentó a su amigo en el asiento del copiloto, al ajustarle en cinturón; unos cinco minutos de balbuceos incoherentes y se quedó dormido. ¿Quién diablos era Vlad? Porque le pedía que le mordiera más fuerte. Seguro era un personaje de una de ésas novelas oscuras que tanto le gustaban.

Una vez en casa, y sin sospechar el riesgo que eso podría generarles, llamó a los Kirkland y avisó que Arthur se había quedado dormido en su habitación y que pasaría la noche allí.

ooo

Eli bota la última lata de gaseosa y eructa ruidosamente antes de pisotearla y arrojarla al basurero de una patada. Rod hace un sonido exagerado de desaprobación. Ella le hace un gesto vulgar a sabiendas de que le saca de quicio. Porque Roderich es un chico educado, muy modoso, uno que sólo se muestra como un joven de diecisiete años cuando está tras el sintetizador produciendo armonías con los sampleos(1) y ella disfruta cada momento de hacerlo enfadar.

-Bueno– se comienza a despedir Matt al ver que sus amigos se ponen de pie y van a la puerta -nos vemos mañana ¿pasas a dejar a Eli?- pregunta intentando que ella no lo escuche, pero no lo logra porque Eliza le levanta el dedo del medio indicándole que lo ha hecho.

-Lo haré, porque aunque se porte como una bestia, es una chica y ya es tarde para que ande sola– sentenció Rod mirándola desafiante.

-Que les den por culo– contestó la chica agarrando su bolso -en especial a ti Matty– dijo agarrándole la mencionada parte del cuerpo para luego darle un beso en la comisura de los labios sólo para ponerle nervioso.

Cuando iban saliendo, Rod le fulmina con la mirada antes de sacar el seguro de las puertas con el control remoto de su auto.

-Eso no es agradable- comentó finalmente -tocar así a la gente, invadir su espacio personal.-

-Pero si Matty es gay- comentó ella como si estuviera hablando de cualquier asunto sin importancia –además él nunca me ha mostrado que le moleste-

-Matt nunca te dirá que algo le molesta– continuó Roderich ajustándose el cinturón, volviéndose a mirar insistentemente a Eli para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Pues debe aprender a expresar sus opiniones y derechos...- contestó fastidiada -además, no sé para qué te molestas, podrías simplemente dejarme ir a pie, así te ahorrarías la gasolina-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó irritado el tecladista a su amiga que no se dignaba a mirarlo.

-A que eres un tacaño Roddy...- dijo ella con tono provocador -tacaño, frígido y aburrido-

El aludido la miró con molestia, como intentando estudiar si había un tono de broma en lo que ella decía. Pero con Eli nunca se sabía así que prefirió jugar a la defensiva.

-Te acepto todo menos lo tacaño-

-¡Por favor!- chilló la ella –el otro día nos obligaste a comprar cables alargadores en una tienda mayorista al otro lado de la ciudad porque estaban más baratos, sin mencionar la horrible funda de tu teclado que compraste de segunda mano, toda llenas de parches... y ¿qué es eso de no permitirnos comprar un juego de luces decente?-

- Cuando nos paguen nuestra primera presentación–

-Lo dicho... eres un tacaño...-

-Y tú una mal educada –

-Sí, lo reconozco, y a mí no me ves defendiéndome al respecto como una niña llorona–

Y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio. Porque callados se hacían menos daño.

ooo

Esa mañana Alfred despierta atraído por algo especial, siente el calor de un cuerpo a su lado, se voltea y ve a Arthur en la orilla de la cama, con el brazo colgando, la boca abierta y un olor inconfundible a tabaco y alcohol. El estadounidense se despierta y sale sigilosamente de la cama en busca de una botella de agua y unos analgésicos, dispuesto a escuchar el lamento de un inglés con resaca y las posibles promesas de no volver a beber jamás en la vida.

Lo espera hasta que unos minutos después Arthur abre los ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Vamos, estamos un poco atrasados– insistió con suavidad Alfred pasando sus dedos por los desordenados mechones teñidos de verde y azul.

-_Bloody hell..._- murmuró el inglés antes de levantarse con cuidado y tomarse las pastillas y el agua que le ofrecían.

-Usa el baño de mi cuarto, yo iré al otro de abajo, hay ropa tuya limpia ahí en la silla, unas cosas que se te quedaron la otra vez que te quedaste a dormir con Matt... Luego baja a desayunar -

Al salió por la puerta dejando pensativo a Arthur. Habían dormido juntos. No era como si fuera la primera vez que dormía con un chico. De hecho él había hecho cosas mucho peores con un chico. Había dormido con Matthew e incluso habían despertado abrazados luego de que ambos se contarán cosas que los pusieron más sentimentales de la cuenta. El asunto es que no es normal que hombres como Alfred duerman con sus amigos, porque "los hombres" no se acuestan en la misma cama con sus amigos, a menos que sean como él o Matthew. Alfred NO es como él y Matt, que él se haya dado cuenta. No quiere ni siquiera pensar que puede que se esté convirtiendo y por su culpa. Niega mentalmente la posibilidad porque lo más probable es que el norteamericano no sea consciente de lo que pasa, en especial porque Arthur no es de esos que va anunciando su sexualidad por la vida. Él actúa con naturalidad, no lo oculta y, si eventualmente alguien le pregunta, él responde con la verdad. Le gustan los hombres, lo tiene claro y ya dejó de ser un problema para él. Ahora, respecto a Alfred, sí era un problema, porque era evidente de que él nunca se daría cuenta si no le hacía diagramas y se lo explicaba con mucha claridad.

Igual pensaba ¿qué pasaría si le decía así, claramente que era gay? ¿Saldría corriendo?, daba la impresión que Alfred no era un homofóbico, no perdería nada y todo seguiría igual que antes, sólo que con precavidas distancias para evitar hechos como el de la noche anterior ¿verdad?

Y ahora le había dado por acordarse de Scott. Arthur abrió el agua de la regadera y se echó todo el jabón que pudo para sacar el olor a parranda. Su hermano jamás le creería si le decía una mentirita como que sólo se bebió una cerveza. Ésa mañana trascurrió con relativa normalidad, tuvieron álgebra en el primer periodo y se sentaron muy juntos; luego el inglés se fue a la sala de música con los otros de la banda y Alfred caminaba tranquilamente al patio pensando en que, gracias a lo de la tarde anterior, Arthur parecía especialmente cercano con él. No vio venir a los dos bultos pelirrojos que lo seguían y lo jalaron dentro de un salón vacío.

-Pero, tú ¿no te habías graduado? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Scott lo aventó contra el pizarrón para hacerlo callar. Glenn vigilaba por la rendija de la puerta que nadie los hubiese visto.

-Así que mi hermanito se quedó contigo anoche... dime ¿qué hicieron? ¿Se embriagó verdad? ¿Se fumaron algo? ¿O tan sólo comenzaron un rollo? No me mientras, yankee-

-¿¡Qué!?- su expresión de sorpresa fue tal y se puso tan rojo, que los Kirkland entendieron que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Aún.

-Bien... entonces dime-

-Fuimos a ver un partido al bar, al Soccer Tavern y...-

No fue necesario detallar más. Scott conocía de sobra el local.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! Prometiste no ser una mala influencia-

-¡Pero no lo soy!, sólo quise animarlo un poco... yo…-

-Mírame, te lo dije una vez, te lo vuelvo a decir, no permitiré que te lleves al gusano por el mal camino...-

-Oye, Scotty, creo que el crío no sabe nada... dale un respiro -

Alfred los observó intrigado. Los Kirkland se miraron como sosteniendo una discusión telepática y finalmente el mayor de los dos gruñó.

-Bien... bien, digamos que fue un episodio aislado, que no sabías que al gusano no se le lleva a bares y que no tienes malas intenciones– Alfred resopló aliviado pero se quedó rígido cuando el pelirrojo lo arrinconó y empezó nuevamente a amenazar -pero si me entero que no es así... que lo haces a propósito, voy a convertirme en tu pesadilla ¿Entendido?-

Alfred asintió temeroso y entonces los dos Kirkland salieron del salón antes que él.

La imagen furibunda del hermano mayor de Arthur lo persiguió por el resto del día. ¿A qué diablos venían tantas aprehensiones? Tal vez había algo que Arthur no le estaba contando... el día anterior en el bar parecía que el alcohol lo había vuelto otra persona. Alfred no bebía y no podía entender por qué alguien necesitaría hacerlo para divertirse. Desde esa línea, podría pensar que Scott debía tener motivos para desconfiar así de su hermano ¿Merecía en serio Arthur toda ésa vigilancia?

Cuando llegó a la casa y vio la marca de donde había dormido Artie anoche, sus especulaciones se disiparon. Sin querer hacer la cama se echó a hacer sus deberes. ¿De verdad Arthur tenía algo que ocultar? Pero si se veía tan tranquilo en el colegio...

Unos golpes en su puerta le interrumpieron. No eran los golpes tímidos de Matty ni los golpes en código de su amigo. Eran otros pausados y desconocidos. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar el rostro arrogante y aristocrático de François Bonnefoy, ése rostro que ya no parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo como hace unos meses atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Al, bastante fastidiado, porque este día estaba resultado demasiado largo, no quería mas guerra y además éste tipo nunca le ha caído bien y no tiene por qué demostrar simpatía.

-Vamos Jones, que vengo en son de paz- señaló el gabacho entrando a la habitación sin ser invitado. -De hecho vengo a ofrecerte un trato. - El dueño de casa ahora lucía intrigado, porque sea cual sea el trato que le tenga que ofrecer ése traidor seguro no era nada bueno.

-Tú dirás…– dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Te propongo aliar nuestras fuerzas...- Alfred seguía sin entender –Para separar a Kirkland de tu hermano- examinó las palabras del francés unos segundos, y cuando comenzó a entender su rostro se fue desfigurando en muecas extrañísimas como quien buscaba las palabras precisas.

-Mira... Bonnefoy, no sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza, si despertaste más malévolo de lo normal o si tanto producto para el cabello te ha vuelto loco, pero no tenemos nada que hacer ahí, no sé porque yo querría separar a mi hermano de su mejor amigo.

François gesticuló dramática una mueca de dolor, antes de replicar.

-Porque el rosbif no es su mejor amigo, yo soy su mejor amigo, y no me digas que no te gustaría pasar más tiempo con Kirkland, porque te he visto, he visto como lo miras y como andas detrás de él mendigándole, sólo que eres muy idiota y te gusta demasiado jugar a ser don perfecto y no puedes admitir que te gusta un hombre– en ése momento los ojos azules de François tenían un destello triunfal, siniestro – pero no me lo puedes negar a mí, Alfred, si hay una razón por la que no nos llevamos bien es porque nos parecemos demasiado, somos egoístas... y sé que quieres a Arthur sólo para ti-

El estadounidense palideció ¿En serio? ¿Era así de evidente? ¿Acaso Arthur ya lo sabía entonces? Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua intentando buscar algo qué decir a su defensa. Era pésimo mintiendo, no tenía escapatoria. No obstante, recordó con quien estaba hablando y se dijo "No tengo porque dejar que éste inmoral me intimide".

-Así que en con ésas estamos, Bonnefoy, ¿estás tan desesperado que vienes a pedirme ayuda a mi entre todos? ¿Acaso crees que te ayudaría para que mi hermano vuelva a ser tu lacayo?- ahora era turno de François de mirar el suelo -Matthew está bien ahora, estuvo años viviendo a la sombra tuya y a la mía sin nunca decir lo que quería, sin tener más amigos como él y un día decides irte tras una tipa, y no le diriges la palabra y cuando vuelves finalmente a buscarlo ¿esperas que todo esté bien?- François no responde, así que Alfred continúa –pues no es así como funcionan las cosas, Matty ahora tiene amigos que lo quieren sin esperar nada a cambio, que no abusan de él y lo escuchan de verdad, así que si lo quieres, y quieres formar parte de su vida, comienza por conocerlo e intenta pensar en otra persona que no seas tú por una vez en tu vida.-

ooo

François se retiró avergonzado y en silencio ésa vez. No tanto por haber sido ofendido por el idiota de Alfred Jones, sino porque en el fondo, todo lo que decía ése bueno para nada era cierto. Y el darse cuenta de eso le había sentado como una puñalada en las entrañas.

En al menos dos semanas, que fueron agotadoras a fuerza de ensayos en la casa de los Jones, a François no se le vio ni la punta de uno de sus pañuelos de seda. Matthew, aunque se dio cuenta, no tenía tiempo para atormentarse con eso. Había llegado el día de la audición de las bandas para el baile, debían demostrar que podían tocar al menos tres estilos: Rock, una canción pop bailable y una balada. No era sencillo, no era tampoco llegar y lanzar temas originales, así que escogieron "Are you gonna go my way" de Lenny Kravitz, "There is a light that never goes out" de The Smiths y "I wish you were here" de Pink Floyd, si todo salía bien, podrían tocar en el baile, conseguir que les pagaran y hacerse conocidos en el ambiente local.

Audicionaron frente al consejo escolar conformado por algunos representantes de cada curso, dos profesores, y algunos chicos populares – Ludwig y su novia -. Estaban nerviosos porque ellos eran parias sociales; no tenían el favor del jurado de antemano como otros que desde antes tenían ciertos santos en la corte, pero Alfred les había dicho que ellos no necesitaban de ese tipo de influencias porque eran buenos. Se instalaron en el escenario, la gente al ver al otro Jones comenzó a cuchichear causando cierto nerviosismo en Matt, Arthur le palmeó la espalda antes de irse a instalar a su batería.

Eli se subió con su típica pose arrogante de chica mala, guiñándole un ojo al rígido de Ludwig que apartó rápidamente la mirada.

-Somos _Wicked_– anunció Matt y sin más comenzó a rasgar su guitarra eléctrica con los primeros acordes de la canción de Lenny Kravitz. Cantó la canción a medias con Eli, los del consejo parecían no esperarse nada de ellos así que tenían una reacción favorable, tocaron la balada y al final Matt y Arthur cambiaron posiciones. El inglés tomó la guitarra y el norteamericano se puso tras la batería y comenzaron.

-_Take me out, tonight...-_

Alfred se quedo paralizado en su asiento, había escuchado cantar a Arthur, ebrio en el karaoke del Soccer tavern, o de broma tirados en el pasto, pero nunca así, al frente de la banda, con seriedad, con intención y ése llamativo acento británico al que ya se había acostumbrado.

-_D__riving in your car, i never never want to go home_ – dice Artie clavando su mirada en Alfred que lo observa en los últimos asientos del auditorio.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cuarenta minutos luego de eso, en que se presentaron otras tres bandas más. Eliza tiene que pellizcar a Rod para que detenga el tic en su pierna y Matthew es atentamente observado por su gemelo y Arthur. No vaya a ser cosa que se ponga a hiperventilar.

-Bueno– anuncia luego el profesor de música –ha sido una decisión unánime, por su versatilidad hemos escogido a _Wicked_– Los miembros de la mentada banda saltaron desde sus asientos los Jones apretujaron a Arthur, mientras Eli se lanzaba a abrazar a Rod, para luego darle un empujón y decirle que era: Baboso sentimental.

Una vez que todos abandonan el lugar, Ludwig se acerca seguido por su voluptuosa novia.

-Eso estuvo muy bien– dijo con un tono cordial y diplomático, típico de él.

-Te dije que eran buenos– comentó Alfred pasando su brazo por el hombro de Arthur de modo inconsciente.

-Bueno, normalmente no confío en tu criterio, Jones– comentó con un tono ácido el germano pasando una mano por su cabello engominado y peinado perfectamente hacia atrás. -La cosa es que daré una fiesta el sábado, tenía previsto a un DJ Pero al escucharlos pensé que mejor una banda en vivo, les pagaría 300 dólares, ¿tienen un set list?-

-Lo tenemos– respondió Rod –y además tengo un sampleador para hacer mezclas, así que también puedo hacer de DJ en los descansos de la banda-

-Usurero– murmuró Eli por lo bajo ganándose un codazo de Rod.

-Ahí estaremos– confirmó Mathew.

-_Bloody hell!_ Nuestro primero trabajo.-

-Entonces está listo, el sábado en mi casa, ya sabes cómo llegar, Alfred– declaró Ludwig.

ooo

François Bonnefoy está hecho un lío. Ya le duele la cabeza de tanto pensar. Pensar nunca ha sido lo suyo, eso siempre ha sido cosa de Matthew, pero nuevamente, él es el culpable de todo por conseguir amigos nuevos, reemplazarlo y hacerlo sentir de ésta manera, como si estuviera intentando conquistar a alguien y eso era imposible, porque él era un galán, un imán de mujeres, no un homosexual reprimido persiguiendo a su mejor amigo. Era fácil decir que es sólo su orgullo herido por haber perdido a su lacayo, pero las cosas van más allá. Sin Matthew no tiene verdaderamente a nadie y ahora que lo piensa, extraña incluso al idiota de Al y su novia inglesa.

Piensa en mil maneras de abordar a Matthew, pero se le vienen a la cabeza las palabras de Alfred, y entonces piensa que tal vez está mejor sin él. Se echó sobre el sofá del estudio de su padre decidido a descorchar una botella de vino y bebérsela solo cuando le llegó un mensaje de Feliciano Vargas, el chico italiano con el que tenía una buena relación porque el padre de él también era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y un hotel. El mensaje decía que en la fiesta de Ludwig iba a tocar la banda de Matthew y si eso era cierto, ésa era su oportunidad de hablar con él y arreglar las cosas o al menos intentar hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su chaqueta y subió a su volvo, directo a la casa de Ludwig, mandó un mensaje a Feliciano agradeciendo la información y le prometió pasar por él de camino. Sonrió al pensar en el chiquillo italoamericano. Tal vez no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Al llegar, ve a Matthew discutiendo con Ludwig seguro sobre los arreglos de la fiesta, se ve totalmente dueño de sí mismo, con su chaqueta de cuero roja sobre los mismos pantalones gastados y las mismas botas de cuero. Cuando Matt se va hacia donde están Rod y Eli, François lo intercepta a medio camino.

-Matty- suena casi como un grito desesperado. Quiso golpearse. El aludido se da vuelta a ver a su amigo que tiene una expresión terriblemente seria.

-Fran... ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta preocupado -¿Necesitas algo?... sólo tengo unos minutos, si quieres me esperas luego, pero será hasta el final de la fiesta...-

-Matty... lo siento– dijo en un tono totalmente lastimado. A Matthew le tomó bastante procesar a qué se refería, pero el silencio entre ellos era más que esclarecedor. -lo siento por todo, no sabía lo que hacía... y ella...-

-No entiendo– contestó Matt haciendo que el gabacho lo mirara sorprendido -Es que siempre intento entender por qué haces lo que haces pero siento que te he hecho un daño al ser tan comprensivo, porque al final seguirías siendo el mismo egoísta y yo seguiría siendo el mismo débil contigo... pero ya no soy ésa persona, François-

-Lo he notado-

Un nuevo silencio tomó lugar entre ellos, la gente al ver como Roderich y Elizabetha instalaban los instrumentos comenzó a pedir música, Matt miró al escenario y luego miró a su amigo.

-Te perdono, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar– el gabacho asintió –Ya no soy tu sombra, François, no soy la sombra de nadie…-

-Eso está bien para mí–

-Me alegro... ¿nos vamos a mi casa al final de esto?-

-Cuenta con ello-

En ése mismo momento, tras el escenario, Arthur se hacía cargo de los alargadores y posiciones de las luces. Cuando consideró que todo estaba bien, iba a ir a buscar algo de beber... un trago no le haría mal ¿verdad? Y como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció Alfred.

-Tenemos que hablar– declaró el estadounidense con un tono un poco más grave de lo que hubiera deseado. Arthur le observó curioso.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?, tenemos muy poco tiempo, puede ser cuando me vaya a tu casa luego de la fiesta ¿no?-

- Necesito sacar esto del sistema... François tenía razón, no me atrevo de decirlo porque no quiero ser molesto y quiero hacer las cosas bien... nunca te pediría que te alejes de Matthew, ni de Eli, ni que dejes de ensayar, pero... ¿sería posible hacerte un tiempo para mí?-

- ... -

-Es que te extraño– reconoció Alfred. Arthur de pronto pensó que todo perdía sentido ¿De qué le servía auto convencerse de que eran sólo amigos si el muy idiota venía a soltar esas cosas? Lo más probable es que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba implicando, pero él sí, y él le daría el empujón que necesitaba para aclarar de una buena vez qué es lo que pasaba entre ellos–

-Alfred no creo que seas consciente de lo que dices... no soy una buena persona, no deberías buscar juntarte conmigo-

-Oye... déjame juzgar a mí, yo creo que si lo eres, deberías dejar de ser tan rudo contigo mismo- Ahora puso sus manos en los hombros del inglés para verlo a los ojos. -Así que deja de decir eso sobre ti, yo realmente espero que podamos seguir haciendo cosas juntos, jugar, aunque sea estudiar es más divertido contigo, te puedo acompañar mientras lees, no te molestar...-

Alfred enmudeció, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, sintió las manos del inglés sobre su rostro, detrás sonaba "Passive Agressive" de Placebo que había puesto Rod para llenar el espacio en espera de que la banda se reuniera en el escenario. Arthur se puso en puntillas para matar ésas tres pulgadas de diferencia que le dificultaban hacer su cometido, y no es que Alfred no ayudara, incluso llevó sus manos a la cintura para acercarlo y se inclinó hacia ése beso sabor tabaco.

Arthur lo recordaría como un roce de labios fugaz y muy suave, muy distinto a los besos salvajes que había compartido con Vladimir. No había mordiscos, ni sangre, ni un deseo abrumador e irracional. Era como una lluvia de verano en la campiña inglesa, una lluvia sabor a chicle de menta.

Se separan aún abrazados, las manos de Arthur aún sosteniendo el rostro del estadounidense y los brazos de éste aún alrededor de la cintura del otro. Hubo unas risas tontas y pudieron quedarse así un buen rato si Matthew no hubiera tosido para avisar su presencia.

-Tengo que ir a tocar– anunció Arthur.

-Te estaré esperando– depositando un último beso fugaz antes de dejarlo partir, así, delante de su hermano. Ya lo tenía asumido. No sabía en que lo convertía esto, pero lo descubriría con el tiempo.

Una vez todos reunidos en el escenario comienzan con Satisfaction de Rolling Stones intercalando temas originales con algunas canciones conocidas. La presentación resultó más exitosa de lo que planearon, la gente les aplaudió y silbó, tal vez por ésa euforia es que Eli, de la nada, saltó sobre Roderich y le plantó un beso salvaje que el pianista respondió con el mismo entusiasmo y agresividad. Arthur mandó a Alfred una mirada cómplice desde el escenario. Si alguien les hubiera dicho los extraños sucesos que sucederían en la noche, probablemente habrían reído de lo absurdo que sonaba. Pero no todo lo absurdo es necesariamente terrible.

* * *

**Notas: **Por si acaso, si no lo notaron, pasó casi un año ya desde la llegada de los Kirkland. Llegaron a mitad del año escolar en EEUU. Glenn cursó un semestre y se graduó, Arthur pasó a último curso (tiene 17 por tanto). Charles entró a la U y Scott sigue estudiando. Las edades de los Kirkland son ahora: Scott 22, Charles 19, Glenn 18, Arthur 17 y Peter 11. Se puede decir que Peter fue un accidente (jo).

¿Alguien cachó que hice un juego de palabras en inglés? Scott-land yard (soy una genialidad...de verdad xD)

¡Se armó el usuk! Fue en este capi que creo haber explicado de forma indirecta por qué el fic se llama "English summer rain".

(1) El sampler es una máquina semejante a un sintetizador (Que es un teclado electrónico) pero que a diferencia de este, no genera sonidos sino que reproduce sonidos que ha grabado, hace mezclas. Se pueden conectar a un reproductor de música para hacer mezclas o a un sintetizador para producir y componer melodías que incluyan estas grabaciones. Pongamosle que Roderich es un tecladista tan pro que se maneja con estas cosas, aparte de con el piano clásico. Una mezcla interesante como la que hizo Depeche Mode en su canción instrumental Pimpf.

000

**Adide : ** Parece que el tópico del capítulo anterior fue perderse en Scott. Lo del síndrome de Edipo es relativo, mi papá a los 60 y tantos seguía poniéndose tonto con su mamá; en general mis amigos con lo viejos que son, son iguales. Me imagino que en el caso de los hombres la relación con la mamá es distinta. La verdad es que ahora que lo dices sí hay una relación con los hermanos Wesley. Eso de Matt hiperventilando si tiene quer ver un poco con el exceso de energía reprimido; con la represión de casi todo. ¿Tú dices que lo que le dijo Matt fue muy hiriente? Me siento mala, yo en mi adolescencia le soltaba cosas así a todo mundo. Yo no veo a Rod conquistando a nadie la verdad – así deliberadamente – pero bue. La portada del fic la hice buscando fotos hipsters en flickr (ahí muchos fotógrafos aficionados publican sus cosas) luego editando colores en picasa y el resto en photoshop.

**JimeHyuuga37:** Tu mensaje si me animó, la verdad es que no estaba sufriendo de verdad, me gusta jugar a que tengo dramas para divertirme. Soy una loca de mierda.

**9696: **Me alegra que hayas notado los rasgos que le estoy queriendo da a Sott. A mi no me gusta cuando lo ponen como un perverso-sádico sin causa. No quiero cambiar el carácter violento que ha construido el fandom pero quiero humanizar eso, darle motivos, sino entonces como personaje es inconsistente.

**Lacie:** Eso de Arthur diciendo Love a Alfred es algo que no muchas exploran, cuando los ingleses dicen eso!.así que lo incluí, por hacerlo britanicamente verosimil. No sé que signo es Scott pero creo que sería Aries o Escorpión, se supone que los Aires son personas irascibles, con poca paciencia, que explotan por cualquier cosa y luego se arrepienten; dicen que no hay que tomarlos muy en serio. De los Escorpión se dice que son apasionados, temperamentales y celosos. Me gusta mucho más la idea de que sea Escorpión, que es un signo de agua, por tanto más sensible, aparte que la idea del escorpión como animal venenoso me parece atractiva. La canción que me recomendaste me gustó, se parece sonoramente mucho a "They not gonna get us" de Tatu. Debo decir tiene un sonido más industrial que el que a mi me gusta. Lo mío es el rock indie, británico la mayoría, como Blur, Oasis, Travis o más brit-pop como Pulp, Placebo. Te recomiendo escuchar de Blur el disco "Modern life is rubbish", está completo en youtube (si pones modern life is rubbish full album) es una joyita del género.

**Kanon: ** Que bueno que notes la diferencia :'D aunque bueno, no concuerdo contigo en que la versión anterior era buena. Estoy escuchando a Bedhead ahora mismo (sabado 1 de septiembre a las 17.48 horas) y me está agradando. Te agradezco el aporte. Sí, es como el tipo de banda que escucharía Matthew en este universo. Me alegra hacerte feliz con mi escritura.


	7. Special needs

**Nota:** Gracias Myobi, linda por ser taaaan esforzada. Pobre pooobre beta mía. xD

**7. Special Needs**

_Recuérdame cuando cierres el trato de tu película  
Y pienses en mi atrapado en mi silla con ruedas  
Recuérdame mediante fotografías y proyecciones  
Recuérdame  
sueños especiales_  
(Special Needs – Placebo)

000

_-Arthur necesito contestar-_

_-Ignóralo... vamos, no te pongas así...-_

_-Me deben estar buscando...-_

_-Hey escucha– el originario de Inglaterra lanzó el teléfono a otro lado de la habitación y agarró al rumano por ambos lados de la cara –puede que nos estén buscando, pero nadie te necesita más que yo en este momento... y lo mismo yo, nadie me busca realmente-_

_-Así que ¿esto es todo?-_

_Arthur no entendía la súbita pregunta. Se enderezó sentándose al lado de su pareja, observándolo desde arriba. Vladimir, aún recostado en el suelo, lo escrudiñaba con sus ojos rojizos teñidos en una cruda curiosidad._

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-El mundo... la vida... esto, tú y yo encerrados aquí. ¿No hay nada más que esto?-_

_-No me interesa lo que hay aparte de esto-_

_-Arthur... no porque no le agrademos a nadie podemos simplemente aislarnos como si no existieran-_

_-Pensé que te bastaba conmigo...-_

_-...-_

_-A mi me basta contigo... yo quiero probarlo todo contigo, nadie más-_

_-¿Todo?-_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Incluso eso?- Vladimir imitó el movimiento de una jeringa en el brazo._

_Arthur se volvió a posicionar sobre él. -Todo- afirmó categóricamente antes de lamer sus labios colorados de mordeduras._

000

Arthur le ha dicho que antes de ir al cine vayan a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Alfred no entendió por qué, si estaba bien así como estaba. Accedió de todos modos. Enfrentar a los miembros de "Scott-land yard" bien merecía la pena si en el intertanto podía ver algo de piel.

No había pensado en que podría comenzar a sentir necesidades. Desde el día de la fiesta se habían besado algunas veces más después de los ensayos. Disponían de apenas media hora antes de que Scott o Charles llegaran a buscarlo a su casa y cortar cualquier atmósfera que pudiera generarse. Y pese a que pensó que evitaría cualquier contacto más íntimo por no tener que enfrentar la anatomía masculina, al contrario, mientras más tiempo pasaba más quería avanzar en algo. Cualquier cosa.

Intentó no pensar en eso mientras Arthur abría la puerta. No fuera ser cosa que uno de los tres mayores estuviese en casa y de verdad pudieran leer su mente. Atravesaron el living-comedor y no había nadie. Arthur comenzó a sonreír sin poder disimularlo, se asomó a la cocina, al pasillo y al baño. Se volvió a su invitado y dijo:

-Vamos a mi cuarto-

El estadounidense asintió. Una vez dentro, Arthur apestilló la puerta, Alfred quiso decirle que no lo hiciera porque Scott podría llegar en cualquier momento y entonces los matarían. Pero no fue capaz, porque Arthur abrió el clóset y entonces supuso que debía mirar a otro lado.

Se concentró en mirar los afiches de la pared.

The smiths, David Bowie, Erasure, Morrissey, Depeche Mode, Iggy Pop, Billy Idol, Freddie Mercury, Artic Monkeys, Jet, Oasis, Suede, Blur, Pulp, Sleeper, Elastica, Happy Mondays, Joy division... Todos esos grupos lo miraban desde las paredes de la habitación de Arthur. Un perchero con varios sombreros y un abrigo impermeable largo. En una esquina, un librero lleno de volúmenes de clásicos de la literatura gótica, existencialista y del siglo XX. Un mueble en otra esquina con un toca discos y una colección de vinilos, dvd's con películas viejas, un poster de Trainspotting pegado en una de las dos puertas del armario y en la otra un banderín del Manchester United. La cama de plaza y media con un cubrecamas con la bandera del Reino Unido y al lado de ella una mesita de luz con una lámpara, unos anteojos de lectura y un encendedor. Al frente de la cama se podía ver una especie de mini bar compuesto por un mesón de arrimo con una pequeña tetera y una taza con su nombre, al que ahora se había agregado recientemente una taza con el nombre de Alfred.

Todo en ése cuarto gritaba Arthur y ahora poco a poco se estaba agregando su presencia, al lado del banderín del Manchester colgaba una vincha de los Titans que había usado una vez que lo acompañó a un juego del campeonato del football americano. Pero por sobre todas las cosas le llamó la atención el poster de Placebo que tenía pegado en un borde un papel que citaba "Passive-Agressive".

Alfred sonrió, ésa era su canción. La del primer beso, la cortina de fondo del momento en que las barreras se rompieron y comenzó a cambiar la relación desde la amistad a esto que tenían ahora. Arthur terminó de colgar su chaqueta en el armario, se aflojó la corbata y miró al norteamericano que estaba frente al poster de Placebo y parecía estar concentrado recordando algo.

-No me gusta como estas mirando a Molko– comentó con falsa molestia el inglés agarrándolo por detrás, con los brazos en la cintura.

-Como si pudiera tener ojos para él– comentó el estadounidense, se desconcentró cuando Arthur comenzó a respirar cerca de su oído. Las hormonas tenían una fiesta en su cuerpo, sus manos sudaban frío y si no se aguantaba Scott iba a llegar y los mataría.

-Ven aquí– le ordenó el inglés invitándolo a sentarse en su cama.

Alfred no pudo más que obedecer; tenía que saciar su necesidad de alguna manera mientras aún estaban solos. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del inglés, acariciando su oreja, su cuello, viendo como cerraba los ojos y podría jurar que ronroneaba como un gato.

-Bésame– susurró Arthur apenas, era otra orden, otro enunciado ante el cual Alfred no pudo más que obedecer.

Y lo hizo con mucho gusto, llenando su memoria sensorial con la textura y el sabor de Arthur, con la habilidad de su lengua que serpenteaba junto a la suya incitándolo a más. Se separaron, le miró a los ojos.

Arthur terminó de sacarse la corbata sólo para ocuparla como un yugo para atraer a su pareja y lograr que el atleta se recostara sobre su cuerpo. Y fue en ese momento que se nubló su razón. Alfred no podía leer su mirada porque estaba muy ocupado intentando hilar un pensamiento coherente. Arthur levantó su pelvis sólo para fregarse contra la de su compañero y comprobar si lo estaba deseando tanto como él en ese momento. Sonrió al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Alfred gimió lánguidamente sintiéndose patético, obvio y terriblemente necesitado.

-Te voy a contar un secretito...- Alfred abrió los ojos para darle su atención -Las tres bestias fueron a un recital, mis padres fueron a cenar con sus colegas y luego llegarán todos juntos cerca de las una de la mañana... – el estadounidense tragó saliva.

-¿Y Peter?-

-Fue con mis padres, no me confían al niño... estamos solos-

Y eso no fue una orden, fue una invitación indirecta para que Alfred decidiera que era ahora el momento de avanzar a otra fase. Arthur se sorprendió al ver que no tuvo que iniciar él mismo ése beso voraz. Fue Alfred quien comenzó a morder sus labios de forma juguetona, quien aumentó la velocidad del beso y el primero en meter la mano bajo la camisa, bajar por su estómago y a seguir con el tacto la línea de vellos que desaparecían bajo la hebilla del pantalón.

-Ah... Al...– vocalizó apenas el inglés intentando reprimir un grito. El estadounidense sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, el rol de ser el irracional de la pareja había sido asignado a su persona, así que era en parte su deber querer presionar las cosas. "Bien" pensó: "... nunca he estado tan cerca", tentativamente bajó aún más su mano a la entrepierna del inglés que parecía perdido en las sensaciones, entonces aprovechó y comenzó a jugar con la cremallera. Fue entonces que la señal de alarma del inglés se encendió.

-¡Alfred!- exclamó incorporándose de un salto logrando apartar el enorme cuerpo del americano -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Pensé que...- comenzó el de ojos azules – que tal vez podríamos jugar un poco... no teníamos por qué ir más allá y...–

-No... Es muy pronto-

Arthur se levantó de un salto.

-Disculpa, asumí que querías-

-Sí quiero...-

-...-

-Es que no entiendes lo que pasa cuando se apresuran mucho las cosas, se arruina todo... luego no te das cuenta y terminas haciendo dios sabe qué tonterías-

-¿Me dirás algún día lo que hiciste en Inglaterra?-

El inglés se distrajo mirando la corbata que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Eso está enterrado, no tiene importancia ahora-

Y sí la tenía. Pero no quería decirle cuánta. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a Alfred, su cabello rubio dorado, sus ojos azules, su figura atlética y comparaba. Vlad también tenía el cabello rubio, algo más castaño, tenía unos reflejos rojizos artificiales en él que combinaban con los matices rojizos de sus ojos. Vlad no era atlético sino más delgado, incluso más que él, no tenía ese bronceado saludable de Alfred. Al, era tibio al tacto, Vlad era gélido. Al tenía una piel perfecta, al menos ahora lo estaba averiguando mientras levantaba su camiseta diciendo.

- Está bien si jugamos un poco antes que ellos lleguen -

Alfred se avergonzaba de eso y de la forma en que Arthur devoraba con la mirada – y luego con las manos - su torso, pese a que era envidiable. Vlad, en cambio, nada más le lanzaba la camiseta en la cara y mostraba orgulloso sus cicatrices, su pezón perforado. Arthur sentía un morbo terrible por sus ruinas; se lanzaba sobre él sin piedad intentando dejar más y más marcas.

Cuando veía a Alfred en cambio, sólo le nacía pasar la yema de sus dedos cuidadosamente por su superficie. Sus manos eran como tentáculos de acero. Si no se controlaba podría hacer un daño tremendo. Alfred no tenía idea de eso. Si supiera lo mala persona que es no se tendería boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, agitándose totalmente indefenso.

_'Dalila atacó a Sansón en un momento así... ¿sabías Alfred? Él le confesó su secreto y ella le cortó el cabello mientras dormía... luego le arrancaron los ojos. Le pasó por confiar en un alma indigna. Lee mi mente... mira mi abismo, huye y sálvate. Te voy a matar... te beso, ¿no lo sientes? Mi lengua es ácida, mi saliva es veneno. No suspires así...no te entregues...'_

-Te quiero...- murmuró el estadounidense apenas.

Y lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

000

-¿Me estás tratando de incompetente?- preguntó Rod irritado ya comenzando a alzar la voz.

-Pues no veo que puedas salir de este embrollo, señor perfecto– dijo insidiosamente Eli señalando el evidente problema que Roderich estaba teniendo en cambiar la rueda de su automóvil.

-Y tú lo harías mejor que yo, seguro– comentó irritado el chico.

-Claro que sí, pero desde que has decidido que me debo comportar como una dama dejaré que te hagas cargo de la situación...-

Roderich rodó sus ojos y siguió en su tarea. Pasó una media hora antes de que pudieran seguir adelante, llegaron una hora tarde y se perdieron el primer periodo, siguieron sin hablarse, cada uno por su lado hasta llegar al lugar cercano al campo de Football donde se juntan con sus amigos en el receso.

-Mañana tomaré el autobús– anunció la castaña en un tono hiriente y se disponía a encender un cigarrillo, cuando el judío decidió quitárselo de la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo, porque detestaba, detestaba ese odioso hábito de Elizabetha, casi tanto como detestaba su mal carácter, sus malos modales y casi tanto como adoraba sus ojos verde oscuro. Ella lo observó desconcertada como si estuviera a punto de asestarle un golpe, entonces la atrajo hacia él y la beso con rabia. Porque no sabía que más hacer para callarla, para evitar que lo golpeara, para que él mismo no traicionara su aplomo y se le salieran los insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua para ella.

Al parecer la violencia la descargaban mejor de ese modo, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, cuando ella mordía su labio inferior y el devolvía el gesto con más fuerza, casi tanta como para sacarle sangre y ella ahogaba un grito jalándole el, ahora desordenado, cabello castaño.

Lo odiaba, odiaba su tacañería, su carácter práctico, su disciplina, su manera apática y directa de ser. Su forma de exasperarla, lo odiaba casi tanto como amaba sus ojos azules, su voz calma, sus largos dedos de pianista y la forma en que la arrullaba tocando canciones de Chopin en el piano.

Se separaron desesperados y ella salió corriendo. De pronto las emociones que le estaba provocando Roderich eran más fuertes de lo que ella podía soportar.

000

François y Matthew han vuelto a ser compañeros de mesa en casi todas las asignaturas. Más que por un mutuo acuerdo, por el hecho de que Arthur y Alfred habían decidido hacer absolutamente todo juntos, desde sentarse, ir por los pasillos, almorzar, acompañarse a los entrenamientos, todo caminando excesivamente cerca, tanto que sus nudillos se rozaban y de verdad, daba un poco de envidia verlos.

Porque a François le está costando mucho y Dios sabe que lo está intentando, pero conocer a Matt nuevamente es una tarea de tiempo completo. Antes sabía que Matty era un chico tímido, callado, condescendiente que gustaba de leer, anotar en su libreta y escuchar música, pero ahora se da cuenta de que hay miles de otras cosas, y muchas de ellas se escapan a su percepción normalmente egoísta de la gente.

François se esfuerza y trata de averiguar en qué momento Matthew se ha vuelto este personaje tan complejo y fascinante o si siempre estuvo allí, escondido entre las sombras de él mismo y Alfred; si de verdad el idiota tenía razón y él nunca había visto a Matty en verdad en todos estos años. Y ésta última afirmación le hace sentir tremendamente asustado y culpable. Si es así, no sabe si alguna vez será capaz de perdonarse por el daño que hizo todos ésos años.

Últimamente han ido al centro comercial, como antes, sólo que ahora François hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arrastrarlo a las tiendas de Ives Saint Lauren, y en vez de eso, lo sigue a las disquerías y tiendas de instrumentos sumisamente, intentando contribuir a una conversación que por primera vez en años no está siendo monopolizada por él. Se encuentra entonces deslumbrado por el entusiasmo de su amigo cuando le ofrece comprarle la guitarra nueva que ha estado mirando y probando porque "Nunca te he regalado algo que valga la pena, déjame gastar mi dinero en un bien mayor".

Y siente que ni aunque le comprara todas las guitarras del mundo, ni aunque le haga un estudio de grabación completo dejará de estar en deuda con él.

Llegan a casa y van al garaje a instalar la guitarra nueva, que no sabe si es por la habilidad de Matt o porque el instrumento es tan bueno que vale cada dólar gastado en él, pero suena demasiado bien. Por primera vez François está contento con la felicidad de otro y se da cuenta que además está conociendo una nueva faceta de sí mismo en todo este proceso.

Entonces se maravilla de cómo la vida puede sorprender con algo que se encontraba en sus propias narices y está amando cada minuto de ello.

000

Al otro día se puede respirar el ambiente más extraño en el grupo a la hora de almuerzo. Arthur está risueño y Alfred callado. Eli y Roderich están sentados uno al frente del otro y se miran de tal manera que pareciera que intentaran hacer explotar la cabeza del otro. François ha encargado comida Tai para el almuerzo de todos, lo que hubiera extrañado a muchos sino hubieran estado en su propio mundo, pero Mathew sí lo notó.

Notó que François se había molestado en encargar su plato favorito, que incluso compró galletas de la fortuna a sabiendas de su placer secreto por abrirlas y descubrir esos papelillos. Notó que había encargado jugo de frutas porque sabía que no le gustaba la gaseosa, pero que también se había tomado la molestia de encargar té helado para Arthur y una coca-cola para Alfred... ¡Para Alfred!

Observaba como ahora François parecía fuertemente determinado en dejar su egocentrismo atrás para ser mejor persona y eso le estaba haciendo considerar algunas cosas. El enamoramiento que tenía por el gabacho se renovaba. Antes lo aducía a la admiración que sentía por su elegancia, su buen gusto, su modo de hablar y de andar por la vida y, en gran parte, al agradecimiento por ser el único que parecía notar su presencia en el mundo y disfrutar de su compañía. Se llegaba a sentir afortunado de ser la única persona en que François confiaba y por eso no rechistaba en seguirlo a todos lados como su lacayo. Pero nunca tuvo una explicación racional o medianamente aceptable del por qué lo quería.

No como ahora. Veía cómo François estaba ahí, intentando ser mejor por él, estaba mostrando interés en otros e intentando ganarse a pulso un espacio dentro del grupo. Estaba hablando menos y oyendo más, estaba siendo cordial con otros aunque en el fondo siguiera teniendo ese complejo de superioridad. Todo eso hacía que los sentimientos de Matthew, los que habían parecido desaparecer en los dos meses que estuvieron alejados, resurgieran con más fuerzas. Ahora François no sólo era admirable por su elegancia o su dinero, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una persona real.

000

Luego del ensayo ella anunció que se iría caminando. Salió con su morral al hombro y él no tuvo otra más que perseguirla calle abajo en su vehículo.

-¡No seas terca, no tienes como irte a tu casa!-

Ella sin hablarte se metió al auto cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

-Tienes que dejar esta actitud, Eliza– protestó finalmente él –no puedes simplemente dejar de hablarme o insultarme cada vez que hago algo que no te parece o no me comporto exactamente como quieres– ella seguía mirando por la ventana, brazos cruzados, puños apretados y el cinturón de seguridad sin abrochar.

-Dios, mujer, te he dicho miles de veces que te abroches el cinturón cuando te subas a mi auto– Roderich intentó pasar su brazo sobre ella para ponerle el cinturón, cuando ella dio una especie de rugido y lanzó un manotazo que dejó perplejo al tecladista. Roderich tuvo que detener el automóvil en una esquina. Ella ya iba a abrir la puerta, cuando él puso los seguros apretando un botón cerca del volante.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hice mal ahora?- comenzó él –hasta donde yo entiendo Alfred es mucho más molesto, François te dice bromas más pesadas, Matthew es más distraído y comete más errores que yo, Arthur tiene los mismo modales rígidos que yo en muchas ocasiones... No entiendo porque sólo lo que yo hago tiene que molestarte de ésta manera.-

-Déjalo ya...- murmuró Elizabetha, sin expresión.

-No puedo, porque no podemos pelear a cada rato y todos los días, tal vez los otros no nos han dicho nada, pero tarde o temprano todo esto comenzará a afectar a la banda, debemos detenernos por el bien del grupo siquiera... debemos aprender a estar en paz..-.

-Tú y yo, Roderich Eldenstein no estaremos en paz hasta que te dejes de hacer el imbécil y decidas de una buena vez que hay entre nosotros– soltó ella escupiendo las palabras con rabia. Con sus ojos verdes chispeando, su cabello ondulado engrifado como una fiera.

El judío se volvió hacia delante; los ojos fijos en el parabrisas. Se hizo el distraído siguiendo con la mirada el flujo de los automóviles que pasaban, puso las manos sobre su cabeza, buscando una solución al dilema, entonces vio que ella se inclinó sobre el tablero del auto para buscar el botón que quitaba los seguros de las puertas.

-Entonces, ¿Te parece si digo que estamos saliendo? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó agarrando su mano en el camino. Ella miró al suelo, luego al parabrisas, puso su atención la misma calle y la misma plaza en la que él había concentrado toda su atención hacía nada más unos segundos.

-Esto es una cursilada...- comentó de pronto ella con cierta pesadez -Pensé que nunca preguntarías-.

000

-Has convertido esto en un lugar interesante– Apuntó François echándose sobre la cama de Matthew, mirando las paredes llenas de carteles de Placebo, The Smiths, Oasis, Radiohead, Death cab for a cutie, Yeah yeah yeahs, The postal service, Depeche mode, Recoil... -Ahora se nota que es tuyo– Matt sonrió mientras guardaba su guitarra Fender nueva en el soporte que también le había comprado François unos días después que la guitarra.

-Eso sí, me hubiera gustado saber antes esta faceta tuya... la de músico, compositor, leadsinger, productor...-

-Oh, cállate– dijo Matthew sentándose al lado de su amigo y pegándole un codazo –lo haces sonar tan importante-

-Lo es, y espero que tú también le comiences a dar el crédito correspondiente- Matt se recostó a su lado finalmente –y no sólo el cuarto se ha vuelto interesante... tú has cambiado, se puede decir que has... florecido, como si hubieras estado esperando toda tu vida para salir del capullo...-

-No intentes envolverme en tus palabrerías que las conozco de sobra... además no sé si me agrada la idea de ser una flor o un insecto-

-Bueno, eso no es muy tentador... pero, tal vez te agradaría más ser mi pareja-

Matthew pudo haber comenzado a hiperventilar de la pura impresión, se llevó instintivamente una de las manos a la altura de la tráquea para cerciorarse de la normalidad de su respiración. Se volvió hacia la pared intentando ocultar su estado y se terminó de voltear hacia el lado izquierdo donde François lo esperaba, pasando su mano por el flequillo del músico, ése que en las últimas semanas había demostrado haberse vuelto un hombre pero que ahora parecía un niño, volvía a parecer el viejo Matty, el que se volvía sumiso y callado en su presencia.

Y es que Matthew nunca había sido un hombre de palabra, el tenía otros medios para demostrar su emociones al mundo, sonrió burlonamente de medio lado y llevó su mano grande, como la de Alfred, a la melena rubia y rizada del de ascendencia francesa que no alcanzó ni a prepararse cuando la boca de Matthew estaba sobre la suya, demandando permiso para entrar. François tampoco se caracterizaba por su timidez, así que enredó los brazos en el cuello de su, ahora, más que amigo. Su saco Prada se arrugaba ahora que estaba en la cama bajo el peso del, ahora no tan tímido ni tan inocente Matty, que en su fuero interno agradecía las guarradas que le había recomendado Eliza para abordar al "frenchute" porque "todos merecemos un poco de acción para ser más felices".

-¿Eso fue un sí?- preguntó sonriente François.

-Creí que había quedado claro...-

-La verdad es que no del todo-

-...-

000

Alfred no puede poner atención a la película y se sintió algo idiota, porque ha jodido toda la semana con que quería ver la maratón de "El planeta de los simios" y ahora no puede hacer más que concentrarse en la suavidad de la mano masculina y los angulosos dedos largos de Arthur, que tiene la vista fija en la pantalla pero tampoco entiende nada. Sus hormonas lo traicionan, siempre ha sido así; desde su iniciación sexual. Se siente incluso peor al lado de Alfred que no parece consciente de lo que hace cuando se acerca a él. Arthur intenta mantenerse frío, no obstante, cuando el muy idiota no está mirando, se da la oportunidad de deleitarse con sus rasgos perfectos y angulosos, su cabello lacio dorado que parece ser tan suave, el azul de sus ojos, incluso la forma en que la luz de la pantalla rebota en los cristales de sus anteojos. Tal vez por eso sólo usa lentes de contacto para jugar partidos. Los anteojos le dan un aspecto maduro. Alfred es algo vanidoso y seguramente es consciente de que los lentes amortiguan el aspecto de idiota que adquiere al ser tan grande y llevar ésa chaqueta de atleta.

Alfred decide jugarse cuando pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Arthur. El inglés da un respingo y el debate interno aumenta mientras estudia el rostro del estadounidense intentando encontrar alguna explicación; alguna señal de duda o arrepentimiento. Alfred tiene la vista fija en la pantalla, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Qué diablos" piensa entonces Arthur antes de poner su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred. No puede evitar ensimismarse al ser golpeado por el aroma a colonia. Podría ponerse a comparar de nuevo. Ese aroma a limpio, a muchacho normal, a sano, a bueno. ¿Alfred alguna vez habrá tenido aliento a alcohol u olor a humo? Lo duda seriamente y además espera que no.

Pasan al menos diez minutos en el navigator de Alfred en que suena de fondo algo de Radiohead ¿o es Oasis? Alfred no lo tiene claro. Arthur juega con la hebilla de la correa de su bolso. El cuero sintético se está pelando y el inglés piensa que tal vez debería deshacerse de él y de mucha de la ropa que usaba _en ése_ _entonces, _aunque no está seguro de qué quedaría de él si se despojara de esas cosas. No está seguro de si existe un Arthur Kirkland más allá de los piercings, el cigarrillo, el libro de Stoker.

Cuando se bajan, Alfred se vio pensando en cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir. Si Arthur fuera una chica, probablemente la dejaría en la puerta, la tomaría por la cintura, a lo mejor de la mano, le diría alguna frasecita de película, se darían un beso ahí en plena calle y la llamaría al día siguiente. Pero no es el caso, y está seguro de que incluso si fuera mujer, esa no sería la forma de proceder con alguien como Arthur. Usar un cliché con él sería casi un insulto a su autenticidad.

Mary se asoma por la ventana al ver que eran casi las diez de la noche. Le hace un gesto a Robinson para que presencie lo mismo que ella. Arthur luce nervioso, como lo haría cualquier adolescente al estar con alguien que le gusta y ésa normalidad le causa una tranquilidad enorme. Arthur nunca había sido capaz de disfrutar de las cosas simples, ni siquiera cuando niño, que se encerraba en el ático a leer cuentos a luz de vela y a hablar con seres imaginarios.

Ambos agradecieron que Scott se hubiese quedado en la casa de un compañero y no estuviese para armar uno de sus teatros de hermano sobre protector. Robinson comparó mentalmente esta versión de su hijo con la que se había gestado allá en Basildon en los últimos meses. En estos pocos meses en América, Arthur lucía repuesto, contento, hablador, absurdo a veces, incluso sano, normal. Como si todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra hubiese sido tan sólo una pesadilla.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, la he pasado bien– comenzó a despedirse torpemente el inglés a la entrada del edificio, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Me alegro, yo también la he pasado bien– contestó Alfred con una sonrisa sincera que lo hacía ver aún más limpio, más personaje de comedia adolescente. Un poco consciente de lo que generaban sus gestos y un poco llevado por el impulso, estadounidense se inclinó y depositó un beso la frente del inglés. Arthur cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente. Nuevamente embarcándose en el turbulento oleaje de su consciencia. Estaba seguro que la vida se encargaba de hacer justicia, de una u otra manera, y que cualquier momento de felicidad que pudiese tener ahora le sería cobrado con alguna miseria más adelante ¿Qué cosa tan terrible tendría que pasarle para compensar todo lo bueno que estaba pasándole en ése momento?

-Te quiero– le dijo Al desconcertando a Arthur; era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir eso -Nos vemos mañana.-

Decir que Arthur durmió sobresaltado esa noche es sólo un eufemismo.

000

**Nota**: Alguien me dijo que Roderich en éste fic tenía un carácter pasivo agresivo y la idea me pareció fascinante. Así que lo dejé así y quise acentuarlo un poco. Porque sí.

Siento haber bloqueado los momentos yaoi con angst. Pero a mí me pareció lindo... bueno, les prometo que en el otro capi prometo que se vienen los revolcones (?) y en el capítulo noveno comienza el drama pesado. Quien avisa no es traidor.

**Guest (el que no se pone nombre): **La verdad es que sí es un poco escalofriante una casa governada por Scott. Esa es la idea xD

**Adide : ** ¿Más intimidación dices tú? Yo con eso pensé que era suficiente, para una primera impresión. Me gustó lo que pensaste de Eliza, es un modo interesante de verlo.

**JimeHyuuga37:** Tu mensaje si me animó, la verdad es que no estaba sufriendo de verdad, me gusta jugar a que tengo dramas para divertirme. Soy una loca de mierda.

**9696: **No, no es una pregunta tonta, debería ser Braginskaya, pero nunca lo he hecho así porque lo aprendí hace poco y lo olvido (debe ser por mi poca estima a esa estirpe) y por lo demás siendo una familia establecida en Estados Unidos, me imagino que no hay un respeto por esas normas. Lo de la presentación de Alfred junto a otras situaciones familiares son cosas que antes no tomé en cuenta por una falta de visión y creo que enriquecen. Mejor ni hablar de los mil errores de la otra versión,porque esa diferencia de altura tan weona que mencionaste fue un error que me salió del ano. No hay otra explicación. Hay que decir no a escribir con el ano. Jajaja (así con la autocrítica destructiva)

**Lacie:** A veces me siento unnpoco mal por Natasha (Belarus) todos la ponen como villana, a mi me cae mal por ser una rubia preciosa más que nada jajaja, a lo mejor en algún momento haré algo donde ella no sea mala, o se justifique su mala sangre. Y respecto a si aprendió a jugar, me imagino que con tanta vigilancia no les quedó de otra que aplicarse al juego sin tener otras entretenciones. Ampliaremos.

**Jimehyuuga37****: ** me parece fantástico que conozcas las canciones, solo eso. xD

000

Comentario salido de los ovarios: Gente, si no han visto el video Special needs realmente creo que deberían hacerlo porque es uno de los mejores videoclips que se han hecho, de verdad. (Lo que me da la idea de hacer un ranking... pero eso es de locura, ya)


	8. I'll be yours

**Nota previa****: **No hay folleteo acá porque corté el capítulo en dos. Pasa que salió de 25 páginas y no me parece, porque es demasiado y porque mi beta moriría. Así que lo dividí y así hay mas espacio para la reacción Kirkland en este y para la graduación con folleteo en el otro ¿o no? Y para el pasado. Yo sé que les encanta el pasado.

000

**8. I'll be yours**

_Seré el licor que baña tu alma  
jugo que es puro  
Y seré tu ancla, nunca te irás  
costas que curan  
te he visto sufrir, te he visto llorar por días y días  
Seré el licor en que tus demonios se ahogarán_  
(I'll be yours – Placebo)

-... Y por eso me reasignaron a otro guía de tesis, su laboratorio es está mejor equipado-

-Me alegro cielo– contestó Mary acariciando el cabello rojo de su hijo mayor. Scott se apoyó como un gato en su mano y si Arthur no tuviera aprecio por su vida, se habría largado a reír de lo arrastrado que era su hermano. En cambio sólo le hizo una mueca burlesca a Peter y fue el pequeño el que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

-¿Y tú Arthur?, ¿alguna novedad?, ¿algo de la escuela?-

Glenn esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos mirando intensamente a su hermano menor como diciéndole "Vamos, Arthur... estamos ansioso de oír tus novedades-

-Eh... me saqué un diez en lengua-

-Eso no es una novedad– comentó Charles, ya adivinando lo que sucedía por la expresión de Glenn y Scott.

-Lo de tu novio quarterback, en cambio, sí que es novedoso-

Mary dejó el tenedor de vuelta en el plato y Robinson de pronto se largó un trago de vino para digerir la carne.

-¿Tienes novio, cielo?-

-¿Es el quarterback?-

Arthur fulminó con la mirada a Glenn, por boca floja. El pelirrojo canturreó alegremente y siguió comiendo como si nada. Scott de pronto no tenía hambre y lo miraba con la misma intensidad que sus padres. Tal vez un poco más. No obstante, no gozaba de la misma paciencia, así que preguntó sin más.

-¿Hace cuanto empezó esto?-

Mary parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre él a sacarle la respuesta, como si se tratara de saber el final de su telenovela.

-Hace dos semanas-

-¿Y te pidió ser novios?-

-No... No exactamente-

-Lo voy a matar...-

-Scott, cariño, son apenas unos chicos...-

-Además soy yo quien se ha estado haciendo el tonto, él sí parece querer llevar las cosas más en serio-

Charles se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla intentando evaluar la verisimilitud del relato de su hermano menor. Glenn masticaba su chuleta feliz de la vida y su padre seguía flipando con el asunto del jugador de football; lo había visto por la ventana, tenía la contextura, era sólo el hecho de que no se imaginaba a Arthur saliendo con un niño estrella. Scott examinaba la situación también. Por lo que había analizado, el americano era un chiquillo torpe, probablemente susceptible así que la idea de Arthur – que sí tenía más experiencia - dominando la relación no parecía algo tan descabellado.

-Te creo... pero que quiero que sepas que pretendo hablar con él...-

-A todos nos gustaría conocerle- agregó Mary de un modo más amigable. Pero a esas alturas Arthur ya había perdido el apetito.

000

_El de antes ya no es el mismo._

_No me di cuenta de cuando comenzó a suceder. Yo le quería por quien era entonces. Al de ahora, de todos modos, igual lo quiero. _

_Hace un año Arthur debía ser una maqueta del perfecto estudiante, era algo repugnante, pero admirable. Cuando me vio recuerdo que no le importó mi apariencia, ni el rechazo que yo causaba a los otros. Debió tomar ésas cosas como advertencia y yo debí saber, ante su perseverancia, que algo andaba terriblemente mal con su sentido de supervivencia; que su criterio para elegir lo saludable era espantoso. Aunque su descriterio me estuviese resultando conveniente._

_Él no supo entender mi indiferencia ni mi rechazo. Cuando comenzó a hablarme, pensé que no me haría mal algo de compañía pero cuando comencé a encariñarme con él, intenté salvarlo y me dije ¿Qué mejor muestra de afecto que mantener la distancia?, era mi manera de protegerle. Andrei me dijo muchas veces que cuando nací los lobos estaban más inquietos, que se oían desde las montañas y yo le creí por muchos años. Luego me dijo que mi color de ojos no era natural, que estaban como bañados en sangre y mamá me juró que era mentira. A Arthur nunca le desagradaron mis ojos, ni se rió de mí cuando le conté que mi hermano me hizo creer que era el hijo de un demonio lobo. Él me abrazó y me dijo que yo era más humano que todos ellos._

_El de entonces – que ahora no es el mismo – bebía apenas y procuraba cuidarme de mis excesos. Me llevaba al cine y no tenía interés en salir de noche. Pero unos meses después era él quien quería beber sin control, y era él quien quería salir y escapar de noche. Era él quien quiso probar la pastilla y repetía el discurso de que de día éramos una mentira y que nuestra verdadera cara era que mostrábamos de noche. Cuando Arthur ya era Archie, no quiso tocarme con ansiedad nerviosa, como el de antes, sino que quería tomarme y luego a otros y luego a mí. Yo creí que todo esto nos podría hacer libres, pero no. Éramos prisioneros de nuestros deseos, no teníamos voluntad. Yo ya no estaba con él por decisión, y sospecho que él también era adicto a mi presencia. _

_Y ahora lo veo, vamos a cumplir dieciséis años, ha pasado casi un año, y él quiere probar algo terrible porque quiere vivir, y me dice que el mundo alrededor de nosotros no vale, me dice que nuestro espléndido aislamiento nos mantiene auténticos y unidos. Él me besa mordiéndome de un modo que yo creí un juego antes, pero que en algún momento dejó de serlo._

_Ahora nosotros, los de antes, ya no somos los mismos._

000

Todos habían recibido sus cartas de aceptación a la Universidad de forma oficial. Arthur había sido aceptado en la carrera de Inglés y Literatura comparativa en la Universidad de Columbia. Esto había llevado a Alfred a tomar la decisión de declinar la oferta del Tecnológico de Massachusetts y optar por la facultad de ingeniería de la misma universidad que ofrecía un programa de física y matemáticas aplicadas. Pero no sólo por seguir a Arthur, todos sus mejores amigos estaban optando por estudiar en Manhattan.

Eli había sido aceptaba en la facultad de Artes visuales de la Universidad de Columbia; Rod y Matt habían sido aceptados en Juilliard para estudiar piano y composición musical, respectivamente, y François había decidido no ir a Harvard por quedarse con Matt, después de todo, estudiase donde estudiase administración de empresas iba a tener trabajo igual en el imperio hotelero y gastronómico de su padre.

Al respecto habían tenido largas discusiones con Matthew que insistía en que debía hacer lo que quería y estudiar agronomía o gastronomía; no era un secreto su deseo de iniciarse en el rubro vitivinícola y producir una línea de vinos de reserva o tal vez trabajar de chef en uno de los restaurantes de la familia, No obstante, su miedo a contradecir a su padre era mayor, igualmente, y a escondidas de él, se matriculó en cursos vespertinos de cocina en el French Culinary Institute.

Y bueno, si François era capaz de no ir a Harvard, que era la mejor escuela de administración empresarial del mundo, ¿quién era él para abandonar a Artie y a su familia por irse al MIT?, Pero el problema no era ése, ni tampoco la vivienda que, en un momento, pareció ser el meollo de todo el asunto.

Los Kirkland ya habían decidido que Arthur viajaría todos los días en metro desde su casa en Brooklyn a Manhattan, Rod y Eli estaban buscando un departamento y los Jones habían decidido rentar un cuarto para ahorrarse los viajes y el tiempo. El problema era el no poder verse todos los días. Luego de casi dos años habían generado un sentido de comunidad, de estar todos los días en el recreo, de ensayar en el garaje e ir al centro juntos. La universidad implicaba tener que separarse y, para algunos, tener que instalarse solos en la gran ciudad. Porque Brooklyn también estaba en Nueva York, pero no era Manhattan. La gran isla era ése paraíso donde escapaban a veces el fin de semana unas horas para soñar con una vida mejor, pero al mismo tiempo era un planeta enorme y desconocido para todos ellos, incluso para François que iba frecuentemente debido a los negocios y eventos sociales de la familia.

Manhattan era mucho más que una ciudad y el corazón de la gran manzana que era Nueva York. Era el lugar al que serían arrojados desde el limbo que ahora era la preparatoria y donde tendrían que abrirse camino a mordiscos en una jungla de asfalto y no sabían si sus frágiles e incipientes relaciones podrían sobrevivir ese ajetreo. Y era eso lo que los atemorizaba, aunque no lo verbalizaran, tratar el asunto era como cubrirlos con un manto negro de incertidumbre y miedo a un montón de cosas en el futuro... el miedo a crecer.

-Es mejor enfrentar los problemas a su tiempo– comentó Alfred al respecto –lo primero es el baile de fin de curso.-

Arthur encontraba que era una tontería. Nunca había entendido del todo la obsesión de los norteamericanos con esa tradición. Él lo veía como una señal del apocalipsis. En cuanto más cerca estaba el baile, más cerca estaba la Universidad y el mundo independiente. Era extraño porque hace dos años atrás la idea de salir de casa y poder ser mayor de edad le volvía loco, y ahora que tendría la libertad en sus manos le parecía tremendo. La libertad era un monstruo, él mismo la había probado antes de tiempo y se había perdido en ella ¿Podría decir que este tiempo en Estados Unidos con sus amigos y Alfred habían cambiado eso en él? ¿Podría cambiar alguien como él?, Ahora estaría viajando solo desde un lugar a otro, a una ciudad desconocida llena de pubs y otras cosas; No estaría Matthew para escuchar sus penas ni Alfred para espantar sus fantasmas.

Odiaba darse cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a echarse en el pasto con su pareja, aunque nadie supiera que lo eran, aunque no se tomaran de la mano en los pasillos y sólo conversaran, se rozaran los dedos de repente en público. Todo ese teatro era como una promesa, al llegar a la habitación de Alfred, el telón caía, conjunto con su camisa y su autocontrol. Él no necesitaba más seguridad que ésa; no necesitaba que Alfred fuera puesto en ridículo frente a todo el colegio tomándolo de la mano para un estúpido baile frente a cientos extraños, personas que no importaban.

Aún así, como yankees que eran, esa comedia adolescente era lo que todos esperaban, habían ensayado un montón para tocar, se habían ido a comprar los trajes y habían arrastrado a Arthur a una de esas tiendas a buscarse algo elegante e incluso habían llevado a Eli a comprarse un vestido elegante y femenino porque "Eso es lo que usan las chicas protocolarmente" según las palabras de Roderich y François, que al parecer eran los expertos en lo referente a elegancia y códigos sociales.

Alfred aún no había tenido la osadía de preguntarle nada. Arthur estaba consciente de que en su equipo lo estaban acosando para que invitara a una chica antes de que las bonitas fueran ocupadas. Al principio había evadido del tema haciéndose el interesante, pero a veinte días de la fiesta, cuando en realidad no quedaban chicas que invitar, la presión social era insostenible y Arthur le había pedido que por favor consiguiera una chica de tapadera antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Alfred entonces se había contraído como un gato herido, había abierto la boca para decir algo, y Arthur, adivinándolo, le dijo que tenía que hablar con Matthew y salió corriendo a la habitación de al lado.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema– había expuesto entonces Matt con naturalidad –Fran me ha invitado y vamos a ir a bailar juntos como una pareja normal-

-Ya... pero él no es el capitán del equipo, es sólo un chico con dinero que puede permitirse ser excéntrico si quiere-

-Pero, Arthur... queda tan poco, ¿qué importa lo que digan?-

-No quiero que Alfred se vea despreciado por sus amigos en ese día que se supone es especial... es como una tradición sagrada aquí ¿no?... ¿y sí le lanzan un tarro de pintura roja o sangre de cerdo? ¿Y sí queda una masacre de humillaciones?-

-Esto no es _Carrie._..-

-Como sea, no-

Arthur se había echado para atrás en la silla del escritorio de su amigo y comenzó a girar a lo tonto hasta marearse un poco. Su vista se volvía borrosa y entonces se sintió como en una máquina del tiempo... estaba él de pequeño jugando con Glenn y en la casa de árbol en Basildon; la antigua, no la que luego construyeron de nuevo para Peter y que él profanó con Vlad. Scott a veces subía a molestarlos y entonces jugaban a que ellos eran los caballeros del castillo y Scott el dragón que venía a destruir el reino, y gritaban... luchaban en vano hasta que eran invadidos por el pelirrojo, recibían unos coscorrones y luego un dulce o chicle para contentarlos.

En medio del torbellino vio a Vlad, varias veces, vio sus ojos rojos, su sonrisa opaca, a veces maliciosa, sus colmillos lobunos y sus manos de esmalte negro descascarado. Vlad nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando estaban tan drogados que parecía que sus pieles eran una sola. Ni siquiera cuando había llorado en sus hombros por lo mal que lo trataban en su casa. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Arthur entró en él por cuarta vez, cuando ya no dolió nada y lo único que sintieron fue un placer estremecedor; Vlad se había agarrado de su cuello para lamer sus comisuras y quejarse apenas con los ojos entrecerrados, hablaba en rumano y Arthur deseó haber entendido algo... a lo mejor una de esas palabras misteriosas iban dirigidas a él y nunca se había enterado.

Alfred, en cambio, se lo había dicho, sin vergüenza, varias veces, en inglés, mirándole a los ojos, en completa sobriedad, totalmente seguro de lo que decía y Arthur se había quedado paralizado de la impresión en todas las ocasiones, sabiendo que no se lo merecía y que si le dijera "yo también" sería poco. Alfred no se merecía un simple "yo también". Tampoco se merecía una respuesta silenciosa, como si una mamada fuese una retribución a todo el afecto que Alfred le daba; pero Alfred igual se había contraído en su éxtasis y lo había agradecido con la respiración entrecortada. Arthur quería corromper hasta la última parte de su médula, con el deseo ebullendo en su sangre como un veneno, pero se contenía... se contenía. Eso era, para él, la verdadera prueba de todo, era la forma definitiva en que le decía "Te quiero, Alfred... ¿ves como me aguanto? ¿Ves como intento no hacerte daño?".

Era una pena que Alfred no le pudiera leer la mente.

O era una suerte, de pronto si pudiera hacerlo no estaría ahí con él.

Los días siguieron avanzando y cuando ya tenían los trajes listos, el transporte listo – cortesía de François – y el set-list de la fiesta totalmente ensayado, Alfred iba poniéndose más ansioso. Arthur había estado evadiendo el tema con maestría por meses y él, por miedo a parecer pesado, lo había dejado estar, no obstante, la incertidumbre comenzaba a ser insoportable. Para frenar todo intento de escapatoria cerró el pestillo de su habitación. Arthur se volvió a él con una media sonrisa y se arrancó la corbata sin gracia, en un gesto provocativo.

_No pierdas el foco, vamos._ Alfred, esperaba poder mantener su voluntad. Se recostó sobre la cama e inmediatamente Arthur ocupó el lugar a su lado comentando con malicia.

-A veces siento pena por el honor mancillado de tu hogar... digo, con nosotros aquí y tu hermano con el frenchute en la otra habitación... ¿quién le va a explicar a Emily lo que pasa realmente cuando nos encerramos a "jugar"?-

-Emily sabe que eres mi novio-

Arthur se engrifó un poco ante la palabra. "Novio". Un título demasiado formal y saludable para ser asociado a su persona. Normalmente la gente se refería a él como el raro, el puto, el rollo, como mucho, ¿Tendría él madera para ser novio de alguien? ¿De Alfred?

-Ya... pero bueno, mientras menos personas lo sepan es lo mejor para ti, no queremos que la gente te comience a tratar distinto por mi culpa ¿verdad?-

-...-

-¿Qué sucede?... te has quedado callado de pronto-

-Nada... no tiene sentido, es obvio que me dirás que no-

-Vamos... qué tan grave puede ser, dime- _Oh, no por favor, no me digas ¿Crees que no sé lo que me quieres preguntar?_

-Quiero que vayas al baile conmigo, no sólo con el grupo, conmigo de pareja... ya sabes-

-...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Es complicado-

-No es taaan~ complicado... sólo debes decirme que sí y vamos-

-Alfred... tú no entiendes, no es conveniente para ti ¿Para qué arruinarte de este modo?, mejor invita a una chica, ya sé que no quedan, pero puedes buscar a alguien de fuera de la escuela o de cursos menores, cualquier niña de primero se moriría de ganas de ir contigo-

-Por favor no me digas eso... no me digas que debo invitar a otra persona... que invite a una chica cualquiera, todo el mundo me lo dice, pero si lo dices tú me es insoportable-

-...-

-No tú, que sabes que quiero ir contigo-

-Pero...-

-Ni siquiera te hablo de llevarte flores, apartarte la silla ni nada, entiendo que no eres una chica... si quieres ni siquiera debemos bailar ni nada, sólo quiero cenar contigo, llegar en el mismo auto, sacarme la foto del recuerdo... ni siquiera debemos tomarnos la mano si no quieres-

-Alfred, yo voy a estar ocupado con la banda... no voy a poder participar de la fiesta-

-Lo sé...-

-...-

-...-

-... eres incomprensible... podrías haber sido el rey del baile-

-No me interesa-

¿Qué clase de mundo loco era este en que una persona como Alfred querría sacrificar su oportunidad de ser popular por alguien como él?, Arthur lo encontraba tonto, e incomprensible, pero terminó accediendo con un beso. Después de todo ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, que les lancen huevos o dibujen un pene en su diploma de graduado. No es algo tan malo.

000

Cuando suena el timbre, Mary se vuelve por última vez a Scott y Charles para advertirles que sean buenos y que no aterroricen al chico. Glenn tiene la tentación de decir que eso ya está hecho, que ya no pudo evitarse, pero se contiene mientras esboza una sonrisa de Cheshire. Se quedan todos atentos al sonido de la llave ingresando a la puerta y unos cuchicheos, entonces los adolescentes entran para encontrarse a los Kirkland fingiendo su mejor cara de domingo – al menos intentándolo – Peter juega con el control remoto, Charles y Scott están sentados mirando las paredes, Glenn se muerde la lengua y tiene serios síntomas de soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento. Robinson sostiene el periódico ya arrugado de tanto estrujarlo y Mary aparece, 'casualmente', de la cocina para saludar al invitado.

-Hola, querido, tú debes ser Alfred, un gusto- Arthur deseó tanto en ése momento ser hijo único y tener una familia normal. -Pasa, aquí están los demás, él es Robinson...-

-Mi papá-

-...Y bueno, al resto parece que los conoces ¿no?-

-Hemos tenido el placer de vernos algunas veces ¿cierto, señor héroe?- Scott sonríe con sorna, Charles le pega un codazo y Glenn tiene que aguantar la risa poniendo una mano en su boca. Arthur entrecierra los ojos queriendo asesinarlos, Alfred sólo le aprieta la mano y se dirige a la sala.

-Así que quarterback– Comienza, Robinson, aún intrigado por el asunto.

-Sí, señor-

-Eso es un puesto importante-

-Sí, soy el capitán del equipo-

-Y eso aquí es como ser el rey del lugar... ¿o no?- Interrumpe Charles desinteresadamente.

-Algo así...-

-Qué complejo debe ser entonces, para su relación ¿no?-

-Es que nadie sabe de lo nuestro... aún-

Scott tiene una fría mirada de basilisco sobre el estadounidense y da la impresión que si no fuera por el resto de los Kirkland se lanzaría directo sobre la yugular del chiquillo a esparcir su sangre adolescente sobre la alfombra. Alfred traga saliva.

-Pero ¿cuál es el apuro?, están recién viendo que pasa ¿verdad?, además llevan apenas unas semanas...-

-Han sido 'amigos' por más de un año ¿no?- Scott marca intencionadamente la palabra, implicando que nunca creyó que fueran sólo amigos. -Además, nuestro amigo Alfred está recién experimentando los vastos misterios de ser homosexual-

-¡Scott!- Robinson le echa una mirada de advertencia. Al verlo, Alfred entiende de dónde había heredado Arthur la cara seria de viejo caballero inglés. Eran las mismas cejas, todos tenían ésa característica. El mismo cabello rubio ceniza de Peter y Arthur, ya algo cano en el padre. Pero lo que más le sorprende, por mucho, es la normalidad con que una familia con una apariencia tan convencional, casi en su totalidad compuesta por hombres, se toma la sexualidad de Arthur, como si no importara.

-¿Y tu familia lo sabe?-

-Sí, bueno, mi hermanita y mamá lo saben, papá se hace el tonto... igual se entiende porque ya sabíamos que mi hermano es gay y ahora yo...-

-Oh, sí, sí... Matthew– irrumpe Mary entrando con una bandeja repleta por la tetera, las tazas y el platillo de scones. -Es un chico encantador... me contó sobre Emily, me prometió traerla con él un día, yo siempre quise tener una niñita-

Los cinco muchachos la miraron con doloroso rencor, en especial Scott. Arthur se imaginó que si por él fuera se cambiaba de sexo en ése momento, sólo para darle gusto a su madre. Se hubiera reído en su cara. Ayuda a despejar la mesita de centro presintiendo que el interrogatorio va a ser largo. Por suerte, Mary sabe obtener información de un modo amable y no invasivo, así todos escuchan que Alfred es científico, sus planes para después del colegio, sin perderse el detalle de que contemplaba a Arthur dentro de ellos y de lo mucho que habla de cuán inteligente y maduro le parece.

Cuando se pone de pié para ayudar a Mary a llevar la bandeja a la cocina, finalmente Glenn no se contiene más.

-Felicidades, gusano, te has conseguido un fan-

-Muérete -

-Bueno, al parecer no hay nada de qué preocuparse... ahora tengo más lástima por él, pobre chico...- suspira Charles mirando atentamente a Arthur y a su ofensivo gesto con los dedos. Scott sigue en silencio, Robinson considera que éste silencio era uno positivo así que guarda el periódico arrugado en el revistero y enciende la tele, ya relajado, en parte para ver las noticias y para poder encubrir la conversación que se filtra por la pared.

El estadounidense finalmente sale de la cocina junto a Mary anunciando que se va, ella le pide a Arthur que lo vaya a dejar abajo pero Scott le detiene ofreciéndose. El resto intuye que lo hace para decirle personalmente al muchacho lo que piensa y lo dejan estar, Arthur bufa resignado prometiéndose llamar a Alfred en media hora más para enterarse de las atrocidades que le soltará la bestia pelirroja.

Ambos caminan en un silencio incómodo hacia las escaleras. Alfred observa que Scott es casi de su misma altura y que a veces, como ahora, se ve más grande. Al llegar abajo, el estadounidenses sabe que no debe irse hasta que él pelirrojo hable; Scott es consciente de su poder y enciende un cigarrillo con toda calma antes de empezar.

-Bien, señor héroe, los has convencido a todos, todo bien por ahora, pareces inofensivo así que no te haré nada, no pondré resistencia a ésta relación mientras te sigas ateniendo a las reglas que ya sabes: no lo llevas a beber, no vuelve a casa tarde y si se queda en tu casa, yo llamo para cerciorarme de que esté allá... bajo mi techo no les permitiré pasarse de listos y que sepas que te debes ganar mi confianza, porque si no logro confiar en ti, vas a tener que inventar un universo paralelo para estar a solas con él o salir de noche ¿está claro?-

Alfred asintió –Claro como el agua– Scott pegó una larga calada y se preguntaba por qué el chico no se subía a su auto de una jodida vez. Alfred juntó valor e hizo la pregunta que le mataba.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué tantas aprehensiones? ¿Es que acaso tuvo un novio peligroso? O ¿Arthur se portaba mal?, en serio ya me gustaría saber...-

-Pasa que no me corresponde a mí responderte ésas preguntas... si tienes dudas pregúntale a él-

Alfred asintió sintiéndose, nuevamente, ignorante de algo importante. Mientras se alejaba del edificio bajo la atenta mirada del 'general', se puso a pensar en qué tan difícil sería lograr que Arthur le contara algo de su pasado o ganarse la confianza de ése demonio pelirrojo. Tal vez era mucho más rentable recurrir a la ciencia e intentar hipnotizar a su pareja o estudiar más sobre la teoría de cuerdas y ver la forma de abrir portales interdimensionales para poder estar a solas con él.

000

**PD 1: **Sobre los lobos. No quiero hacer parecer hombre lobo a Vladimir, es otra cosa. Se dice que Transilvania es una región con inviernos crudos; la mala fama de esa región viene – aparte de las batallas por allí libradas entre valacos, húngaros y otomanos – de que los lobos de las montañas pasaban demasiada hambre en invierno y entonces las manadas bajaban a la ciudad a matar todo, ganado, gente, etc. La gente se aterrorizaba cuando los escuchaba aullar enloquecidos y de allí vienen en parte las historias locales de hombres lobo. Vladimir nació y se crió en Brasov - como indicaré más adelante - una ciudad al pie del sistema montaños Carpatos, mucho bosque virgen y eso. Encontré que era un buen escenario y un adorable detalle que los hermanos mayores jugaran a sugestionarlo con las leyendas locales. Aparte de eso, lo chismeé en google maps y me pareció un lugar súper bonito para vivir. (No, no es ironía).

**PD 2: **¡Tragedia! ¡Infierno en la torre! (ok, not). Les cuento. La persona que subió este capítulo, no fui yo, sino mi semillita de maldad. Mi querida **July**. Estamos de fiestas patrias en Chile y yo estoy en campo a miles de años luz de las sociedad civilizada, las comodidades, los galanes, los pubs y los burdeles (?). Mi única conexión al mundo hasta el 19 de septiembre será un teléfono que robaré (?) a un familiar para revisar mi mail, mis reviews, leer actualizaciones y eso. Me traje al campo mil películas, y creo que Francis Ford Copola será mi pastor (aparte del vino); no sé si vaya a salir algo bueno de todo esto, ver la saga del Padrino de un tirón no me ha hecho bien y ahora me apronto a ver otros films del maestro, también cosas de Godard y algo de Polanski, "Taxi driver" y además la saga de Matrix. Todo eso sumado a mi creciente obsesión por Joy Division... estoy mal. Ampliaremos.

Y por último. **Gente chilena**, por favor, sé que son cinco días de jarana patriótica, pero no se mueran intoxicados en al acohol ahogados en sus propios vómitos, eso queda para mí que no tengo decencia. Muchas gracias.

Como **mención honrosa**, muchos corazones **a Myobi**, mi beta amorosa, que me dice Trollencia, y Francisca, y me francesea pero igual la quiero, porque revisó esto en tiempo record para que yo pudiera pasárselo a July antes de irme y porque me demuestra día a día que la gente del fandom UsUk es como mucho más linda, y más amable y eso. Me niego a ser tu uke, aunque sea más baja que todo mundo.

000

**saku-chan64**: Jo, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y ya te has de haber enterado que actualizo semanalmente y nunca abandono, así que nos leemos.

**9696: **¡No creas que no debes lanzarme las críticas!, esas cosas me despiertan. Además dudo que seas más dura de lo que yo soy conmigo misma. Como anécdota, te puedo contar que las únicas tres veces que reprobé algo en la universidad, dos fueron calificaciones que yo misma me puse (lo sé, lo sé... no está bien eso). Lo de escribir con el ano, lo había notado, me parece curioso. La palabra de "orto" como "ano" debe tener otra explicación, no creo que venga de la raiz griega... sería muy retorcido y gracioso. Igualmente yo a mis estudiantes les decían que lo de ellos era orto-grafía... así, como el orto (ser reían). Cuando ponen a Elizabeta servil me da rabia, porque viendo Hetalia, las únicas veces que sale de tierna y servil es cuando está en casa de Austria con vestidito; luego de eso sale de niña siendo medio mala, o de guerrera defendiendo a Austria o pegando sartenazos, entonces se olvidan del lado salvaje pues (que es lo mejor, porque a decir verdad a mi la gente servil y amable me cae muy mal)

**Lacie:** Jo, a la gente llama la atención eso de que Eli haya preguntado qué son. Tengo un punto con eso (Creo). No sé si Fran ha madurado de frentón, pero al menos ahora es consciente y tiene voluntad de hacer algo por el otro. Me encanta que te encante Arthur y Alfred.

Y en cuanto a recomendaciones ¿Viste el video de Special Needs?, Me imagino que sí, es que la canción, la letra todo. Te recomiendo escuchar a Vast, una banda de rock alternativo estadounidense (para que veas que no solo escucho rock británico), la canción "Touched" es la más conocida (aunque casi nadie la conoce) y las armonías que general con las voces y los sintetizadores me ponen los pelos de punta (o es que soy muy sensible).

**Adide : ** Eso que dijiste "Si hasta parece que el lado racional de la relación era Vladimir", me parece excelente que lo hayas notado. Aunque al igual que los papeles de "uke" y "seme" (digamoslo vulgarmente), eso no tiene por qué ser siempre así. Lo de Molko, te lo explico (trataré). No tiene carne ,obvio, lo que nos gusta de Molko es complejo. Hablando con una amiga/hermana en un vagón de metro llegamos a la conclusión de que lo que nos gusta de Molko es que es perverso. Es andrógino de apariencia y lo sabe, juega con eso; sus letras son controversiales además y al parecer todo él y su estrategia es provocar controversia y morbo: besuquearse con el bajista en el escenario, ponerse vestidos, decir cosas en doble sentido, fumar de esa manera tan puta, en fin. Aparte que es abiertamente bisexual y quienes saguimos su vida nos hemos enterado de algunas de sus andanzas. Y wow, yo quiero esa vida (y a ese hombre)

En cuanto a los diálogos lo hice por uniformar el estilo. Los primeros capítulos de la versión original no tuvieron beta, pero los últimos sí. La beta de entonces me puso los guiones y me pareció bien, así que lo dejaremos así por una cosa visual puramente. Hay algunos que tienen descripción de acciones de hecho y otros no, pero no pondría una señal gráfica para ayudar al lector, es insultante a las capacidades lector. Mis maestros Puig y Cortazar no lo aprueban. A nosotros nos gusta confundir a la gente.

Creo que es muy pronto para decir que Eli y Rod no son el uno para el otro y que es solo físico. En ese sentido creo que Forasster0 le dio al clavo al notar que, pese a todo, es ella quien pregunta qué pasa entre ellos : "A pesar de todo, parece que a la chica ruda le gustan las formalidades". Ampliaremos.

En cuanto a los padres de Arthur: Si tienen cinco hijos hombres, tres de ellos ya declarados heterosexuales y medios bestias; si uno de los menores, luego de estar reprimido se mete en todos los vicios posibles, luego de salvarlo creo que lo de que sea homosexual es un detalle. Más si son académicos y europeos; quiero pensar que no hay tanto prejuicio desde ese lado.

¿Recomendación de fics?: "Travelling", "El alienígena", "La media vuelta". Paremos de contar. A lo mejor "The ball and the chain". La gente suele pensar que "True Colors" y "Las vidas posibles..." son buenos, pero no les hagas caso. People is crazy, don't follow the people.

**Carol27**: Jo, no te preocupes, todos tenemos vida y cosas que hacer. Me alegro que te esté gustando y ¿no conocías al personaje Rumania antes?, yo debo decir que no lo pescaba hasta hace poco. Mi correo nuevamente es lady guion bajo vader guion bajo dark guion bajo site arroba hotmail punto com , Nos leemos!

**Publicidad Descarada: **A los que les gusta Rumania como personaje y emparejado con Inglaterra, vayan a leer "Los problemas de Arthur Kirkland"  s/8286681/1/Los-problemas-de-Arthur-Kirkland está bien escrito, bien caracterizado (me muero por este Rumania!) los personajes son países luchando contra fuerzas sobre naturales y aparecen los hermanos Kirkland siendo los pesados de siempre. A mí me parece que esta historia merece más amor.


	9. The first day of the rest of our lives

**9 It's the first day of the rest of our lives**

_Soy cuidadoso para no caer  
Tengo que escalar tu muralla  
porque tú eres el que  
me hace sentir mucho más alto de lo que eres  
sólo soy un fetichista  
he estado solo por demasiado tiempo  
problemas con el alcohol  
sin nada que perder  
(Peeping Tom- _Placebo)

000

Matthew ya estaba mentalizándose para llegar en la limusina más escandalosa que pudiese encontrar su pareja y por adelantado comenzó a sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena. Se sorprende bastante al escuchar un bocinazo afuera de su casa y, al salir a la puerta, se encuentra con un Rolls Royce Clásico y a François saliendo por la puerta con una rosa roja en la mano y su típico gesto de galán de cine clásico. Tiene que reprimir una risa.

-Dios... ¿Hay algo más cursi que esto?- pregunta Matt divertido.

-Te gusta, reconócelo– comenta muy pagado de sí mismo el francés acercándose como un felino -De hecho siempre has querido que me ponga cursi contigo-

-No soy una de tus chicas-

-Claro que no, eres mi chico, el único-

-¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir especial porque te volví homosexual?-

-Algo así- El gabacho ya se había puesto en posición de besar al menor de los Jones tomándolo sutilmente por la corbata, provocándolo, sus narices se tocaban y Matty volvía a ponerse algo tímido por el íntimo contacto.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Condenado y pervertido francés! ¡Suelta a mí hermano!- Chilló Alfred desde su ventana en el segundo piso, elevando su voz casi dos octavas.

Matt rodó los ojos y François sólo lo miró desde lejos con malicia y terminó de estrellar sus labios contra el más alto que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. El francés se colgó del cuello de su pareja y por detrás de la nuca le levantó el dedo del medio a su cuñado que seguía mirando por la ventana colorado de la rabia.

-Oh por dios, búsquense un hotel– comentó Elizabeta.

-¡Eso haremos!-

Matthew soltó la risa ante las ocurrencias de su pareja y su amiga siguió su camino, medio tambaleándose con los tacones de fiesta que los chicos le habían comprado, y con Roderich detrás que le preguntaba: -¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda para andar?-

-¡Sé caminar perfectamente bien!- chilló la castaña.

-Tenemos a Promzilla (1) con su desdichada víctima, al calentorro que le mete mano a su pareja, y al galán que será rey del baile– dice Arthur mirando fijamente a Alfred que, al verlo pasar por la reja del porche, prácticamente se teletransportó a recibirlo -Definitivamente es un cliché de película adolescente-

-Te ves, tan... wow– comenta Alfred al ver a su pareja en su traje gris casi plateado de Hugo Boss, cortesía de François que había terminado eligiendo los trajes de todo mundo.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Jones- comentó el inglés.

-Digo, si consideramos su pésimo gusto cotidiano– agregó François con sorna recibiendo un codazo de Matthew.

-En serio...- comentó Eli -no sé como te puede desagradar tanto la presencia de uno y prácticamente violar al otro-

-Son distintos– exclamaron al unísono François y Arthur.

-Pero no discutirán eso ahora ¿verdad?- comentó animada la señora Jones que venía de la cocina con una cámara fotográfica -Quiero fotos de todos, juntos, individuales y en parejas... ¡Oh, mis niños!- suspiró con la voz quebrada mientras abrazaba efusivamente a los "pequeños".

-¡Mamá!- Chilló Alfred.

Emily llegó con una sonrisa burlona a la salita y, con toda la intención del mundo, se encaramó sobre Arthur. Él la llenó de besos en la mejilla divirtiéndose con las risas de la niña y la notable cara de celos de su pareja.

-Pareces un príncipe... ¿quieres ser mi príncipe?- preguntó ella.

-Mejor tu caballero, ¿qué dices?-

-Siiii~, y me salvas de los monstruos– por supuesto, Emily fijó la vista en Alfred al decirlo, maliciosa. El aludido quiso ponerle las garras encima sólo por darle la razón y Arthur la alejó de él girándola con gracia -Y cuando yo crezca me llevas al baile y te vistes mucho más guapo que ahora-

-Claro... si es que aún quieres y no me encuentras viejo y feo-

-¡Tú nunca serás viejo! ¡Ni feo!-

-Bueno, Em, deja a tu novio un rato para sacarles una foto- le pidió Matt mirando con sorna a su gemelo.

Alfred casi se contrajo ante la idea e inmediatamente agarró del brazo a SU novio, para que su madre se diera el gusto de retratarlos en grupo, individuales y en todas las combinaciones posibles; luego los despidió pidiéndoles que se cuiden, que no beban mucho, que llamen si les pasa algo feo y que "¡Usen protección!" haciendo que los gemelos se enterraran en sus asientos de la vergüenza.

Al llegar al baile, apenas se sacaron la foto y cenaron antes que los miembros de la banda debieran correr al escenario. Elizabetha debía tomarse las cosas con calma mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio arriba de los Manolo Blahnik que François le había elegido; una tortura de diez centímetros de taco aguja a los que ella definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada.

Rod se quedó atrás y venía con una bolsa en la mano.

-Eliza, sé que para la foto eran ideales, pero para tocar...- y le entrega la bolsa que contiene unos botines de látex con un tacón más grueso, bajo y plataformas de apoyo -necesitamos que seas tú misma.

La muchacha miraba la bolsa y su contenido insistentemente, luego a Roderich que parecía estar teniendo problemas para mantener su usual aplomo. Eli lo abrazó rápida y efusivamente, para luego tomarle del brazo.

-Vamos, ayúdame a llegar atrás del escenario para sacarme estas mierdas...- El chico asintió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella para poder darle más estabilidad. Abrieron con una canción de The Strokes para encender los ánimos y desde ese minuto, casi todos saltaron a la pista de baile sin importarles quien estuviese tocando. Tocaron por casi dos horas, en que François y Alfred estuvieron aplaudiendo desde abajo, discutiendo o simplemente haciendo competencias de quien consigue bailar con más chicas sólo por molestar, aunque no pretendieran nada más que eso.

Luego de dos horas de presentación, intentan salir tres veces del escenario, pero al parecer, los asistentes, en especial los pocos seguidores que tienen en el colegio, estaban decididos a hacer llamadas a escena. Casi a las una de la mañana pudieron bajarse del escenario medio arruinados por el cansancio, pero felices. Roderich se ubicó tras la consola de sonido a hacer listas de reproducción para seguir con la fiesta y Eli se sentó al lado de él a mirar como los demás bailaban. Sonríe de modo malicioso al ver la próxima canción de la lista y se pone a esperar la reacción de "los tortolitos intercontinentales", como ella los llama.

Arthur está sudado como un perro, tiene la camisa desabrochada y la corbata la perdió en algún momento de la presentación, está tomando agua y recuperando el aliento sentado al lado de Alfred, que luce bastante más compuesto que él escuchando el eterno quejido de "Nunca toques batería en un traje de sastre". Igualmente no entiende mucho de nada, porque si ve a su acompañante con la camisa abierta, pegada al cuerpo y la humedad esparcida por toda la frente y cuello, no le puede quitar los ojos de encima. Entonces suenan los acordes iniciales de "Passive agressive". Arthur y Alfred se miran por segundos indecisos y nerviosos, entonces el estadounidense se pone de pie y en la pose más cursi posible le extiendo la mano a su pareja para invitarlo a bailar. Arthur suelta una risotada y entiende que en éste momento no debería estarse preocupando de lo que vayan a decir los otros de lo que hagan ellos. Que a nadie le debería importar de todos modos, así que nada más sigue a su pareja a la pista.

-No sé si te conviene abrazarme-

-Por...-

-Estoy sudado y apesto-

-Y creo que nunca te has visto mejor que ahora...-

Se mueven muy lentamente por el espacio. Alfred pasa su mano extendida por la espalda mojada del inglés de un modo posesivo sin poner atención a las miradas extrañadas y escrutadoras de sus compañeros; Arthur está perdido entre la emoción de haber tocado su música, la canción que suena, la mano que lo acaricia y entonces se pone más mimoso de lo normal, besando el cuello del norteamericano. Disimuladamente, mete la mano por su espalda por debajo del saco en una promesa muda.

-¿Era eso necesario?– interroga Eliza sentada en el escenario al lado de Roderich mientras observa a sus amigos –son tan dulces que me darán caries-

-¿Quieres bailar la próxima canción conmigo?- le propuso él, a sabiendas de que su horror ante el romanticismo es una simple fachada y que se muere de ganas de ser conducida y tratada con ceremonia, como todas las demás, solo que es muy orgullosa como para admitirlo.

-Si te hace feliz formar parte de esta ridícula comedia adolescente– contestó ella dándole poca importancia, sacándole una risa al pianista. Ella odiaba esa expresión autosuficiente y el hecho de que la conociera tan bien que supiera adivinar sus debilidades, o que la hiciera frágil con sus desplantes de viejo aristócrata. Odiaba que pareciera un príncipe con ese traje de gala y que las otras de pronto lo hubieran notado; igual debía admitir que, por eso mismo, se sentía como si por una noche la reina fuera ella, y no las otras que siempre tienen los reflectores.

François y Matthew, apenas el músico se desocupó, se perdieron en un rincón del local, cerca de la bodega; prácticamente no han respirado desde que Matthew se bajó del escenario y el francés lo secuestró ronroneándole al oído: "Te veías tan atractivo cantando allí arriba como un rock star". Pero como siempre pasa con Matt, comenzaba siendo el cazador y terminaba siendo la presa, porque ahora lo tenía a su merced agachado frente a él, con su lengua dándole una devota atención, como si cantara. Y aunque la idea de estar haciendo esto en un lugar público le es bastante excitante decide que no va a poder continuar como quiere si siguen allí así que lo jala de su cabello para volver a besarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- comentó Matt, socarrón –¿De pronto eres decente?-

-Como si fuese eso posible...- respondió el de rizos rubios con la voz entrecortada –es sólo que no creo poder soportar este ritmo y... se me ocurren lugares mejores de tu anatomía donde venirme-

Matthew le cerró la cremallera mirándolo desafiante.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-

Salieron apresurados y tomaron el primer taxi que encuentran, porque no estaban de humor para avisar que se iban, ni para enfrentar un escándalo de Alfred sobre que está violando a su hermano. No saben ni cómo llegan al hotel, François saluda apenas a la chica de la recepción que intenta ser cortés con el hijo del dueño, el gabacho busca la tarjeta desesperado en su bolsillo y sube al ascensor casi arrastrando a Matthew dentro y estampándole contra la pared. Por supuesto al llegar al piso diez están prácticamente en el suelo.

Se meten a la suite y casi corriendo empiezan a arrojar la ropa hasta llegar hacia donde está la cama casi desnudos. Comienzan a reírse de sí mismos. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, eso fue en la habitación de Matthew unos dos días después de que comenzaran su relación y les da por eso un poco de risa que Alfred y Arthur se estén reprimiendo por tanto tiempo. Ellos no necesitan tanto protocolo. Se conocen hace demasiado tiempo como para andarse aguantando por miedo a arruinar la relación. Como amigos ya lo saben todo el uno del otro, sólo les restaba conocerse de otra manera.

Y ahora que Matthew lo conoce en ésa faceta, hasta puede entender por qué ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido lo quería dejar ir. François es un pervertido, tiene las más extrañas ocurrencias y fetiches en la cama, pero nunca deja de darle atenciones, es un amante muy considerado, que se preocupa genuinamente por el bienestar del otro. O tal vez sólo es así con él.

No por eso Matthew se quedaba atrás. El francés ingenuamente había esperado que como su amigo siempre había sido el homosexual asumido, siempre sería el pasivo de la relación. Pero no había sido así, y François que había pensado siempre dominar, al menos en la parte amatoria, se sorprendió cuando el chiquillo le había hecho entender de buena manera que intercambiar los roles podía ser más interesante de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Mientras tanto, en el local de la fiesta, la gente comenzaba a retirarse.

-¿Dónde está ese francés del demonio?– preguntó Alfred mirando a todos lados.

-Creo que se han ido hace rato-

-¿Qué?.. Maldito violador...- murmuró entre dientes el mayor de los Jones pensando en su hermano, porque la verdad es que le daba un poco de asco saber que François se estaba violando a alguien que era prácticamente idéntico a él.

-Vámonos– le invita el inglés –creo que nos dejaron el coche-

Y así era, el Rolls Royce los estaba esperando con el chofer que parecía no haberse movido de allí. Atravesaron la ciudad en silencio, Arthur apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Al que le había cedido su saco y acariciaba sutilmente la palma de su mano. Se bajaron y se acercaron a la recepción del hotel con bastante vergüenza, porque seguro todos sabían que venían de su graduación y qué es lo que van a hacer los chicos a hoteles después de eso. Arthur tomó de la mano a su pareja y lo condujo al quinto piso. Entraron al cuarto bastante nerviosos.

-Bueno, después de haber hecho tanto alboroto supongo no me trajiste hasta aquí para mirar cómo duermo...- comentó con malicia.

Alfred se sorprendió con la indirecta pero se acercó nuevamente.

-Quiero que esto sea perfecto– le explicó.

-Bueno, eso es un parámetro un poco irreal–

El estadounidense tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro y Arthur decidió actuar de un modo comprensivo, tranquilizándole, empujándolo con suavidad sobre la cama -Lo harás bien– agregó sabiendo perfectamente lo que implicaba.

Se besaron, como tantas veces antes, Arthur atrapó su labio inferior, su lengua se abrió camino, las manos de Alfred deslizaron la camisa ya abierta por los hombros del británico y sus manos viajaron por la espalda, vacilantes y ansiosasg, como lo habían hecho incluso el mismo día anterior en su habitación.

Pero había diferencias. Ahora estaban solos, no había necesidad de reprimirse, nadie podría oírlos y si lo hacían no importaba, ahora las manos del estadounidense se dirigieron a la entrepierna del inglés y no encontró ninguna protesta, sino que incluso, levantó su cadera para facilitarle el trabajo de bajar la cremallera. Tanta espera había servido de alguna manera para intensificarlo todo, para avivar la necesidad que tenían de llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Entonces fue que Arthur tuvo una segunda epifanía, la primera había sido besar a Vladimir y darse cuenta de que era homosexual. La segunda había comenzado al darse cuenta que el invierno en el que se había acostumbrado a vivir no tenía que ser una condición vital. Que aunque hubiera pensado que había nacido para estar solo, para no ser amado no significaba que no podía darse una oportunidad. Él no era perfecto, normalmente era un sabelotodo malicioso, insoportable y orgulloso, pero Alfred era incapaz de ver eso y si lo veía no le importaba. Y ésa ingenuidad de Alfred le hacía pensar que el mito del andrógino (2) que había leído en la escuela era cierto, que seguro en el inicio de los tiempos los hombres habían sido seres de dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas; que seguro su otra mitad había sido ese idiota, que por eso son tan contrarios, para complementarse con las virtudes de uno y los defectos del otro; que Alfred realmente ha venido a su vida a completarlo y acabar con ése vacío y ésa ruina que había dejado Vlad en su interior al irse.

Pateó sus pantalones en el suelo y repartió besos en el estómago marcado de su, ahora, amante. El estadounidense estaba nuevamente rendido ante las expertas caricias de Arthur, que le ha quitado el pantalón, sintiendo la necesidad de retribuirle todo lo que el norteamericano le ha entregado. No se sintió humillado al tomar a Alfred con su boca y demostrarle como puede que lo adora, recorriendo toda su longitud, sacando sonidos que él, como buen músico sabe producir a conciencia. Alfred estaba ansioso, sentía que se incendiaba por dentro y luego el mismo Arthur que lo estaba llevando al límite se convertía en el bálsamo capaz de traerlo a la vida, ése Arthur que procuraba que todo fuera perfecto, que tomaba sus manos y le enseñaba cómo prepararlo para lo que venía a continuación; que intentaba no mostrar el dolor que sintió ante la repentina intrusión que él mismo estaba provocándose y que ahora se sentaba sobre él, dejando que se sumergiese en lo más íntimo de él. Y mientras el inglés estaba ahí arriba, moviéndose sobre él, Alfred pensaba que es majestuoso, con su palidez de lluvia, con su sutil musculatura y esas manos callosas de tanta batería y cuerda de guitarra.

El estadounidense invirtió las posiciones obligándose a salir un momento de Arthur para volver a unirse con él en unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Alfred era más fuerte que él, más grande y con su cuerpo de atleta lo cubría casi por completo, aun así, no podía llegar a sentirse amenazado. Lo aprisionó entonces pasando sus piernas por la espalda obligándolo a profundizar el contacto, porque era la primera vez que se siente completo, incluso se sentía inmortal. Hasta era capaz de entender la ira de los dioses al verlos como seres completos en ese mundo ideal y mítico en el que estaba, comenzando a creer como una realidad certera.

Alfred comenzó a sacudirse en unos espasmos que Arthur pudo reconocer como su llegada al clímax, lo supo porque lo sintió temblar, sintió su temperatura corporal aumentar más, aún si es eso posible; lo vio en sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas y ésa expresión que señalaba que se estaba perdiendo, como si estuviera fuera de sí para luego derramarse tibiamente y llevar a Arthur a reunirse con él en cualquiera que fuera el limbo al que había llegado.

-Te dije que lo harías bien– le comentó finalmente Arthur abrazándose a él, dispuesto a dormir usando a su otra mitad como almohada.

-Nnh... Todo lo aprendí de ti...-

-Como siempre-

000

El lunes siguiente lo único que queda es ir a la ceremonia a recoger sus diplomas. La gente observa a Alfred como si les hubiese mentido todo este tiempo. Como si se hubiera robado la película de forma deshonesta por todos los años de escuela. Él ya no se inmuta, no le interesa que ésas personas que nunca más volverá a ver se lleven una mala imagen suya porque los rumores son así, tan rápido como se encienden, se apagan y en unos meses más nadie se acordará de él, ni siquiera el tipo que le dijo maricón al pasar al lado suyo, él en cambio se llevará siempre el recuerdo de haber besado a Arthur en el baile como la pareja normal que eran. Porque después de todo no había nada de malo en ello.

Al terminar el trámite, François los invita a celebrar a uno de sus restaurantes donde suelta una propuesta interesante:

-Quería que estuviéramos todos aquí, porque hemos estado ignorando el elefante en la habitación– dice de pronto.

-¿Qué elefante?- pregunta Alfred confundido.

-Es un decir, _love...-_

-Hemos estado ignorando algo obvio...- aclara Mathew.

-Sé que todos vamos a estudiar en Manhattan, y que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo moverse por allí-

Y estaba en lo cierto. Eli no conoce ése sector de Nueva York. Arthur no conoce el sector universitario, sólo la villa del este. Alfred y Matt están en las mismas. Rod tiene familia ahí y viajan para celebrar Hánuka con ellos, pero la verdad no sabe ubicarse solo y François, aunque conoce la ciudad a la perfección porque su padre tiene un hotel de lujo y dos departamentos, siente que debe hacer algo para orientar a sus amigos.

-Ya que estamos de vacaciones y que no tenemos realmente nada que hacer, pensé que podríamos ir a quedarnos a mi casa en la ciudad la semana del cuatro de Julio-

Los chicos reaccionan emocionados, en especial los gemelos.

-¡Celebrar nuestro cumpleaños en Manhattan!- chilló Alfred.

-Siempre he querido ir a Village Underground– anuncia Arthur con un tono soñador

-Lo sé... Matt también quiere, conseguí boletos- comentó François como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Oh Lenon...- suspiró Arthur.

-¡Oh mierda!...- musitó Elizabetha, antes de saltar encima del francés y darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla que dejó bastante sorprendidos a todos.

El resto del mes se la pasaron juntos o planeando el viaje y pese a que François consideraba que ir a Manhattan era como ir a la vuelta de la esquina – porque realmente lo era - no quiso desinflar las emociones de sus ingenuos amigos.

Al salir de sus casas casi no pudieron contener los gritos, se subieron en una van, atravesaron el East River en un transbordador que en cierto modo le recordó a Arthur la sensación de estar en Londres. Luego recorrieron la parte sur de la ciudad y casi chillaron de emoción cuando llegaron al Central Park, más aún cuando vieron que la casa donde se quedarían estaba al lado, en West 82nd Street, cerca de Julliard, cerca de Columbia, a pasos del Museo de Arte metropolitano – para el deleite de Elizabetha – a un paso de los teatros para impresión de Arthur y Roderich que mostró su faceta de Fanboy con un expresivo "¡Por, dios! Están mostrando "Rent"" a lo que François respondió "Si te portas bien y tocas a Debussy en el piano de la casa puede que te consiga dos tickets"

-...Esta ciudad es demasiado genial- murmura Arthur como poseído mirando por la ventana del quinto piso del departamento en que se quedarán. Una construcción clásica de la cual los Bonnefoy poseían dos pisos completos, lo que les daba la privacidad suficiente para repartirse un sector independiente para cada pareja.

-No sabía que fueras fan de mi país...- comentó divertido Alfred mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario.

-Sabes que no lo soy... pero... que se joda todo, esto es genial-

-Lo es– dijo abrazando a su novio por detrás.

-Tenemos que ir al parque... ahora- demandó el inglés casi arrancando el brazo del estadounidense al arrastrarlo hacia la calle.

Como siempre, Alfred no es capaz de quejarse, porque ¿cómo se va a quejar cuando Arthur está tan emocionado que parece haber olvidado todas sus pesadillas? Sin protestar, camina con él por los senderos del parque, se sube a un bote para dar un paseo insufriblemente romántico en el lago, van a la fuente de las tortugas, lo observa cantar a todo pulmón una canción de Sweeney Todd - algo sobre los peores pasteles de Londres - lo cual le resulta especialmente gracioso si consideraba que era totalmente acertado. Arthur era un horror en la cocina.

El cuatro de Julio es lunes y se ve gente corriendo para todos lados en el supermercado. Pero él, como siempre, ha utilizado los beneficios de ser un magnate para que le trajeran cosas de comer y beber a la puerta y ahora está en la cocina vigilando un bizcocho. Porque él es un romántico por esencia, y el día que su novio, el único chico de su vida, cumple la mayoría de edad no puede cometer la liviandad de encargar un pastel de su hotel. Debe hacerlo con sus propias manos. Y como quiere que todo salga perfecto le ordena al inglés a alejarse de la cocina, porque si bien ya le está cayendo mejor y todo, debe reconocer que es como si tuviera un gen del mal, una maldición culinaria. Lo supieron la primera vez que intentó agasajar a sus amigos con unos "scones" que en vez de panes parecían piedras venenosas.

Mientras vigila un horno, está al pendiente además del pato a la naranja que se cocina en el otro horno y la cacerola en que la salsa agridulce está alcanzando su punto.

-Eres el hombre más multifuncional que he conocido– le confiesa Mathew entrando a la cocina –y el más guapo en delantal-

-Puedo agregar una función más, créeme– contesta el francés atacando la boca de su novio.

-Claro que puedes, pero... ¿Por qué no simplemente te dedicas a ser chef?- pregunta el menor de los gemelos recargándose sobre el mesón de la cocina. François comprende inmediatamente que la pregunta no se refiere sólo a ése momento en específico.

-Tú sabes que _Mon pére_ jamás me dejaría estar en la cocina cuando puedo estar en una oficina, en el Olimpo, ordenando a los lacayos.-

-Es duro ser el heredero del imperio-

-Más duro sería hacerlo sin ti– comenta el francés para luego cambiar el tema –mira, la salsa tomó punto y al parecer el bizcocho está listo- lleva una cucharada de la salsa de naranja a la boca de Matthew que cierra los ojos de placer.

-Me encanta, todo lo tuyo es buenísimo– François no puede evitar sonreír de esa forma perversa, tan suya, ante el comentario del dulce y no tan inocente Matthew.

-Veo que quieres saltarte directo al postre-

-Muero por soplar la vela-

-Dios... yo no quería saber nada de esto– interrumpió Arthur espantado - sólo venía a buscar a Matt para jugar pocker-

-Fuera de la cocina, rosbif...es territorio francés, respétalo-

El inglés salió obviamente entendiendo el doble sentido y murmurando maldiciones para luego explicarle a los otros.

-El bando francés reclama soberanía sobre la cocina y las zonas vitales de Matthew-

La pareja en cuestión sólo alcanzó a oír que Alfred ponía el grito en el cielo y eso les bastó para cerrar con pestillo y seguir haciendo, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo además de cocinar.

Y aunque a Alfred le molestaba de sobremanera que el francés violador invadiera "las zonas vitales" de su hermano – porque no podía ser de otro modo, su pobre e ingenuo Matthew no podía ser quien iniciara la acción con ese pervertido – debía reconocer que la comida estaba bien y que no sería malo poder invitarlo a cenar a la casa que compartiría con su hermano de vez en cuando para que prepare la cena cuando mamá no esté para alimentarlos.

Fue justo antes de traer el pastel para cantar el cumpleaños a los gemelos, que François decidió abordar el tema que había estado reservando todo el día:

-Bueno, la idea de traerlos a todos aquí, es para hacerles una propuesta– tomó la mano de Matthew que asintió y lo animó a seguir –éste departamento inicialmente era para que yo viviera solo e hiciera mis fiestas y todo lo que quisiera, y pensé... que es enorme, y que cabemos todos, además todos nos mudaremos a ésta ciudad de todos modos...-

-¿Estás insinuando que por tu propia voluntad quieres vivir con todos? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con Eli, Rod y Arthur?- preguntaba incrédulo Alfred.

-Sí, creo que eso estoy proponiendo-

-¡Diablos!, realmente debes querer a mi hermano-

-Antes de probar el pato lo habría dudado– contestó Eli –pero si vas a ser nuestra cocinera yo me apunto-

-Supongo que eso me incluye a mí– agregó Rod con su acostumbrado tono formal.

-¿Y?- preguntó Matthew esperando a Arthur.

El inglés estaba indeciso. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, sus hermanos apenas habían recuperado la confianza en él. No estaba seguro si sus padres lo dejarían salir de casa a vivir con sus amigos, sin supervisión adulta en una ciudad tan grande. Incluso él tenía miedo de sí mismo aún, como para tomar una decisión como ésa. Por otra parte, sí quería vivir con Alfred, con Matthew, con todos ellos.

-Creo que puedo discutirlo con mis padres y mis hermanos...-

Todos sabían, al escuchar eso, que no era nada seguro. Matthew se volvió a su hermano, que parecía más decepcionado que el mismo Arthur.

-Sería genial poder despertar todos los días a tu lado-

Arthur lo observó lastimeramente y le agarró la mano por sobre la mesa.

-Jones... nadie quiere saber que se revolcarán todas las noches– le molestó Eli con su habitual tono guarro para distender el ambiente.

Los gemelos sentían que en ése momento tenían todo lo que querían, pero no pudieron evitar, al soplar las velas, desear que todo saliera bien de ahora en adelante. Alfred sólo podía pedir que los Kirkland cedieran y dejaran sus aprensiones de lado; porque definitivamente quería vivir con Arthur, quería compartir cuarto con él, quería acostumbrarse a todos sus hábitos y expresiones, conocer todo lo que hasta ahora sabía que le estaban ocultando.

Luego de apagar las velas salieron todos a la azotea del edificio a ver el cielo teñirse de luces. Y Arthur tuvo que reconocer que era hermoso, que ver la estatua de la libertad y luego ése espectáculo en que toda la ciudad parecía venirse abajo a explosiones de color, le hacía pensar que Alfred no podía haber nacido otro día, sino el día más grandioso para los Estados Unidos, el día en que pareciera que todo un país y una ciudad majestuosa se paralizaran para rendirle tributo.

El último día de sus vacaciones, que para algunos había sido como una luna de miel, Alfred lleva a Arthur a ver, nuevamente y a solas, la estatua de la libertad, porque de alguna manera siente que ése monumento lo representa en este momento. Se siente libre, lleno de esperanza, como si nada pudiera detenerlo. Pasean luego por la Ellis Island, Arthur no para de sacar fotografías a las cosas más increíbles: Asientos de parques, perros vagos, niños corriendo, insectos posados en árboles, una pareja de ancianos que paseaba frente a la estatua. Hasta que finalmente comienza a anochecer.

Al llegar a la casa se encuentran con notas pegadas en la puerta: Rod y Eli fueron a ver Rent. François y Matthew aparentemente fueron a Greenwich Village.

-Estamos solos– apuntó Arthur a lo obvio.

-No lo estamos de hecho, tú me acompañas y yo te cuido– le contradice el americano.

-No seas payaso…-

-No quiero payasear– le quita la pesada cámara que aún traía colgando del cuello y la deja en la mesa de arrimo. Comienza a delinear la quijada, donde apenas se asoma una sombra de barba, con la yema de sus dedos. Arthur cierra los ojos.

-Sabes... estar aquí contigo, es como ver un tráiler de una película y pensar... Va a ser genial-

-Aún no sabemos si viviremos juntos...-

-No seas negativo... yo digo que sí y que va a ser genial-

Entonces Arthur no podía entender del todo la obstinación de su pareja. Para él, entonces los caprichos de Alfred eran sólo una evidencia más de lo inocente y bueno que era. No tenía manera de saber cómo ése rasgo de carácter sería un ladrillo más en su historia de desencuentros.

-¿Y si no lo es?– pregunta Arthur algo dudoso.

-Lo va a ser, no hay manera de que algo salga mal– le aseguró el norteamericano.

Arthur le quiso decir que no había manera de saberlo, pero quiso mentirse y creerle sólo por un día. Estar ahí con él, ahora que ambos son mayores de edad, en la ciudad en la que posiblemente vivirían, en la habitación que podrían compartir por los próximos cuatro años, era como estar viviendo el primer día del resto de sus vidas. Y eso había que celebrarlo.

No se dan cuenta cuando se están amando otra vez. Todo era tan nuevo aún que los nervios parecían ser los del primer día. Pero igualmente seguía siendo la mejor experiencia que habían tenido en sus cortas vidas, dentro de la torpeza de los toques y la timidez para dejar besos viajeros. El tacto de la piel del otro, la temperatura subiendo, la excitación, el sudor salado, los gemidos, las risas, la expresión del rostro del otro en el orgasmo.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme rápidamente a todo esto– murmuró el estadounidense sacándole una risa al inglés antes de apagar la luz para dormir.

Arthur había detestado las costumbres o a establecer una rutina, pero pensó que por una vez, que crecer y crear ritos no sería algo tremendo.

000

En la casa Kirkland el silencio era sepulcral. Peter escuchaba a los grandes, arrimado en la escalera; Charles observaba a Scott, Glenn a sus padres y Scott daba vuelta su cigarrera sin cesar. Mary tenía una sonrisa imborrable, casi como si quisiera decir que sí de inmediato. Robinson estudiaba las reacciones de su hijo mayor y las de Arthur, sabiendo que cualquier respuesta brusca podría desatar una nueva batalla entre ambos.

-Entonces vivirás con tus amigos... los seis juntos- Comenzó Scott para confirmar la información entregada.

-Sí-

-Con tu novio-

-... sí-

-Y hace casi dos años que no te emborrachas-

-¡Sí! Ni una gota de alcohol- contestó Arthur, prefiriendo omitir uno que otro incidente.

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-Sólo Eliza bebe un poco, Roderich no, Francis bebe vino en la cena, sabes que no me gusta, Matthew bebe una copa para acompañarle y Alfred...-

-Tu novio-

-...él tampoco bebe-

Mary tenía unos ojos suplicantes, Charles asentía de un modo favorable y Glenn comenzó a sonreír. Scott se apretó el puente de la nariz y su padre le palmeó la espalda para tranquilizarlo antes de decir.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo hijo, te es más cómodo para estudiar y si estarás más contento... mamá piensa lo mismo que yo-

-Sí, cariño, yo sólo quiero que estés feliz-

-¿Scott?-

El aludido sentía como todos lo miraban esperando su respuesta. Se puso de pie, jugando con el encendedor hasta que, aburrido del asedio familiar, contestó.

-Claramente lo que yo piense no tiene importancia en esta decisión... pero sólo para que quede constancia, creo que sí, que bueno... que no te hará mal crecer un poco y salir de casa- Mary sonrió orgullosa dispuesta a ir a abrazarlo cuando estuviesen a solas –Pero estaré al pendiente, ya sabes... saber si comes bien, que estas estudiando lo necesario y que no te la pasas jugando con tus amigos-

-Oh... gracias, ¡gracias!-

Y como no sucedía hace casi cuatro años, Arthur se acercó a abrazar a su hermano. Scott quedó con los brazos estáticos a los lados hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era ese gesto. Una reconciliación.

Llegó primero de Agosto y desde un camión con un contenedor gigante que ponía en el logo "Bonnefoy's Company", seis nuevos estudiantes bajaban sus cosas para acarrearlas cuatro o cinco pisos más arriba. El ascensor estaba descompuesto, así que les llevó más tiempo, más esfuerzo y les provocó más cansancio del que tenían en mente. Pero eran jóvenes y al parecer tenían toda una vida por delante.

**000**

**Nota**: Debo decir, personalmente, que este capítulo no me gusta porque lo hallo muy fluff y poco dramático, pero es un puente necesario; hasta acá todo muy bonito ¿o no? , con los hermanitos Kirkland reconciliados y todo. Pero las que leyeron esto ya saben... ya saben.

(1) Promzilla – Dícese de la chica que se convierte en una histérica el día de su graduación y que luego crece para ser Bridezilla, la novia monstruosa que gritonea a su novio, familia y organizadores en los preparativos de su boda.

(2) El mito del andrógino sale en el libro el Banquete de Platón, en que Aristófanes cuenta que en un principio los seres humanos tenían tres sexos, cada uno compuesto por dos seres unidos: uno conformados de dos partes, una masculina y otra femenina y los otros dos que eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Eran completos y felices, pero eran seres arrogantes y vanidosos, pues eran perfectos. Cegados por su soberbia decidieron escalar al Monte Olimpo -lugar destinado a los dioses- con la idea de alcanzar la gloria divina, de la que se creían merecedores. Al conocer Zeus y los demás dioses sus planes los castigaron, separando sus cuerpos y borrando sus mentes para que no encontraran a su par. La separación fue terrible: Zeus usó rayos como instrumento para lograrlo. Adoloridos, tristes y vacíos, los seres humanos (como ahora los conocemos), perdieron la cordura y buscaron a su pareja desesperadamente, pero como no recordaban a su otra mitad la pesquisa se hizo casi imposible. Desde entonces, los seres humanos están condenados a buscar y a encontrar a su otra mitad. Según este mito, así nació el amor de pareja.

Si les gustó les recomiendo ver la peli "Hedwig and the angry inch" un musical que lleva este mito a lo grotesco y es bien slashiento y gay, les gustará. Un abrazo.

000

**Carol27** : pobre cría sin internet, te entiendo tanto, estuve días en aislamiento absoluto. Scott es producto del fandom, así como el resto de los uk brothers (pero son la mejor creación del fandom, de verdad.

**9696: **Uy es que esa idea de Italia del Sur y EEUU es una fantasía que tengo! De verdad. A veces me imagino escenas de ellos dos, ya sea por cosas de mafia, o por herencia cultural que han dejado los italoamericanos en el país, incluso me he imaginado a Romano sacándole en cara a Estados Unidos que dos de sus divas más grandes son ítalo americanas (Madonna, Lady Gaga), ahora que he visto El Padrino y Tetro como que el drama italoamericano me tiene intoxicada, es bueno saber que no soy la única, de pronto podría hacer algo súper loco y escribirlo (?). La verdad es que no es que las vidas posibles no me agrade, es solo que prefiero pretender que nunca lo escribí porque esa época no fue buena. True Colors me jode porque es una fluffada! Y ahora las cosas fluff me molestan. Y sí, soy detallista, creo que un poco obsesivo compulsiva y a veces sí le traspaso algo de eso a mis alumnos jajaj, que terrible. No dejen que los niños vengan a mí.

**JimeHyuuga37** : Uy no te sientas culpable mujel, si no pasada naaada. Ojalá que estés mejor de tu asma (le palmotea la cabeza) y que te haya gustado el semi-pornaco de este capitulo y que ojalá no te hayas ahogado al leerlo ni nada xD Nos leemos.


	10. Nancy boy

**10. Nancy Boy**

_Eres muy complicado, deberíamos separarnos.  
Estas confiscando, eres exaspertante.  
Esta degeneración, masturbación mental  
creo que lo dejaré todo atrás, salvando este corazón sangrante  
_(You don't care about us – Placebo)

000

La temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente. Vlad le había dicho que no se tomara la pastilla porque entonces no podrían probar 'lo otro'. Rudy conducía el ruinoso mini cooper robado y Nancy se abrazaba a su novio que iba sentado adelante mientras besaba su cuello. Vladimir, en el asiento trasero, y sobre su amigo, sentía como este se iba poniendo duro. Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados, pasaba las manos por los muslos del rumano sentado en su entrepierna y sentía unas ganas tremendas de tirárselo ahí, en frente de todos, así amontonados en ése auto de juguete.

Cuando estaban en el local, escuchó a Sid diciéndole que no bebiera, menos si se había tomado la pastilla; Rudy le dijo que de todos modos ya daba igual, que no le convidaría _de eso_ a él porque ya se había echado una pastilla encima. Vlad se irritó. Le reclamó que entonces estaba perdido el dinero porque si no la probaban juntos entonces no tenía sentido. Nancy declaró que no les devolvería la plata que pusieron para comprarlo_._ Arthur los encontró graves y se llevó un vaso de ron sin hielo a la boca. Fue cosa de minutos para que comenzara a sobrecalentarse todo. Los otros chicos, al ver a Arthur colapsar, le pasaron un billete a Vlad diciéndole que es para que llame a la ambulancia. Los dejan solos. Sólo dejan una jeringuilla tirada en la carrera y al verla, el rumano piensa que puede que hayan hecho bien en no intentar probar _eso._ Vlad tiene miedo. Arthur no reacciona y sabe que si llama al hospital entonces no hay manera de que sus padres no se enteren. Vlad tiene miedo, no del castigo, sino de que no despierte o de la posibilidad de que ésta sea la última vez que los dejan verse. Llama de todos modos. En los veinte minutos que tarda la ambulancia en llegar, sólo pide que lo ayuden a sacarlo del local. No deja que nadie más lo toque. Acaricia su cabello. Lo llama, lo insulta, le dice "te lo dije", le dice que lo siente. Lo suben a una camilla. Se llevan también al rumano para hacerle exámenes al ver que es menor de edad.

Cuando llegan sus padres y se lo llevan, Vlad ve a Scott que entra corriendo a emergencias, sin poner atención en los Dacia que pasan casi al lado de él, hecho un nudo de nervios y entonces, Vlad se da cuenta que no ha alcanzado a darle un beso de despedida y que ahora es demasiado tarde. Se echa a llorar.

000

Arthur se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo de _ésa noche_. Un momento estaba con él, mareado y sobre excitado y de pronto estaba en el hospital, solo. Podría jurar que pudo, en su consciencia, revivir el latigazo de soledad y que eso fue lo que le hizo brincar sobre la cama. Al abrir los ojos y enfocar vio la figura de Alfred acostado a su lado, que medio dormido preguntó:

—¿Todo bien?—

El inglés se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse, viendo apenas entreabiertos esos ojos azules, un color amigable y tan familiar.

—Sí, no pasa nada… sólo necesito tomar agua—

Se levantó y fue al baño de la habitación. Se mojó la cara y fijó su vista en el espejo. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo. Estaban a punto de terminar la carrera, en menos de un año; para entonces Alfred probablemente sería aceptado en un posgrado en el _MIT _y él lo seguiría incondicionalmente. Tenían 22 años, llevaban casi cinco años viviendo en ése departamento, en ése sueño que había parecido Manhattan cuando eran más jóvenes y que ahora era una realidad tan presente que a veces les agobiaba.

No todo había sido rosas, como dice la canción del musical aquel – porque sí, habían ido mucho al teatro ahora que estaban al lado y que François se conseguía boletos como quien compra entradas al cine. - También había responsabilidades, desacuerdos, problemas de convivencia, estrés de fin de semestre, algunas fiestas y trasnoches de estudio y trabajo, pero había valido la pena. Se sentía más adulto, más dueño de sí mismo, y mientras observaba a Alfred dormir abrazado al vacío con el libro "_Information Loss in Black Holes_" bajo la almohada. Arthur pensó en cómo había cambiado la forma de ver y entender a su pareja ahora que estaba con él en la cotidianeidad, todos los días.

Y ésas son cosas que no les dice nadie. Cuando uno es un crío la idea de vivir con el novio y poder besarle veinticuatro horas al día parece lo más fenomenal. Pero estar ahí con él, significa conocer todo, todo eso que no se veía cuando iba sólo de visita a su casa. Las manías, los gustos absurdos, como que le guste la mermelada con queso derretido, la forma que tiene de morderse las uñas cuando está nervioso. La euforia irracional en la que entra cuando está la temporada del campeonato de futbol. Lo ñoño que se puede poner cuando habla de física y cálculo con sus compañeros de carrera o cuando ven sus maratones de ciencia ficción, video juegos o asisten a con-comics. Arthur se había tenido que acostumbrar a su olor corporal, a compartir el clóset y tener que llegar a un punto medio en los rituales de orden de la habitación; Incluso había aprendido a predecir bajo qué situaciones se armaría una pelea doméstica y qué idiotez va a decir como reacción a determinada situación y da un poco de risa lo aterradora que es toda esa intimidad.

La relación había madurado desde esa atracción arrolladora que sintieron cuando eran unos pubertos, a ésta complicidad y estabilidad que tenían ahora, era por eso que se sorprendía con el sueño que había tenido hace momentos.

Hacía mucho que no se acordaba de Vladimir, porque no venía al caso. Ahora era feliz por primera vez. No era que durante ese último tiempo en la escuela no lo fuera, sino que antes vivía atormentado por su pasado o esperando algo grandioso. Antes no se detenía a pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener ciertas cosas en su vida porque lo único que le importaba era atrapar más cosas y cumplir sus objetivos en el menor tiempo posible, sin pensar en mirar su presente, en tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero esa madurez igual le daba cierta altura de miras. Reconocía que habían asuntos inconclusos de su niñez, de su adolescencia: Uno de ellos era Vlad, aunque lo hubiera dejado atrás, siempre le había quedado como una espina el no saber, el no haberlo podido enfrentar en aquellos días y preguntarle si alguna vez había significado algo para él.

A veces cuando miraba las luces de neón, de los semáforos o de los automóviles, recordaba sin querer los ojos rojizos de Vladimir, que eran como un par de manchas de sangre en la oscuridad. No eran como los ojos azules de todos sus amigos. Los ojos de François eran azules, pero eran claros y brillantes, y en ellos, ésos ojos que se contraían en los guiños y muecas más raras que había visto, se podía leer toda la picardía y vivacidad del francés. Los ojos de Roderich también eran azules, pero eran de un azul violáceo, el color de la sobriedad, la elegancia, la templanza, y en ellos podías leer todas las virtudes, que era responsable, honesto, leal y tenaz hasta rayar en el perfeccionismo. Por otro lado estaba el azul cielo de los Jones, esos ojos ingenuos, honestos, transparentes. Los Jones eran personas sencillas, protectoras, eran líderes natos a los que la gente seguía no por ser autoritarios sino por su carisma y al mirarlos bien se podía leer todo eso, claro… Como un libro abierto.

Había un contraste entre esas tonalidades limpias y la mirada rojiza de su ex. Entre los ojos azules y sus irises verdes. Había leído por allí varias veces que el verde era el color de los celos, de la envidia, de la codicia. El color del pecado. En sus ojos había pecado y en los de Vlad, sangre.

Aún tenía problemas pensando que él estaba manchando de pecado a Alfred, pero ahora le gustaba pensar que del mismo modo, él había absorbido algo bueno de sus amigos en éstos cuatro años.

Al levantarse, Arthur encontró a toda la pandilla en la sala común. François mandó a conectar las cuatro alas de los dos pisos con puertas y escaleras para convertir todo en una gran casa en la que cada pareja tenía su independencia, pero en la que habían lugares comunes de reunión, como el living comedor, con cocina americana, una mesa de pool, un plasma con consolas y sonido _hometheater_ y un mueble lleno de juegos de mesa.

Todas las mañanas se juntaban a tomar desayuno en la sala común, ya conociendo los hábitos alimenticios de los otros miembros del hogar, aquellos que llegaran primero se encargaban de preparar las cosas de todos preguntando cosas como: "¿Dónde están los cereales de Alfred?" "¿Ya hiciste las tostadas francesas del violador?" O anunciando cosas como "Se acabó el jugo de naranja de la bruja" también un "Vamos a comprar té rojo antes que a Artie se le salgan los sesos por la nariz".

Esa mañana Alfred y Arthur encontraron en la cocina a Eli y François preparando las cosas. El galo ponía especial esmero en los _Hotcakes_ de Matt, agregándole bastante miel de maple, aparentemente había terminado ya sus tostadas y la ensalada que Eli y Rod comían al desayuno con jugos de frutas. Eli tenía el té remojando y el plato con cereales del "gordo ñoño" listos sobre la mesa.

—Hola guapo— saludo la castaña dándole un pico en los labios al inglés. —Hola gordo— saludó palmeándole el estómago a la pareja de su amigo.

—No estoy gordo...— protestó Alfred con un mohín infaltil.

—Pero definitivamente no tienes el cuerpazo de tus años de gloria— le picó François que llevaba los platos a la mesa.

—Eso fue tan gay de tantas formas— contestó irritado Alfred—Siempre supe que me mirabas, violador pervertido—

—Ya, supéralo Jones. No me violo a tu hermano, el acuerdo es mutuo y de hecho lo disfruta bastante—

—¡Arthur!— gritó horrorizado el físico aferrándose al brazo de su pareja.

—Por favor rana, no le regales imágenes mentales, ya quedó bastante perturbado la vez que los pilló en plena faena en el sillón de la sala—

—Gracias por recordármelo, _sweetie—_ murmuró entre dientes Alfred provocando que Arthur rodara los ojos.

—Esto es perfecto, son apenas las ocho y ya están discutiendo— comentó Matthew entrando a la cocina con el cabello mojado plantándole un beso a François mientras Alfred miraba las migas de pan que estaban en el mesón de la cocina.

—Claro, peleamos con el aguerrido novio tuyo como deporte extremo—

Elizabetha soltó la risa y abrazó a Arthur por detrás mientras le decía la broma de costumbre "Deberías ser mi novio... Escapémonos juntos". Roderich, en tanto, esperaba que todos se sentaran a la mesa para comenzar a comer, como le dictaban sus modales. Igualmente se había hecho ya la costumbre de comer en medio de bromas y risotadas; luego se repartían en dos vehículos: Matt y Rod se iban juntos a su escuela y los otros en el _navigator_ de Alfred al campus de Columbia. Tanto Alfred como Arthur se encontraban ya en su proyecto de tesis, Eliza estaba preparando una exposición en una galería como trabajo final de carrera y François estaba cursando aún asignaturas de tercero. Lo suyo con la economía estaba resultando una tortura, aunque en el _French Culinary Institute_ no le iba nada mal e incluso había organizado con sus compañeros unas cenas a beneficencia. La influencia de Matthew le había hecho florecer venas humanitarias que no sabía que podía llegar a desarrollar.

El pabellón de literatura quedaba alejado del de ciencias, así que en el estacionamiento, Alfred debía tomar el coraje para separarse de su pareja sin muchas ganas. Se quedaba observándolo mientras se metía en la muchedumbre, sin lograr pasar desapercibido con su bolso cruzado, sus pantalones a cuadros, el cinturón con balas, el saco de vestir y su sombrero de copa.

Luego de cuatro años Alfred seguía fascinándose con la estrafalaria figura de su pareja. Seguía sin entender muchas de sus excentricidades a pesar de que había aprendido a convivir con ellas y las conocía de sobra. El afán de escribir a mano por una cosa de "cercanía al texto", los jam sesion de la banda los fines de semana, el olor a tabaco impregnado en la ropa, su aliento a té y cigarro. Su expresión perdida al fumar marihuana, sus fetiches y preferencias poco convencionales en la cama, ir a tomar y bailar en lugares donde la simplicidad de Alfred al vestir consistía una rareza, dar saltos al ritmo de "Joy division", "Bauhaus" y el grito de "Fuck! I bloody love this song!" cada vez que sonaba alguna en especial... escuchar canciones de letras deprimentes en una fiesta. Lo conocía todo y seguía sin entenderlo, era ahí donde estaba el misterio que aún mantenía viva su atracción como en el primer día. El pasado de Arthur seguía teniendo un velo y aunque sus sentidos le pedían que insistiera en averiguarlo, él prefirió ser respetuoso y honrar el pacto de silencio de su pareja.

Después de todo el pasado es sólo eso. Algo pasado. No debería influir en el presente.

Alfred, entonces, no creía en los fantasmas.

000

Alfred, Toris y Antonio discuten en la sala, el experimento que están realizando con el reactor de partículas es una pesadilla. Alfred está seguro que la gráfica que armaron está errada y que necesitarán re hacer los cálculos para poder seguir con la siguiente etapa.

—No, tío… me rompí el culo con ésa ecuación la semana pasada, no puede estar mal— protestó el español perdiendo la paciencia.

—El hecho de que te haya costado la mitad de tus neuronas no significa que sea infalible— le apuntó Toris —Yo creo que debiéramos hacerle caso a Al y ver si no cometimos un error al calcular la frecuencia, no podemos llegar mañana y destrozar el laboratorio por un error de cálculo—

—Si el simulador dice que hay posibilidades de fallo, entonces sería irresponsable avanzar a la etapa experimental— señala Alfred apuntando a su laptop con el programa aún andando.

—Haced lo que queráis, yo ya no puedo seguir pensando…—

Antonio se echó sobre el sillón. Se sentía un poco irresponsable, él ya con una carrera encima y a sus años, no debería tener ésa actitud. Pero no era su falta de entusiasmo. Era Lovino que no lo había dejado dormir anoche en medio de sus demandas amatorias y luego sus histerias matutinas. Sacudió su cabeza porque si dejaba que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos de los últimos seis meses, entonces nunca iba a poder hacer nada útil.

Se puso de pie hacia la pizarra donde Toris y Alfred garabateaban fórmulas y porfiaban sobre los razonamientos a seguir en el planteo de la problemática. Trazaron un algoritmo nuevo luego de tres horas en las que Antonio revisaba los tomos de cálculo intentando buscar luces y apuntaba a sus compañeros. Volvieron a sentarse, ingresaron los nuevos datos al programa simulador y arrojó nuevos resultados, esta vez satisfactorios.

—Lo hicimos…— murmuró Toris incrédulo.

— ¿Han acabado al fin?— preguntó Arthur entrando a la sala donde estaban los físicos —Bueno, voy a hacer estofado... ¿se quedan a cenar? —

—Esto…— comienza Toris.

—Tenemos prisa, apenas hemos terminado esto, hay que afinar tantos detalles— se levanta Antonio de un salto —Nos vemos mañana chicos— y luego susurra a Alfred —"Suerte con la comida, tío"—

Alfred tiene que reírse, porque luego de haberse quedado una vez a cenar cuando cocinaba Arthur les bastó para que su fama como cocinero se haya esparcido por todos los campus de la Universidad, de modo que ahora lo llaman "Arthur the bloody", por su comida sanguinariamente mala. Arthur es incapaz de ocultar que está ofendido y se va como una estampida a la cocina.

—Vamos, no te enfades… si quieres yo hago la cena y tú descansas de tanta lectura un rato…—

—No soy tan terrible— comentó el inglés casi siseando.

—No tanto… pero ellos no están acostumbrados a tus "manjares" como yo—

—_Wanker!_, tus hábitos alimenticios y costumbres culinarias no son precisamente saludables—

—Eso es cierto— reconoció el americano —pero es cierto también que probablemente las heredamos de los ingleses— comentó con la intención de provocar a su novio, quien por supuesto reaccionó tal y como él esperaba.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —

—Que de ustedes hemos heredado los fundamentos de nuestra cultura, así que no entiendo por qué se escandalizan tanto—

—¿Es que acaso te molesta? ¿Preferirías que hubiesen sido una colonia francesa y heredar una lengua que los haría sonar como afeminados violadores? — interrogó Arthur desafiante.

—Oh claro que no, tú sabes que a mí me encanta tu lengua— comentó Alfred con una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh, cállate— dijo falsamente molesto recibiendo el abrazo que el idiota le estaba dando ahora como declaración de paz.

000

Fue justamente esa mañana de principios de Junio, Arthur fue a la biblioteca pública de _Yorkville_ a revisar unos volúmenes a la hemeroteca. Estaba investigando sobre la escritora Carson McCullers y el documentarse sobre la vida de la autora le estaba resultando trabajoso, pero apasionante.

Iba atravesando los pasillos enormes del edificio cuando una figura lo hizo voltearse. Estaba ahí, en un mesón en medio de la literatura francesa, con su melena más corta, peinada desordenadamente con puntas hacia afuera, los ojos rojizos dramáticamente delineados. Parecía irreconocible con una camisa negra abotonada dentro del pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir oxford, normales, sin tacón, estaba leyendo al Marqués de Sade, así que no había duda. Era Vladimir Dacia, en una biblioteca pública de Manhattan.

El literato se quedó escondido tras los estantes mirando entre medio de los libros, sus manos temblando. Era como una película de horror, cuando la bestia flotaba en la oscuridad con sus misteriosos ojos rojos, sangre en las comisuras, envuelto en la bruma, o cuando se deslizaba convertido en lobo blanco siguiendo a la indefensa chica. Sólo que él no era una doncella virginal y pura, y el otro no era una fuerza sobrenatural (1). Era sólo Vladimir. Aunque inesperado y perturbador considerando que hacía unas noches había soñado con él, pero ahora era mayor, habían pasado más de siete años y sólo debía recordarle como era, un viejo amigo de adolescencia que ahora no significaba nada. Sería infantil no saludarle, hasta descortés, y si Arthur Kirkland tenía una virtud, era la cortesía. Aclaró la garganta, aún oculto tras la estantería y se dijo a sí mismo "_Tú puedes, es sólo Vlad_" y salió lo más casual que pudo, cargando unos libros y poniéndose de pie frente a la mesa donde el rumano parecía absorto en su perversa lectura.

—"Líbrame, oh Señor, de los celos..."— dijo Arthur esperando la respuesta de su viejo compañero. El joven levantó la vista de la lectura sorprendido y vio al rubio con mirada esmeralda fija en la suya.

—"Es el monstruo de ojo verde que se burla de la carne que le alimenta"— contestó el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa coqueta. —Arthur Kirkland...—

—Señor Dacia— le siguió el juego el inglés.

—Supongo que se ha mantenido lejos de los problemas— continuó Vlad, ahora imitando a su antiguo director de _La Salle School._

—Pues sí, ya sabe... ahora que se fue mi mala influencia hasta creo que pasaré de curso—

Se miraron unos segundos con una seriedad fingida y rompieron en risas.

—¡Mierda, no has cambiado nada!— exclamó Vladimir ganándose miradas reprobatorias de los lectores que estaban en silencio alrededor.

—Vámonos antes de que nos vuelvan a echar de otra biblioteca— invitó Arthur siendo seguido por su viejo amigo hacia fuera del edificio.

—¡Archie!— exclamó Vladimir abrazando a su ex compañero —el último recuerdo fue haberte dejado "muy ordenadito" allá en Basildon...—

—Mis padres se vinieron a trabajar aquí, a Nueva York... —

—Mi papá también fue transferido hace dos meses, quiso volver a casa—

—Verdad, que es americano... —

—Sí, ya has de saber lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser—

—Mi novio es americano— soltó Arthur como una declaración de principios

—Oh... —

Entonces cayó pesadamente el silencio.

— ¿Y qué haces en la gran manzana? ¿Estudias?— preguntó Arthur intentando averiguar algo que le permitiera desentramar quién era esta versión adulta de la sombra de su pasado.

— ¿Estudiar? ¿Yo?... que mal me recuerdas, Arthur—

—La gente puede cambiar ¿o no?—

—No yo, y tú… ¿has cambiado?—

—He madurado... ¿y tú?—

—Me he vuelto más viejo— Arthur tuvo que reírse, porque se veía exactamente igual. Viejas sus pelotas. Vladimir parecía como una fotografía congelada en el tiempo, sólo que parecía más hombre, aunque no viejo, más atrevido, más extravagante, si es que eso era posible.

—Estoy aquí para intentar sacar adelante una banda— comenzó a contar de pronto —Inicié una en Europa, nos iba bastante bien... cuando mi padre nos dijo que debíamos venirnos y que no me dejarían allá porque soy un descarriado. ¡Qué se joda!— exclamó haciendo un gesto vulgar —No tuve opción, pero logré que los chicos se vinieran conmigo, así que comenzamos a probar suerte aquí—

—¿Has tocado en el _Village Lounge_?—

—Estoy intentándolo... ¿Hay que hacer audiciones, sabes?—

—Sí, lo sé... también tenía una banda—

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tenías? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Vlad encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciendo uno a Arthur que aceptó de inmediato.

—Pasa que estamos ocupados ahora, la universidad y eso...—

— ¿Vas a la universidad? ¿Qué estudias?—

—Literatura... con mención en estudios del lenguaje... cosas así—

— ¡Wow!... suena difícil—

—No tanto... mucho Shakespeare, sustantivos, árboles sintácticos— habló con un tono snob de falsa modestia muy exagerado que logro hacer reír al rumano —He leído unas cosas que te hubieran fascinado—

—Apuesto que sí—

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, llegando al _Central Park_ donde terminaron tomándose un café – irlandés por supuesto, bien cargado en malicia (2)- y dejando que la tarde se consumiera mientras se ponían al día con que han hecho, hablando de sus planes, comentando de películas, libros que han visto últimamente y otras cosas. Fue como una máquina de tiempo. Alfred le había contado a Arthur sobre los "Time warp", esos bucles temporales según la teoría de Einstein en que las dimensiones de tiempo y espacio se doblan desde el punto de vista del observador produciendo discontinuidades. Arthur sentía que se perdía en medio de uno de esos bucles temporales porque no se dio ni cuenta cuando la noche le había caído encima.

—Te digo, me puede gustar mucho el teatro, pero no iré ni a rastras a ver esas mierdas de comerciales que dan en la gran avenida— aseguró Vlad encendiendo ya el quinceavo cigarrillo del día —A menos claro que presenten _The Rocky Horror _ o _Sweeney To__dd —_

—_Sweeney_ es increíble, la porquería les sale a chorros del cuello—

—Mierda... son las ocho— comentó el rumano al sentir la alarma de su celular avisarle —Se me pasó volando la tarde...— agregó —Oye, tengo que ir a la sala de ensayos a buscar los instrumentos y a reunirme con mis lacayos... — el inglés sonrió ante la engreída mención de su banda —tocaré en el _Liverpool_ más tarde, si quieres puedes venir a verme—

Arthur por un momento sintió que era una mala idea, pero bueno, era tan sólo Vlad, nuevamente, y sería una descortesía decirle que no cuando han pasado más de seis horas hablando de todo y de nada.

—Cuenta con ello— afirma con seguridad.

—Oye, te dejo mi número por cualquier cosa, fue divertido verte— señaló el rumano.

"_Divertido... ¿Siempre se ha tratado de diversión o no?_"

—Bueno, si no me pierdo o me matan en el camino... te llamaré—

Vladimir se tuvo que reír con eso y con un apretón de manos salió en rumbo al norte de la ciudad. Arthur se quedó viéndolo un rato sintiendo como si un ejército de hormigas marchara por su cabeza. Esto había sido uno de los episodios más bizarros que había vivido desde que llegó a Estados Unidos.

Esto tenía que ser una alucinación

Cuando entro a su departamento, se encontró con un grupo de físicos nuevamente discutiendo frente a un pizarrón.

—Creo que hay una variable que no estamos considerando— anunció Toris con un tono preocupado.

— ¡Hostia puta!— exclamó el español en su lengua materna dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

—Antonio, entiendo perfectamente que estás diciendo palabrotas— dijo Arthur nada más al entrar haciendo que Alfred dejara su marcador tirado y corriera a saludarlo.

—¡Artie, al fin has llegado!— lo abrazó casi envolviendo por completo la figura más delgada de su pareja y comenzó con su verborrea —Llevaba muchas horas sin verte, no te vi en la facultad en la tarde. ¿Donde andabas?—

El inglés no pudo evitar sentir un torrente de culpa.

—Fui a la biblioteca pública a buscar información para la tesis—

—Yo también estuve ocupado con la tesis— le contó el estadounidense —Aún estamos tratando de concluir el experimento de electromagnetismo, no hemos avanzado mucho la verdad...—

—Yo tampoco— se lamentó Arthur abrazando al más alto.

—¡Hey, tórtolos! No me extraña que no avancen si se ponen así cuando hay tanto que hacer— protestó Toris.

—Disculpe, señor, no quería distraer— se disculpó cretinamente el británico —De todos modos voy a salir en un rato, un amigo de la facu me invito a escuchar su banda... ya sabes—

—Oh, bueno, pásatelo bien— declaró Alfred dándole un beso en la frente y luego recordó — ¿Sabes? Mattie quiere salir y está a punto de hacerlo solo, el francés violador decidió ponerse a estudiar hoy ¿Puedes creerlo?—

Arthur se paralizó. No tenía esto en mente. Pensó en segundos una manera de evitar que Matt conociese de frente su pasado, pero Alfred ya iba buscar a su hermano que venía con la chaqueta en la mano.

—¡Oh, gracias a todos los dioses romanos que vas a salir, pensé que tendría que ir solo!— le confesó Matt.

—Bueno, para que veas los golpes de suerte...— suspiró Arthur tratando de que no sonara como un lamento.

—Vámonos…—

—¡No se embriaguen!... tanto...— alcanzó a recomendar Alfred antes de que cerraran la puerta.

"_Vamos, no es nada... hemos crecido y es sólo Vlad... no tiene nada de malo que Mattie lo conozca... mi viejo amigo e iniciador, junto a mi actual mejor amigo y hermano de mi novio, esto será...un jodido desastre_"

— ¡Qué callado, Artie!— molestó Matt —Si hubiera sabido que andabas con tu humor de abuela habría venido solo—

—Abuela serás tú y la rana que tienes por novia —

Al llegar al bar, estaba repleto de gente, en el escenario tocaba una banda desconocida y Arthur comenzó a buscar con los ojos a alguien decidiendo que hará cuando lo localice. Si ir a hablarle o esconderse y huir de él el resto de la noche.

— ¡Archie!— saludó efusivamente el rumano deslizándose por detrás —Llegaste. Me alegro de verte de nuevo— y luego volvió su mirada al acompañante de su amigo.

—Oh, hola— dijo luego saludando a Matthew —Tú debes ser el novio—

—Casi— aclaró el norteamericano —El gemelo del novio—

—Me cago en... mierda, gemelos, eso debe ser divertido— comentó Vlad con un tono sugerente pegándole un codazo a su amigo —Aunque no sé de qué me extraño, siempre fuiste un maricón perverso—

— ¡Qué!— se escandalizó Arthur —No, no es cómo crees, yo sólo estoy con Alfred... Matthew es mi amigo, yo no... —

— ¡Relájate, era broma! Oh, no... Archie, estás igual de serio que cuando te conocí, hay que despeinarte de nuevo— declaró revolviéndole el cabello al inglés que estaba comenzando a sentirse algo enfermo. Matthew observaba la escena con interés generando hipótesis de quién podría ser éste viejo amigo, que claramente no era de la facultad.

—Me tengo que ir porque tocamos en diez minutos, espérame para tomarnos algo, y te presento a los otros— diciendo esto desapareció hacia el escenario.

— ¿Ése era Vladimir?— preguntó curioso Mathew.

—Sí... ¿Cómo supiste?— se alarmó el inglés.

—Creo que nunca te he visto más pálido en toda la vida... — y ante la preocupación del inglés se vio forzado a agregar en tono bromista —eso y ése acento "_misterrioso y trransilvano"_ — (3)

Arthur soltó una risotada antes de dar un largo trago a su cerveza para calmar sus nervios, olvidando el lema "bebe con moderación".

—¡Hey, tranquilo, no soy Alfred, no haré un escándalo! Siempre me causó curiosidad como sería ése tal Vladimir— le tranquilizó Matthew. Se quedaron observando el escenario donde la banda del rumano comenzaba a guitarrear un rasgado rápido y disparejo, la batería golpeaba furiosa. El bajista de cabello negro y ojos verdes se echaba para delante coqueteando con Vlad, que hacía un punteo con la guitarra principal. Los instrumentos a la altura de sus pelvis se juntaban en un baile bastante sexual. El rumano sonreía y el público - fanático de cualquier muestra de indecencia - silbaba y aplaudía de antemano.

—Ahora... eso sí es un show-man— admitió Matthew sin fijarse en las reacciones del inglés. Arthur sólo pensaba en dos cosas. La primera es que si él se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra ése que está arriba del escenario con Vladimir podría ser él. La segunda ¿quién carajo era ése tipo? Vladimir comenzó a cantar con una voz muy baja, profunda y monótona, contrastando con el sonido bestial, y aún así melódico, que salía de su instrumento. En el coro su voz se transformó en un tono un poco más agudo, el bajista se acercaba a él con lentitud juguetona y, luego de un golpeteo rápido de percusión, tanto él como el otro guitarrista callaron, sólo la batería continuó con el tañido acompañando la voz de Vladimir y el bajista, con las manos libres, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del cantante dejando su torso expuesto, una piel pálida en la que no se veían las cicatrices que Arthur recordaba, pero que exhibía un enorme dragón negro de alas abiertas que parecía estar escalando por su espalda, su cola puntiaguda y larga seguía por el costado izquierdo y desaparecía por delante, cerca del hueso de la cadera.

En ese momento, Matthew si puso atención en su amigo, en su boca abierta, en su mirada perdida, y el deseo ahí, tan evidente en su cara.

—Verdaderamente es "atractivo en una forma inusual" — comentó sacándolo de su trance. Arthur ahora tenía el peor gesto de arrepentimiento posible y se escondió la cabeza en las manos.

—Vamos, no te sientas culpable... hace siglos que no lo ves, eres joven, te gustan los chicos, éste te gustaba, es normal que lo mires— el inglés no parecía querer oír razones. No quería ser justificado, necesitaba ser castigado por las fantasías terribles que circulaban por su cabeza. Matthew lo notó así que llevó el tema a un terreno más lúdico. —Me pregunto eso sí... ¿Cómo sus padres no se confundieron al saber si era chico o chica?, tiene un lado femenino bastante... desarrollado—

—Oh, es un chico, créeme, tengo un conocimiento acabado de sus partes masculinas— le explicó Arthur con bastante vergüenza siendo incapaz de desconectarse del asunto.

Matthew tuvo que reírse.

—Oye, ya, no te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo, él es un asunto importante y que esté aquí te da la oportunidad de enfrentarlo y cerrar ciertos ciclos ¿No crees?—

Arthur asiente, porque tiene que ser así. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, terapias, rehabilitación, una vida nueva. Matthew se toma el asunto con ligereza porque confía en él y porque asume que en el presente, Vlad es un asunto ligero. Y así tiene que ser. Tienen ya veintidós años, no son unos chiquillos inmaduros como antes. Las cosas tenían que ser diferentes.

—¡Gracias! — gritó la voz sobre el escenario. Arthur volvió a observarlo para confirmar su discurso motivacional y chocó de lleno con los ojos rojos.

Afuera se agitaban caldeados los primeros aires del verano.

000

**Nota: **¿Querían que volviera? ahí lo tienen... Se aprecia todo tipo de retroalimentación, hasta los insultos.

El fluff de este capítulo se debió en gran parte a que estaba escrito desde antes, en este momento como que me siento mentalmente incapaz de escribir fluff , más no incapaz de escribir escenas humorísticas. (Algo es algo)

Cada vez que alguien menciona algo de la versión anterior, recuerdo lo patética que era y mis desórdenes de personalidad empeoran de modo que mi crítico interior agarra a mi escritor interior y le dice "Tu pasado te condena".

Si alguna vez alguien decide que me ama demasiado regáleme "La insoportable levedad del ser" de Kundera, que lo quiero leer cuando tenga vida y es un poco caro (xD) También podría ser "El siciliano" de Mario Puzo... lo vi ayer en la librería y me meé, pero soy tan paaaabre (en realidad quiero leer cualquier cosa de Puzo... porque sí, la mafiosidad me tiene loca)

Saludos a MyobiXHitachiin la beta oficial inquisidora que limpia y da esplendor (como la RAE) y que está convaleciente (abrazos homosensuales para você) y para July, la colaboradora, lectora crítica de tramas y personajes. Sin ustedes esto seguría siendo bien mierda.

Ah, sí. Y si alguien ve a Ausente, díganle que lo/a amo, que fue mi persona favorita esta semana, que su único fic me ha matao. Lo releo y siendo que no somos nada.

000

(1) Me refiero a la versión cinematográfica de "Drácula de Bram Stoker" protagonizada por Gary Oldman y Winona Rider en 1992.

(2) Café con whisky

(3) Esto no es un error de dedo, es mi manera de insinuar que Vlad tiene un acento extraño.

000

**JimeHyuuga37**** y ****Kyary ** :¿te salio una carie? ¿Puke rainbows? ¿Tan fluff fue?, ya les daré tragedia por montones...

**Carol27**: nada impide que uno deje de leer yaoi, ni la falta de internet, ni la falta de luz... nada xD

**Lovilup: **Lo de Arthur 10 cm más chico no fue una muestra de ukesidad, en mi visión de mundo las personas de baja estatura son siempre de carácter más fuerte que las altas. Como la diferencia entre un perro chico que es más bravo que un San Bernardo, por ejemplo... (mal comparación), pero en fin. Me gusta la idea de que Arthur sea más delgado, más bajo, más débil físicamente, pero que que sicológicamente haga trizas al grandulón (ok.. eso no habla bien de mí). Gracias por leerlo pese al prejuicio. Espero que el dramón que se viene te guste... es un dramón.

**Adide**: Alguien se dio cuenta de que hice alusión a Neruda; no es la primera vez, pero ahora dada su obviedad me pareció raro que nadie lo hiciera notar. Me ofende que prefieras la primera versión, pero bue; lo que tu consideras romántico para mi es cursi, lo romántico lo entiendo como idealismo irracional y libertario u oscurantismo pasional (por el Romanticismo). Si ya leíste la primera versión confórmate con eso. ¿Te salieron lágrimas con el abrazo?, entonces con la crisis familiar posterior habrá llanto xD


	11. Protect me from what I want

**11 Protect me from what i want**

Tal vez seamos víctimas del destino  
¿Recuerdas cuando celebrábamos  
solíamos beber y drogarnos hasta que se hacía tarde  
Y ahora estamos solos  
(Protege moi – Placebo)

000

Arthur encontraba absurda la representación de la consciencia materializada en un grillo en el cuento de Pinocho. Debe ser porque los grillos de noche con sus chirridos no dejan dormir, al igual que la consciencia que taladra las ideas a toda hora a personas como él. Matthew era un poco la materialización de su consciencia y tal vez porque lo sabía es que siguió sacando el tema a colación durante toda la semana.

-Tienes que volver a verle y cerrar este círculo de una buena vez– le había explicado por milésima vez el gemelo de su novio.

-¿Es que no basta con haberle visto anoche y haber mantenido mi civilidad?-

Matthew lo observó atentamente como esperando a qué el mismo se diera la respuesta, pero ante el gesto exasperado del inglés sólo pudo agregar.

-Es obvio que no, te diste cuenta de tu estado ayer, te veías muy mal, hombre... Vladimir vive ahora en Manhattan, que es una ciudad donde normalmente no te vuelves a topar a la gente más de una vez, pero claramente el frecuenta los mismo lugares que tú y que nosotros, así que si te lo vas a seguir topando debes aprender a lidiar con él... además creo que te haría bien decirle todo lo que nunca le dijiste cuando estaban allá en Basildon-

-No quiero verlo– se lamento Arthur mirando su taza de té como si de pronto no quisiera beberla. Como si se hubiera infestado con el fantasma del tópico de conversación. Entonces unos brazos lo envolvieron por detrás.

-Por qué no quieres verme... ¿hice algo malo?- Alfred preguntaba con su gesto de cachorro herido. Arthur debe sonreír ante eso volviendo su cabeza para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Cómo no voy a querer verte... ¿Acaso amaneciste más idiota?-

-Sólo por ti– asiente guiñándole un ojo. Matthew ya estaba a punto de decirle que era un idiota desde antes de conocerlo, pero François se le adelantó comentando con tono malicioso.

-Yo pensaba que tu idiotez era algo congénito-

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, francés violador!-

-¿En serio le hablas así al futuro esposo de tu querido hermano?- le picó François marcando a propósito la palabra, a sabiendas del desagrado que producía en su cuñado.

-No cantes victoria, frenchute... aún yo no he aprobado esta situación– Arthur y Matthew quisieron protestar pero Alfred los silenció con su verborrea -pueden pasar muchas cosas de aquí a un año más... mi hermano puede abrir los ojos, puedes tener un accidente o la misma vida puede suceder... – No pudo seguir con la seguidilla de amenazas porque Arthur ya le había plantado un nuevo beso en los labios que lo dejó anestesiado por unos minutos.

-Tienes que darle más dosis de eso antes de levantarse– le susurró Matthew por lo bajo y luego agregó –tenemos que seguir hablando sobre "el asunto"-

Pero el británico no volvió a pensar en el tema. Una de las cosas que tenía el ser apasionado con sus estudios, era que podía encerrarse en la sala de lectura de la biblioteca de la facultad y dejar que las horas pasaran rápidamente mientras revisaba volúmenes y tecleaba sin descanso en su portátil. Sólo fue interrumpido por el bip de su celular avisando que tenía un mensaje de texto; decidió no revisarlo para no distraerse hasta que iba saliendo del edificio para irse a casa.

**2nite in liverpool, r u cmng? (1)**

**From: Vlad**

**16:32 – 23/06**

Tragó saliva. Podía prácticamente escuchar las voces en su conciencia. Su instinto diciéndole que se mantuviera alejado de ese rumano del mal, pero por otro parte podía oír a Matthew diciéndole que no sea infantil y que enfrente sus miedos de una vez.

"Puede ir Mat?" escribe algo inseguro y presiona enviar.

**Sure, C U later (2)**

**From: Vlad**

**20:13 – 23/06**

Llega rápidamente la respuesta. "Mierda, mierda, mierda..." piensa mientras corre a tomar el autobús para llegar a casa.

-¡Matthew!- chilla apenas llegar. El compositor está en la sala que habilitaron para que los músicos estudien o ensayen. El aludido levanta la cabeza de su escritorio en que está llenando unas partituras. Le deja su teléfono sobre la mesa con la cadena de mensajes abiertos y exclama -¡Tú me metiste en esto! ¡Tienes que acompañarme!-

-Hey, hey calma... yo no te he obligado, sólo te hice una sugerencia– se defendió el gemelo de su pareja -además estoy terminando una composición, tendrás que ir solo-

-¿¡Qué!?- se alteró el inglés –no puedo ir solo, no conoces a Vlad... es, es...-

-Eran adolescentes... Dios, Arthur, estás mitificándolo, te aseguro que si lo conoces de nuevo pero con la cabeza fría verás que no es ni la mitad de impresionante de lo que tú te estás imaginando– el británico comenzó a morder sus uñas mirando hacia cualquier punto de la habitación.

-Ok, adelántate, y yo llego en una hora a "rescatarte"- dice marcando con sorna las palabras.

-Por favor...- le suplicó Arthur.

-Llego a las 10 a más tardar, intenta no beberte toda la barra antes de eso– le comentó Matthew conociendo que su amigo, nervioso como estaba, podía beber hasta la inconsciencia.

Arthur salió de mala gana, tomando su chaqueta y una cajetilla de cigarrillos del "Estante del vicio" que es donde Eliza y él tenían encerrados con llave los cigarros, el tabaco, las pipas y otra yerba que era mejor tener bien guardada para evitar el horror de sus amigos. Vio su teléfono por última vez.

**No llego a cenar =(**

**espérame en la cama**

**=) Luv u**

**From: Alfred**

**20:38 – 23/06**

Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca. Contestó rápidamente "Lo siento no podré esperarte llego tarde, salgo con un amigo". Al entrar al bar pudo ver inmediatamente a Vladimir que estaba sentado arriba de una de las mesas con lo que parecía ser un dulce en su boca, tentando al bajista de su grupo a quitárselo. El mismo tipo de ojos verdes, cabello negro liso, piercings en ambas orejas y otro en la nariz. Nuevamente vestido en riguroso negro, collar de cuero, y con el mismo abuso del delineador negro que su amigo.

La vez pasada, luego de la presentación, la banda se había sentado con él y Matthew. Entonces Vladimir había introducido al tipo ése como su más viejo amigo, Nikolay Bakalov, un tipo búlgaro que conoció en su segunda estancia en Rumania, con quien había iniciado la banda, ya que además de tocar el bajo – y ocasionalmente el teclado - escribía la mayoría de las canciones en el grupo.

A Arthur le costaba mucho creer eso de 'el viejo amigo'. En ése momento, Nikolay intentaba tomar la goma de dulce con los dedos pero Vladimir le tomó ambas manos sonriendo maliciosamente. Nikolay lo observó unos segundos debatiéndose y finalmente acercó su boca para tomar la gomita con los dientes, ante lo cual los otros gritaron escandalosamente. Vlad incluso se tomo el descaro de pasar la lengua por los labios de su bajista, ganándose como castigo un suave empujón.

-¡Archie!- gritó el rumano bajándose de la mesa a recibirlo. Nikolay, lo examinó de arriba abajo y luego corrió la mirada en forma desinteresada para conversar con los otros miembros de la banda - pensé que vendrías con tu chaperón-

-No necesito chaperón para verte–

Vladimir le examinó en silencio unos segundos, en que Arthur temió que estuviesen leyendo su mente, y luego asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no, dragul meu prieten (3)-

- No entiendo cuando me hablas así-

-Mira... que pronto te olvidas, solías entenderme mejor que nadie-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... el rumano es una lengua complicada-

Vladimir soltó una risa burlona, asomando la punta de su lengua. Todo en modo de insinuación. Ambos sabían qué guarrada hubiese querido responder y entonces Arthur pensó, que no había pasado tanto si luego de siete años aún podía leer su mente así.

-¿Y la lengua francesa?-

Arthur entendía perfectamente a qué iba con eso.

-La tuve que aprender en estos años...-

-No lo dudo-

-¿Y tú? ¿Hablas francés acaso? Ya que preguntas- preguntó curioso el inglés sentándose a la mesa y tomando una cerveza que le ofrecía el belga.

-Claro... también me tocó vivir en Toulouse... mi padre me arrastró por toda Europa en espera de que se me quitara la peste-

-Entonces no es como que hables francés...-

-Te lo probaré- le declaró el rumano antes de tomarse el shot de vodka de un trago –vamos– les indicó a los miembros de la banda y se subieron al escenario. Comienzan con una canción que él conoce. Varias veces le ha tocado cantarla en inglés cuando hacen tributos a esa banda que, de pronto, se ha convertido en la favorita de Alfred.

C'est le malaise du moment, / Es la enfermedad de la edad,  
l'épidémie qui s'étend, / la propagación de una epidemia  
la fête est finie, on descend / la fiesta termino y vamos en picada

Los presentes reconocen la canción y son conquistados por la fama del hit y la emotividad de la interpretación. Una vez atrapados por el embrujo del rumano, escuchan tres canciones originales más. En eso llega Matthew y se sienta al lado de Arthur que balancea su botella vacía sobre la mesa

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto mientras abre una cerveza.

-Normal– contesta el inglés aún procesando la primera canción que interpretó la banda.

-Bueno, ¿hablaron?-

- Sí y no... Ósea, no de eso, Vlad no es del tipo que se sienta a conversar de las cosas-

-Pero bueno- le reprendió el norteamericano –vas a tener que hacer que hable porque si no, no tiene sentido que hayamos venido... tienes que ver la diferencia entre lo que es Vladimir para tu vida y lo que es alguien como Alfred– Arthur no parecía comprender a dónde quería llegar con eso; si era un consejo o una reprimenda. Matthew, leyendo su mente, intentó explicarse.

-Por ejemplo, François siempre fue la persona que me gustaba, era mi mejor amigo, pero nuestra relación ha cambiado porque nosotros hemos cambiado, y ahora hago un diferencia entre el François de antes, que era un cretino y el de ahora, que es un hombre en quien puedo confiar... ahora François no es mi mejor amigo, si no tú, por eso quiero ayudarte–

Arthur, como cada vez que recibía una muestra de afecto, se sintió abrumado y agradecido, Matthew puso una mano en su hombro y continuó.

– … Y nuestra amistad es distinta a la que yo tenía con François y la que tú tenías con Vladimir, porque nunca han habido dobles intenciones, siempre hemos tenido una relación fraternal pese a que tu relación con mi gemelo no lo es precisamente... Alfred en apariencia es idéntico a mí, pero en esencia tú eres lo más parecido a mí que conozco, compartimos muchas cosas y, aunque hemos vivido cosas distintas, nos entendemos, Eli es mi única amiga y la única chica en la que confío, Rod es otro tipo de amigo, porque es hétero y ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista, es distinto a hablar las cosas contigo, por ejemplo, y Alfred... pese a que nunca hubiera sido amigo de él si no tuviéramos vínculos de sangre, es mi hermano y es mi contratarte– tomó aire antes de continuar mientras Arthur lo miraba con atención –todas ésas personas son importantes en mi vida, determinan quien soy ahora y todas tienen un rol irreemplazable, y tú debes ver que Vladimir cumplió un rol en tu vida, que determina quién eres ahora, pero que no debe seguir condicionándote, porque ahora estás en otro paso...-

Arthur digirió un rato las palabras de su amigo y finalmente comentó:

-¡Diablos!, eres tan maduro ¿en qué momento has crecido tanto?-

-Nací con la madurez que a Alfred siempre le hará falta–

-Eso es muy cierto-

-Hey, Matthew, ¿les ha gustado?– irrumpe Vladimir acercándose a Arthur por detrás y posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del inglés, así, muy casualmente, arruinando sus nervios.

-Son muy buenos, la verdad– reconoció el norteamericano.

-Es un honor, viniendo de ti– le agradeció el rumano –Archie me dijo que eres el líder de su banda y que estudias en Juilliard... así que si nos encuentras buenos, me siento pagado-

-Juilliard sólo me dará un diploma, no autoridad para decidir quién tiene talento– aclaró Matthew.

-Tienes razón...- Vladimir miró a Arthur que seguía tenso bajo su abrazo. Se aprovechó un poco de su influjo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su ex. El alma de doble filo le disparó un aroma a té, tabaco, con unas notas de pasado y raíces. Sangró en silencio sin sospechar que la herida se extendía mucho más allá de su propia piel –me gusta este chico, si el gemelo es igual entonces entiendo por qué has optado por la monogamia-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó curioso Matthew, más que por la respuesta, que la conocía porque Arthur le había contado parte de las cosas que hacía allá en Basildon con Vladimir y con otros chicos mayores con los que se juntaban; curioso por saber más y por escuchar qué respondía el rumano, qué respuesta descarada le soltaba al hermano del novio.

-Pasa que nuestro amigo de aquí, era un depredador, no dejaba liebre con cabeza...-

-Mira, qué raro como cambian los tiempos, a mí Arthur ahora me parece alguien de lo más "monógamo" y confiable– respondió Matthew mirando fijamente al rumano que de pronto le comenzaba a parecer más siniestro.

-Vaya, así que con tu noviete y su gente finges ser la reina de Inglaterra, ¡Qué fuerte Archie!-

-No estoy fingiendo, de verdad he cambiado, Vlad... algunos de hecho cambiamos con la edad– contestó molesto Arthur. Una reacción normal considerando que su ex parecía determinado a dejarlo mal con sus comentarios ácidos y a sacar a flote todo el fango en el que se había revolcado al ser adolescente.

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo. Nikolay, que se había mantenido atento a la conversación, estudió detenidamente la expresión de Vlad esperando una respuesta ácida. En cambio, se sorprende al ver su rostro mudar en un gesto inexplicable y decir luego: -Bien, lo entiendo, has cambiado... si no hay que hablar del pasado, entonces así lo dejamos.-

-Te lo agradecería profundamente–

Nikolay decidió finalmente acercarse y agarrar la mano de su amigo por debajo de la mesa. No quería proponer lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, lo hizo sólo por cambiar el tema.

-He estado pensando, ya que ustedes tienen una banda podríamos juntarnos a tocar; podemos hablar con los dueños del bar y ponernos de acuerdo para la otra semana ¿les parece?-

Matthew luce bastante animado con la idea y, pese a la expresión de horror de Arthur, accede.

-Sería genial, hace meses que no tocamos-

-Entonces les mandamos un mensaje– confirma Nikolay –bueno Vlad, nos tenemos que ir, debemos viajar mañana a Jersey City a buscar un sintetizador que nos están vendiendo a mitad de precio, nos vemos luego– se despide con un apretón de manos de los otros y Vladimir apenas hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de salir silenciosamente de la mano de su amigo.

-¿Crees que sean novios?- preguntó Matthew mirando curioso por donde habían desaparecido los chicos.

-No...Vladimir no tiene novios– le explicó Arthur -y claramente no se lo ha follado nunca, a sus parejas sexuales no las trata con tanta deferencia, seguro debe ser un amigo solamente, parece que lo respeta, lo escucha y todo-

-¿Sabes qué?-

-Qué...-

-No me parece una mala persona– declaró de pronto Matthew.

-¿Quién?-

-Vlad...- Arthur lo miró desconcertado como preguntando ¿Estás demente? Y Matthew sólo continuó –creo que no es malo, sólo es alguien con muchos problemas que intenta llamar la atención-

-Matthew, ésa descripción servía cuando tenía quince años, no ahora que tiene veintidós...-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, habemos personas que cambiamos con los años, y otros que simplemente no pueden...-

Pero Arthur no quiso seguir hablando al respecto. No quería tener nada que ver con Vladimir, precisamente porque todas las células de su cuerpo se lo estaban pidiendo, como si recordaran la adicción adolescente y supieran que estaban cerca de su crack nuevamente. Las alertas de su cerebro le decían "Aléjate, huye de él", pero es como si Matthew y las circunstancias a su alrededor conspiraran para impedir que se alejase.

Necesitaba sentirse protegido, le tenía miedo a su propio inconsciente que lo traicionaba deseando algo que no debía. Era algo meramente animal y prefería racionalizarlo de ese modo. Era su antiguo deseo de tocar fondo de nuevo, sentir la adrenalina, el mareo, el asco de sí mismo, el dolor, sus sentidos perturbados por alcohol y otras sustancias; intoxicados con Vladimir, con su voz, sus ojos rojizos y el tacto gélido de ésa piel venenosa.

Finalmente, llegaron al departamento a la media noche, Alfred estaba recién metiéndose a la cama y exclama.

-¡Llegaste!, pensé que me dormiría solit...-

La boca de Arthur lo había atrapado. En un modo depredador lo lanzó sobre la cama. La cama crujió ante el repentino peso, las manos del inglés le estaban arrancando la camiseta del pijama que recién se había puesto mientras besaba todo su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula.

-whooa... tenemos energía– comentó Alfred divertido mientras acariciaba las piernas del británico por sobre la tela. Arthur se puso de pie y lanzó su pantalón a otro extremo de la habitación, desnudándose rápidamente frente a su pareja que de pronto sentía la boca seca.

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo... no preguntes-

-Arthur…- intentó hablar el norteamericano. Una parte muy razonable suya, necesitaba una explicación a éste súbito arranque pasional.

-Por favor...-

Alfred no entendía muchas cosas. Normalmente cuando tenían sexo era después de una cita o cuando se quedaban a solas en la casa y estaban paseándose todo el día desnudos jugando, besándose, tocándose y maravillándose el uno con el otro. Normalmente en ésas dos situaciones era normal que fuera un sexo muy romántico y muy lento. También era regular cuando salían a bailar o alguno estaba enojado por algo; entonces descargaban toda la libido acumulada; o cuando discutían y luego se desahogaban. En ésas situaciones terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje en cualquier parte de su ala del departamento. Pero ahora era distinto, Arthur no estaba especialmente caliente, ni estaba especialmente sensible, estaba un poco ebrio – lo que en sí, era bastante inusual considerando la culposa y problemática relación que tenía con el alcohol - y más bien perturbado. Alfred quiso preguntarle si no quería mejor hablar del tema en vez de saltar directamente a la cama, pero la boca de Arthur estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso en su erección y no pudo hilar ninguna idea coherente.

Lo que le llamó especialmente la atención fue que aunque era Arthur quien estaba tomando la iniciativa, totalmente decidido a pegarse el polvo de su vida, quería ser el pasivo. Se posicionó el mismo bajo el norteamericano y comenzó a lamerle los dedos. Y no era que Alfred se estuviera quejando, toda la situación no era algo que tenía en mente al llegar a casa a relajarse luego de todo un día metido en el laboratorio, definitivamente la estaba disfrutando. Lo que le molestaba era el no conocer el motivo. Era casi como si Arthur de pronto necesitara que le comprobara que estaba ahí para él.

Arthur gemía bajo el cuerpo de abdominales marcados de Alfred, de rodillas, mirando las sabanas, suplicando que lo abrazara, que si era necesario lo estamparan contra el colchón. Quería sentir a Alfred como un refugio que lo envolvía por completo, quería ser poseído de tal forma que su piel nunca olvidara a quien pertenecía realmente; que cada terminación nerviosa y pulgada de piel le pertenecían a ese estúpido americano. Sobre todo, necesitaba que se metiera en él para crear un escudo en su interior, porque necesitaba ser protegido de sí mismo y de sus propios deseos.

000

_-... Es por eso que creo que esperar afectos exclusivos de una persona, es lo que lleva a cometer éstas idioteces- Expuso Arthur._

_-...-_

_-La gente se obsesiona-_

_-Ya... pero por muy puta que haya sido, Nancy no merecía ser apuñalada por el sádico ése- espetó Vladimir._

_-Claro que no, creo que esto podría haberse evitado arreglando tener una relación abierta desde antes-_

_-Suena como si justificaras su putez-_

_-No es un crimen si es de parte de ambos...-_

_-¿Qué insinúas?-_

_-Que nos haría bien abrir nuestra relación... ya sabes-_

_-Ya...-Vladimir no quiso exponer su angustia en el enunciado, simplemente se mantuvo indiferente._

_-Es bueno, porque así no nos aburrimos y...-_

_-Ya...-_

_Los acordes de guitarra salieron desde todas las esquinas invadiendo las extremidades del inglés._

_-Voy a empezar desde ahora...-declaró Arthur finalmente._

_Since we're feeling so anaesthetised / ya que estamos tan anestesiados  
In our comfort zone / en nuestra zona de confort  
Reminds me of the second time / me recuerda a la segunda vez  
That I followed you home / que te seguí a casa_

_Arthur se dispuso a moverse provocativamente en el medio de la pista. Vladimir encendió un cigarrillo, suspiró cansado el humo. '"Qué te he hecho, dragul meu?... apenas te mostré un pedazo de noche y te has lanzado a la oscuridad... siendo que he creado un monstruo... no me gusta Archie... quiero a Arthur de vuelta... quiero al tonto tímido que me espiaba en la biblioteca, quiero al que sufría por mi primer beso... quiero al que me celaba obsesivo cada vez que alguien me hablaba..."_

_Un castaño de tono anaranjado agarró al inglés de la cintura comenzando a sobarse contra él. Vladimir corrió la vista al ver los ojos verdes mirándole con una abierta provocación. Terminó de vaciar su cerveza y se entretuvo botando las cenizas cuidadosamente en el recipiente de vidrio, no se dio cuenta cuando un universitario en evidente estado de ebriedad se acercó a él._

_-Hola, guapo... ¡estás muy solo!, ¿quieres bailar?-_

_-No me apetece-_

_-Jo, qué animoso... ¿y un trago?-_

_-Bien-_

_Seguro el tipo se creyó que, por comprarle un vaso de ron, se ganaba la libertad de rodearle con sus brazos. Vladimir volvió a mirar a la pista donde Arthur se aferraba al otro tipo rozando su boca. Sus ojos verdes mirando intermitentemente al rumano que, al darse cuenta, comenzó a hacer caso, a fingir interés en su acosador. Arthur besó al otro tipo y Vladimir hizo lo suyo, sin sospechar de las ganas que tenía el inglés de apuñalar a ése que se abría camino entre sus labios, y que el inglés – al igual que el rumano– cada vez que se metía con otro tipo, pensaba en él._

_Y de boca para afuera podían decir lo que quisieran, que era una relación sin celos, abierta, que se divertían, que no les importaba cuando ambos sabían que cada vez que se restregaban con alguien más en el fondo lo hacían con su compañero. Que al tener sexo con otro lo estaban haciendo entre ellos, usando al otro como un doble de cuerpo._

-Llevamos años jugando con placebos... Arthur- murmuró Vladimir mucho más tarde, a la noche de Manhattan, sabiendo que el tibio viento estival podría llevar el mensaje al otro lado de la ciudad. Ésta era una noche despejada y negra; sin los nubarrones de lluvia de Inglaterra y sin las manchas de estrellas que se pueden avistar desde las llanuras transilvanas.

000

Finalmente, más de una semana después, Nikolay llama a Matthew comentando que el viernes entrante pueden tocar los dos juntos en CubbyHole en Greenwich Village. Matthew reúne a sus amigos para preguntarles si quieren tocar nuevamente. Rod y Eli aceptan de inmediato. No pasa desapercibido para Alfred que Arthur no se vea muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero cada vez que intenta hablar del tema, responde con evasivas o con estrategias de seducción, así que decide dejarlo. Un héroe debe ser paciente y Arthur hablará cuando esté listo.

El día de la presentación llega y eligen una gran mesa para poder estar todos juntos. Matthew, cómo preparación, sólo les ha dicho que tocarán junto a una banda inglesa en la que, casualmente, hay un viejo amigo de Arthur.

Arthur no había querido mencionar nada de eso, no obstante, Matt había insistido que era necesario, una porque si no, no se explicarían el exceso de confianza con Vladimir y finalmente porque debía comenzar a hablar de Vlad como si fuera una persona normal, para poder ir tomándose su presencia y su pasado con calma. Arthur lucía un poco exasperado, en especial cuando vio aparecer la peculiar cabellera rubia y rojiza del rumano asomándose por la puerta, seguido por el búlgaro, el pelirrojo de los sintetizadores, y el baterista de cabello castaño. Vladimir, con pantalones de cuero ajustados, camisa blanca entreabierta y suspensores, fumando un cigarro, con sus uñas pintadas de negro, y su usual dosis de maquillaje.

-Qué bueno verlos– saludó Nikolay, seguido por los otros que no tardaron en presentarse a los desconocidos. Vladimir en tanto se mantenía en silencio examinando la situación. Prestaba especial atención al tipo rubio y aniñado que tenía su brazo alrededor de Arthur. Un tipejo que era físicamente muy parecido a Matthew, sólo que con cabello más corto y liso, ropa convencional de jeans celestes, zapatillas Adidas, una camisa a cuadros de manga corta, gafas de marco gris muy delgado. No se veía nada brillante ni especial en él. Le fue imposible no cabrearse por eso. Más aún al observar la forma en que su mano descansaba abierta en el muslo del Arthur que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho ajeno con una familiaridad aterradora. Había un hedor a cotidianeidad, complicidad y rutina en ésas muestras de afecto. Debía ser el estúpido novio. '_Éste tipo no es un placebo, es una burla_'.

-Nuestro amigo mudo es Vladimir... el vocalista– bromeó Nikolay para tratar de sacar el semblante serio de su amigo, recibiendo a cambio una mueca.

-Espero sinceramente que no esté mudo... digo, si es el vocalista– comentó Alfred en broma, con su usual tono amable que sacó ronchas al rumano apenas lo escucho.

-No lo estoy en absoluto– Vladimir habló finalmente marcando intencionadamente su extravagante acento y voz rasposa –hola a todos, disculpen el silencio, estaba intrigado observando al novio de mi amigo– y así, con total descaro, lo dijo mientras Alfred lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Él es Alfred– lo introdujo Arthur. El norteamericano se puso de pie a darle un apretón de manos que el rumano respondió casi sin interés -y éste es Vladimir, un viejo amigo de la escuela-

Y Vlad debió admitir que le dolió un poco el tono frío con que el inglés lo dijo, como si fuera un amigo cualquiera de la escuela. Amigos eran Oscar Wilde y Bosie, y Dios sabe que ésos dos follaban de lo lindo. Se sentó de mala gana al lado de Nikolay haciendo caso omiso a su mirada reprobatoria. Ambos grupos comenzaron una conversación trivial, y hasta el idiota del novio, que no sabe mucho de música, interviene y cuando se equivoca o dice una idiotez, Arthur suelta una risa condescendiente, le toma la mano, le guiña el ojo o le acaricia el rostro y la verdad es que Vladimir se siente un poco, bastante, envidioso y aún así, superior. Él y Arthur nunca le pusieron nombre a lo que tenían y no se daban amorosas atenciones aparte de los encuentros sexuales, pero está seguro que lo que tuvieron era mucho más excitante y divertido que ésa cordial relación que tiene ahora con el estúpido americano.

-Bueno nos están llamando a escena– anunció Nikolay.

-Creo que esto será interesante– comentó Vladimir con una sonrisa ladina al pasar al lado de Arthur. Se acomodaron como pudieron, los ocho en el escenario. Con un conteo previo comenzó un ensamblaje de acordes. Los acordes de Matt comenzaron a escucharse con la batería de la banda europea. Las palmas de Vlad al micrófono marcaban un beat. Arthur – que fuera de su puesto de baterista, en ése momento manejaba el otro micrófono - comenzó con la canción.

-Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good Ev'rybody says it's just like rock n' roll-

Vladimir imaginaba cualquier cosa. Leía la mente de Arthur en ése momento y hubiera apostado cualquier cosa que Arthur imaginaba lo mismo que él; por eso, sin vergüenza, sin importar que el novio mirara se acercó a él, a cantar de su micrófono, básicamente a acercar sus bocas.

-Well it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah I'm your toy, your 20th century boy-

Matthew comprendió, de alguna manera, las intenciones del rumano y agradeció que su gemelo fuese tan lento. Se acercó al micrófono también a cantar el verso del coro.

-20th century toy, I wanna be your boy!-

Arthur mantiene la cordura, imagina que esto es sólo una actuación y tocan dos canciones más. Cuando ya todos van bajando pide al dueño una guitarra acústica para hacer una presentación especial. Los del grupo parecen saber lo que viene y Alfred salta como un cachorro sobre su silla preguntándose qué canción 'le dedicarán' ahora. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Arthur que le hace una seña desde el escenario y comienza a cantar una canción que al parecer el americano conoce, aunque ha demostrado ser bastante ignorante en cultura musical.

Vladimir sólo quiere vomitar.

_-Take me out tonight / Sal conmigo ésta noche  
Take me anywhere, I don't care / Llévame a cualquier lado, no me importa  
I don't care, I don't care / No me importa, no me importa_

Alfred, sigue la letra de la canción en voz alta y se miran con una complicidad asquerosa, como si ésa fuera "su canción" y todo en esta situación al rumano le parece increíblemente cursi. Debe reconocer que además le da un poco de rabia ver que el muy imbécil ni siquiera desafina, aunque era más o menos obvio considerando que su hermano gemelo tenía buena voz y probablemente tienen el mismo registro.

Lo peor vino cuando se baja del escenario y tiene que presenciar ese beso. Ni siquiera es un gesto grotesco y apasionado. Es un roce suave y sincronizado con el movimiento de sus dedos al entrelazarse; como si llevaran toda una vida haciéndolo. Y entonces, como si lo que recién han hecho no fuese repugnante, se sientan a la mesa y se integran a la charla sobre bandas e influencias. Incluso el tal Alfred, de pronto había olvidado su ignorancia hablando de rock clásico, algo en lo que sí parecía ser su área.

-¿Y qué te parece?– preguntó entonces Arthur a Vladimir, saliendo de la conversación principal.

-Guapo, pero bobo– contesta el rumano sin tapujos -yo la verdad me habría agarrado a Matthew-

-No me refiero a Alfred– aclaró algo molesto el inglés.

-Son buenos, Matthew es un buen vocalista, si no fueran sólo una banda de medio tiempo podrían ser mejores-

-¿Tú crees?- Arthur encendió un cigarrillo, soltando la mano de su pareja –pero bueno, ya sabes, la universidad...-

-Si te hubieras quedado en Inglaterra no estarías perdiendo el tiempo en la universidad-

-No me fui porque quise y lo sabes... no fui el único en irme, tú tampoco estabas ubicable– le respondió desafiante enfrentando su mirada verde a la intensa mirada rojiza.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me recriminarías – murmuró Vlad casi en su oído -¿sufriste mucho por mí, Archie?... ¿extrañaste mucho follarme en la casita del árbol?-

Arthur lo mira horrorizado.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Alfred intentando unirse a la conversación genuinamente curioso por saber cosas del pasado de su pareja.

-Nada en especial– contesta rápidamente el inglés.

-Yo le pregunto a Archie qué había sido de él en el poco tiempo entre que me fui de Basildon y se vino a América a encontrar a su príncipe encantador...- por supuesto se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su ex.

-¿Por qué le dices Archie?- interrogo Alfred intrigado por el apodo.

-No sé si quieres saberlo– contestó el rumano tomando un trago tranquilamente mientras Arthur se ahogaba con el humo de su cigarrillo. Alfred no se perdió un segundo de la extraña interacción.

-Vamos, no es tan grave... digamos que era porque cuando Arthur hacia cosas, las hacía en grande... jugar fooball, beber, fumar, otras cosas...- agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Fumábamos yerba y quedábamos "archie" volados– intervino inmediatamente, admitiendo una cosa, intentando evitar mayores fugas de información con una mirada amenazante.

-No sabía que habías comenzado con eso en el colegio- le comentó Alfred irritado.

-Uff, si supieras las cosas que hacía en el colegio– exclamó risueño Vladimir demostrando que no tenía miedo de las amenazas y que incluso se divertía con el horror de Arthur.

-Nos tenemos que ir– declaró el inglés bruscamente tomando de la mano a su pareja que vio extrañado como Arthur dejaba el jarro de cerveza a medio beber.

-No te vas a...-

-No, tenemos prisa, Alfred...- le miró significativamente el inglés.

-Oh, ya lo pillo, Archie tiene urgencias– canturreó maliciosamente el rumano –ponle empeño, campeón, que es insaciable–

Nuevamente, la poca capacidad de Alfred para entender sutilezas y sarcasmos le sirvió a Arthur para salvarse de un mal paso. Sólo unos minutos después, ya acabados sus tragos, François, Matthew, Roderich y Elizabeta se despidieron dejando a los extranjeros solos. Vladimir se quedó mirando la puerta por donde desapareció su ex con el estadounidense. Nikolay nuevamente se juró capaz de leer su mente. Igualmente preguntó.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En las injusticias de la vida– Vladimir encendió un cigarrillo –cómo es posible que ése insípido yankee se esté cepillando a Arthur, no lo entiendo... es inculto, meloso... hasta aburrido-

-A lo mejor es por eso que sale con él– le explicó el bajista –tal vez a tu amigo ahora le van los chicos buenos...-

-Por favor…- resopló Vladimir –de sólo pensarlo me muero de aburrimiento y ni siquiera soy yo el que está de novio con él-

-Un día verás que la monogamia no es una cosa tan terrible como crees– sentenció Nikolay con un tono sugerente tomando un sorbo de la botella de su amigo y luego quitándole el cigarrillo antes de ponerse de pie -Piénsalo...-

-Sycho killer! (4)– rió el rumano ya acostumbrado a las indirectas y al coqueteo del búlgaro que en los cinco años que llevaban de conocerse, parecía no querer aceptar un no por respuesta.

000

Alfred pasó varios minutos conduciendo en silencio mientras evaluaba cómo abordar las preguntas que quería hacer. Él nunca había sido sutil y la verdad no sabía cómo darle rodeos al asunto así que simplemente esperó que Arthur dejara de luchar con el equipo de sonido del auto para comenzar.

-Así que Vladimir... parecía un personaje interesante... nunca me habías dicho nada de él-

Arthur miró insistentemente el tablero del vehículo como evaluando lo que iba a decir.

-Sí, lo era– contestó con el tono más neutro que pudo –era un buen amigo de la escuela allá en Basildon-

Y lo dejaron ahí de momento, llegaron a casa, estacionaron y subieron las escaleras. Luego de ocupar el baño Alfred volvió a abordarlo, porque la curiosidad era más grande que su autocontrol.

-Y... qué clase de amigo era exactamente– preguntó el americano que ahora no sonaba tan casual. Arthur lo observó tratando de fingir desinterés.

-¿Qué cosa exactamente quieres saber, Alfred?-

-No sé, a mi me pareció... un amigo bastante gay-

-Ah, es que sí lo es... digamos que, antes de conocerlo yo estaba tan… en el clóset que seguro había llegado a Narnia-

Entonces algo, una alerta en el norteamericano comenzó a activarse.

-Y bueno, cuando lo conocí cambiaron muchas cosas en mi vida, porque me enseñó muchas cosas y en gran parte es por lo que vivimos que ahora soy quien soy– explicó Arthur.

-¿Lo amabas?– interrogó Al con la máxima neutralidad posible.

-Era mi amigo, una de ésas personas que marcan un antes y un después en mi vida, por supuesto... me alegro de verlo-

-No me has respondido la pregunta-

-No, Al, no lo amaba, le tenía mucha estima supongo– "sólo estaba loco por él" pensó el británico en su fuero interno esperando que no se le notase –pero bueno, eran otros tiempos, hemos crecido, madurado supongo... Es distinto a lo que tenemos nosotros, Alfred, cuando conocí a Vladimir era un niño y estaba tan confundido que cualquier referente homosexual me hubiera impresionado de ésa manera, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo realmente– explicó entendiendo el miedo de su pareja –no como te conozco a ti, con él nunca supe en que terreno estaba pisando y eso cuando eres adolescente es genial, pero luego...-

Y Alfred preferiría no darle más rodeos al asunto, pero de forma inevitable comenzó a atar cabos. Arthur estaba raro hacía por lo menos dos semanas, que era el tiempo que dicen que se encontraron en la calle con su viejo amigo. Y si seguía atando cabos eso podría explicar el extraño sexo que tuvieron unos días atrás. ¿Era Vladimir la persona que había perturbado a Arthur de ésa manera?, aunque Arthur le había dicho que no se preocupara, que era otra estúpida razón, que se trataba sólo del estrés por la tesis, era inevitable no relacionar la extraña conducta de su pareja con la llegada de ése extraño. Porque él, siendo el héroe que es, siente que algo anda tremendamente mal con ése tipo, algo en su mirada, en su tono burlón y la forma de relacionarse con Arthur es verdaderamente inquietante.

000

**Nota**: Ayer yo me fui a dormir y Myobi aun no me mandaba beteada esta webá!

Bueno acá no ha pasado nada tan terrible! Llueve en Valparaíso (inserte música de violines), llueve porque me voy viaje de negocios a Arica. Si se cae el avión, heredo todo mi patrimonio a mi hija Shuly (dramatización). Nos vemos en el más allá...

(1) esta noche en el liverpool ¿vienes?

(2) seguro, te veo luego.

(3) mi querido amigo – en rumano

(4) imaginen que canturreó "Sycho killer" de "The talking heads"

000

**JimeHyuuga37** : Yo creo que eso de que te guste más el drama se podría explicar mediante una teoría que leí hace tiempo, que es la que explica porque a los niños les gustan lo cuentos infantiles pese a que muchos de ellos tienen mucha angustia y hasta tragedia (si consideramos los finales reales de la Sirenita, Hansel y Grettel y eso). Esto responde a que nos identificamos con los protagonistas y su sufrimiento; sentimos lo que ellos sienten pero sabiendo que estamos en la seguridad de la ficción, de que esa realidad del papel no puede dañarnos realmente. Hay un contrato de verosimilitud en que nos creemos como posibles esa ficción, pero no como real. (A menos claro que se tenga un tipo de trastorno en que no distorsione el sentido de realidad y uno de crea todo lo que sale en los libros y decida que eso es lo real, pero ya eso es otra cosa xD)

**j.a.r.p. :** me acordé de tí cuando empecé a hacer esto me dije "si lo vuelve a leer seguro extrañará a Brian". Lo cambié porque estando en un fanfic de hetalia quise usar a los mismos personajes para llenar los espacios. Aparte que es raro meter a un universo así a alguien como Brian (aunque una vez vi que lo insertaban en un fic de Harry Potter, en que era novio de Draco y desde ahí que me había picado el bichito). La voz de Vlad también me la imgino ronca como la de Jack White. Ahora las canciones de los personajes. Un día escuchando a Placebo (porque tengo la discografía en mi mp4 ya veces la escucho dias enteros) me di cuenta de que podía hacerse un musical con estas canciones, a grandes rasgos sería: Para Arthur antes de conocer a Vlad "English summer rain". Cuando Arthur y Vlad se conocen "Taste un man". "Kitty litter" y "Protect me from what I want"cuando Arthur se reencuentra con él. Para Vlad : al hablar de su drama personal"Black eyed" , y "The Bitter end" para despedirse de Arthur. Nikolay, el amigo de Vlad, le cantaría "Julien". Alfred cantaría "My sweet prince" una vez que ya lo han traicionado. Y así. Muy angst todo.

**Adide**: Lo de no poder despedirse como la gente fue la verdadera desgracia de Vlad y Arthur. Se podrían haber evitado tantas cosas... Me alegra que hayas notado lo de los fantasmas, como que lo puse y nadie lo notó. Pero como dijiste, no son fantasmas de espíritus, sino como el pasado persigue. Eso de estar de lado de Vladimir y de Alfred es una confusión que quise que se diera, lo que pudo haber sido con lo que es. Lo que simplemente sucedió vs a algo construído con esfuerzo de ambas partes y por años.

**July**: Aw, me comentas igual, pese a que eres parte del equipo de beteo y todo. La reflexión sobre la monogamia tenía, de hecho, la intención de producir ahogo. Para Arthur que tiene reminisencias de animal salvaje, es dura igual toda esa rutina. Eres la primera que me comenta sobre el drama vocacional de Francis, y que hace notar también su esfuerzo por sacar dos carreras, el señor de alta sociedad te agradece el reconocimiento y te lanza rosas y facturas dulces recién horneadas por él. Amor de madre infinito y público para vocé.


	12. Where is my mind?

**12 Where is my mind?**

_El que luche contra monstruos, debería asegurarse_  
_de que en la acción no se convierta a su vez en un monstruo._  
_Sí miras mucho tiempo dentro de un abismo,_  
_el abismo también mira en tu interior_…  
(Friedrich _**Nietzsche**_)

- Me puedes pasar el vinagre-

-Cógelo tú mismo, gusano vago-

-Scott...-

-Ahí tienes-

-Gracias-

-¡Mamá! -

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Scott?-

-¿Oíste el tono en que me ha dicho 'gracias'?-

-Por favor, ya son viejos para esto...-

-Habló el mini gusano-

-Peter, ¡no te levantes!, ¡Scott! ¡Basta!-

-Háganle caso a su madre, ¿hasta cuando se portarán así? Ya tienen más de veinte años... por el amor a la reina-

-Por favor, Alfred, discúlpalos... qué vergüenza que debas ver esto-

-No se preocupe... es casi lo mismo que en casa-

Mary siguió interrogándolo sobre la rutina que seguían en Manhattan. Y Alfred le contó, que se iban juntos a la universidad, que a veces almorzaban en el comedor del campus y a veces cada uno con sus compañeros. Que trataban de desayunar y cenar todos juntos, que a veces salían de copas todos en grupo o ellos dos solos. Scott puso especial atención en esto último, pero Arthur no parecía nervioso ante el relato de su pareja, simplemente aportaba con anécdotas y reía. Parecían ser salidas normales y entonces, asumió que Arthur había crecido. Por fin.

Ahora Scott trabajaba en un laboratorio en New Haven, apenas iba a Brooklyn una o dos veces al mes y entonces todos se juntaban en la casa Kirkland. Charles adelantaba trabajo de su oficina y apagaba la blackberry para no interrumpir sus días familiares. Glenn había pedido turnos de semana en la tienda para tener sábado y domingo libre y Peter, a regañadientes, se quedó en casa en vez de salir con sus amigos.

-Y bueno... ¿Cómo van las cosas en la tienda?– preguntó Alfred intentando incluir en la conversación a Glenn. El pelirrojo sonrió y anunció.

-Pues cansado... pero cada vez falta menos para completar el dinero base para mi pub-

-Y seguimos con lo mismo...-

-¡Oye, que me iría bien! No hay un bar irlandés decente en ésta ciudad-

–Cuando va a ser el día que madures, estudies y busques un trabajo en serio-

-Chicos, ya... basta... Arthur, Alfred, queridos ¿se quedan a tomar el té?-

-Claro, madre-

-Bien... iré a hacer unos scones-

-Hey, gusano... traje un balón nuevo-

-¿Y dónde quieres estrenarlo?- preguntó Arthur con esa misma expresión que ponía cuando eran pequeños y organizaban un crimen doméstico.

-En el parque dos cuadras más allá...-

-Hecho... hey, Peter, ven con nosotros, no te encierres en tu habitación-

El adolescente suspiró y se devolvió donde estaban sus hermanos mayores. Arthur pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor y le condujo hasta la puerta.

-¡Chicos! , abríguense antes... Robinson...-

-Yo voy a ser de arbitro- contestó el padre agitando su silbato, con su chaqueta del Manchester y aventándose al pasillo, más entusiasmado que sus hijos.

-No se preocupe, Mary, yo veo que no se maten-

-Oh Alfie, cielo, gracias... ¡Scott! ¡Controla tu fuerza!-

000

Arthur, con algunos moretones nuevos adquiridos por las zancadillas de sus hermanos, iba abrazando la bolsa de papel llena de scones que su mamá le había dado para que no pasase hambre una vez llegado a Manhattan. Alfred conducía silbando la melodía de "Bittersweet symphony" que sonaba en la radio. Arthur iba pensando en sus hermanos, en lo mucho que había mejorado la relación entre todos ahora que él había crecido. En lo grande que estaba Peter.

Ésa tarde había bajado impresionándolo con su altura y su apariencia. Estaba usando una camiseta negra de "The Hives", unos pantalones rojos ajustados, botines de cuero y un aro en la oreja izquierda. Así, rubio y cejón, Arthur sintió que se estaba viendo al espejo, pero en retrospectiva. En especial cuando iban saliendo con Alfred y vieron al chiquillo escapando por la escalera de incendios hacia un callejón. Arthur, queriendo ser responsable, se acercó, lo llamó y le preguntó a dónde iba. El adolescente no quiso contestar ésa pregunta y entonces el mayor le recomendó pedir permiso o avisar al menos. Peter se afligió diciendo que no lo dejarían, que había prometido no salir ese fin de semana pero que él no quería quedarse en casa y no ver a sus amigos. Arthur, pudo leer que no eran sólo sus amigos a los que extrañaba y lo comprendió. Alfred, entonces ofreció llevarlo en auto para que tarde menos y el menor dice que no, que es cerca y así ellos no se retrasan en llegar a cenar con los Jones.

Ahora, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa de los Jones, pensaba que a lo mejor había pecado de ingenuo, pero ¿qué cosa tan terrible podría estar haciendo el pequeño Peter? Se le olvidaba que no era tan pequeño, que tenía 16 años y de las cosas que hacía 'el pequeño Arthur' a ésa edad.

Al llegar, Dominique, salió a recibirlos con un abrazo, Jack le dió un apretón de manos a ambos y les dijo que pasaran a la sala donde están François y Matthew jugando póker. Se sentaron con ellos y se volvieron a repartir los naipes. Emily entró unos minutos después con una bandeja en la mano. A sus doce años, ya no se lanzaba encima de Arthur apenas lo veía. Arthur debía admitir que echaba de menos ésas muestras de afecto infantil. A cambio, la damita hacía galletas con chips de chocolate cuando sabía que iba él, aunque luego ella niegara hasta morir chillando que no fue por eso.

Luego de cenar, juegan Monopoly y fueron van a dormir; cada gemelo estaría con su pareja en su habitación. Emily y Arthur, fueron los últimos en subir por quedarse lavando platos. Entonces él, mientras secaba y guardaba, le preguntó por la escuela, ella le contó muy escuetamente todo, y cuando él le preguntó si tiene novio, ella se sonrojó escandalizada, lo observó y dijo"No he encontrado a nadie como tú", le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió escalera arriba.

Arthur se largó a reír y pensó que era una pena que Alfred no hubiese visto eso.

El sexo por celos era una cosa demasiado buena como para habérsela perdido.

000

_La música era estridente, la gente brincaba por todos lados y en el piso había prácticamente piscinas de licor y vidrios molidos. Arthur se acababa de tomar un shot de Gin por haber perdido una apuesta, estaban alrededor de un mesón de madera, sentados en bancas, barriles y cajones, reían como estúpidos. El grupo estaba compuesto por Arthur, Vladimir, un chico y una chica de la escuela pública de Basildon y un chico al que llamaban Rudy Rotten que había huido del reformatorio, tenía unos dieciocho años y era quien les conseguía los porros. Sid estaba ensimismado armando los cigarrillos y su novia Nancy intentaba ver si le podía sacar más líquido a la botella de cerveza._

_-Voy a mear – soltó Vlad poniéndose de pie y atravesando el campo de batalla mientras sonaba:_

_I am an antichrist / Soy un anticristo  
i am an anarchist / Soy un anarquista  
don´t know what i want but i know how to get it / No sé lo que quiero pero sé cómo conseguirlo  
i wanna destroy the passer by cos i / Quiero destruir a los transeúntes porque  
i wanna be anarchy _ _/ yo quiero ser la anarquía_

_-Bon apetite– dijo Rudy ofreciendo la yerba ya enrollada a cada uno de sus amigos. Arthur pegó una calada profunda, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por varios segundos, hasta que lo dejó salir por nariz. Imitó la operación unas cuatro veces más insistentemente hasta que comenzó a sentir el característico hormigueo._

_-¡Oye no tan rápido que se te va a subir!-_

_-Sodding... bollocks...- murmuró medio perdido, casi tanto como sus amigos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba las luces de colores y sentía los guitarreos incesantes en sus espaldas como si fuera la misma nota que se repitiera regularmente. Y estuvo hundido en esa monotonía hasta que sintió algo moverse bajo la mesa, algo le había agarrado el cierre del pantalón y algo húmedo comenzó a envolverlo, una mano de uñas negras subió por debajo de su camiseta y lo único que pudo hacer fue hundirse un poco sobre su silla. No estaba procesando en el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, pero la única lengua perforada que conocía capaz de trazar esos círculos alrededor de su sexo era la de Vladimir._

_-¿Alguien se va a fumar ese porro?- preguntó Nancy que apenas se podía sostener en pie._

_-No le robes la mota a la novia de Archie, ya sabes cómo se pone– molestó Rudy sin prestar atención a la expresión del Arthur que intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no gemir a gritos. Vlad le había dicho que había escuchado por boca de Nancy que lo mejor era tener sexo estando colocado, no obstante, no pensó que sería de ésta manera, porque al igual que las notas musicales se extendían y pasaban lentamente por su cerebro, las descargas nerviosas que llegaban desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro parecían amplificadas por mil._

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y se incorporó rápidamente. Arthur miró inmediatamente al lado derecho para asegurarse que Alfred no se ha sobresaltado. Entonces se levantó de la cama. Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre odiosa el despertar sobresaltado y tener que mojarse la cara en mitad de la noche. No le extrañaba el no poder sacar mucho en limpio de sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca y toda ésa situación de intranquilidad, de culpa y de estarse perdiendo a sí mismo se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

Esta vez, además de sólo mojarse la cara, probablemente necesitaría una ducha fría. "_Malditas hormonas de mierda..._" pensó, furioso consigo mismo porque, aunque él estaba determinado a no dejarse llevar por otra persona que no fuera Alfred, era difícil si su "_amiguito_" pensaba por cuenta propia.

Si ahora habían tocado juntos, y había estado en el mismo lugar con Alfred y Vladimir, supuestamente, ya no había nada que probarse. Tuvo la oportunidad de confrontarlos en el mismo lugar y sopesar el valor de sus emociones. Inconscientemente, cuando estuvieron las dos bandas reunidas él había prácticamente ignorado al rumano. Era la costumbre. Siempre que salía con su pareja era como un reflejo sentarse pegado a él, escuchar lo que este tenía que decir, preocuparse de no se sintiera fuera de lugar en los sitios y grupos que él solía frecuentar, del mismo modo que Alfred cuidaba de él cuando iban con sus amigos los físicos e intentaba que él no se aburriera de tanta "nerd talk".

Por otro lado, había notado la mirada insistente y curiosa que Vladimir les dirigía, la expresión inexplicablemente molesta, casi como si estuviera celoso. Pero eso es imposible. Porque Vlad no sentía nada por él, sólo habían tenido un rollo sin sentimientos – o al menos sin sentimientos por parte de Vlad - así que de celos nada. A no ser que él hubiera estado equivocado todo este tiempo y, en una parte de ése oscuro corazón de piedra, Vladimir le hubiese querido. "Imposible", pensó descartando inmediatamente la idea, y aunque así hubiera sido ya no era el momento para pensar en eso, ya no debiera siquiera importarle.

Se levantó definitivamente porque eran las cinco AM y era imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño para dormir dos horas más. Se instaló entonces en la sala de estudio a avanzar en el marco teórico de su tesis. "_The Ballad of the Sad Café_" estaba abierta llena de marcadores y _post it_. Comenzó a amanecer y en el silencio de la casa, sólo interrumpido por el ruido del tráfico y la ciudad que estaba despertando, pudo oír a los habitantes del apartamento desperezarse, arrastrar sus pies con pantuflas, el correr de la ducha en la planta de arriba donde vivían François y Matthew. Unos ruidos de pies corriendo desde ése piso, risas. Seguramente el francés estaba tratando de arrastrar a Matthew dentro de la ducha con él, se escuchó caer un frasco seguramente desde el mismo baño; la situación era bastante graciosa.

Entonces fue abstraído por el característico aroma a café tostado que entraba por la puerta del estudio.

-Creo que hoy con té negro no será suficiente– dijo Alfred aún con pijama ya acomodado al lado del inglés que estaba enterrado en una montaña de libros y papeles -y creo que te estás presionando demasiado– fue depositando un beso los labios de su pareja mientras dejaba las tazas de café humeante en el escritorio. Arthur no supo exactamente a qué se refería con ése comentario, si a la tesis en sí o a la tormenta que tenía en su cabeza, pero para evitar responder cogió la taza y tomó un sorbo de ese café amargo con unas gotas de vainilla que sólo Alfred sabía prepararle. Cerró los ojos degustando la bebida y finalmente dijo:

-Me has devuelto a la vida-

-Bueno– bromeó Alfred –mis besos matutinos suelen tener ése efecto-

Arthur tuvo que soltar una risa, cerró la laptop y se puso de pie para rodear con sus brazos al americano. Observó por un momento sus ojos celestes, tras esos anteojos, el revuelto cabello rubio con tintes cobrizos, ese mechón rebelde que se paraba por el remolino que tenía en la frente y ése gesto infantil, casi ingenuo. Tan ingenuo que se habían visto desnudos incontables veces y haciendo cosas aún más sugerentes pero aún se ponía colorado cuando Arthur se acercaba casualmente a abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, cuando con esos ojos verde esmeralda lo estudiaban y parecían perforarlo mucho más allá de la ropa y de la piel. Sintiéndose realmente desnudo. Arthur ahora estudiaba su rostro, su cuello, el modo en que su manzana de adán se movía al tragar saliva.

-No es que me moleste que pierdas tu valioso tiempo contemplándome... pero me estás poniendo un poco nervioso– admitió Alfred viendo que su pareja no tenía intención de dejar de devorarlo con la mirada.

-Disculpa, es sólo que a veces no puedo creer la suerte que tengo– finalizó rozando su nariz con el norteamericano que se inclinó a recibirlo con un beso. Saboreando esos labios sabor café, vainilla y tabaco del cigarrillo que seguramente se fumó cuando se resignó a estar desvelado y venir a trabajar. Entonces recordó lo que le preocupaba antes que el inglés lo embriagara con su seductora artimaña. Ya se estaban haciendo demasiado frecuentes las noches en que Arthur despertaba y se levantaba en medio de la noche. Él siempre se daba cuenta, aunque prefería no causarle problemas y fingir que no se había despertado. Pero después de cuatro años durmiendo con la misma persona, acostumbrado a su ritmo de respiración, los movimientos inconscientes mientras duerme y la temperatura de tenerlo al lado, era imposible no notar ciertas cosas. Él sabía cuando Arthur dormía estresado, o cuando le daba frío en la noche, o cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que obviamente se daba cuenta cuando se despertaba de un brinco y salía de la cama disparado hacia el baño.

-Quiero que salgamos hoy– le propuso el americano mientras con sus dedos masajeaba la mejilla del inglés sabiendo que ésa era una manera de arrullarlo como si fuera un gato –estás estresado y si no dejas de pensar en tus problemas un día de estos vas a saltar tan fuerte mientras duermes que te darás un golpe en el techo-

Arthur tuvo que ocultar el cariz culposo que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus facciones.

-Bien, vamos a cenar, o al cine, o donde tú quieras-

-La idea es que hagamos algo que tú quieras hacer– le aclaró Alfred.

-Nicola's – contestó Arthur. Ahora fue turno de Alfred de sonreír. Nicola's era un pequeño restaurante italiano que no estaba muy lejos de la casa, era donde habían tenido su primera cita en la gran ciudad. Era el lugar donde iban a cenar solos para aniversarios y reconciliaciones así que sacarlo a colación en ése momento había sido interpretado por el estadounidense como una buena señal.

-Paso por ti a las ocho– dijo jugando, con un tono cinematográfico, poniendo una voz grave.

-Te estaré esperando– le siguió el juego Arthur haciendo como que se enrollaba un rizo imaginario sobre su hombro y se comenzó a mover como una colegiala, caminando exageradamente femenino hacia el baño. Alfred no pudo contener un ataque de risa.

Esa tarde en la biblioteca Arthur se figuró envuelto por un bálsamo. Terminó gran parte de las lecturas pendientes, tomó miles de notas y hasta logró elaborar ideas que podrían ser ocupadas en su análisis de los relatos de la autora. Hizo unas pausas para tomar té y fumar un cigarrillo. Cuando ya eran las siete y media comenzó a guardar sus libros para salir del edificio. Medio avergonzado del reflejo de su persona en la puerta de vidrio de la biblioteca, decidió hacer una parada en el baño para acomodar su cabello, sin mucho éxito, se lavó los dientes, se arregló la camisa. Si al menos ya no se arreglaba con la ya olvidada prolijidad especialmente para verlo, como cuando estaban en el colegio, por lo menos debía adecentarse. Alfred a veces se le hacía tan insoportablemente atractivo que no se explicaba cómo es que había terminado con él, de todos los posibles inmigrantes europeos.

Porque sí. Al principio pensó que había sido su acento, a Alfred le gustaban las cosas exóticas y los desafíos, así que él había sido una de esas cosas que habían llamado tanto la atención del chiquillo que tenía que conseguirlo. A veces pensaba que él se había aprovechado de su suerte y lo había seducido con sus artimañas homo-eróticas; las mismas que utilizaba intencionadamente para "_dar vuelta_" a los "niñitos bien" allá en Basildón. Se tranquilizaba entonces recordando que con Alfred las cosas no habían sido así; que él dentro de su corta moral había intentado protegerlo, disuadirlo de que no era lo correcto perseguirlo, al menos eso le servía para no sentirse culpable.

Alfred por supuesto apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca de literatura con una ropa más producida. En la mañana había decidido ponerse unos pantalones color marengo, zapatos de vestir, una camisa blanca y un sweater negro con cuello en "v". Arthur casi se siente honrado de que su pareja haya estado todo el día vestido con esa formalidad, seguro aguantando las burlas de Antonio y Toris, sólo para aparecerse como un príncipe azul, con un ramo de rosas rojas y su característico olor a colonia.

-Creo que mi pareja se enojará si lo dejo plantado para irme con un supermodelo– bromeó Arthur al verlo –pero voy a correr el riesgo-

-Entonces prometo no faltarle el respeto y devolverlo a una hora decente a su casa-

-Oh no, por favor ¡no me respetes!– exigió tomándolo del brazo para dirigirse a los estacionamientos de la facultad.

Al llegar al restaurante la hija del dueño salió a recibirlos y les saludó entusiasmada:

-Les aparté la mesa de siempre– y muy risueña los llevó al rincón donde solían cenar.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?- preguntó con curiosidad, examinando el ramo de rosas que traía Arthur y la vestimenta de Alfred.

-Nada especial, sólo nos estamos celebrando a nosotros– respondió Alfred pasando un brazo por la espalda del inglés. La italoamericana casi chillaba de emoción.

-¡Son tan tiernos!, en un rato les traigo la ensalada– y diciendo esto desapareció a preparar la ensalada mediterránea que comían regularmente antes de pedir los ravioles rellenos de ricota, bañados en salsa boloñesa.

-Felicia siempre me da un poco de miedo– reconoció Arthur.

-Entiéndela, es como tener una película romántica en vivo para ella todo el tiempo– la observaron y se había puesto a hablar con una pareja de viejitos. Una de las cosas que más les gustaban de ése local era que al ser un pequeño negocio familiar, siempre iba la misma gente y siempre los recibían como si los conocieran de toda la vida. Luego de haber comido la ensalada y los rabioles, pidieron un gelato para los dos.

-Dios... creo que no podré moverme– se quejó Arthur mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Parece que he hecho una mala inversión entonces, tenía pensado seducirte en el camino a casa–

-No está todo perdido, el ejercicio me haría bien...-

-Llamé a Matt para que viniera a buscar el auto– le anunció Alfred –quería que paseáramos por el parque antes de volver.

Y Arthur no pudo protestar, le encantaba caminar con Alfred por el Central Park, en noches de verano como estas o bajo la lluvia; trotar por las mañanas, jugar a la pelota o ésas salidas nocturnas, en las que iban a paso lento y conversaban de todo lo que se les ocurría. Aunque, por una vez, debía admitir que tenía miedo de sacar ciertos temas a flote. Decidió, entonces, que la mejor estrategia era la evasión porque, como buen inglés, sabía ser diplomático. Alfred, que a veces tenía luces de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pudo notar la evasiva, mas prefirió no armar conflicto. Se estaba demasiado bien así: de la mano con Arthur, podría haber caminado por horas, hasta haber cruzado los cincuenta estados.

Al otro día despertaron de buen humor, desnudos y abrazados como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. De alguna manera, el saber que podrían despertar todas las mañanas juntos les había llevado a dejar de maravillarse de eso y de buscarse con tanta insistencia en las noches. Arthur evaluó la situación, decidiendo que debía comenzar a prestar atención nuevamente a ciertos detalles, que no era bueno para la relación dar las cosas por sentadas así que por la noche había probado cada uno de sus poros, como si no los conociera; lo había preparado con sumo cuidado y se había introducido en el americano de un modo lento, lánguido, sentido; Alfred, poco acostumbrado a estar abajo y a que Arthur fuese suave, había respondido de una forma en que hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Tal vez era sólo que Arthur no lo había atendido con esa ceremonia en años, o puede que Alfred hubiese tenido siempre ese rostro y esa dulzura al gemir y él no hubiese prestado atención. El inglés miró el reloj nuevamente y entonces tuvo que despertarlo con un beso y abrazarse fuerte contra él.

-Vamos, bobo... despierta-

-No quiero...-

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir a la universidad-

-No me quiero separar de ti– murmuró Alfred medio dormido mientras juntaba sus caderas con las de él, esperando algo.

-No me separaré de ti, idiota, pero tenemos que ir a trabajar -

Esa mañana, Arthur volvió a la biblioteca de la facultad y avanzó considerablemente en su tesis. Por precaución mandó una copia del archivo por mail a sus compañero de estudio, a Alfred y a Matthew. Justo como había cronometrado, luego del mediodía debió emprender camino nuevamente a la hemeroteca de Yorkville a revisar periódicos viejos. Estuvo al menos dos horas en eso cuando sintió el timbre del buzón de mensajes.

**U seem concentrated (1)**

**From: Vlad**

**18:11 – 07/07**

Arthur se dio vuelta para mirar y en el otro extremo de la sala de lectura estaba Vladimir, que levantó la vista y le hizo una seña. Maldijo su suerte, pero no era como que pudiera huir, ya lo habían visto. Cerró sus apuntes y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el belga.

-_Drag__ă__ul meu_, Archie-

-La última vez que me llamaste por ése nombre, casi me causas un problema– le reprendió Arthur.

-Oh, vamos, _drag__ă_... no era ésa la intención– el inglés lo observó con una ceja levantada, claramente no le creía ni una sola palabra -Lo siento ¿ya? No puedo evitar hacerlo, _what can i say, baby, i've always been bad_ (2)-

-No te des tanta importancia, tampoco...- Arthur observó la portada del libro que estaba leyendo su amigo -_De profundis..._- leyó en la portada.

-Uno de mis favoritos-

-Tal vez deberías comprártelo-

-Ya sabes que no me gusta comprar libros, menos si es mi favorito, son muy valiosos y no sabría cuidar de ellos-

-Tú y tu lógica extraña... y para qué lo relees ¿buscas nuevas formas de manipular hombres? ¿Imitar al maestro Alfred Douglas?-

-Siempre culpé a Oscar de todo– expuso Vladimir –nadie lo obligó a estar al lado de un hombre que le hacía tanto daño-

-Oscar amaba a Bosie-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen "_When love is not madness is not love_"(3) – apuntó Vlad. Arthur comenzó a hojear el libro que leía su amigo intentando buscar aquellos pasajes que le habían cautivado en su adolescencia. Vladimir, intentando buscarle, de pronto empezó -¿No es curioso?, Bosie se llamaba Alfred, al igual que tu amado-

-Alfred es totalmente distinto a Bosie– aclaró el inglés rápidamente.

-Claro que lo era... seguro si Bosie hubiera sido como tu Alfred, el pobre Oscar habría muerto de aburrimiento y de paso nos habría matado de aburrimiento a todos escribiendo obras simplonas...- Arthur iba a replicar, pero Vladimir continuó –No habría existido _"El retrato de Dorian Gray", _capaz de expresar la putrefacción que se encuentra en el alma humana, si Oscar no hubiera probado todo, no se habría sentido de la manera en que se sintió, y no hubiera sufrido al lado de Bosie...-

-Bueno, por eso es que hay que dejarles los romances tórridos a los artistas– convino el inglés.

-Oh puede ser, que ésas vivencias tórridas hayan convertido a esos artistas en los grandes que fueron– replicó el rumano con sus ojos rojizos chispeantes, perforando a su interlocutor.

-Nunca lo sabremos– concluyó Arthur poniéndose de pie ante lo cual el rumano reaccionó dejando el libro sobre la mesa y siguiéndolo.

-Vamos por un trago– le invitó con un tono imperativo.

-No puedo– se excusó el inglés –debo estudiar, levantarme temprano, cenar bien, dormir bien...-

-No te estoy proponiendo emborracharte y desaparecer hasta la madrugada, sólo te invité un trago ¿tienes miedo de no controlarte?- le instigó Vladimir en un tono casual y hasta inocentón.

-No seas ridículo, soy bastante mayor como para saber controlarme-

-Entonces ven, no tienes nada que perder-

Terminan caminando hasta el _Eastside Billiards_, un salón lleno de humo, donde se iba a beber y jugar billar. Sonaba de fondo The Clash, "_London Callin_", y todo en la situación le recuerda a Arthur el sueño que había tenido una noche atrás.

El problema más que nada eran las emociones contradictorias. Con Alfred nunca podía tener las conversaciones que tenía con Vladimir. Pese a que probablemente nunca iría a la universidad, aún así podría dar cátedras de literatura, filosofía alemana e historia europea, citaba poetas, compartían ideologías. Podían hablar horas de teatro o música. Con Alfred nunca han podido hablar de ésos temas porque no tienen ese tipo de gustos en común, con Alfred todo es romance, abrazos y un acuerdo mutuo de entendimiento y paciencia en aquellas cosas en que no son compatibles. También es cierto que con Alfred todo es apacible, estable y eso le da un equilibrio a su vida que le permite avanzar. Con Vladimir en cambio, nunca sabía dónde estaba; cuando estuvieron juntos nunca se tuvieron en exclusiva. Arthur vivía metiéndose en aventuras con extraños para distraerse de lo mucho que lo abrumaban sus emociones por el rumano y contradictoriamente, cuando Vlad hacía lo mismo, se encontraba atacado por el miedo a perderlo. Estaba constantemente inseguro de la reciprocidad de los sentimientos, vivía con una angustia constante. La angustia. Que tiene la misma raíz que la palabra "angostura". Ésa sensación de estar siendo aprisionado por una situación, de sentirse atascado sin salida, de comenzar a desesperarse por la falta de aire y de control y eso, en cierto modo, lo hacía todo más emocionante.

Vladimir se inclina sobre la mesa, lleva sus largos mechones rubio cobrizo tras la oreja y con el taco le daba a las bolas. Tenía una puntería privilegiada. Tal vez porque siempre en vez de estudiar se iba a los bares como éste a pasar el rato. Mientras fue el turno de Arthur de disparar, el rumano se aleja a hablarle a un hombre que estaba parado en un rincón cerca de ellos. Que se lo lleve el diablo si Arthur no sabe para qué se le habla a desconocidos sospechosos en lugares como ése.

-Vamos, te doy una a diez dólares y dos por 15, es una ganga-

-Sólo una, mi amigo aquí presente es un chico bueno y está limpio... no queremos contaminarlo con esta mierda-

Arthur sabe, sabía que era una puta pastilla y una parte muy débil en su sangre la estaba deseando, la deseaba como cuando tenía quince años y era la única manera de sentirse vivo.

-Lleva las dos– interviene Arthur estirándole un billete a su amigo que lo mira extrañado.

Vladimir estira la mano pero la detiene a medio camino, como examinando la situación. Tiene una expresión culposa. Arthur cierra la trayectoria acercándole el dinero a la mano con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por su cuerpo.

-Yo no te he obligado... que conste- le recuerda el rumano. Van al baño con dos vasos vacíos que se consiguieron en unas mesas. Los lava y llenan de agua.

-Por los viejos tiempos– dice el inglés en tono festivo haciendo chocar los vidrios.

Se toma la pastilla en medio de un entusiasmo siniestro y luego de terminar la jugada de billar salieron corriendo a otro bar. Podría haberle dado mil vueltas al Central Park riendo a carcajadas como un demente junto a Vlad. Llenándose los pulmones de humo, ahogándose en la carrera. Tontean como unos críos, se golpean, ruedan por el pasto, juegan frenéticamente entre las regadoras de pasto para pasar el agobiante calor de Julio y en ésa locura, llegan a otro bar con karaoke y se toman unas coca-colas que parecen acentuar el efecto de la pastilla.

-Mierda... creo que nunca he estado tan loco– murmura Vladimir con un tono bastante incoherente.

-No es cierto, hemos estado peor– le recuerda Arthur. Entonces ambos recuerdan _ése día_, y sus nefastas consecuencias. Deciden, en un mutuo acuerdo, distraerse de aquello mirando al escenario donde un grupo de chicas canta una canción de las Spice Girls con el tono más desafinado que han oído en su puta vida.

-Voy a enseñarles cómo se hace– anuncia Vladimir apresurándose donde el DJ, le dijo algo al oído y subió al escenario.

-Esto es un regalo para mi amigo Archie– dice y comenzó a sonar la música. Arthur se queda casi congelado en su asiento al reconocer la canción. Recuerda ésa vez cuando después del colegio, en el auto del padre de Arthur, condujeron hasta la carretera, atravesando casi toda la ciudad. Llegaron a un sitio cerca de un motel y un bar, abandonaron el coche allí. Atravesaron la carretera corriendo hacia los campos de enfrente. Se fumaron una pipa cargada de flores de marihuana y cantaron a grito pelado esa canción. Fue un instante de complicidad en que se vieron de frente, allí a costados en el pasto y se comieron la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Arthur había metido la mano en los pantalones de su compañero y Vladimir le había mordido la oreja diciendo una serie de frases en su lengua natal. Arthur no entendía, apenas sabía que le decían "Te iubesc... atât". Pensó que le estaban pidiendo que siguiera y se posicionó arriba de él. Terminaron haciéndolo a campo abierto; el roce del pasto sobre sus pieles, la brisa húmeda envolviéndolos y amenazando con llover, sin importar si comenzaba una tormenta o si alguien los veía.

Vladimir parecía tener más ganas de ser poseído en esas situaciones extremas. Incluso una vez se quedaron dormidos, semidesnudos en el campo y despertaron cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Ahora, Arthur veía hacia atrás y le parecía mentira que Vladimir estuviese allí, como un fantasma sacado de sus recuerdos.

Vladimir se pasea por el escenario con el mismo aire peligroso con que lo hacía en la escuela, incluso con más gracia. Más adulto, más consciente de lo que provoca y Arthur no puede hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. Vlad es como su kriptonita.

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground (Con tus pies en el aire y tu cabeza en el suelo)  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah (prueba éste juego y da vueltas)  
Your head will collapse (tu cabeza colapsará)  
But there's nothing in it (pero no hay nada en ello)  
And you'll ask yourself (y te preguntarás)  
Where is my mind (¿Donde tengo la mente?)  
Way out in the water, see it swimming (Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando)

La situación de pronto lo ha superado. No puede tener en cuenta su presente, ni la noche anterior, ni la forma en que ha despertado. La voz de Vladimir es increíblemente buena, no educada como la de Matt, ni profunda como la suya, es una voz rasposa y decadente que parece estar traspasándolo mientras se pregunta dónde se ha ido su mente. Los parroquianos presentes lo aplauden entre gritos y silbidos; ahora entiende la diferencia que le señaló Vladimir unos días antes, entre un músico de medio tiempo y uno que se dedica tiempo completo; el rumano no es dedicado a muchas cosas pero para él la música es algo serio y al estar en eso se transforma en otra persona.

Vladimir ahora está balanceándose de uno de los pilares y exclama.

-¡Archie! ¿Viste eso? Me amaron-

-Como siempre– _Obvio... ¿alguien podría no haberse rendido ante él?_

-Hay tantas cosas que extrañaba de ti, Archie– comenta el rumano encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Mi aduladora presencia?- Arthur camina tres pasos hacia adelante.

-Y sí, quien podría aburrirse de ser adulado– ríen, y ahora están más cerca –extraño también otras cosas-

-Yo estuve mucho tiempo extrañando muchas cosas– admite Arthur con su nariz casi pegada él; Vlad lo mira de frente con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo círculos con sus dedos por encima de su camisa. Arthur mete las manos al bolsillo del pantalón ajeno; Vlad saca la punta de su lengua por entre medio de sus filosos y prominentes caninos. Arthur se imagina el tintineo que hace el piercing contra los dientes. Quiere comprobar que ése arete seguía allí. _Que se joda todo_. Le planta un beso en toda esa boca de labios colorados, en ésa lengua perforada y ésa sonrisa maquiavélica y humeante de cigarrillo; Vlad retiene el humo en su boca a propósito, para compartir el vicio con él. Arthur lo sabe. Ahora lo sabe. No puede dar vuelta la página porque no es libre; siempre ha tenido razón, era una jodida maldición gitana que le había lanzado este rumano cuando lo vio haciendo de Otelo a escondidas en el auditorio del colegio.

Las uñas negras de Vladimir se clavan en su espalda de nuevo después de ocho años, los dientes de Vlad muerden sus labios con esa energía que casi había olvidado. Es enfermizo extrañar ese sadismo, y lo sabía, pero su vida actual era tan normal y Vladimir representaba tantas cosas intensas en una sola persona que no puede evitar pensar en la certeza del dicho que el veneno más letal viene en frascos pequeños.

Arthur, entonces, no puede pensar en nada más que arrastrarlo al baño y arrinconarlo contra la pared donde se restriegan uno con el otro tan desesperadamente que llegan a tropezarse y darse contra la baldosa partida. Sueltan risas.

-_Fuck._.. Vlad... te extrañaba...- No sabe por qué lo dice; se le escapa. No puede controlarse. El rumano se da cuenta de eso y algo semejante a la culpa le hace ir en contra de sus deseos.

-Debes volver... no deberías estar aquí... Tienes que estudiar-

-¿Sinceramente crees que podré estudiar?- pregunta Arthur juguetón.

-No lo sé... pero debes hacerlo, ahora vete-

Una atmósfera de seriedad cae sobre ellos. Se ponen de pie y salen a buscar un vehículo en silencio y sin tocarse.

Arthur toma el primer autobús que se detiene y ve desde la ventanilla como la figura de Vladimir se hace más pequeña en la distancia, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. No entiende a qué viene eso de calentarle los huevos y luego sacar un arranque de falsa moralidad. "_Hay gente que debería venir con manual de uso y sello de advertencia_" pensó, mientras a duras penas intentaba abrir la puerta del apartamento, son cerca de la una de la madrugada y aún está bastante mareado, eufórico. Sin mencionar caliente, estimulado por la condenada pastilla y la boca endemoniada de Vlad.

-Hasta que llegaste – murmura Alfred sentado en la sala del lado del departamento que compartían –pensé que te podría haber pasado algo en el camino. Llamé a Matthew, a tu compañero Greg para ver si estabas con él y me dijo que no te veía desde el medio día cuando fuiste a Yorkville... podrías haber avisado...-

-No seas escandaloso, me encontré con un amigo, surgió algo y me entretuve... no pasa nada-

Alfred no pudo evitar reparar en la forma en que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, sin pausas, sin que hubiese una mediación racional entre medio. Sus ojos estaban extraños, no extraños como cuando bebe, están raros como cuando se fuma esa mierda con Eliza en la terraza, e incluso más.

-¿Estas drogado?- pregunta finalmente con un tono incrédulo y bastante irritado.

-¿Qué?, cómo crees...-

-Arthur, te he visto ebrio CIENTOS de veces, y sé que ahora no te has metido alcohol– le reprende aproximándose.

-Vamos, no seas escandaloso– Arthur se alejó, intento evitar el contacto físico, temiendo tener impregnado el olor del otro aún en su cuerpo -sólo es un poco de cerveza, tú sabes que soy el borracho del grupo, lo siento ¿ok?-

-Sí, pero deja de ser gracioso cuando comienzas a llegar así tan seguido– exclama Alfred ya comenzando a enfurecerse -¿Has visto a Vladimir? ¿Es ése el amigo que te encontraste en Yorkville?... si es que has ido realmente allí...-

-Por el amor a Lenon...- suspira el inglés

-No saques a Lenon, esto no es broma, no eres un adolescente Artie, no puedes simplemente dejar que un amigo del colegio te lleve a colocarte cosas-

-Así que de eso se trata, de nuevo estás jodiendo con lo de Vlad, ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como una celosa histérica? -

-No son celos Arthur, estoy realmente preocupado por la clase de amigo que es ése _Vlad_ para ti- reconoce Alfred suavizando su tono para poder hablar.

-Uno más divertido que tú, te lo puedo asegurar– escupe Arthur hiriente, con sus ojos desencajados. Alfred lo observa en silencio unos segundos, sintiendo que algo se rompía.

-No tengo por qué soportar esto– Sentencia Alfred finalmente, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

Alfred se va furioso pero sobre todo herido, no entendía la nueva actitud de Arthur. El inglés sólo se había portado así con él los primeros días de conocerse, cuando Alfred insistía en ser su amigo y parecía desesperado con ésa persecución, pero una vez que se volvieron cercanos se había vuelto muy cordial y desde que eran novios rara vez se gritaban con verdadera rabia. Sí discutían – como toda pareja lo hace -, pero a lo más se gritaban insultos pobres como "Idiota americano" o "Amargado", nunca nada que supieran que realmente pudiera lastimar al otro. Entonces, Alfred se dio cuenta de algo que lleva a acrecentar su temor.

Esta actitud de Arthur no es nueva. Si antes de llegar a Estados Unidos se comportaba a así, y en Inglaterra estaba con ése tipo, significaba que de alguna manera Arthur, en presencia de él, volvía a ser el que era antes, o que en realidad nunca había dejado eso atrás. Se dio cuenta, además, que nunca quiso insistir en que le contaran sobre ése tiempo porque tenía miedo de ese pasado y de esos fantasmas y que de pronto, ese detalle, parecía ser era más importante de lo que había pensado.

Hasta entonces, Alfred creía que cualquier recuerdo capaz de hacer viajar en el tiempo – a falta de las increíbles máquinas de la ciencia ficción – eran algo genial porque permitían a uno situarse en el pasado y desde allí proyectarse al futuro.

Vladimir era una máquina de tiempo humana para Arthur. Pero no de las buenas.

000

(1) Pareces concentrado

(2) _Drag__ă__ul meu _(querido amigo)_ – drag__ă_(amor, cariño) - _what can i say, baby, i've always been bad :_Qué puedo decirte, nene, siempre he sido malo (esto lo dijo Spike en Buffy, no he podido evitarlo)

(3) Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor.

**Nota:** Sé que "Where is my mind" es de Pixies, pero ya que Placebo tiene un cover... No sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero a veces, en algunas escenas, uso verbos en presente y no en pretérito, como una forma de manifestar que los personajes sólo piensan en el ahora. Es un recurso lingüístico bien huevón, pero me gusta.

Creo que debo darle crédito a **July** y **9696** por haber interpretado de tan buena forma las acciones de Vlad y Arthur. De hecho, en ese momento no quisieron ser monógamos porque pensaron que eran demasiado diferentes y especiales para someterse a una convención social – aunque lo hubiesen querido, como vimos – y efectivamente Vlad siente rencor porque Arthur le está dando a otro la fidelidad que a él le negó.

Uy, y cariños a **Ausente** que me comentó esta historia y me dejó tan feliz. Me sentí indigna de su atención y todo.

Y nada, solo para presumir que viajo mucho, diré que estaré en la Serena la otra semana xD así que nada. Estaré en la playita sacando fotos, me harán feliz ahí con sus comentarios.

**JimeHyuuga37**** :** de hecho a mi me gusta mucho más la versión en francés que en inglés de esa canción. Esa fue la razón por la que la puse en francés y eso me llevó a elaborar planes para el personaje de Vlad (estadías de su familia por toda Europa, incluyendo Francia) y eso de forma afortunada me sirve para expresar el vagabundeo y estado errante del personaje. Pero eso lo pondré más adelante.


	13. I need a change of skin

**13: I need a change of skin (1)**

_La forma en que te mueves__**  
**__Tus caderas de lado a lado_**  
**_Te convierten en todo lo que deseo__**  
**__pero sobre mi decisión, estoy tan insatisfecho__**  
**__Tú tienes lo que necesito__**  
**__así que acércate__**  
**__quiero sentir tu tacto_**  
**(Kitty Litter - Placebo)

Vladimir, luego de dos semanas de caprichoso encierro, había salido a andar por el bosque del cerro que daba a Cetatuia de pe Straja. El pulmón verde de Brasov, en la región de Transilvania. Ahí se refugiaba de los ruidos de la ciudad, de los gruñidos de su lengua materna, de la ausencia de los sonidos del inglés, de lo mucho que añoraba alguna campiña plana y verde de Essex. Fumaba un cigarrillo tirado en la tierra y prendía otro recostado al lado suyo, se ponía un audífono, dejaba el otro suelto, cerraba los ojos y entonces, con el olor a campo, a cigarro y la melodía subiendo por su oído izquierdo, podía pretender que era Arthur quien fumaba a su lado, que estaba en Basildon y que estaban compartiendo su música como siempre.

Nikolay - entonces un simple desconocido - había llegado casi levitando; o Vlad estaba demasiado ensimismado para notar su intrusión. Le había pedido el cigarrillo para que no se perdiera, se sentó a su lado. Un instinto de nostalgia y tontería hizo que Vladimir le estirase el otro audífono al intruso y desde entonces se juntaron varias tardes a hacer lo mismo.

Una de esas tardes, Vladimir notó que su placebo no sólo cumplía las funciones de dispersar la soledad. Tenía también ojos verdes. Entonces lo agarró del rostro con insistencia, desesperación incluso. No se dio cuenta que Nikolay había contenido la respiración por varios segundos en espera de ese beso que nunca llegó. Que no llegó en más de cinco años. Un nuevo instinto - de cordura - hizo que Vladimir se diese cuenta de que éste no era Arthur, que no era la textura pajosa de su cabello, que no eran los mismos ojos verdes de animal salvaje, que éste no hablaba inglés, que apenas y balbuceaba el rumano. Vladimir se propuso – inútilmente, por varios meses- aumentar el efecto de su placebo enseñándole inglés, enseñándole rumano.

Nikolay aprendió inglés, aprendió rumano, aprendió a tocar la guitarra, a amar a Sonic Youth, pero nunca fue Arthur. Y esto último le había dolido más al búlgaro que al mismo Vladimir. Era el darse cuenta que con ser él mismo no bastaba.

000

Al otro día Arthur apenas podía moverse. Tenía la boca seca, siente que en su cabeza desfilaba un batallón de insectos, no podía enfocar bien la mirada por el cansancio, como si hubiera hecho demasiado esfuerzo físico el día anterior. Estiró su brazo para el lado y se encontró con que estaba solo en la cama. Entonces lo recordó.

La biblioteca, el bar, el billar, las pastillas, el karaoke, el beso, la discusión con Alfred. Mierda.

El beso con Vladimir y la discusión con Alfred.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza "Qué mierda hice anoche... la he cagado". Miró al reloj eléctrico que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Eran más de las diez de la mañana. No había nadie en casa. Se arrastró hasta la cocina de la sala común a buscar algo de té helado, un litro en lo posible, y vio pegado en el refrigerador un post-it con la caligrafía de Matthew: "Vous avez à me dire ce qui s'est passé hier"(1). Arranca el papel, inmediatamente y lo echa al bolsillo de sus jeans, los mismos con los que durmió anoche. Es una suerte que sólo François, Matthew y él sepan francés en ésa casa de modo que lo puedan ocupar como código secreto, pero dadas las circunstancias de la noche anterior es probable que todos sepan de que va el papelito y la "pelea matrimonial", porque Alfred es incapaz de guardar las apariencias y fingir que no pasa nada cuando tiene un problema.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que tomara la determinación de meterse a la ducha corriendo el riesgo de sucumbir, resbalarse y partirse la cabeza, lo que con mucha suerte y mucho trabajo de su parte, no ocurrió. Aún tenía el cuerpo agotado por los efectos de la pastilla. Hacía mucho que había perdido la costumbre de consumir ésas cosas, hacía un poco más de siete años para ser exactos y tal vez por eso había una sensación de inmadurez tan patente en todo lo sucedido.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior claramente había sido un error, y debía agradecer por una parte que Vlad haya tenido un súbito ataque de bipolaridad y lo haya mandado a volar. Porque sólo sus amados rockeros muertos saben lo que le hubiera hecho en ése baño, contra uno de los lavabos, si nadie lo hubiera detenido en el estado en que estaba.

Aún así, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante sus bajos actos, porque lo reconoce, fue INCREÍBLEMENTE divertido. Debió reconocer también, a su pesar, que ser un chico bueno por los últimos 5 años lo estaba matando un poco de aburrimiento, pero _"¡Por Lennon, tienes 22 años!, déjale los jugueteos a los adolescentes…"_. Con sus nuevos amigos todo era ver películas, escuchar música, salir de paseo a la playa, hacer cenas comunitarias en la casa, entretenerse en juegos de mesa, tomarse unas copas sin emborracharse y a veces – con Eli – fumarse un porro ocasional que lo hacía sentir como todo el vándalo de antaño.

Intentó entonces recalcarse que ya es un chico grande, aunque la vista de la pastilla de éxtasis allí al frente suyo le haya parecido tentadora, divertida y prohibida… y un montón de cosas que ya no podía querer a su edad. "_Esto que pasó anoche fue el inicio y el fin de toda esta tontería_" decidió internamente y buscó en su móvil el número de Vlad.

Uno, dos, tres tonos. No hubo respuesta. _"Mierda, que no se te ocurra morir intoxicado antes de que hablemos"_. Llamó a Nikolay, quien si le respondió rápidamente.

-Qué pasa Arthur– le saludó, no de muy buena gana.

-Hola, disculpa que te llame de repente pero, necesito saber dónde está Vlad, necesito hablar con él-

El chico al otro lado del teléfono parece debatirse unos segundos y finalmente contesta.

-Estoy en el trabajo... pero él debe estar en casa durmiendo todavía... llegó muy tarde anoche– Arthur pudo sentir la culpa subiéndole por las entrañas –como sea, vivimos cerca de la biblioteca de Yorkville, en la 78, edificio 318, te ubicarás porque al lado hay un spa, sube al tercer piso en el 3C... si no te contesta saca la llave que está en la maceta del cactus..., está enterrada así que tendrás que meter las manos-

-Gracias– le respondió sinceramente Arthur.

-No seas muy duro con él– le pidió el bajista –ha tenido un mal día.-

"_Mal día... entonces ¿qué vendría siendo lo que he tenido yo_?" pensó Arthur. El autobús iba vacío y no había mucho más tráfico que otros días, aun así se demoró bastante en llegar, tuvo que luchar por no quedarse dormido en el trayecto y resistir la tentación de bajarse y huir del episodio. Finalmente después de cuarenta minutos se encontró en la puerta del edificio. "_Pues bien... entras, le dices que fue muy conmovedor el reencuentro y todo, pero que ya no lo puedes seguir viendo de ninguna manera... y que la pase bien con sus músicos, sus porros, pastillas y toy-boys... no es tan difícil_" pensó mientras subía la escalera.

Golpeó varias veces pero no contestaba nadie. Decidió meter las manos al dichoso cactus maldiciendo su poca habilidad para evadir las púas. Abrió la puerta y llamó.

-Vlad, soy Arch... Arthur...- entró a la sala, miró a todos lados, pero nada. Escuchó una especie de sonido ahogado desde la cocina. Se dirigió rápidamente y vio al rumano, sentado en el suelo lánguidamente como un muñeco de trapo, con un pequeño charco de sangre que manaba de su muñeca. Un cuchillo estaba al lado y sólo fue cuestión de unir las piezas.

-¡Puta mierda, Vladimir!- gritó el inglés agachándose y tomando al rumano en sus brazos, estaba consciente, no había perdido mucha sangre. Rápidamente fue a buscar a una habitación y encontró una pañoleta que seguro usaba Nikolay como bufanda, le hizo un torniquete en la muñeca a su amigo que afortunadamente no tenía cortadas profundas. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo sentó en uno de los sillones del living.

-Vlad... que mierda creías que hacías– interrogó con el tono más sutil del que fue capaz, que en realidad sólo sonó cómo un reproche.

-Pensé que era lo mejor– contestó el aludido con un hilo de voz que sirvió a Arthur para saber que no estaba tan grave.

-¿Estás de broma?... En qué retorcido razonamiento tuyo va a ser lo mejor agarrarte el brazo a cuchillazos...-

-Todo está tan jodido, Arthur– dijo antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Arthur, a esas alturas, ya había olvidado la razón de su visita para ése entonces, sólo atinó a abrazarlo, al hacerlo, sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban, pero no intentó siquiera alejarse. Vladimir continuó hablando. –Cuando yo llegué al colegio y te gusté no te importó nada, ni perder tu reputación, ni tu novia, ni que te amenazaran... eras valiente, yo no podría haber hecho todo eso por alguien… me daba miedo, ¡soy un cobarde Arthur!, me da tanto miedo que me destruyan, me da tanto miedo, o que alguien confíe en mi y se destruya... como tú- (3)

-Shhh– intentó callarlo el rubio, porque tanta sinceridad de parte de Vladimir, así de pronto estaba siendo aterradora. Casi podía comenzar a pensar que en cualquier momento sonarían las trompetas del juicio final.

-Mi padre me lo dijo, me dijo que todo lo que yo quería, que todo lo que yo tocaba lo destruía... por eso no quería que te acercaras- Arthur se sorprendió "_Del mismo modo en que yo no quería que Alfred se acercara a mí_" pensó. Vlad continuó hablando -creo que lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue alejarnos-

-No digas eso...-

-Tú has estado mucho mejor sin mí... te he jodido la vida, dos veces-

-No, no... Fui yo, yo también hice cosas horribles, yo comencé con las pastillas ¿recuerdas?-

-Tú no fumabas ni bebías antes de conocerme-

-Yo no sabía quién era antes de conocerte-

-Eras bueno...-

-... Ya, basta, no sacamos nada con discutir eso ahora...-

-Mi padre... tan perfecto él, fui a pedirle dinero en la mañana ¿sabes? Y me dijo que no me daría ni un puto dólar, que si quería seguir viviendo "esta mierda de vida"- expresó marcando las palabras con un tono que parecía estar imitando al señor Dacia –tenía que pagármela yo... él que nunca me ha dado nada aparte de dinero, ahora incluso me quita eso– el rumano estaba muy perturbado hablando, así que Arthur no quiso insistir, prefirió dejarlo terminar de desahogarse -claro, como salí "defectuoso", toda la atención siempre fue para Andrei y Velkan...- En este punto Arthur comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amigo para tranquilizarlo de alguna manera –pero no bastaba con ignorarme, incluso me quitaba las cosas que quería, como a ti, por ejemplo...-

-Creo que lo hicieron por tu bien-

-Pero, ¡no quisieron escucharme!, me dijeron que nuestra relación se estaba saliendo de control y qué necesitábamos ayuda, así que me arrastraron a Rumania para meterme a rehabilitación...- soltó una risotada amarga -vieras como funcionó... como si bastara con tres meses en una clínica para rehabilitarme...- Arthur escuchó concentrado y tranquilo hasta que Vlad dijo lo increíble -... les dije claramente que te quería, que no era un capricho, que no era sólo por lo que hacíamos juntos, no me creyeron... para que lo sepas, yo te quería, creo que aún te quiero...-

Entonces Arthur sintió que los circuitos en su cerebro se desconectaban y establecían otras redes, reacomodándose. Tuvo golpes de memoria: Las dos semanas en la clínica, los días de habitación bajo la vigilancia de Scott, el día en que sus padres se lo comunicaron. Asegurándole que en América "todo estaría mejor". Peter preguntando insistentemente por qué se iban a ir de Inglaterra. Las noches que se miraba al espejo esperando poder teletransportarse donde estaba él; cuando intento llamar a uno de sus amigos allá en Londres, buscar su número, o poner su nombre en internet en un intento vano de hallarle, pensando que no importaba si Vlad no le quería, porque él, Arthur, le necesitaba. Abrazó más fuertemente a su amigo que no paraba de temblar. Se sintió culpable por no haber podido impedir que los separaran, entonces era un crío y estaba tan jodido que todo el mundo era su enemigo y una vez que Vladimir estuvo fuera de su alcance no tuvo las fuerzas ni la cabeza para cuestionar las decisiones de sus padres. Y puede que siete años después entendiera el por qué lo habían hecho, pero a veces seguía pensando que era injusto.

Era algo tonto seguir dándole vueltas, porque tenía veintidós años. En ése entonces, habían estado a punto de probar drogas intravenosas. Llegaron a comprar dos dosis de heroína y si Arthur no hubiera sufrido ese golpe de calor pudieron haberse metido en una porquería aún peor. Dentro de toda la confusión que le generaba el reencuentro de la noche anterior, era capaz de darse cuenta de que en el fondo las cosas si habían sido para mejor, al menos para él. Porque lo que era Vlad...

-Necesitas recostarte– sugirió Arthur palmeando suavemente la espalda del rumano que incluso parecía más pálido ahora, después de haber perdido algo de sangre y de haber llorado su frustración por quien sabe cuántas horas. Lo ayudó nuevamente a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a su habitación. Intentó hacerlo comer pero se negó rotundamente, así que se conformó con quedarse a su lado, pasándole la mano por el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido. Se quedó con él hasta que oscureció, cuando Nikolay hizo su aparición por la puerta del departamento, Arthur salió cuidadosamente de la habitación de su amigo a buscar a su compañero.

Lo encontró en la cocina limpiando el pequeño charco de sangre de la baldosa, que ya estaba casi seca.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó calmadamente, como si no le extrañara en absoluto la situación.

-Triste... de hecho triste es un eufemismo– le contestó Arthur.

-¿Te contó lo que pasó con su padre?-

-Me contó eso y otras cosas que no me dijo allá Basildon-

-Oh...- musitó el bajista -supongo que ahora que lo sabes se abre un mundo de posibilidades...-

-No estoy dejando a Alfred por Vlad– aseveró Arthur lo más enérgicamente que pudo al notar como Nikolay le observaba, como si no le creyera.

-Bueno, entonces desde aquí me hago cargo yo... gracias por quedarte a cuidarlo-

-No podía simplemente dejarlo así– le contestó, fue a agarrar su chaqueta al living, pero antes de irse se metió al cuarto a verlo una vez más antes de marcharse, sabiendo que aún tenían una conversación pendiente. Puso su atención en el mural donde estaba pegado un papel con lo que parecía ser una canción, y dado los borrones y la firma parecía ser una composición del mismo Vladimir.

"I was never faithful / Nunca he sido fiel  
And I was never one to trust / nunca fui alguien de confiar  
Borderlining schizo / Al borde de la esquizofrenia  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss / y garantizado a causar un lío  
I was never loyal / nunca he sido leal  
Except to my own pleasure zone / excepto a mi propia zona de placer  
I'm forever black-eyed / por siempre magullado  
A product of a broken home / Producto de un hogar destruído" (4)

Al salir Arthur por la puerta, Nikolay se dirige al cuarto de su amigo. Está durmiendo con una expresión de dolor, tiene los ojos hinchados y está más pálido de lo normal. No puede evitar recordar lo que sucedió unos meses días de haber llegado América cuando el señor Dacia estaba obligando a su hijo menor a meterse a una universidad, aunque fuese comunitaria, para estudiar lo que sea. Vladimir se había negado terminantemente a ser "_una marioneta del sistema_", se habían gritado, como siempre el señor Dacia le había gritado que era defectuoso, que estaba enfermo, que no hacía nada bien y que nunca iba a ser alguien en la vida si seguía con esa actitud. El resto es historia.

_Vio a Vladimir tendido en la camilla del hospital, una bolsa de suero conectado a su brazo, una mascarilla de oxígeno. Le habían aplicado una transfusión para hacerle recuperar la sangre que había perdido. Tenía los brazos vendados y un rumor violáceo estaba bajo sus ojos. Estaba tan pálido que hasta se podían ver las venas y vasos sanguíneos en sus brazos, tenía los labios partidos._

_Kaelyn estaba sentada al lado de la camilla observando a su hijo con los ojos hinchados. Nikolay se situó al lado de ella y puso la mano en el hombro de la mujer para hacerle notar de alguna manera que estaba allí._

_-No sé qué hacer con él– murmuró la mujer con la voz rota –lo he intentado... pero la relación con Andrew empeora y pelean, se gritan esas cosas horribles y... pensé que si nos lo llevábamos constantemente de esos lugares en que se hacía daño él podría dejar todo eso atrás, pero no importa donde estemos, siempre cae de nuevo– Nikolay la escuchaba en silencio –no importa lo que yo le diga, intento todo para agradarle, para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero vuelve a recaer-_

_-No es su culpa– le aseguró el chico finalmente rompiendo el silencio –no es culpa de Andrew tampoco-_

_No era culpa de Vlad, ni siquiera era capaz de culpar del todo al señor Dacia. Eran tan distintos. El señor Dacia era estricto y no podía evitar querer controlarlo todo – cosa que Vladimir había heredado de él – pero no sabía que a Vlad no podía controlársele, es una fuerza de la naturaleza y uno debe aprender a vivir con ella, a resistirla, a sobrellevarlo. Al mismo tiempo, irónicamente, es un alma tan sensible que al menor estímulo puede ser elevado al cielo o empujado al abismo. Vladimir entiende el mundo a su manera, ama con locura, odia con intensidad y cuando sufre se hunde en la desesperación._

_Pero aún así no es su culpa. No se le puede obligar a la naturaleza a seguir un curso que no es el suyo, como mucho se puede intervenir en las variables del ambiente para ver si ayuda a mejorar algo._

_-Éstas crisis pasan cada vez que pelean... ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Nikolay con una idea dando vueltas en su cabeza._

_-Si... pero no puedo evitar que peleen, lo hacen nada más al verse-_

_-Entonces por qué no le deja venir a vivir conmigo– propuso el búlgaro, agachándose frente a la mujer -Soy el único amigo que tiene, lo conozco sólo hace cinco años, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie– continúa –si se queda conmigo podré cuidar de él y evitaríamos que sigan en éstas peleas. Kaelyn observa a su hijo, o el guiñapo que está en la cama y trata de aguantar un sollozo._

_-Prométeme que lo cuidarás bien– dijo, finalmente aceptando, porque a ésas alturas no tenían nada que perder._

Tener a Vladimir tirado en la cama, con cortes en las muñecas era como un enorme retroceso. Podrían sacar al chico de la casa del padre, pero no se podía arrancar al padre del chico. Y no importaba que nunca se hubieran llevado, que el hombre siempre le hubiera hecho el vacío a ése niño que se empecinaba en ser distinto, no importa que Vlad hubiera crecido con todo ése resentimiento y se hubiera acostumbrado a tener un padre indiferente que sólo se manifestaba dándole dinero. El no saberse amado por su familia, el saberse rechazado por su padre, aunque lo odiara, era la herida más grande que tenía, eso que lo hacía cojear y tropezarse.

Y encima estaba ése sujeto; Arthur. Vladimir nunca le contó exactamente lo que tenía con ése amigo del colegio pero a veces lo llamaba entre sueños o en medio de sus delirios por lo que podía asumir que había sido algo intenso. Lo que era peor, aún a ésas alturas le tenía más afecto del que quería demostrar y se le notaba, se le notaba porque cuando veía a Arthur intentaba hacer lo impensable, controlar sus impulsos feroces de abalanzarse sobre él, las ganas terribles que seguro tiene de apartar al novio de un empujón y destruir la relación que llevan de una vez por todas, para tomar lo que siente como su propiedad.

-Vamos, Niko...- susurró el rumano apenas –cuéntame una historia de horror antes de dormir-

000

Al llegar a casa cerca de las once de la noche no quedaba nadie en la sala común. Nadie Excepto Matt que estaba garabateando en sus cuadernos llenos de pautas musicales. Lo estaba esperando. Fue a su cuarto primero a dejar su chaqueta y ponerse las pantuflas, más que nada para ver si Alfred estaba durmiendo en su cama. No estaba. Suspiró pesadamente y sintió que un nudo hubo reemplazado a su estómago. Al volver a entrar a la sala común Matthew le aclaró:

-Está en el cuarto de invitados del ala de Rod y Eli -

-Ya– asintió Arthur. A sabiendas de lo que eso significaba, aún no lo perdonaba por lo del día anterior y había decidido irse con ellos porque eran los únicos lo suficientemente discretos como para no bombardearlo con preguntas, como probablemente habrían hecho Matt y François. Finalmente se fue a sentar a la mesa de la sala común donde Matthew se encuentra trabajando.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó anoche? Alfred no quiere hablar... y dios sabe que eso es rarísimo– comienza el músico.

-Fui a la biblioteca de Yorkville y me lo volví a encontrar, vive a una cuadra de ahí... cómo no me lo iba a encontrar... mi puta suerte– se lamentó el inglés antes de continuar –la cosa es que me invitó a una copa y le dije que no, pero luego terminé aceptando y una cosa llevó a la otra– Matthew levantó una ceja –me tomé una puta pastilla y Alfred se dio cuenta que estaba drogado, le dije unas cuantas cosas que no debía porque... Matt, tú no sabes lo que es andar con ésa mierda encima

-Espero no saberlo nunca, la verdad... y ¿Sólo eso?-

-Pues, sí... ¡qué más quieres!, ya sabes cómo jode tu hermano con el asunto del alcohol y los porros, y ahora con lo de Vlad...- Arthur prefiere omitir lo del beso, porque de todos modos no tiene por qué saberlo, y no fue el motivo de la pelea, pero Matt igualmente puede imaginar que ha sucedido.

-¿Fuiste a verlo hoy?- le pregunta de nueva cuenta ya impaciente por saber de qué va todo éste problema.

-Sí– reconoce Arthur, porque ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar mentirle a su mejor amigo?

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-No pudimos hablar– respondió Arthur frustrado agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos.

-¿Por?-

-Anoche se gastó todo el dinero que le quedaba– Matthew no quiere preguntar si él había estado allí mientras Vladimir se gastaba su dinero, era cosa de ver el semblante culpable de su amigo para saberlo –y en la mañana, creo, antes de llegar a casa fue donde su padre a pedirle más y acabaron peleando, y creo que el caballero le dijo que no se haría más cargo de él...–

Matthew siguió escuchando con atención a su amigo, sin apartar los ojos de él. A Arthur parecía estarle costando trabajo contar estas cosas.

–Entonces le dio uno de sus ataques de cólera... tú no sabes cómo son… y cuando entré al departamento lo encontré con las muñecas cortadas– Matthew se alarmó visiblemente ante lo que Arthur aclaró. –No pasó nada, había perdido un poco de sangre, lo acosté, me quede a cuidarle hasta que llegó Nikolay, fin de la historia...- '_y luego me dijo que me quería..._' Arthur se guardó esto último como su más terrible secreto, en especial por cómo le afectaba.

-Aún debes hablar con él-

-Pfft, es la eterna historia de mi vida–

Se fue a dormir solo, como la noche anterior, ya comenzando a pensar en que la situación se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Alfred no era precisamente un buen compañero para dormir, se movía, hablaba en sueños y a veces lo estrangulaba con abrazos de oso nocturnos e inconscientes, pero dormir sin él era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Al otro día se levantó a tomar desayuno con los otros y vio a todos en la sala común. A todos menos a Alfred. Y aunque los demás le juraron que había sido porque tenía que juntarse con Antonio y Toris más temprano, Arthur no pudo ser capaz de creerles, aunque Matthew le hubiese dicho: "Es Alfred, el héroe, ¿tú crees que dejaría a sus amigos sin transporte sólo para no verte?"

En uno de los laboratorios de la facultad de ingeniería un grupo de físicos se encontraba revisando un laser que había adquirido recientemente el profesor Skeapin. Toris tomaba apuntes, Antonio husmeaba todos los rincones de la nueva máquina y Alfred está en su propio mundo. Una vez afuera Toris tuvo que enfrentar a su amigo.

-Ok, ya fue suficiente... qué pasó, ¿tuviste una mala noche? ¿Arthur no te dejó hacerle alguna guarrada? Necesito saber si algo anda mal contigo porque está interfiriendo con tu concentración y nuestro trabajo-

-Creo que tiene a otro– soltó rápidamente Alfred mirando hacia los árboles de fuera del campus.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- se integra rápidamente Antonio – ¿y dónde está? ¿Hay que ir a golpearlo?-

-Antonio, no golpearemos a nadie... nada de crímenes pasionales- le reprende Toris –¿Y por qué crees eso…?

-Tiene a éste amigo del colegio que se vino a vivir aquí y están saliendo... _demasiado_ seguido-

-Y quien te entiende, primero te quejas porque no tiene más amigos aparte de los de la casa y ahora te quejas porque tiene un amigo nuevo-

-No me molesta que tenga amigos, lo que me molesta es que esté llegando tarde, ebrio y hasta drogado a la casa y que siempre tenga que ver con ése Vladimir-

-Ah- resopló Toris –bueno, eso puede ser un problema-

-Lo es...-

Pasaron unos segundos muertos en que Alfred y Toris parecían estar pensando en algo, como cuando se quedan largas horas analizando un problema matemático antes de dar la palabra. Antonio, sin embargo, no era de los que pensaba largamente antes de hablar.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él directamente y decirle lo que piensas–

-La última vez que lo intenté estaba tan drogado que me dijo unas cosas...-

-¿Intentaste hablarle a un tío colocado?... hay que ver con este yankee– Toris le dedica una mirada de reprobación por lo que cambia su tono a uno más amable –a lo que voy es que no te puedes quedar sentado esperando que las cosas se arreglen y me extraña mucho que lo estés haciendo, normalmente cuando quieres algo chillas y pateas hasta conseguirlo, no entiendo qué haces aquí cuando Arthur podría estar ahora mismo yendo a un bar a ver a ése otro-

Alfred se puso de pie en ese mismo instante. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las ocho de la noche- respondió Antonio.

-¿Dónde van normalmente?- preguntó Toris.

-Greenwich village... al _Liverpool_ o al _Cubbyhole_-

-Eso queda muy lejos... yo que tú correría-

Alfred no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, corrió al estacionamiento de la facultad y se subió a su _Navigator_. Con un poco de suerte si no había mucho tráfico podría llegar antes de las diez de la noche. Se sintió estúpido, evadiendo a Arthur por casi dos días completos, así no iba a conseguir nada, sólo lo iba a alejar más. Antonio tenía razón, normalmente cuando quería algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo, pero ahora tenía miedo, nunca había arriesgado en una lucha algo que realmente le importara. Si perdía ahora quedaría destruido. Apenas llevaba dos noches durmiendo sin Arthur y sentía que algo en él andaba terriblemente mal, no podía comer ni mucho menos pensar en solucionar los misterios del universo si no tenía a ese cínico, temperamental, devorador de libros al lado suyo.

Arthur se había decidido a ir temprano a ver Vlad. Pero no a su casa. Primero había pensado que verlo en su casa era una buena idea, pero claramente era estar pisando su terreno y jugar bajo sus reglas. Tenían que verse en un terreno neutral, donde hubiera más gente. Le envió un mensaje a Nikolay preguntando dónde iban a estar ésa noche y el bajista le había dicho que irían al _Cubbyhole_ a celebrar el cumpleaños del baterista. "_Perfecto... estará prácticamente en una orgía_" pensó amargamente el inglés "_lo mejor será apurarme antes de que ya no sea capaz de hablar con nadie_".

Tomó un taxi que le salió bastante caro, maldijo no haber comprado el automóvil cuando estaba ahorrando dinero, nunca pensó que necesitaría ir a alguna parte sin Alfred. Pero ahí estaba.

Al llegar pudo reconocerlos inmediatamente, los cuatro chicos de la banda y tres chicas que no había visto antes. El baterista estaba tomando un _body-shot _ en una de las chicas. Hacían bastante escándalo con su grito de: _¡Drink, drink, drink!_

-Vlad– interrumpió Arthur tocando la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Archie!- grito entusiasmado el rumano y se abalanzó a darle un pico en los labios. Un roce fugaz que lo incendió y le dejó impregnado el sabor al alcohol, y de pronto tenía la boca seca, sin saber exactamente si deseaba beber o seguir en esa caricia adictiva.

-Toma– Vladimir una cerveza –qué gusto verte... pensé que después de lo de ayer no ibas a aparecerte nunca más-

Arthur sintió una oleada de culpa. Observó su brazo oculto en una camiseta de mangas largas. Pensó en las formas de decirle "_Sabes, no puedo seguir viéndote y no es el hecho que seas un maldito suicida alcohólico y drogadicto... es sólo que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo y de paso perder a Alfred"_. No había manera de que se lo tomara bien.

-La verdad es que venía a hablar de eso– Admitió el inglés dándole unos sorbos a la cerveza para tranquilizarse.

-Mierda... tiene pinta de ser serio... ¿Es serio?- interrogó Vladimir con un gesto extrañísimo, casi como si tuviera temor.

-He tenido problemas en casa últimamente– comenzó sentándose un poco apartado del grupo –Alfred me vio colocado y desde entonces no me habla, necesito... tengo que estar bien con él ¿entiendes?... lo necesito– y se sorprendió de lo egoísta que había sonado eso -no digo que no podamos ser amigos, es sólo que tú y yo...- Vlad encendió un cigarrillo en este punto y miró hacia cualquier esquina del bar tratando de ser indiferente –ya no es lo de antes y tenemos que aprender a mantener las distancias ¿entiendes?-

Un silencio prolongado. Vladimir se tomó el tiempo de terminar su cigarrillo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, lo entiendo... entonces esto es así como una despedida-

-No es tan así como que no nos vayamos a ver más-

-Creo que sería lo mejor– declaró pesadamente el rumano –entonces por este reencuentro– dice tomando su botella y chocándola con la de Arthur –fue divertido verte... como siempre-

Alfred fue primero al Liverpool, luego a un club de jazz y finalmente al _Cubbyhole_, era un bar pequeño así que no le costó trabajo encontrarlo. En especial considerando el escándalo que había en la mesa y lo que su pareja estaba haciendo.

_-No, no, chicos, de verdad que no, tengo que irme– se disculpó Arthur de la insistencia de los amigos de Vladimir._

_-Oh, vamos uno solo y luego te vas...- insistió la rubia afrancesada que estaba echada sobre la mesa decorando su ombligo con limón y sal._

_-No pierdas el tiempo– le dijo Vlad -ni a mi amigo ni a mí nos van tus cosas, Cossette-_

_-Oh, pero haberlo dicho antes– chilló Nuria, la española –ven– apartó a francesa de la mesa y empujó a Vladimir sobre el mesón dispuesta a convertirlo en un caballito humano de tequila._

_-¿¡Qué haces!?- gritó Vlad entre escandalizado y muerto de risa._

_-Ahí lo tienes– le insistió Cossette –un espléndido shot de tequila, no tienes excusa ahora-_

_-Vamos, no sean pesadas...- comenzó Nikolay algo incómodo –Arthur tiene novio, y prometió llegar temprano-_

_-Aww~– bufaron decepcionadas las chicas._

_-¿Vas a dejar este trago servido?- comenzó a instigarlo la amiga albina de Cossette pasando un hielo alrededor del ombligo de Vlad y de pronto Arthur tenía toda la sangre hirviendo. Se sentía un idiota. Por una parte estaba mal, pero por otra lo deseaba tanto que creía que le estaba comenzando a crecer una señal en la frente. Y dicen que cuando uno se muere no se arrepiente más de lo que no ha hecho que de lo que hizo._

_-Vamos, uno no hace daño– se convenció el inglés, finalmente, y se abalanzó a beber su bodyshot. ¿Qué podía pasar si nadie se enteraba?_

Alfred se quedó paralizado en la puerta sin poder creer lo que veía. Era Arthur, su Artie con su cabeza enterrada lamiendo el estómago de Vladimir que estaba muerto de risa mientras los demás gritaban: _¡Drink, drink, drink!_ Fue cosa de segundos en que Vlad y Nikolay quedaron mirando la puerta.

-Oh no...- murmuró el rumano bajándose inmediatamente la camiseta para cubrirse el estómago e incorporarse sobre la mesa.

-Qué pasa...- preguntó Arthur aún divertido para luego ver hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo, pero sólo vio la espalda de Alfred salir corriendo del lugar –_Shit._...- exclamó antes de salir corriendo tras su novio.

-¡Alfred!- gritó intentando darle alcance. Alfred sólo se detuvo cuando llegó al _navigator_, una cuadra más allá. -Alfred, esto... fue una estupidez, fui justamente a decirle que no podía volver a verlo y me dio una cerveza por la despedida y...-

-Por dios, Arthur... ¡Escúchate!- siseó Alfred sin mirarlo –pareces un crío... "_sólo una cerveza de despedida_" y luego qué, terminas bebiendo o colocándote quien sabe qué cosa que estabas lamiéndole-

-Alfred, yo...-

-¿Lo sientes? , cada vez que te emborrachas te he escuchado decir que lo sientes, que no volverá a suceder– Arthur miraba al suelo en silencio -¿Sabes? Nunca te quise preguntar lo que pasaba contigo allá en Inglaterra, creo que una parte de mí podía suponerlo dada la forma en que bebes y fumas... nunca lo pregunté porque pensé que no era importante, que ahora eras otro, pero no-

-Alfred, no quería hacerlo...- comenzó Arthur –es sólo que llegué y...-

-Yo creo que necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Arthur incrédulo.

-Tú necesitas un tiempo, necesitas pensar donde están tus lealtades, porque si te es tan imposible resistirte cuando estás cerca de él, entonces necesitas pensar si es que quieres estar conmigo– Arthur no alcanzó a replicar. Alfred ya se había metido al _navigator_ y lo había dejado solo en la calle.

Solo. Pero ¿No era esa la condición humana por excelencia? Ni siquiera se esforzó en seguirle. Le estaba haciendo un favor. La mejor prueba de que aún amaba a Alfred lo suficiente era dejarlo ir de una buena vez y liberarlo de su aberrante presencia. De pronto, sintió unas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, pensó que se estaba traicionando con un llanto de niña arrepentida, no obstante al mirar hacia el cielo, se encontró presenciando un fenómeno no muy común en Nueva York.

Estaban en pleno verano y llovía.

* * *

(1) El título no es el título sino un fragmento de "Kitty litter" o "Arena para gatos", básicamente la canción trata de una atracción enfermiza que él no desea. La traducción del título de este capítulo sería como "Necesito un cambio de piel" en la canción sería como que necesita cambiar para no sentirse atraído, pero acá me se puede interpretar como que nuestro protagonista necesita probar otra piel. Y eso. Lo explico porque detestaría que no se entendiera mi coqueteo con la canción.

Lo otro, ocupé el BTT en versión femenina porque justo la noche anterior estábamos roleandolas con Myobi y Meiko; quise evitar al máximo el uso de personajes originales (excepto en el caso de los padres, es imposible, pero siempre ocupo a los mismos, así que ya los quiero como si fueran del fandom) entonces me dije, ¡ocupemos chicas alocadas y de ahí!

(2) Tienes que decirme lo que pasó ayer

(3) A esta conducta la relaciono con el dilema del erizo, es una parábola escrita por Schopenhauer. Cuenta la historia de dos erizos que un día de frío quieren buscar calor acercándose uno al otro, pero mientras más se acercan, más dolor causan las púas del otro, pero al alejarse sienten frío nuevamente entonces deben tratar de buscar una distancia soportable. Esto demuestra que entre seres humanos nos necesitamos por una cosa de necesidad de afecto, pero mientras más cercanos somos es más probable que nos hagamos daño (por múltiples razones). El dilema entonces es: o acercarnos a los demás y exponernos a que nos hagan daño, o preservar nuestro espacio personal pero quedarnos solos. ¡Piénselo, gente!

(4) Esto no es obra de Vlad ni mía, sino de Placebo, "Black eyed".

**Nota: **Al igual que en la versión anterior están todos crucificando a Arthur. No lo voy adefender ni mucho menos, solo quiero destacar la interpretación que hizo Ausente y que era efectivamente lo que yo quería comunicar acá y lo citaré " el ansia por volver a experimentar ese desfogue de antaño con su ex amante; como si quisiera estar seguro de que esa esencia en él no lo ha abandonado, casi como una reafirmación de sí mismo (...) Y Vald, como bien apuntabas, es un chico que ha se ha quedado atascado en su pasado, por lo que lógicamente no le negará – ni así mismo – aquella oportunidad que se le presenta en bandeja"

Creo que eso resume todo. Y como dijeron por ahí, una especie de terror/fascinación con los fantasmas del pasado. Nos leemos la próxima semana... en que espero no seguir ausentándome de casa.

**Nota de July (21/10/2012): **Nuestra Lore, que no se encuentra en su pueblito por el momento, me pidió muy amablemente que cuide su rancho (y por rancho nos referimos a esta cuenta llena de cosas extrañas), que suba el capítulo hoy y que les avise que ama a Ausente y a su esposa Krizz. Creo que también me ama a mí, pero en ningún momento ella me pidió que escribiera ese dato... Oh... pucha. Mejor cierro estas puertas con llave.


	14. Running up that hill

**Nota:** Primero que nada disculpas, este retraso no se pudo evitar. Tuve un deber que cumplir durante todo el día y nadie más pudo subirlo. Lo subo tarde y bueno espero que lo disfruten aunque es un poco amargo. Prometo compensar todo esto con un oneshot un poco más alegre en Halloween (el miércoles)

**14. Running up that hill**

"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella" - Oscar Wilde

_Cuando la rutina muerte fuerte,__  
y las ambiciones son bajas_._  
Y el resentimiento alto_,_  
__pero las emociones no crecen__  
y cambiamos nuestros modos_,_  
tomando distintas rutas_._  
El amor nos va a separar de nuevo_.  
(Love will tear us apart – Joy Division)

000

La primera vez que pegó una calada fue en una plazoleta de Brooklyn después del colegio. Se había ahogado con el humo y ella se había reído de él, así como los otros del grupo, todos mayores de dieciocho. Probablemente esa noche, volvería a hacerlo, por eso había tenido que calcular una excusa para no llegar a casa. Había dicho que iba a hacer un trabajo de historia a la casa de un compañero; uno que sus compañeros de primaria al que no veía hace meses pero que sus padres tenían en mente como un buen chico. En vez de preocuparse de un trabajo inexistente, tomó el metro a Manhattan y se encontró mirando a todos lados ansioso. Temeroso de ver a Arthur aparecer desde una esquina y terminar el resto de su adolescencia encerrado en casa sufriendo la vergüenza de haber mentido a sus padres. Sus reservas eventualmente desaparecieron al verla a ella, con su usual extravagancia aparecer desde la otra calle.

-Te ves tan niño– le había dicho ella con su rostro inexpresivo; él se había sentido insignificante, Y pensar que se había metido al cuarto de Glenn a sacarle 'colonia de hombre' a buscar ropa en la caja donde estaban las cosas de Arthur y Scott para ver si encontraba algo lo suficientemente rudo: unos pantalones ajustados, unos botines, una chaqueta con hombros grandes...

Su frustración había disminuido durante la noche en medio de la ansiedad, de la incertidumbre de si hoy podría tener una posibilidad con ella o si sería una de ésas noches en que ella lo ignoraría y se dedicaría a discutir con otros dejándole atrás. Él apenas era de su estatura y ella con tacones lucía más alta... si al menos hubiese tenido la estatura de Scott o Charlie.

Al terminar el recital fueron al Central Park, eran las dos de la mañana. Thian se largó a correr por el pasto con los otros detrás; ella no se consideraba animosa ni atractiva pero igualmente arrastraba a una manada completa. Lo arrastraba a él.

-¡Hey, Peter!- dijo ella con sus ojos rasgados, su cabello negro, su aire exótico y sus casi cuatro años más de vida encima. El quinceañero la observaba expectante apoyándose en un árbol. -¿Vas a fumar conmigo o te quedarás ahí cuidando los bolsos?-

Y él lo notó, la forma que había dicho "Peter", como si lo considerara su igual. Notó que ésa noche sería una de ésas noches en que ella decidía darse cuenta de su existencia y lo aprovecharía... cada instante.

000

-Oye no sigas aspirando esa mierda, ya no le queda nada-

-Hazme otro entonces– Arthur tiró la colilla del porro que era sólo una mota minúscula de papel arrugado y miró el reloj; eran las nueve y media de la noche apenas y parecía que el reloj llevaba demasiado tiempo marcando la misma hora.

-Te has fumado toda mi planta en menos de una semana– se lamentó el rumano mirando la maceta con su querida, cuyas ramas estaban casi peladas y las flores habían desaparecido.

-Nos hemos fumado...- le recordó el inglés poniéndose de pie. De pronto la perspectiva de la planta en ruinas le dio risa y comenzó a soltar una tonta carcajada mientras se afirmaba del brazo del sillón. No pudo levantarse bien, se dejó caer al lado de su amigo que lucía cabreado.

-No me hace gracia que te hayas cargado mi planta... qué haremos ahora-

-Comprar, como lo hace todo mundo...-

-Nunca he comprado hierba desde que mi querida llegó a mi vida... es como serle infiel, qué poca humanidad-

-Hey, Vlad... mírame... te he dicho mírame, no cómeme la boca... oh, está bien, sólo un rato-

Arthur se acomodó debajo del rumano pasando las manos por su espalda; El tatuaje estaba tan marcado que podía sentir las líneas de tinta levantando apenas los poros de su piel, como un sello de agua para poder ser reconocido aún en la oscuridad. Continuó dejándose llevar por el camino del dibujo hasta que Vlad se separa mirándole con las cejas arqueadas y una risita cretina.

-Y yo nada más quería besarte, no que me metieras mano debajo del pantalón... hay que ver lo vicioso que eres-

-Te gusta... vamos admite que te gusta… es que no sabes cómo extrañaba esta parte tuya-

-Jódete-

-¿Y por qué no me jodes tú mejor?-

-Quiero algo... ah... sí, eso también... pero ya sabes, compremos otra cosa... sí, así... más rápido-

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- El inglés preguntó casi mordiendo su oreja mientras movía la mano aprisionada dentro del pantalón del rumano.

-Quiero una pastilla... o...- Vlad gimió largamente enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del otro, la vibración extendiéndose por la piel del inglés, desesperándolo.

-¿Una línea?- sugirió, igualmente

-Siiiii~...-

-Debo decir que nunca he probado eso, pero por como estabas el otro día, me causa curiosidad-

Arthur desvió la mano pegajosa de fluidos hacia la parte trasera del rumano, haciéndose el tonto, ingresando apenas, Vladimir hecho un manojo de sensaciones amplificadas por el efecto de las flores de su querida. Cerró los ojos dándose cuenta que hacía años que no lo hacía en ese estado, que Alfred nunca se lo hubiese permitido. No era el momento para pensar en Alfred en todo caso. Debía dejar ésa tonta manía de pensar en otra persona ausente cuando tenía sexo. No era que no tuviese remordimientos; era que no tenía derecho a tenerlos. Resignación le llamaban.

Volvió su atención hacia su cuerpo; hacía años que no sentía que cada poro se ralentizaba en sentir cada cosa por separado como algo único. El tiempo se estiraba de forma indefinida y aunque su garganta estaba seca, creía poder remediarlo todo si seguía concentrándose en Vlad.

000

Eran las nueve y media también en el estado de Conneticut cuando Tino colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Scott, donde fumaba estirado en el sillón. El pelirrojo sabía de qué iban a hablar, porque no era común que su amigo lo invitase a comer a su casa a razón de nada; sabía que había intenciones tras ésa invitación, pero decidió igualmente proponer otro tema.

-Si se extrañan tanto tal vez deberías irte a Manhattan a vivir con él-

Tino negó con la cabeza mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco.

-No me parece adecuado, él está instalándose recién en su consulta, consiguiendo sus pacientes y yo prefiero terminar de atender los tratamientos pendientes aquí antes de pensar en seguirlo-

-Estas parejas modernas...- resopló Scott apagando el cigarrillo.

-Además con sus horarios en el hospital no podríamos vernos más de lo que nos vemos ahora– Scott asintió -No estoy aquí para hablar de Berwald y yo, de todos modos... quiero que me expliques que pasó con Patrick el otro día-

Todo el asunto iba por la última salida que habían tenido en grupo. Scott no era exactamente una persona sociable. Los pocos amigos que tenía los conoció al llegar a trabajar a New Haven, casualmente se encontró con una viejo amigo de la escuela, Patrick, un irlandés con quien compartía el gusto por la vida nocturna. Patrick le había contado entonces que era médico cirujano y le presentó a su colega Berwald, todo esto en un encuentro sobre los efectos colaterales de las benzodiazepinas. (1) El mismo evento en que Berwald y Tino se habían conocido. Desde allí había comenzado a frecuentar a Berwald y Tino. Se habían acostumbrado a salir juntos y habían hecho que la estadía de Scott en ésa ciudad fuera bastante más agradable, hasta que el pelirrojo le había pegado una trompada a Patrick en un confuso incidente.

_Todo iba como siempre: cervezas, risas, Berwald con su seriedad de costumbre pegado a Tino a quien sólo veía los fines de semana; manteniendo ambos una distancia que Scott no podía comprender, hasta que pasó una pareja homosexual mucho menos recatada cerca de ellos. Patrick (2) les silvó en un gesto bastante antipático y eso bastó para que Scott se enojase, enfrentándole: _

_-Eso no era necesario-_

_-Hey, no sabía que tú también bateabas para ése equipo– así lo dijo, todo en broma. _

_-Yo no, pero mi hermano pequeño sí- _

_-Oh, no lo sabía, cuánto lo siento- _

_-No hay nada que sentir...- Scott intentó decirlo con la mayor de las composturas -Arthur es un chico inteligente y normal- _

_-Oye... eso no es normal-_

_Berwald se removió en su asiento y Tino se volvió a verle, tranquilizándole. Scott, sin embargo, no estaba tan calmado. _

_-Y según quien ¿tu iglesia?-_

_-Pues sí... además ésa gente no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos, son promiscuos- _

_- Eso es una mentira, mi hermano vive una vida estable con su novio hace cinco años- _

_-Bueno, ya, puede que te hayas acostumbrado, pero no me puedes decir que no es duro tener un par de afeminaos en tu familia-_

_-Nadie es afeminado aquí... ¿sabes? estás lleno de jodidos prejuicios, es por gente como tú, malditos conservadores, católicos y homofóbicos que mi hermano tuvo que pasar por tanta mierda cuando era menor- _

_Y entonces vinieron unos gritos y la trompada. Tino se quedó perplejo queriendo seguir al pelirrojo, mas se quedó con Patrick a cerciorarse que no se hubiese hecho daño. Berwald, acostumbrado al carácter de su colega y de Scott, se quedó sentado mordiendo su punto de vista y las ganas de asestarle otro golpe al irlandés._

-Entonces…- preguntó Tino -¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así ésa noche?-

-Se estaba metiendo con ustedes... en serio, no sé cómo pueden seguir juntándose con él, de última díganle de una vez y si quiere que se distancie y se vaya a la mierda-

-No es tan fácil... es el único amigo que tenía Berwald antes de que yo llegara-

-Pero tú eres su pareja-

-No intentes hacerme creer que esto ha sido sólo por nosotros, nombraste a Arthur...- Entonces Scott sabía que Tino en este momento no era su amigo, sino que el doctor Väinämöinen, el psicólogo.- ¿realmente crees que Arthur pasó por todo eso por sentirse discriminado?-

-Bueno... a lo mejor si no lo hubieran hecho sentir diferente ni a él ni al rarito de su novio, entonces no hubieran tenido que aislarse y meterse ésas porquerías en el cuerpo-

-Yo creo que estás siendo algo injusto con tu hermano– el psicólogo se reclinó hacia adelante para captar la atención de su amigo –es decir, ése es tu punto de vista, pero a lo mejor él tenía otras razones... lo haces quedar como una marioneta de la sociedad... por lo que he visto en mi poca experiencia, cada persona comete sus propios errores por su propia responsabilidad y sus propios motivos... y más allá de eso; no puedes desquitarte con otros, mucho menos con Patrick, para hacer pagar a quienes crees que dañaron a tu hermano en Inglaterra, eso no es razonable.-

Scott se tomó su tiempo antes de procesar las palabras del finlandés y finalmente pronunció.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso... como sea, no le pediré disculpas a ése cerdo homofóbico- concluyó, pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el gusano. Tal vez debería adelantar sus vacaciones; o no, mejor esperaría unos dos meses más e iría a ver a la familia para el cumpleaños de mamá.

Tino tuvo intenciones de replicarle, pero como siempre a Scott lo había salvado la campana. Al abrir la puerta, vio a la joven psicóloga con el ceño fruncido y mirando al pelirrojo como si quisiese matarlo y entonces el finlandés se da cuenta de que el asunto de Patrick puede esperar porque está a punto de desatarse una tormenta en su propia casa.

000

Lo peor de la ruptura, para Arthur en ése momento, llegar a casa, bajo el mismo techo en que había estado con él todos estos años. El espacio le martillaba, aunque no se veían nunca; Alfred se había convertido en un artista en lo que respecta a evitar a su ex. Llegaba antes que él a casa y se iba a su nuevo cuarto que estaba en el piso de arriba, almorzaba afuera, se iba más temprano que todos a la Universidad y en algún momento, dos días después de la discusión, había ido a su habitación a llevarse gran parte de sus cosas.

Pero había cosas que no se podía borrar. Cosas como el olor de su colonia que seguía impregnado en el armario, aunque se hubiera llevado casi toda su ropa; el mural que había pintado Elizabetha en su sala de estar privada, un mural en que las banderas de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido se fusionaban en una sola sinfonía de tres colores. También estaba el mensaje de la contestadora que habían grabado juntos y, lo peor de todo, los vacíos. Los huecos que tiene ahora el librero donde ya no hay libros de física; el armario donde ya no hay Jeans, camisas a cuadros, camisetas de algodón y zapatillas. El mesón donde ya no está su mug donde bebe café, el espacio vacío en la cama, los recuerdos que parece que están grabados en todas las paredes y que le están gritando que fue un idiota.

Por otra parte estaban las miradas de sus amigos. Matthew que no quiere preguntarle nada, pero que lo sabe todo y al verlo parece que lo está traspasando con esos ojos azules y con ésa cara tan parecida a la de su gemelo. François se hace el desentendido, como si no pasara nada, todo con tal de evitar conflicto. Roderich que lo observa casi con lástima, con reprobación, porque seguro no es capaz de entender, siendo el señorito bueno que es, que alguien pueda hacerle algo así a su pareja. Y está Eliza.

Eliza que normalmente era todo risas, picos en la boca y manoseos amistosos. Su amiga que normalmente lo apoyaba en las borracheras, lo acompañaba a fumarse un porro y a gritar en los karaokes, pero que ahora lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en rabia y tristeza.

Arthur sabe que probablemente tiene unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo. Que se muerde la boca por no gritarle todo lo que piensa y que probablemente no lo hace porque Roderich y Mat – tan maduros ellos – la están obligando a contenerse. Es la mirada de Eliza la que lo está matando porque ella es incapaz de fingir que todo está bien y que por eso no le habla. Al verlo llegar por la mañana, con claros signos de trasnoche y vicio, se paró de la mesa indignada antes de terminar su desayuno y tomó el autobús a la universidad, sola.

Para Alfred tampoco las cosas estaban mejor. Estaba prácticamente todo el día en la biblioteca, o con Antonio o en el departamento de Toris porque estar en su casa le era insoportable. Toda ésa casa es un recuerdo constante de la tonta pantalla de felicidad, en la que estuvo por los últimos cuatro años. Alfred cree entonces que hizo mal en querer que toda su existencia podría ser una vida perfecta, con su pareja, sus amigos y sus sueños tontos Hizo mal en querer ser un héroe porque ellos son los verdaderos personajes trágicos; como le había explicado Arthur. Aunque ahora sabía que no tenía que ver con los destinos trágicos que les mandaban los dioses. No hay nada más trágico que ser un héroe porque _"en la vida real los villanos siempre ganan". _

Cuando llegaba al departamento, entrada la noche, se encontraba de golpe con los resabios de los besos de Arthur, las imágenes de las veces en que se quedaron en el sofá acurrucado o que simplemente se entregaron el uno al otro; las horas en que estudiaban juntos para poder verse y no extrañarse tanto. Estaban las discusiones, las reconciliaciones y la estúpida esperanza de que todo podía cambiar.

Encima estaban sus amigos. Se sentía más idiota y más débil con ellos alrededor, viéndolo como una víctima. Pobre Alfred, despreciado por su novio que prefiere desperdiciar su vida bebiendo con un recuerdo adolescente.

Al menos en el laboratorio no tenía que pensar en ésas cosas, mientras se encontraba frente al computador ajustando una simulación gráfica de un posible carro explorador, que podría ser una importante mejora para el actual "Mars lander" con el que contaba la Nasa. Miró la hora. Llevaba toda la tarde metido allí, ya eran las nueve de la noche. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría Arthur en ése momento. "_Probablemente emborrachándose_", pensó amargamente y volvió a poner su atención en la pantalla del computador. Afortunadamente, la ciencia no era tan traicionera.

000

Eliza ésa noche no quiere cenar con el resto. Toda la situación de sentarse a la mesa y fingir que no pasa nada ya la tiene asqueada. Ni siquiera cree que sea capaz de sentir hambre. Roderich por hacerle compañía la sigue a la habitación donde se ha sentado agarrándose la cabeza. Ha aguantado todo el día. Tiene toda la maldita semana aguantando, pero ella no es de fierro. Un sollozo sale de su garganta y Roderich no puede hacer más que sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Y ella llora, se aferra a él y deja salir todo lo que la está ahogando: el dolor de Alfred, ese gordo idiota que es capaz de amar tanto y que es tan jodidamente bueno que no muestra que se está destruyendo. Pero ella lo sabe. Ella ha visto esa mirada antes. Ella sabe cómo es que las familias se rompan porque lo ha vivido. Lo vivió cuando tenía siete años y vio a su madre con ésos mismos ojos, viendo pasivamente como su padre la dejaba de amar, viendo como se iba con otra y las dejaba atrás sin hacer nada. Y su madre también era una mujer jodidamente buena, tanto que era idiota, como Alfred. Ella tuvo que sacar fortaleza y no llorar, tomar la mano de su madre, sonreír, ser ruda y fuerte por las dos. Ellas no necesitaban a un hombre. No necesitaban a alguien que no las quisiera. Alfred tampoco necesita alguien que no lo quiera, que le haga esto, que lo convierta en este fantasma que es ahora: callado, serio, trabajólico y gris.

Desea realmente ser capaz de tener la misma fuerza que tuvo entonces, tomarle la mano a ése gordo idiota, levantarlo, y decirle que no necesita a un jodido hombre que no lo ame. Pero las cosas son distintas. Porque ella a ésa edad nunca había compartido realmente con su padre, así que podía odiarlo con tranquilidad y hacerse fuerte gracias a ese odio. Ahora era distinto ¿Cómo podía odiar a Arthur? "_Arthur the bloody_", con sus cejas enormes, sus ironías, su complicidad, su inteligencia y comprensión. Arthur, quien había sido el único que la entendía realmente, aparte de Roderich, porque él también tenía un lado oscuro como ella. Arthur sabía lo que era odiar y sentirse miserablemente solo ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacer esto al hombre que amaba? ¿A ese idiota que daba todo de sí sin medirse?

No entendía. Tenía rabia. No soportaba ver como su nueva familia, la que ella había elegido, se desmoronaba y nadie hacía nada. Odiaba la pasividad de Matthew porque ella realmente quería ir a abofetear a ése inglés de mierda por estúpido e inmaduro; pero Matthew siempre tan críptico, y tan psicoanalista tenía que decirle que esto era un "_ciclo que Arthur debía enfrentar y cerrar por sí mismo_" ¡Ciclo inconcluso sus ovarios!

-¿Por qué?– pregunta finalmente Eliza mirando los ojos violáceos de Rod que la observan con ése semblante comprensivo y maduro tan suyo -¿Es que todas las familias se acaban? ¿Es que no es posible querer a alguien para siempre?... ¿la gente siempre tiene que ser tan malditamente infiel?-

El músico la abraza nuevamente pasando sus dedos por las ondas castañas de su novia.

-No, las cosas no tienen que ser así– la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos –hay cosas que pueden durar, hay afectos que no mueren…- ella se aferró a su espalda buscando protección –no te puedo prometer que no sufrirás nunca conmigo, puedo ser insoportable a veces… pero quiero que sepas que si te hago daño, nunca será a propósito.-

000

Cuando la cabeza da vueltas, todo duele menos. Eso lo aprendió a sus quince años. Cuando lo expulsaron del equipo de futbol por "maricón". En el fondo no había sido una expulsión oficial, sino básicamente sus compañeros de equipo exigiéndole que se fuera, y él, que no tenía intenciones de seguir relacionándose con ellos se había ido, no sin antes haberle escupido en la cara a Adrian Feltcher para luego trenzarse a golpes con él. Entonces sólo Vladimir había sido capaz de sacarlo de su miseria y llevarlo a un parque, donde se fumaron el primer porro; drogándose por primera vez.

Ahora el dolor no era una simple niñería infantil. Había perdido a Alfred. No era como que quisiera darle vueltas al asunto. Ya estaba hecho, la había cagado, era un miserable y nunca dejó de serlo. En el fondo era lo mejor, y el sufrimiento, ésa opresión en el pecho era su castigo por no haber tenido la fortaleza de alejar a Alfred de él cuando aún era posible, cuando aún estaba tratando de ser su amigo. Las personas como él no merecían a personas como Alfred. Las personas como él y Vlad tenían que estar juntas para no atormentar así a nadie más, ni a Alfred, ni a Matthew, ni Nikolay que, al verles salir juntos del departamento con una sospechosa paranoia, les había mirado con reprobación.

Vladimir comenzó a reír estúpidamente luego de ahogarse con humo. Se preguntaba si habían mezclado bien la mota con el polvo que les vendió ése sujeto. Qué importaba, estaba funcionando.

-Hey, no lo derrames– reclamó el inglés tomando la pipa que su amigo le ofrecía para pegar una larga calada que llenó sus pulmones con ése aroma característico. Y le gustaba. No recordar nada, no pensar nada, sólo sentir, ver como las cosas daban vueltas, sentir la música amplificada, sentir en cada poro de su piel, en cámara lenta el viento del ventilador que revolvía los olores del barucho al que habían ido a parar.

-¿Recuerdas?– comenzó Arthur con un tono monótono –cuando fumamos la primera vez en el colegio…-

-Cuando te agarraste a golpes con Fletcher… Por dios... qué mal peleas, y pensar que te gustaba tanto hacerlo- recordó Vladimir con un tono similar luego del cual alargó un silencio que luego fue roto con una risotada -¿Te acuerdas cuando nos robamos una botella de ron del supermercado?- El rubio comenzó a reír lentamente –y la bebimos bajo las gradas de la cancha del colegio-

-Compramos unos cigarrillos malísimos…- agregó Arthur –tenían gusto a papel quemado– recordó. Cómo habían bebido directamente de la botella y les supo asqueroso, pero siguieron hasta bajarla tres cuartos, cuando ya, prácticamente no podían moverse, la lanzaron contra la pared y estalló en un festín de vidrios molidos.

-¿Te acuerdas de Rudy?– continuó Vladimir –siempre se conseguía la mejor mota…-

-Una vez, Nancy me dijo que si me la tiraba me regalaría unos hongos– confesó Arthur.

-¿De verdad? Esa Nancy era una zorra, yo la vi cepillándose a Rudy- Arthur lo miró incrédulo –fue cuando el noviete estuvo preso dos días… te la hubieras comido, sabías que yo quería probar esos hongos…-

-Como si tú te hubieses ido a meter con una mujer por un par de hongos– Vladimir comenzó a reír ruidosamente y al hacerlo su cuerpo tembló un poco. Arthur sentía el brazo desnudo del rumano junto al suyo, sus vellos se erizaban y cerró los ojos concentrándose en ése tacto caliente, al parecer el otro pensaba lo mismo porque salió de su boca algo parecido a un gemido al sentir la punta de los dedos de Arthur recorrer su antebrazo. Se miraron. La mano de Arthur jaló esa melena rubia cobriza sin mucha delicadeza para acercarlo a él y agarrar su labio inferior. Vladimir soltó un quejido gutural y con su mano derecha agarró el trasero del inglés que se acercó para restregar su entrepierna con la del rumano. Era casi como hacerlo con ropa y en medio de ésa provocación mantuvieron una intensa guerra de miradas.

-Vamos a mi casa– ordenó el de ojos rojos recibiendo una mordida en el labio como respuesta.

Cogen un Taxi que los lleva rápidamente al departamento. Al salir del vehículo nuevamente una fina llovizna azota la ciudad. La ignoran; suben la escalera a tropezones, y al llegar ni siquiera pueden preocuparse en no hacer ruido. Nada más azotan la puerta y se encierran en la habitación del rumano que le quitó de un tirón la camisa al inglés. "_No recuerdes… no sufras… sólo siente… esto es lo que eres… esto es lo que mereces_". El torso desnudo de Vladimir pegado al suyo, aún de pie, es como una pared en llamas, la lengua de Vlad en su oreja es un remolino de vulgaridad, lo lanza sobre la cama, le arranca el pantalón, en el cajón hay condones. A Vlad, en momentos de furia como ése, no le gusta ser preparado antes, nada más le gusta que lo estampen sobre la cama y lo hagan gritar, de dolor, de placer, de éxtasis, de rabia. Arthur lo sabe, no lo ha olvidado; hace mucho que no embiste a alguien con esta fuerza, con esta violencia, pero el cuerpo no olvida. Del mismo modo que no olvidó la sensación de tener éxtasis y marihuana en la sangre, no olvida la sensación de fumar opio mezclado con yerba en una pipa, no olvida el tacto de los filosos dedos de Vladimir sobre su espalda, ni como se sentía llegar al orgasmo en ése estado, cuando su cabeza estaba mitad aquí y mitad en otro mundo. No olvida los gritos guturales de Vlad al correrse, ni el golpe del choque de su pelvis contra la de ése hombre pálido que lo hace sacar lo peor de sí mismo.

Pero decir que esto es lo peor de sí mismo es darle demasiado crédito a su moral. Esto es él; todo lo que había vivido estos últimos años era la mentira. Nunca había sido bueno, todo lo bueno de él era porque las virtudes de sus amigos eran contagiosas, porque Alfred lo hacía ser bueno. Al estar tanto tiempo viviendo su cuento de hadas lo había olvidado, se olvidaba de esto, de cómo le gustaba andar a tientas en la oscuridad. Pero el cuento se ha acabado. El príncipe finalmente dejó de estar bajo el hechizo, vio su verdadera cara, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que él no era una princesa, ni un soldadillo siquiera, era sólo un trol, un esbirro de un basural y era ahí donde debía quedarse. Ahí, hundido en Vladimir que era igual que él. Con Vlad, con quien no había que preocuparse de si le hacía daño porque estaba hecho para soportar los golpes.

Pero Nikolay no fue hecho para soportar los golpes, aunque lo hacía estoicamente. Llevaba cinco años soportándolos. Cinco años con esta herida que no paraba de sangrar nunca, que se abría más cada vez que Vladimir se metía con otro, cada vez que decía el nombre de Arthur en sueños, y ahora más. Quiere arrancarse la cabeza en ése momento, quisiera estar igual de drogado que Vlad cuando siente dolor. No escuchar los gritos desde la otra habitación, menos aún sabiendo que es Arthur quien está allí. Finalmente el puto Arthur que de todos los lugares posibles tenía que aparecer en Nueva York, donde creyó que finalmente Vlad podría iniciar una vida nueva.

Pero no, no importa donde se vayan, es Vladimir después de todo. No hay un lugar donde pueda estar en calma porque él mismo es su propia tormenta, el mismo, su sensibilidad y su avidez de cosas nuevas. Cuando se trata de sentir no entiende, lo único que le importa es sentirse vivo, no importa que se haga daño, que todas ésas aventuras con las que pretende sentirse mejor lo destruyan; necesita hacer algo para cerrar ése agujero y no es capaz de ver que al lado suyo está él, que está dispuesto a llenar ese vacío que siempre ha tenido por el abandono en que lo tiene su padre. Ésa herida que abre su madre sin querer al no ser capaz de defenderlo, la que acentúan sus hermanos con sus burlas y la que dejó sangrante Arthur.

Y la herida de Vladimir es capaz de abrir una en Nikolay. Le da impotencia, porque al parecer amar no es suficiente. No importa cuánto tiempo lleve esperando pacientemente por una oportunidad, Vlad va a vivir siempre con el constante miedo de sí mismo. Con ése miedo de no ser perfecto, de no ser querido por no ser perfecto; con miedo a amar y a perder, a lastimar y ser lastimado.

Y por eso habría marcado ésa notoria diferencia con él. Había sido muy enérgico cuando le dijo que nunca le haría a él la maldad de tener una relación más allá de la amistad y aunque él le hubiera asegurado que le daba igual, que aguantaría todo, Vlad, condescendientemente, había dado fin a la discusión afirmando: _A cualquiera menos a ti..._

-Ok, entonces lo mismo de siempre, pero doble– decía Vladimir al teléfono sintiendo como el efecto de la marihuana se desvanecía. Arthur sobre su cama fumaba un cigarrillo y al escuchar a su amigo se puso de pie y le apartó del teléfono –Estoy harto de la misma mierda– implicó estirándole cinco billetes de 20 dólares –hazlo más interesante…-

Vladimir lo observó un momento.

-No estoy seguro de si quiero probar cosas "más interesantes"– dijo con cara de póker mirando el dinero que le extendía su amigo.

-Vamos no seas marica, lo prometimos ¿recuerdas?, que lo probaríamos todo juntos...– el inglés ensayó el arte de la persuasión invocando ése pasado que los ataba, tomando la mano paliducha, besando distraída y provocativamente sus dedos. Vladimir perdió el foco concentrándose en lo que sucedía entre la abertura de su anular e índice, tomó más aire del necesario, asfixiándose de Arthur, y entonces dijo al _dealer_ del otro lado del auricular: -Haremos un pequeño cambio en el pedido... lo que me ofreciste el otro día... dos dosis... sí, en veinte minutos, ok– Arthur comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta.

-Estás loco- comentó Vladimir medio serio y medio en broma.

-Ya me conoces... yo soy así, me gusta experimentar en la vida, si no me muero-

-Nos vamos– anunció el rumano atravesando el living donde estaba Nikolay practicando con el bajo; apartó la vista del instrumento para reparar en los billetes que su Vladimir se iba metiendo en el bolsillo trasero de sus _jean_ –llegaremos tarde, así que… hasta mañana.-

-Cuídate- pronunció Nikolay al aire, sabiendo que no recibiría más respuesta.

000

Escucharon las instrucciones del cubano con mucha atención; de todos modos ya conocían a grandes rasgos el procedimiento. Vladimir dejó todo a cargo de Arthur alegando que nunca había sido bueno en las tareas de química, el inglés se rió cretinamente agarrando el polvillo, la cuchara y encendiendo la vela moribunda que encontraron abandonada en un cajón del cuartucho que rentaron.

-¿Y si el efecto dura más de cinco horas?-

El inglés levantó una de sus exuberantes cejas y resopló -Pues nos tendremos que ir a la calle bien duros-

El rumano tampoco quiso hacerse cargo de la inyectada. Le daba pánico eso de buscarse a tientas una vena y estoicamente apuñalarse el brazo. Arthur agarró la extremidad, tomándose un segundo para examinar las cicatrices de cortadas en el brazo; en otra época las habría acariciado con veneración, pero ése no era el momento. Hizo gala de una concentración casi profesional y le insertó la aguja, al tiempo que examinaba sus reacciones. Los ojos rojos de su acompañante no mostraron nada más que decisión y entonces sus facciones se comenzaban a relajar y echaba la cabeza atrás fascinado; Arthur quiso averiguar si sus manos ayudaban de algo recorriendo su torso intencionadamente, pero Vladimir no estaba con él, sino que en ése universo paralelo donde él esperaba seguirle.

Arthur no vaciló ante la sensación de la aguja perforándole, apenas siseó un quejido mientras se aseguraba de sacarla y dejarla caer en ninguna parte. Entonces supo donde se había ido Vlad. Él también llegó a ésa nada; en ése lugar ya no era capaz de ser el mismo, ni sentir con la misma piel que hace unos meses cuando fingía ser bueno. El recuerdo de Alfred se diluía del mismo modo que el polvo en la cuchara y perdía su forma sólida, hasta volverse artificial, casi una sombra; en ésa forma se confundía en sus venas convirtiéndose en algo intenso, superior a un orgasmo, al baile, a la caricia virgen.

Estuvieron visitando periódicamente ésa nada por casi veinte días; no se dieron cuenta en qué momento perdieron la noción del tiempo. O cuando la cuenta de ahorro de Arthur se iba debilitando del mismo modo que su cuerpo adelgazaba. Comenzó a olvidar lo que era salir de día, comer regularmente, cambiarse de ropa y eventualmente lo que era llegar a dormir a su casa. Toda la ciudad tenía los ojos de Vladimir, todo tenía sabor a ron, todo olía a flores quemadas y todo daba vueltas todos los días, mientras se escuchaba una risa estridente y enloquecida que mucho después reconoció como la suya propia.

Eso le había dado un súbito ataque de pánico.

000

Alfred despierta por tercera vez en la noche. Tal vez debió aceptar la píldora para dormir que le había ofrecido Toris. Suspira pesadamente y va a la cocina de su amigo. Le había dicho que estaban en el estante donde se encontraban los cereales. Mira el frasco atentamente. ¿Y qué pasaba si después no podía dormir sin ésas cosas? ¿Se convertiría en un adicto?

Un adicto. Recuerda a Arthur y no sabe exactamente si siente pena, decepción o rabia. O una mezcla entre las tres. Vuelve a meter el frasco al mueble sin poder sacar ninguna pastilla. La sola idea de consumir alguna sustancia química le da asco ¿Qué será de Arthur ahora? Hace muchas noches que se está quedando con Toris o Antonio para no llegar a casa. Las últimas veces que había visto llegar a Arthur - o más bien lo había visto arrastrarse al departamento a altas horas de la madrugada – le habían bastado para sentirse fatal. Incluso había ido a buscar un libro a escondidas mientras su ex dormía y lo vio tirado boca abajo, con la ropa y zapatos puestos. Había ropa regada por todas partes, en el cuarto reinaba un desorden inquietante e inusual. Había varias botellas de cerveza vacías al lado de la cama y un cenicero lleno de colillas en la mesita de noche. La habitación apestaba a alcohol, cigarrillo y basura. Eso no era natural en el inglés, cuya pulcritud normalmente competía con la de Roderich.

Al llenarse el espectáculo, tuvo que salir de la habitación rápidamente, no por miedo a que Arthur despertara, porque claramente no lo haría, parecía estar en coma; sino porque verlo en ésa situación lo desgarraba.

Todo en aquella situación lo desgarraba. La distancia que se había abierto entre ellos no era sólo una lejanía sutil. Era un abismo. Como si nunca hubieran sido nada. Como si los cinco años que vivieron juntos no hubieran existido jamás. Y lo más tremendo de todo no era perder a su pareja sino ver cómo se autodestruía, cómo se va perdiendo todo lo bueno, todo lo bello de Arthur y nadie se daba cuenta. Como si una catástrofe ocurriera allí frente a todos y él fuera el único en verla.

Ésa noche decide volver a casa después de una semana de ausencia, porque aunque le duela y sepa que tal vez no le va a gustar lo que ve, necesita saber qué está pasando con Arthur. Va a la facultad como siempre, se encuentra en la biblioteca con el profesor Rainwater del departamento de física, el hombre lo felicita por su notable dedicación al trabajo en los últimos días. Alfred tiene que ser amable pero en vez de ello la sonrisa que se esboza en su rostro es más triste que otra cosa. Era fácil ser un científico genial ahora que no perdía el tiempo siendo feliz.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde un mensaje le interrumpe su concentración en el laboratorio. Es Matthew y le pide que vaya a casa rápido porque hay una crisis. Una crisis en la casa en este momento sólo puede estar relacionada con una persona: Arthur. Sale corriendo y avisa en el laboratorio que surgió algo. Al llegar a la casa puede ver que sus amigos están en la sala común y la situación le recuerda de alguna manera al funeral de su tía Margaret.

En el baño de la zona común se podía escuchar a Arthur llorando e inmediatamente se despierta su sentido de alarma. Se dirige al lugar donde ve a François parado a fuera de la puerta manteniendo una cierta distancia para no ser impertinente. Desde dentro escucha la voz entrecortada del inglés y a Matthew diciéndole algo, puede escuchar algo como "Todo va a estar bien" y se siente impotente por no saber y no poder hacer nada. Vuelve al living donde Roderich tiene a Eliza abrazada y Alfred no puede evitar conmoverse porque nunca la había visto tan abatida e indefensa.

Puede que vivan discutiendo como chiquillos, que ella lo insulte constantemente y le pegue coscorrones para molestarle, pero es su amiga. Elizabetha es la única amiga que tiene y él sabe lo que todo este ambiente le hace, los malos recuerdos que deben resurgir. Tal vez por eso se acerca y le toca el hombro, ella se da vuelta a verlo y se suelta de Roderich para abrazarlo mientras dice -Gordo idiota– y él sabe que se lo dice por decirle "Estoy contigo, quédate aquí, no dejes que ésta familia se destruya".

Después de unos minutos que parecen ser una eternidad Matthew sale del baño, lo lleva aparte y le explica: -Reprobó su estado de avance-

Y Alfred no necesita escuchar nada más, atraviesa la sala común hacia el baño, y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Arthur sentado en la baldosa del suelo llorando. Tiene unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo que no son racionales, que responden más al viejo instinto de protegerlo, de cargar el dolor junto a él como siempre lo ha hecho en los últimos cinco años. Pero no puede, porque el abismo entre ellos sigue allí tan patente que casi puede palparlo. Y le duele, porque el dolor de Arthur sigue siendo suyo, del mismo modo que antes fueron suyas su alegría, sus satisfacciones, su estrés y su malhumor.

De todos modos se sienta a su lado en silencio, lo observa esperando algo y mientras lo examina con la mirada, después de diez días de no verlo, puede notar lo demacrado que está, sus ojeras, su delgadez más acentuada, su palidez y esos ojos esmeraldas que parecieran estar opacándose.

-La he cagado– manifiesta el inglés de pronto y suena más como un susurro agónico que como una afirmación. -He tirado todo a la basura...-

-Lo vamos a arreglar– le asegura Alfred, aunque no termina de entender si se refiere sólo a su carrera o a otras cosas; tampoco está seguro de cómo lo ayudará, ni en qué momento decidió hacerlo pese a que aún está herido y molesto por todo. Pero no es como que pueda simplemente dejar que tire sus sueños por la borda. Más allá de la rabia, Arthur sigue siendo el hombre que ama.

-Pensé… ¡qué tonto! Que lo necesitaba y que un poco no me haría daño– comenzó Arthur –Nunca te quise contar lo que había pasado antes porque pensé que no valía la pena sacar el pasado a flote y pensé que si estaba lejos no me darían ganas de…-

-Pero nunca lo superaste realmente– completó Alfred sin entender por completo. Luego interrogó -¿Por qué? No te hacía falta nada, tus padres son buenos, ahora nos tenías a todos nosotros-

-Supongo que lo hice porque quería probar algo malo– admitió Arthur –me atraía, y luego pienso… ¿eso no me hace una mala persona?–

-No digas eso... no eres tú, es él– Alfred no estaba seguro de si era eso cierto. Pero necesitaba creer que así era.

-No puedes asumir eso, no trates de culpar a otro, él no es alguien ajeno a mí, no es quien me arrastra, la cosa no funciona así...- y de pronto, vino lo que Alfred no quería oír -...Vlad es como... mi oscuridad, es lo que yo soy ¿No lo entiendes?, Yo soy Vlad, alejarme de él fue alejarme de mi mismo, quererlo fue como amar mi reflejo, un acto de egolatría y al mismo tiempo de auto desprecio... de no querer aceptar a alguien distinto a mi por miedo a perderme a mí mismo; con mi igual no corro ése peligro, contigo en cambio no me reconozco, tu eres tan diferente... sacabas lados de mi que no sabía que existían; contigo fui fiel, responsable y preocupado por otros... contigo no sé quien soy-

-¿No has pensado tal vez que esto que eres conmigo... Arthur, la buena persona, es el verdadero tú_?-_

_-_No, Alfred... yo no soy una buena persona-

-Me haces pensar con esto que he estado enamorado de una mentira-

-No, has estado enamorado de lo que haces de mí_- Has estado enamorado de ti... Alfred, como todos... todos nos enamoramos de nosotros mismos. _Arthur quiso decirlo, pero hubiera sido enfermo, no quería seguir destruyendo su imagen frente a Alfred. No podía seguir corrompiendo a aquel que era su lado bueno. Si no, la poca bondad que tenía desaparecería.

Antes de conocerlo, Alfred pensaba que las cosas eran blancas o negras. Que su vida era perfecta y feliz, que las personas a su lado eran buenas y que las que tenían defectos tan terribles como el egoísmo, el interés, la avaricia... eran malas personas y no pertenecían a su mundo; el mundo del héroe. Ahora sabía que no era necesariamente así, que una de las personas de su mundo, su propia pareja, podría tener miles de agujeros negros, que incluso corría el riesgo de perderse a sí mismo en ellos, que él mismo no era tan bueno si no era capaz de aceptar a las personas con sus matices. Que en realidad todo consistía en una escala de grises que él nunca supo apreciar. Entendió que el verano no es una estación soleada en la que siempre hay paisajes cálidos, que puede haber brisas de frío y tormentas.

Arthur era capaz de traer la lluvia a su verano y Alfred, que ahora lo entendía, no lo preferiría de ninguna otra forma.

-Vamos… tenemos una tesis que arreglar–

000

**Nota: **¡Vamos gente! Enamoraos de Alfred. Sé que Arthur fue un idiota, le mandamos algunas cachetadas por eso. ¿Se han dado cuenta que menciono a cada cierto rato que es verano y que llueve?, pongámosle que es una metáfora.

(1) Las benzodiazepinas son unas drogas sicotrópicas, sedantes, antiansiolíticas, relajantes musculares, etc. Son las típicas pastillas para dormir, producen adicciones pero también son usadas como calmantes para adictos, en especial cuando se están desintoxicando. Ahora si recuerdan, Berwald es el médico que menciono en un breve episodio de Drag me down. Quise armar todo este barullo para cerrar ese círculo, explicar la presencia de Berwald, mostrar que Scott es una bestia amorosa y darle conflicto homofóbico al asunto. Agradecimientos a mi bióloga personal por estos datos.

(2) Irlanda, pero la independiente de Reino Unido

(3) Sobre esta escena voy a profundizar en un spinoff que estoy planificando donde los protagonistas son Scott, Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, Patrick y... Alice.


	15. Pure morning

**15. Pure morning**

"_Para ser un buen cirujano hay que pensar como un cirujano._

Las emociones perturban, hay que tragárselas y entrar en una sala estéril,

donde el procedimiento es muy simple: cortar, suturar y cerrar.

_A veces te enfrentas a una herida que no cicatriza. Una herida a la que se le saltan los puntos._ _"_

(Cita de _"Grey's Anatomy")_

-Primero tienes que decirme qué necesitas, yo no sé nada de literatura ni de ésa autora que estudias, pero puedo ir a buscarte lo que necesites– le propuso Alfred levantando a Arthur del suelo para luego cubrirlo con su chaqueta, porque temblaba, no sabía si de frío o de miedo, pero él tenía que detener ese temblor –No puedo dejar que salgas a la calle solo– agregó –no quiero sonar como una vieja pero creo que deberías alejarte de las fiestas por un tiempo– declaró, queriendo decir en verdad "Debes alejarte de Vladimir y de tus adicciones permanentemente".

-Tengo un compañero que podría ayudarme– recordó el inglés mientras salía del baño afirmándose de Alfred, atravesaron la sala común ante las miradas silenciosas de sus amigos y se dirigieron al nuevo cuarto del estadounidense, porque ni de broma iba a regresar a ese cuarto que compartieron hasta que lo hayan limpiado de las botellas vacías, los desechos de cigarro, y quien sabe que otras cosas que seguro tenía escondidas en los cajones. -Él está haciendo una investigación similar a la mía, tal vez si él viene a ayudarme de vez en cuando podría arreglar ésta mierda que entregué el otro día.-

Alfred asiente, le dice que al día siguente irán a buscar lo que haga falta y luego irán a lo de ése tal Greg. Acuesta a Arthur en su cama, le pone uno de sus pijamas que están limpios y le acaricia la cabeza hasta que se queda dormido. Luego sale de la habitación donde los otros cuatro habitantes están expectantes.

-Necesito algunas cosas- declara poniéndose en un papel similar al que tomaba en el colegio cuando dirigía un partido de football -Matthew, anda a nuestra sala de estudio y recoge los libros y fotocopias con las que trabaja, necesito que juntes las cosas que necesitará como la laptop y algo de ropa limpia si es que tiene... hay que mudarle a una habitación limpia-

-Yo puedo ir a comprarle algo de ropa nueva– se ofrece François –no creo que sea bueno que vuelva a ponerse lo mismo con la que se ha estado reventando... creo que deberíamos tirarla, puede tener cosas escondidas en los bolsillos-

Alfred asintió y se volvió a Eli y Rod: -Chicos, necesito pedirles que limpien nuestro... su habitación– se corrigió inmediatamente –boten todo lo que tenga escondido, todo menos los cigarrillos... no creo que sea recomendable que le pidamos además que deje de fumar – Eliza asintió y fue a buscar bolsas de basura al estante –Rod, sería bueno para él que la habitación luzca y huela en lo posible como él la tenía antes de comenzar toda esta locura ¿puedes hacerlo?-

-Cuenta con mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo– le confirma Roderich en un tono de broma seria yendo a buscar el balde con los útiles de aseo.

Alfred por mientras llama a Gregory, el único compañero cercano que Arthur puede llamar amigo. Le explica a grandes rasgos la situación y le pide ayuda. El literato acepta y le dice que lo irá a ver cuando ellos lo estimen conveniente.

Acto seguido, va al supermercado a comprar algo de comida y hojas de té, porque sospecha que con el caos que hay en su vida últimamente se ha olvidado de su vieja y más saludable adicción. Compra una variedad de tipos: Rojo, Verde, Assam, Darjeeling, Oolong, Earl Grey y English Breakfast, que es el que le gusta tomar con leche en las mañanas. Se va a dormir al sillón de la sala común, sin querer aceptar ofrecimientos de habitaciones en las alas de sus otros amigos. Dice que prefiere estar cerca en caso de que Arthur se levante o pase algo. No puede evitar levantarse varias veces a ver cómo está durmiendo, y aunque no parece estar teniendo un sueño agradable, al menos no está sobresaltado ni gritando.

Matthew anuncia por la mañana que ha llamado a los Kirkland y que al parecer en la casa ellos también tienen otro problema. Alfred no se preocupa mayormente por eso, le prepara el desayuno a Arthur lo lleva al baño y espera que termine de asearse. Le pasa algo de las ropas que le ha comprado François que en realidad no difieren tanto del estilo al que está acostumbrado, sólo que es mucho más pulcro y elegante, toda de Calvin Klein o Urban Outiftters, y no reciclada como la que él normalmente usa. La ropa nueva tiene un aire limpio en sí que Alfred aprecia, aunque sin entender mayores simbolismos. Lo acompaña a la biblioteca de literatura a buscar bibliografía, lo lleva a Yorkville a fotocopiar algunas cosas y al llegar a casa se sorprende al ver a Charles y Scott con las maletas de su hermano, sentados en la sala común. Puede que esté resentido con Arthur, pero entiende que en ése momento él debe tener la fortaleza que a los dos les hace falta y pensó que él sería quien curaría sus heridas; su molestia ante la expresión prepotente del pelirrojo era patente.

Arthur lo entiende; era cosa de ver que Scott de había venido de otro estado a 'hacerse cargo de la situación', una vez más. Le pareció un déjà vu y de pronto estaba terriblemente avergonzado, como si tuviese quince años.

-Gracias por lo que han hecho hasta hoy– declara Charles en tono solemne.

-Pero desde ahora nos hacemos cargo nosotros...- y luego llama lo más calmado que puede –gusano, recoge tus cosas-

Alfred quiere tomarle la mano para impedir que se lo llevasen. Arthur no necesita al bruto de su hermano mayor haciéndolo sentir un miserable por haberse equivocado.

-No creo que sea bueno que se vaya con ustedes– se impuso valientemente el norteamericano. Matthew esperaba ésa reacción, pero no pensó que le sería tan fácil desafiar a Scott.

-Con todo respeto... señor héroe, pero debes dejar a los mayores lidiar con los problemas...-

-¡Tú eres un hermano terrible! ¿Crees que no sé como lo vas a tratar?-

-¿Yo soy terrible?... ¿Qué hacías tú mientras esto sucedía, señor héroe? ¿Construir cohetes?, no me hagas reír... eres un niño, no puedes hacerte cargo-

-Al... Scott es bioquímico... él sabe lo que hace...-

-Eso no es nada del otro mundo... ¡Puedo aprender!, Arthur... diles, diles que te quieres quedar con nosotros-

-Yo...- el aludido observa a sus hermanos mayores y entonces sabe que no tenía alternativa -¿Me dan una media hora?, Alfred... tenemos que hablar... debo irme con ellos porque Scott ya sabe cómo ayudarme con esto... y tú tienes que enterarte de algunas cosas... te voy a contar algo-

Los Kirkland se sorprenden. Charles suelta una palabrota en voz baja y Scott asiente.

-Está bien, tienen una hora... el chiquillo necesita oír esta historia de una vez-

La pareja desaparece hacia otra ala del departamento y entonces Scott saca un cigarrillo.

-Vamos, siéntense, pongan una película o algo... esto va a ser largo-

Y entonces esperan viendo distraídamente un documental sobre excursionistas en el Amazonas. Trata sobre cómo reconocer serpientes e insectos venenosos, extraer ponzoñas y curar heridas. Arthur nunca había tenido que construir un relato coherente y verbalizado de sus vivencias. Los que conocían la historia hasta ahora eran sus protagonistas, los personajes secundarios y otras víctimas. El relato de su pasado estaba escrito en sus cicatrices, en sus venas, en el tabique de su nariz, en su garganta, en sus pulmones... y en las marcas pasionales que dejó Vladimir; Matthew había escuchado fragmentos resumidos pero nunca lo había forzado a verbalizar la versión completa. Del mismo modo, nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo todo mal hasta que estuvo a punto de perder la carrera que había construido por cuatro años.

Las ventajas del lenguaje interno, es que el relato al no ser verbalizado existe en la mente de su portador como una sombra anónima. El lenguaje no es conocimiento si no es comunicado. El pasado no es historia hasta que es un discurso externo; si no sale de la memoria son sólo escombros. Arthur debió escarbar en ellos y se imaginó entonces que su relato se estaba escribiendo con sangre, aunque sólo era oral, aunque sólo Alfred lo estuviese oyendo.

Ésa tarde Alfred se enteró de todo: lo que pasó en el colegio en Basildon, cómo empezaron a probar sustancias, cómo fueron subiendo el nivel de los genéricos... de un accidente en automóvil, del golpe de calor y su primera rehabilitación en el hospital y luego a manos de Scott. Se enteró del deseo de Arthur de probar esas cosas, de ensuciarse, de hacerse daño totalmente consciente de lo que hacía... de que Vladimir era un compañero perfecto de andanzas porque aceptaba cualquier experimento e incluso salía con ocurrencias nuevas. Hubo miradas de reproche, llantos reprimidos, otros que se escaparon a traición. Alfred intentaba reconocer a su Arthur en medio de aquel relato, pero decidió que a la persona que una vez quiso, a ratos, era cambiada por este impostor.

Luego de oír un "no te merezco" y un "adiós", Alfred escuchó – no quiso mirar – a Arthur Kirkland, al extraño, salir de la habitación y luego salir de la casa acompañado de otra serie de pasos.

Al salir los Kirkland, Elizabetha tiene el impulso de ir a ver cómo está el gordo, pero Roderich la detiene pidiéndole que le dé tiempo para digerir lo que sea que le hayan dicho. Matthew se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, suspirando. François reconoce eso como un lamento y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Cómo pudimos dejar que las cosas se arruinaran tanto?- preguntó el músico apoyando al cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

-No fue culpa de nadie... nunca pensamos que Arthur llegaría a caer de ésta manera-

-Fue mi culpa– declaró Matt con voz sombría –yo fui el que lo obligó a juntarse con Vlad y a "cerrar el ciclo"... prácticamente lo empujé a eso-

-No tenías manera de saberlo– intentó calmarlo François.

-Pero él me dijo, me dijo que no quería verlo, que tenía miedo y yo no le hice caso... pensé que era más fuerte, yo...- François lo envolvió en un abrazo y un ruido de algo quebrándose en la habitación de Alfred rasgó el silencio. Elizabetha salió corriendo en esa dirección. Puede que no estuviesen preparados para rehabilitar a un adicto, pero ella sabía lidiar con la clase de impotencia que puede llevar a una persona a desquitarse con objetos quebradizos.

000

Peter pensó que esa noche sería como cualquier otra noche de sábado. Que entraría a su habitación por la escalera de incendios haciendo uso de una agilidad gatuna - o al menos eso creía de sí mismo – y que luego tiraría sus botas y se lanzaría a la cama recordando los sucesos del día. No se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba la lata de los peldaños ni del modo errático en que se movía intentando mantener la dirección de sus pasos. Cuando ya iba llegando, una mano fuerte lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia dentro.

Peter pensó que seguía teniendo alucinaciones. Su poca costumbre lo llevaba a nublarse y a veces sólo se quedaba echado en el pasto con la risa de Thien en el oído. Al ver la mota naranja que era el cabello de Glenn supo que no había logrado salirse con la suya. Pensó en fingir sanidad y pedirle que por favor no le dijese a nadie, pero entonces vio a su padre en el dintel de la puerta, escuchó un quejido de su madre y supo que estaba perdido. O tal vez fuese una pesadilla.

Se echó en la cama intentando hacer pasar todo con los ojos cerrados, que al abrirlos las personas que él imaginaba que estaban en su cuarto desaparecerían. Luego de lo que él consideró una eternidad, abrió los ojos, pero ellos seguían observándole en la misma posición en que estaban la última vez que los vio.

-Bollocks– pronunció con flojera; Glen le tironeó bruscamente, obligándole a incorporarse.

-Estás hecho una miseria– comentó decepcionado y Robinson cruzó la distancia hacia donde estaba echado su hijo menor.

-Lo que has hecho... es algo que nunca hubiese esperado de ti, cometí el error de confiar en que eras estudioso y callado, ahora te desconozco... me has decepcionado, has roto la confianza que hemos puesto en ti y le has roto el corazón a tu madre-

El adolescente quiso replicar. Por su cabeza pasó algo como "Disculpen entonces por no ser un hijo perfecto como Arthur o Scott, es lo que hay... confórmense" pero nunca logró verbalizarlo y fue una gran suerte que su lengua se trabara.

Bien... no vas a dormir solo hasta que le pongamos barrotes a tu cuarto, irás con Glenn, estás castigado... te iré a buscar todos los días al colegio y no saldrás de casa para nada más que para ir a clases ¿me oyes?- el adolescente no emitió réplica. Mary se acercó, puso la mano en su cabeza, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, fue jalada hacia fuera por su marido y poco después, Peter fue arrastrado a su nuevo centro de reclusión.

000

Cuando Scott recibe ésa llamada de su casa diciendo que tienen problemas con Peter cree que se trata de una broma de pésimo gusto. Pero cuando llama a Matthew para pedir más detalles, y él afligido le cuenta que Vladimir estaba en Manhattan y que Arthur había tocado fondo, decidió que si había un dios, éste la había tomado con él, porque esto no podía estar pasando.

Entonces mira el teléfono y marca el número de la única persona con la que quiere hablar en ese momento.

-¿Aló?-

Scott suspira lastimosamente al escucharla. Su voz, ahora, lejos de parecerle irritante es una tabla salvavidas en medio de su tempestad.

-Te llamo para avisarte que nuestros planes para mañana tendrán que atrasarse unas semanas –Scott casi puede sentir la ofuscación de la joven psicóloga al otro lado de la línea. Pero sabe que, pese a todo lo temperamental que puede ser, ella sabe que no es capricho, que hay una razón.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hoy?... pues ha comenzado de nuevo, y esta vez es peor, son mis dos hermanos pequeños y Arthur está consumiendo drogas duras...-

-Oh...-

-Sí...-

-... ¿necesitas algo?...- preguntó ella -¿quieres que vaya a tu casa ahora?... ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

Scott no sabe si reír o llorar. '_¿Quién es el patético ahora?_', piensa.

- No... No, tú estás ocupada con tu práctica y yo... ya sé cómo hacer esto... no te preocupes-

-...-

-...-

-¿Sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora verdad? Yo te contestaré... y si lo necesitas tomo un avión y voy a ayudarte.-

-Lo sé... y te lo agradezco -

Viajó al día siguiente a Nueva York, por la noche y llegó cerca de las tres de la madrugada al departamento de Charles, entonces éste le había dicho que dejara sus maletas y se instalara, que probablemente se tendría que quedar allí a acompañarlo a cuidar a Arthur en su loft. Mary les había prometido que el asunto con Peter no era tan grave y que ellos junto a Glenn se harían cargo. Cuando fueron a buscar Arthur para llevarlo al loft de su hermano mayor, Scott pensó que eso que estaba en frente de él no podía ser una persona sana. Lucía delgado, transparente y decaído. Matthew les había contado con detalle lo que sucedía y Alfred aguardaba con Arthur, sentado en un sofá y agarrando su mano en un gesto posesivo, como si fuese a impedir a toda costa que se lo llevasen.

Scott intentó ser paciente, después de todo, Charles seguía trabajando y el chiquillo yankee creía estara cargo del gusano. Logró aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse arriba de su hermano menor a masacrarlo por imbécil sólo porque en la casa había otra gente.

Por las mañanas, Gregory, un compañero de Universidad, venía a traerle libros, revisaba su borrador, le hacía unas críticas y se iba. Alfred, tragándose la rabia que sintió al conocer la verdad, llegaba puntualmente a eso del medio día para poder almorzar con él, subirle el ánimo, asegurarse que todo iba bien y que estaba comiendo. Lo vigilaba ansioso mientras, Arthur le explicaba las cosas en las que había avanzado en su tesis, el yankee asentía estoicamente y lo felicitaba. A las tres de la tarde golpeaban la puerta con rudeza y entonces era Eliza, que venía por el resto de la tarde con su maletín de pinturas a hacer acuarelas mientras él escribía. Arthur siempre se alegraba de verla, aunque los primeros días ella no le hablase. Igualmente se fumaban un cigarrillo en la terraza y él parecía entonces un poco menos ansioso; aunque el tabaco no fuese suficiente.

Alfred lo sabía, por eso a veces se pasaba en la noche a verlo antes de ir a dormir a casa e incluso se tuvo que quedar varias veces a calmarlo, porque Arthur tiritaba, sudaba frío y hubo días en que todo lo que comía le producía nauseas; entonces Alfred lo contuvo, sin preguntar nada porque todos sabían que era la abstinencia, no había pasado mucho tiempo metido en el vicio, pero la heroína lo había agarrado de tal forma que su cuerpo se acostumbró fatalmente en poco menos de dos semanas. La vez más terrible, Arthur en medio de taquicardias y sudores fríos se mantuvo aferrado a Alfred preso de un pánico terrible, mientras Scott intentaba hacer una mezcla inyectable suave que lo hiciese dormir a la fuerza.

Estas cosas le estaban pasando la cuenta al estadounidense. Estaba un poco demacrado, por dormir poco, comer mal, correr todo el día desde la facultad a lo de Charles, y a casa, y luego a las bibliotecas o librerías a conseguirle material a Arthur, hasta que en un momento el cansancio le impidió levantarse; llamó a Scott para avisar y entonces los hermanos quedaron solos.

Arthur sabía que no podía abrir la boca, que si lo hacía la bestia explotaría. Scott, de todos modos y sin mayor provocación esatalló, sin advertencia.

-No entiendo qué cosa ahora te ha empujado a caer nuevamente con ése bicho...-

-...-

-... Digo, hace unos años no sabías que eras gay, estabas reprimido, eras aburrido, viste un poco de acción y toda la contención la lanzaste a la basura sin medirte, eras un gusano impresionable, ya... comprensible ¿Pero ahora? Dios... ¡lo tenías todo!, tenías amigos, eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras, en una de las capitales más grandes del mundo, y encima tenías al yankee ese... que no me cae del todo bien, es un imbécil, pero es un buen tipo, ¿qué pretendías ahora?-

Arthur se sintió aún más culpable y más idiota. Pero sobre todo vil y sucio. Él nunca fue como Alfred que era capaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal por sentido común. A diferencia del casi todo el mundo, siempre necesitó experimentar lo malo para saber que no debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hundirse en su error y quemarse para saber diferenciar, quedar lleno de cicatrices y marcas del aprendizaje para no volver a repetir. También era del tipo que necesita tropezarse más de una vez con la misma piedra antes de aprender a evitarla.

Sabía también que no se merecía todo lo que tenía. No merecía tener buenos amigos y una familia como la suya. No se merecía la bondad de Alfred. No entendía como le podían dar una oportunidad después de haber destruido a su familia. No entendía cómo Alfred era capaz de permanecer ahí y tragarse el dolor y ayudarlo sin importar nada. Arthur pensó entonces, que lo mejor sería alejarse de él para siempre. No estaba seguro si sería capaz de dejar de necesitar de beber o de consumir ésa mierda y por eso debería echarlo de su vida de una vez, dejar que encuentre a otra persona - tal vez una mujer - casarse y tener la vida que soñaba antes de conocerlo.

Eso debía hacer. Sólo que no podía; cuando estaba en Basildon estaba acostumbrado al vacío, pero ahora, que sabía lo que era estar feliz en una familia construida por él mismo, no podía pretender y seguir viviendo lo que le reste de vida sin sus amigos y sin Alfred. Era un egoísta después de todo.

-Pfft– vocalizó Scott cansado –No hay caso contigo, no eres consciente de lo afortunado que eres-

-Todo eso lo sé-

-Entonces no entiendo por qué lo has hecho... dejar a alguien así por alguien que nunca te quiso-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Vlad me quería! ¡Yo le quería!-

-¡PERO ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL!- Arthur se encogió en la silla –y aunque se hubiesen querido... está bien, no lo dudo... pero uno a los quince años es impresionable y cuando se enamora lo hace en poco tiempo y sin reflexionar los motivos, pero ahora no tienes quince ni dieciséis años... no puedes dejar a alguien con quién has construido una vida por años por una persona a la que apenas conociste unos meses, alguien con quien te encandilaste cuando eras niño-

-...-

Scott supo que había triunfado al ver la cara de derrota de su hermano pequeño, decidió que era suficiente sermón por un día y le palmoteó la espalda.

-Come– ordenó. Arthur obedeció en silencio.

000

_-Si ponen otra canción yankee de niñita me voy a pegar un tiro– se lamentó Nikolay. Están en un pub decadente que se ambientaba con lo que pongan los parroquianos en el wurlitzer que estaba siendo monopolizado por las mujeronas de al lado. Vladimir se ríe de la intolerancia de su amigo y entonces se puseo de pie en la silla para corear con el grupo de treintonas – tirando ya a cuarentonas - que celebraban entre coloridos tragos. "We are strong! No one can tell us we are wrong! Searching our hearts for so looong... love is a battlefield". Una de las mujeres lo rodeó por los hombros y el rumano la agarró por la cintura para seguir con la complidad musical. Cantaron desaforadamente y luego se sacaron unas fotografías con él, le dijeron que era lindo, él les guiñó el ojo y consiguió una cerveza gratis. Nikolay lo observó entre abrumado y divertido de sus habilidades sociales. _

_-Hombre, si te gustaran las mujeres serías un éxito– el búlgaro intentó sonar casual; Vladimir tomó un sorbo de la botella y preguntó infantilmente._

_-¿Tú crees? Es curioso... porque en otros lados no le gusto a nadie y luego vengo a Francia y ¡bam!, parece que les gusta la diversidad, aquí ser raro es casi tan bueno como tener dinero-_

_-No creo que sea tan así... ellas no te miraban como si fueras un bicho raro-_

_-Tú me ves normal porque me tienes mucha paciencia-_

_-Lamentablemente...-_

_Vladimir se sonrió y acomodó sobre la mesa el juego de Jenga que había ido a sacar de la estantería de una esquina. Sacó un palito y dijo eufórico._

_-Te toca-_

_Vinieron unos turnos más, con griterío incluido. El rumano parecía un niño de diez años cuando comenzaba a jugar, cantar y bromear en público. Le gustaba llamar la atención, sentirse especial. Nikolay había aprendido eso porque cuando en un lugar la gente le daba el centro, entonces Vladimir dejaba de comportarse con su usual extravagancia y se convertía en un chiquillo normal: hablador, bromista y amable... aunque claro, seguía siendo la misma peste burlesca y molesta. Cuando se habían conocido en Braşov no había sido su apariencia andrógina y atractiva lo que le había cautivado, sino la forma en que hacía bromas de todo, en que se apasionaba con la música, en que hablaba de teatro y de los libros que había leído, con fascinación. Nikolay se encantó con esa euforia, con su humor negro y con sus silencios. La alegría de Vladimir era ruidosa pero frágil y a veces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, caía en estados de ánimo sombríos, como si se apoderara de él un fantasma. Su amiga de infancia, Tatjana, escuchaba a menudo por chat los relatos de Nikolay sobre su nueva vida en Rumania, y desde la distancia le había advertido del influjo que los estados de ánimo de este tal Vlad estaban teniendo sobre él. Nikolay le negó diciéndole que todo bien, que eran amigos de esos que pasan el rato. Cuando se dio cuenta, Vladimir ya tenía completo dominio sobre él y entonces cuando los Dacia emigraron a él no le quedó más que seguirlos, a donde fueran. _

_Nikolay sacó un palito de la base de la torre para causarle nervios a su amigo, pero Vlad había perdido el foco y miraba distraídamente el cenicero._

_-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó el búlgaro genuinamente preocupado._

_-Sí, mi mejor cumpleaños...-_

_Nikolay no lo dudaba, aunque probablemente Vlad hubiese preferido tener una familia cariñosa que le hiciese un pastel, una fiesta de media tarde, un regalo de ésos que no son bonitos, pero son útiles, de esos que regalan los padres y luego salir con un grupo de amigos que le rodeasen de atenciones. Pero Vlad no tenía la suerte de tener una familia cariñosa, ni de tener muchos amigos._

_-Si quieres llamas a tus 'jóvenes amigas' para que sea más interesante esto- _

_La reacción del rumano no se hizo esperar._

_-¡Hey, chicas!, siéntense a jugar con nosotros, estoy de cumpleaños– invitó sonriente. El grupo de cuatro mujeres reaccionaron dramáticamente y se pararon a abrazarle y besarle ambas mejillas, trasladando las botellas hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos y una de ellas, con un gesto maternal preguntó. _

_- ¿Quieres que te pongamos una canción en especial?- Vlad se volvió a ella sonriente, mostrando sus prominentes caninos _

_-Oh, no, bellas, elijan ustedes algo para mí- _

_-Bien yo te traeré algo de beber- dijo otra, poniéndose de pie para ir a la barra mientras la primera que le había ofrecido una canción ingresaba una moneda a la máquina. Nikolay se pasó la mano por el rostro intentando calcular qué tantas cosas podría conseguir su amigo en la vida siendo el gandul encantador que era. La mujer desde el wurlitzer le lanzó un beso y entonces sonó._

_-Mierda! Heart of glass!-_

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella pasando al lado de él mientras se iba a sentar._

_-Es la canción de mi vida– le contestó el chocando el vaso de su recién adquirido trago con la que le pagó la canción y con la que le invito la bebida, en un informal salud. Nikolay pensó entonces que su amigo era uno de ésos charlatanes mentirosos capaces de decir cualquier sandez con tal de conseguir los favores de las personas, no obstante, al escuchar los primeros versos de esta nueva canción de niñita, se dio cuenta de que sí . Que efectivamente se ajustaba bastante a él. (1)_

000

Aún no olvidaba el relato que había oído esa tarde en la habitación de ambos. Alfred podía recordar las palabras exactas, la expresión culposa y al mismo tiempo resignada de Arthur. Recordaba que al final le había dicho "_Y esto es lo que soy... ahora entenderás que tengo razón cuando digo que no te merezco_". Alfred quiso decirle que sí, que tenía razón y que debería avergonzarse de haberlo estafado de ésa manera.

Porque así era exactamente como se sentía: estafado.

La idea de retomar una relación luego de todo lo que había sucedido parecía impensable. Había sido larga y significativa, pero todos esos años ¿podrían perder su valor por el error de uno? ¿Así de un día para otro?... daba para pensárselo y no obstante, no podía llegar a sentir un rencor lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse de él y dejar de ayudarlo; sentir que era su deber hacerlo. No obstante, Arthur se sabía indigno de toda ésa atención.

Meditó largamente antes de llamarlo y pedirle, aminorado, que le trajera una copia de la novela "El corazón es un cazador solitario". Alfred acude sin reservas a la biblioteca del edificio de humanidades donde lo han mirado un poco raro al pedir literatura feminista con su credencial que dice que es de la facultad de Ingeniería. Va saliendo del edificio cuando lo ve. Está con su típica ropa estrafalaria y viene fumando un cigarrillo.

Vladimir ha decidido aparecerse por la facultad porque hace cinco días no sabe nada de Arthur, tiene el teléfono apagado, no lo ha visto en la biblioteca, los bares y al parecer tampoco viene a la universidad; necesita verlo, se siente insoportablemente solo. No es capaz de sobrellevarse sin él. Entonces lo ve, con sus ojos chispeantes de furia acercarse a él como si viniera a hacerse cargo de una peste. Sin mucha delicadeza Alfred lo arrastra a un rincón y lo recrimina:

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a buscar a tu chico...- responde el Vladimir cantarín, como si fuera lo más natural para luego agregar con un tono burlón –aunque bueno... ya no es tu chico-

-Vete y no lo busques– le pidió con el tono menos grosero que pudo encontrar -está a punto de reprobar y necesita recuperar su ritmo de trabajo-

-Claro, ¿y me quieres hacer creer que eres tan bueno que lo ayudarás aunque estas enojado con él?-

-Eres un...-

-No tienes derecho a apartarme de él, no sabes nada sobre él-

-¡Eres tú quién no sabe una mierda!– explota finalmente Alfred apretando los puños -¿Tienes siquiera idea de qué está haciendo su tesis? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hace sentir mejor cuando está enfermo?...– espera una respuesta, pero nada. Vlad entorna sus ojos -le gusta ver películas viejas en cama tomando té... ¡no sabes nada sobre él!, no sabes nada que pueda hacerle bien, lo único que sabes es arruinarlo, si realmente te importa su bienestar, aunque sea un poco, te vas a alejar de él por tu propia voluntad... o vas a dejar de comportarte de esta manera y arrastrarlo a tu mierda, porque si no lo haces…– En este momento el norteamericano toma del cuello de la chaqueta al rumano en forma amenazante –te juro que te alejaré de él a la fuerza, aunque tenga que lanzarte de una patada a Europa-

000

Scott pone la comida del delivery en el microondas. Este día tampoco viene el yankee ni la machorra, ni el compañero que le ayuda a estudiar al gusano. Charles declaró tener cosas que hacer así que les toca cenar solos. El escenario de Arthur y él solos en una misma habitación siempre es incómodo. Nunca han hablado con civilidad, nunca han sabido ser honestos el uno con el otro. Ahora mismo no sabe como mirarlo a la cara sin sentir ganas de vociferarle de todo, lo haría si no supiera que el mocoso ya ha tenido suficiente.

Arthur da vueltas por la sala. Lo malo de este loft de un solo ambiente es que no podía irse a otra habitación para evitar el silencio incómodo y la cara de perro policial que tenía su hermano mayor casi todo el tiempo. Sabe que se merece ésa cara de todos modos. Ésa certeza y un dejo de humanidad le llevan a pronunciar dificultosamente.

-Sé que aún estás enojado y que probablemente lo estarás por mucho tiempo... pero quiero que sepas que lo siento-

El rubio vigila la forma en que el pelirrojo frunce el ceño, y cómo su puño derecho se aprieta, tenso. Entonces el mayor parece tomar aire, como un volcán al borde de la erupción, antes de decir calmadamente.

-No estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado... pensé que ya habías superado esto-

-No me dieron la oportunidad, me sacaron del problema abruptamente ¿cómo iba a superarlo?-

De alguna manera, Scott sabe que el chiquillo tiene razón. Enciende un cigarrillo y le ofrece uno; Arthur se niega, caprichosamente. El gusano de dieciséis años reclamaba por haber sido ajeado de su churri y ahora el hombre de veintidós recriminaba que le hayan quitado la oportunidad de enfrentar sus problemas. Ahora debió hacer frente a ese pasado que no resolvió en un momento poco adecuado y las consecuencias no pudieron evitarse.

No era sólo que estuviese decepcionado. Era además la impotencia. Él, al ser el mayor, había visto el mundo antes. Vio la decadencia, el instinto primitivo que llevan las personas escondidas en la formalidad de sus trajes y trabajos. Ésos deseos de autosatisfacción, de amoralidad, de querer joder al otro sin importar nada sólo por obtener el propio placer. No importaba que la gente mandara a sus hijos a las escuelas, que la policía velara por la tranquilidad de las calles, que la iglesia amenazara con el infierno; ni siquiera la contención del acartonado carácter inglés podían frenar a las personas de sacar el animal que en el fondo todos eran.

Al ver eso, quiso fútilmente ser el guardián que evitase la caída de sus hermanos al precipicio, ésa jungla que era la adultez; quiso que siguiesen jugando tranquilos en su burbuja por el mayor tiempo posible, pero entonces no sospechaba que no se puede quitar a alguien del abismo sólo para evitarle el dolor, porque tarde o temprano tendrá que caer.

-Lo bueno es que la vida es tan buena maestra que se encarga de repetirte las lecciones si es que no has aprendido- comentó Arthur de pronto, yendo hacia la ventana abierta para evitar el hedor del humo. Entonces Scott se detiene un segundo, intentando evaluar como decir lo próximo. Concluye que no hay manera de hacerlo más suave así que dispara rápido.

-Y también que tus experiencias pueden servir de aprendizaje a otros-

-A qué te refieres-

-A Peter...-

-...-

-... lo encontraron intentando subir la escalera de incendios... Glenn dice que estaba como perdido-

-Cuando fue esto-

-Hace dos semanas-

-Pero si hace dos semanas yo-

-Sí, tú y él al mismo tiempo...-

-¡Flor de familia!-

Scott apagó el cigarrillo contra el marco de la ventana y Arthur, que se había agarrado la cabeza en un gesto de impotencia, levantó la mirada para preguntar.

-¿Qué tan grave estaba?-

-No, no, era sólo marihuana, pero tiene sólo quince años... entenderás que se lo imaginaron todo al verlo así...-

-Claro...-

-Por eso es que estás aquí y no donde mamá... no queríamos alterarlos más de la cuenta-

-Ya...-

-Charles fue a verlos hoy- Arthur asintió comprendiendo, Scott agregó, solemne -Creo que sería bueno que hablaras con él-

Arthur se volvió a su hermano mayor con extrañeza, como si lo creyera loco.

-No creo ser la persona indicada para hablar con él, no tengo moral para aconsejarle-

-Precisamente al contrario, creo que eres la persona idónea para eso-

-...-

-Has cometido errores, gusano, pero no eres una mala persona, ¿me oyes?... ya, ya, para, no quiero verte llorar... hey, Arthur... Diablos, no pensé que fueses tan sentimental... ven acá... shh-

-Es que... cómo quieres me ponga si me has tratado como mierda toda la vida y de pronto me sueltas esta cursilada-

-Así tiene más impacto ¿o no?-

Ambos ríen, aliviados. El pelirrojo mantiene el repentino – e inusual – abrazo por unos minutos y luego le palmea la cabeza con brusquedad diciendo.

-Estarán bien... tú y él, ahora déjame sacar la comida del chisme este antes que se vuelva a enfriar-

000

El almuerzo familiar de los Kirkland ese domingo estuvo cargado de una pesada cotidianeidad. Tal como los primeros almuerzos y cenas en Norteamérica hace cinco años cuando nadie quería abordar el problema que los aquejaba. Arthur entonces sabía que se había equivocado en grande; mucho más que la primera vez porque ahora era la segunda, porque había sido peor y porque lo había hecho con toda su voluntad y saña. Peter, por su parte, tenía esa misma expresión de gusano que él mismo había ostentado hace unos años. Se le hacía injusta su ignorancia, que nadie le dijera que lo que había hecho no era tan grave, que no era el único punto negro de la familia.

Tal como lo había hecho Arthur entonces, Peter pidió permiso ceremoniosamente antes retirarse a su habitación que ahora estaba fuertemente asegurada para evitar posibles salidas clandestinas por la escalera de emergencia.

Arthur le siguió. Hasta entonces había imaginado que Peter era el alma más semejante a él en su familia basándose únicamente en el parecido físico, en su carácter explosivo, por tener ésa misma manía suya de tomárselo todo muy en serio y por la forma en que soportaba estoicamente el asedio de los mayores. Ahora veía, además, que Peter era capaz de cometer sus mismos errores ¿Qué clase de maldición terrible era ésta?

El adolescente no se inmutó al verlo pasar por la puerta, siguió sentado en su cama mirando los barrotes de la ventana. Arthur recuerda las leyendas que le ha relatado Vladimir sobre como invitar un vampiro a una residencia. Cómo estas criaturas son ajenas al mundo de lo humano, al calor del hogar; cómo su perversidad y carácter de mal huésped – uno que pervierte a los residentes – necesita del consentimiento del anfitrión para irrumpir en ése mundo cálido. A menos claro que el anfitrión sea también mitad demonio, en ese caso el vampiro puede entrar a gusto a ése lugar que no es sagrado. (2)

- ¿Por qué probaste ésa mierda?- Comenzó Arthur sabiendo por experiencia que ésa frase había sido el peor rompehielos que pudo haber pronunciado. Peter se resintió del mismo modo que un gusano al ser rociado con sal.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, no lo planifiqué – explicó Peter como quien repite un mantra -estaba allí, mis amigos la tenían-

- Y… ¿por qué salías con ellos?-

-Yo quería juntarme con gente grande... quería ser cool y diferente... así como eras tú-

Arthur entonces se retuerce de impotencia. Scott se lo había hecho notar varias veces "Peter te admira... intenta ser un buen ejemplo" se lo había dicho y él nunca pensó que el niño, iba a crecer para seguir sus pasos.

-Creo que hay algo que necesitas escuchar-

-No, vamos... ya todo el mundo me ha sermoneado, ya sé que estuvo mal... no necesito tus...-

-No es un sermón-

-...-

-Te voy a contar por qué estamos en Estados Unidos... y qué hice para que Scott me vigile tanto-

La segunda reconstrucción no fue tan dolorosa. La única reserva del mayor era saber que su estatus de ejemplo decaía ante la única persona que pudo haberlo considerado como tal. Pero al contrario, a medida que Arthur se abría, que el héroe se caía del pedestal y se volvía humano, Peter iba admirándolo aún más, lo reconoció entonces como su semejante. Y se dio cuenta que la redención era posible.

**NOTA:** No encontré necesario contar lo que Arthur le cuenta a Peter porque creo que lo sabemos, si lo cuento es como redundante, me imagino que todos ya han reconstruido con los fragmentos, lo que ha pasado.

Creo haber avisado que no iba a haber capítulo este domingo pero me di cuenta de que este estaba bien. Son los siguientes los que necesitan mejora. Como mencioné en el fic de Halloween, recibí una lectura crítica de escenas que vienen y he considerado las sugerencias de ésa persona como algo que pueden mejorar sustancialmente la historia, así que puede que no actualice tan rápido, intentaré hacerlo, de todos modos. A Lady Orochi ni le contesto por acá porque nos vimos las caras por interno, solo queda decir que está oficialmente dentro del equipo editorial de esta historia como lector crítico y asesor. Y antes que se me vaya ¡Feliz cumpleaños, chica!

FINALMENTE: Vean el video "Song to say goodbye" de ¨Placebo, es como un cortometraje y creo que ilustra bastante bien lo ocurrido en esta historia, de un modo más metafórico, obvio. Y veanlo porque como dijo July ""Si no ven este video se van a perder de algo hermoso y fascinante"

000

(1) Acá menciono la canción "Heart of glass" de Blondie que dice en los primeros versos, "Una vez tuve un amor y fue incendiario, pronto resultó tener un corazón de vidrio". - Tatjana es la Republica de Macedonia, país vecino de Bulgaria, la saqué de una fanpage de Yugotalia.

(2) Con esto me refiero a las condiciones y limitaciones de los vampiros que explicó Voltaire (al poner en duda la existencia de los mismos). Lo uso sólo como recurso estético y metafórico, por supuesto.


	16. My sweet prince

**16. My sweet prince**

Nunca pensé que llegaría tan alto  
Nunca pensé que joderías mi cerebro  
Nunca pensé que todo esto podría expirar  
Nunca pensé que irías a romper la cadena  
Tú y yo enjuagaremos el dolor  
así que antes que termine el día, recuerda  
mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único  
(My sweet prince – Placebo)

000

Cuando sus amigos le vinieron a pedir que volviera a la casa con ellos en vez de irse a vivir definitivamente con sus padres, pensó que se trataba de una broma. Mary estaba también en loft de Charles preparándole panecillos y estofado a sus niños cuando escuchó la pregunta. Estaban allí a unos metros de ella, no había paredes separadoras. Podía ver claramente la expresión de Matthew mientras se lo pedía, la expresión de todos sus amigos observando expectantes a Arthur con la esperanza de enmendar algo, de curar esa herida familiar. Pudo ver a Alfred sentado en silencio con una contradicción evidente, como si desease llevarse a su ex con él para tenerlo cerca y, al mismo tiempo, desease alejarse millones de kilómetros por su propia integridad. Mary vio todo eso en las evidentes expresiones de los jóvenes; confiaba en ellos y los estimaba, pero su prioridad siempre sería su hijo. Se engrifó pensando en las consecuencias que podría traer que alejaran a Arthur nuevamente del hogar.

-Te echamos de menos- dijo Matthew sentado al lado de François que admitió.

-Desde que te has ido las únicas discusiones que tengo son con Alfuck... y dios sabe que él no es muy ingenioso para pelear -

-¿Quieres empezar una guerra de los cien años, rana?-

-Desde luego- afirmó el gabacho incorporándose para dirigirle una mirada cargada den falso rencor.

-Pero tienen que estar todos de acuerdo... chicos, yo entiendo si no me quieren de vuelta, es lógico, lo que hice...-

-Lo que hiciste está en el pasado – sentenció Roderich – es algo grave, pero te has dado cuenta y pediste ayuda, si uno de nosotros está mal y pide ayuda el resto debe ir y hacer lo posible por ayudarle... ¿qué clase de familia seríamos si no?-

Mary, pese a sus aprehensiones, se alegró de lo que oía.

-Te extraño – soltó Elizabetha como si hubiese reconocido algo terrible – Estoy aún lastimada... tú sabes lo que es para mí un drama familiar, nunca pensé que pudieras darme uno -

-...-

-Pero sé que lo sientes, y además creo que mis ganas de que vuelvas a casa son más grandes que mi rabia... no llores – Eliza se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo. Hacía siglos que no se abrazaban. - Eres un vándalo terrible, y te quiero así -

Luego vino la cena, vinieron las risas, el relajo y Mary finalmente se encontró siendo incapaz de decir que no- Esos chicos necesitaban solucionar sus crisis, necesitaban a Arthur y ella además debía hacerse cargo de Peter que era más pequeño y vulnerable. Scott, en cambio, no estuvo nunca de acuerdo. Consideró que la idea de que el chico se quedase con Charles era mucho mejor a que se fuese con sus amigos de nuevo, eran demasiado jóvenes todos, le aterraba solo imaginar...

-No me parece que sea tiempo de que vueltas a tu cuchitril universitario – aseveró Scott parado con cara de pocos amigos el mismo día que Arthur se estaba yendo.

-Necesito volver a mi vida... no puedo depender de ustedes para siempre – el pelirrojo seguía bufando, miró insistentemente a Charles para tener un apoyo que le permitiese amarrar a su hermano menor, aunque estuviese consciente de que era mayor de edad y que no podía ya tomar las decisiones por él -Estaré bien – le aseguró Arthur mirando a Alfred que lo esperaba en el dintel puerta.

-Voy a estar al pendiente de ti -

-Lo sé-

Los hermanos compartieron un intercambio de miradas; Scott arrastró al menor hacia él en un abrazo brusco que Arthur correspondió con los brazos tiesos y una vergonzosa emotividad.

-Ya sabes que te voy a perseguir cada vez que te caigas – el menor casi se puso a llorar de nuevo – vergonzosamente - al oírlo. Hizo un esfuerzo, se mordió la lengua, la mano de su hermano mayor seguía sobre su espalda y casi tuvo ganas de quedarse ahí dormido un largo rato; en los brazos del abominable dragón.

- ...así que más te vale no hacerlo de nuevo-

-... me portaré bien... - Arthur maldijo internamente su tono de voz traicioneramente quebrado.

-Bien... hey, yankee, también estaré pendiente tuyo-

Alfred hizo un guiño como respuesta, sabiendo que ya no había nada que temerle a ese hombre que siempre le había parecido tan feroz. Era una ventaja que en ese momento, más que nunca, estuviesen del mismo lado.

000

_'-Shh se ha dormido – susurró el estadounidense. Scott se quedó en el marco de la puerta y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Alfred se mantuvo sentado frente al vulnerable Arthur cuyo sueño había sido inducido, una vez más, con benzodiazepinas._

_-Vamos afuera – ordenó el pelirrojo y Alfred supo que se venía. Esa charla, que estuvo pendiente por tantos días era ya inevitable. El mayor de los hermanos Kirkland estaba afuera revisando distraídamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, recordando los consejos recibidos, dándose ánimos. Él podía ser civilizado. El ex de su hermano se sentó en un sofá frente suyo y le recordó la situación del interrogatorio hace años cuando todo parecía estar bajo control. Había sido uno de esos momentos alegres, aunque Alfred casi se hubiese hecho encima. El pasado, en ese momento, con Arthur sedado y en esas condiciones, parecía demasiado lejano. Scott quería saber, de todos modos, qué tan perdido estaba todo eso._

_-¿Qué pasará con ustedes de ahora en adelante?-_

_La pregunta no era lo que Alfred esperaba._

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-_

_-Porque es un dato a considerar... no porque quiera meterme en tu vida, pero lo que pase de ahora en adelante con ustedes repercutirá en el estado de ánimo de Arthur... no te estoy pidiendo con esto que lo perdones, entiendo que es casi imposible-_

_-No lo he descartado... - ante la pesada mirada de Scott debió agregar – igual tengo que reflexionar sobre muchas cosas... hay mucho que considerar ahora -_

_-Lo entiendo... solo quiero que tomes en cuenta algo – de pronto sintió que Alice se había instalado en su cabeza y él era el simple mono reproductor de un discurso razonable y ajeno- lo peor para él no ha acabado, caer en el error fue una cosa, rehabilitarse es otra experiencia terrible, pero piensa lo que será enfrentar a quienes le rodean cuando esté limpio...es lo que yo llamé hace tiempo "el síndrome del gusano miserable". Tendrá que volver a su rutina, ver a mamá, verlos a ustedes y ver si las personas permanecerán a su lado-_

_-No tenemos pensado abandonarle., no somos totalmente inocentes, le vimos hundirse y no hicimos nada -_

_-Lo mismo que pasó la otra vez... pasa que se esfuerza tanto por construirse como una persona decente... por parecer una persona confiable, que nunca te imaginas que pudiera cometer un error así-_

_-Desearía poderle evitar todo esto – pronunció Alfred y, al hacerlo, Scott recordó distintos episodios en que la estúpida nobleza del muchacho salía a flote y pudo ver en él aquello que hizo que Arthur le eligiera por sobre otros para rehacer su vida. _

_-Pero ya le conoces... evadir el dolor nunca ha sido lo suyo -' _

000

Al llegar al departamento donde vivían, fue la costumbre, como quiso pensar, lo que lo hizo ayudar a Arthur a subir sus cosas por la escalera. Estuvieron minutos parados en la sala, quietos, intentando decidir, sin hablar, como lo harían para dormir. Elizabetha quiso intervenir diciéndoles que mejor no pensaran y siguieran todo como antes, pero Matthew la jaló del brazo y llevó hacia el balcón para darles privacidad.

-Tú toma el cuarto antiguo y yo me quedo al frente – decidió Arthur.

-Pero yo ya moví mis cosas... sería tonto, tú quédate ahí y yo donde estoy-

-No me gusta estar ahí – espetó el inglés. Lo decía porque no quería tener recuerdos de su vicio, sin pensar que el motivo de su huida pudiera malinterpretarse. Alfred hizo una mueca de dolor. Hasta donde él entendía Arthur no quería volver al cuarto que contenía la historia de ambos.

-Ya... hay suficientes cuartos de todos modos, puedes irte al otro piso a tomar uno que esté libre- le recordó intentando sonar casual

-Claro... nadie tiene que dormir en ese cuarto, está como salado ¿o no?, sería injusto que te obligara a soportar estar ahí ¿verdad? -

Alfred escuchó esos balbuceos inseguros recordando a ese Arthur arisco que había conocido hacía más de siete años en la secundaria; cuando se aislaba con su cámara y sus libros en un lugar apartado del patio. Sin darle tiempo de ayudarle, el inglés agarró sus cosas y comenzó a subir la escala que lo llevaba al piso que era mayormente de Matthew y François. Se había quedado en uno de los dormitorios vacíos un largo rato, sin desempacar, decidiendo si mejor no era devolverse donde sus padres en vez de soportar ver a Alfred todos los días pero se encontró con que estaba demasiado acostumbrado la libertad de estar lejos de las normas de los Kirkland, a esa casa, a sus normas, a la rutina con sus amigos, a ver a Eli y a Matt todos los días. Habían sido casi cinco años de libertad después de todo. Volver con sus padres hubiese significado retroceder. Resignado, comenzó a abrir la maleta acomodando sus cosas sobre el mueble; aún era un cuarto de invitados, pero poco a poco podría darle un toque más personal, si sus amigos se lo permitían. Incluso podría pedirle a la rana que le ayudase a elegir un color de pintura y a decorar; François tenía buen gusto después de todo y siempre podría aprovechar ese tiempo para discutir con él por diversión y para distraerse de otras cosas.

Alfred había subido tras de él sin que se diese cuenta de modo que, al buscar un perchero donde colgar su sombrero, se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándole desde la puerta. Arthur volvió la atención al bolso y escuchó las palabras dolorosamente conciliadoras de su ex.

-¿Vas a estar bien acá?... no es necesario que te vengas aquí si no te acomoda, yo puedo mover mis cosas hasta acá y tú te quedas en el piso de abajo-

-No estoy tratando de evitarte, Alfred, de verdad... solo creo que necesitamos nuestros espacios, es muy reciente todo y...-

-Sí... estoy consciente de eso – admitió rápidamente el norteamericano – no olvides que antes de todo fuimos amigos y que luego de todo lo seguimos siendo, tú me importas mucho – fue una suerte que Arthur no lo viese intentando esconder el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en la garganta, porque Alfred no era nada bueno intentando parecer templado – y antes que todo lo que quiero es ayudarte a que estés bien-

-Claro... sí...amigos-

-Sí... bueno, yo voy a estar abajo... cualquier cosa que quieras...-

-Sí, sí, nos vemos, por ahí... en la casa-

000

-No va a volver – murmuró Nikolay desde la puerta. Vladimir apenas se removió encima de la cama, el cigarrillo colgando en medio de sus dedos y estos colgando apenas fuera de la cama. El búlgaro se acercó con su usual paciencia, le arrebató la colilla, la apagó y anunció – tengo que ir a trabajar..., no te quedes dormido así con un cigarro, puedes armar un incendio... y por favor intenta comer algo, tenemos que volver a ensayar, no vinimos aquí a echarnos miserablemente sino a ver si nuestra banda tiene futuro-

El rumano apenas asintió con la cabeza antes de que su compañero de piso saliese por la puerta de la habitación.

En ese momento hubiese deseado que Arthur hubiese sido ese que vivía con él. ¿Cómo hubiese sido?, se habrían graduado de la escuela, o hubiesen huido antes sin hacerlo. Hubiesen buscado un departamento como ese en que estaba ahora, uno barato en un barrio de artistas, pero en Londres, o en Liverpool. A lo mejor en Rumania... o no. Era demasiado lejos de todo. Arthur hubiese aprendido rumano con el tiempo, si Nikolay pudo, no debería serle tan difícil, Arthur era inteligente.

Hubiesen formado una banda, Arthur hubiese sido bajista eso sí, porque al estar tras la batería no podía interactuar con él. Hubiesen inventado una dinámica juguetona sobre el escenario como con Nikolay y la gente los hubiese ovacionado. Hubiesen cuidado el uno del otro... ¿Arthur le hubiese cantado de noche cuando tenía miedo?, quería creer que sí, y que le seguiría cuando quería ir a la calle disfrazado a gritar que era el engendro del mal. Nikolay no participaba de eso, pero le seguía y a veces lo pillaba riéndose de sus ocurrencias. Cuando sucedía, Vladimir lo premiaba derribándolo y diciéndole que sería su nueva presa. Arthur no tenía tanta paciencia... tampoco cocinaba bien, pero eso podría dejarse pasar.

Aunque a Vladimir le gustaba mucho que Nikolay le preparase Frigărui solo para malcriarlo y se lo llevase en bandeja donde él quisiese o que le cargara a la cama cuando a Vladimir le daba por ponerse caprichoso y se tiraba al suelo diciendo que era un vampiro en hibernación y que no podía moverse por sí mismo. Nikolay gruñía, le pinchaba los costados con los dedos para obligarle a ponerse de pie pero de todos modos terminaba cargándolo, casi arrastrándolo, en medio de una hilera de insultos. Nikolay le tenía tanta paciencia que a veces a Vladimir se le figuraba que era como el reemplazo de esa familia amorosa que siempre quiso tener... ¿Arthur podría haberse convertido en eso? ¡Arthur tenía que ser todo eso!

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Luego volvería a la cama e intentaría dejar de pensar, se distraería en cualquier cosa... tal vez saldría a dar una vuelta. Eso de vagar sin rumbo siempre había sido su asunto; sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas al ver el plato sobre el mesón de la cocina, unos rollos de carne y una ensalada de frutas con caramelo. La sola vista del plato no fue lo que le causó el golpe tremendo que le hizo tambalearse, sino la idea de Nikolay levantándose más temprano para hacer algo que le gustase solo para intentar si así le daban ganas de comer. Eso y la certeza de que nadie más se daría el trabajo de hacer algo así por él, ni siquiera Arthur.

000

Alfred había escuchado una vez decir a sus compañeros de universidad que cuando las chicas bajaban la guardia en una relación, cuando ya se relajaban y tomaban confianza, comenzaban a mostrar cosas que normalmente no dejarían ver: una cara desmaquillada, un cabello desprolijo, una pierna sin afeitar o algo peor, como el hablar a insultos y hacer algo completamente asqueroso sin pudor alguno.

Arthur nunca había ocultado cosas así; su encanto consistía precisamente en ser toscamente elegante, en andar con una prolija forma de vestir acompañando un cabello despeinado, la sombra de barba junto a un olor a cigarrillo constante. Eso también era su estilo al hablar, agresivo, pero con palabras intrincadas y un tono calmado al insultar. Sin embargo, ahora que parecía no tener nada que perder, estaba mostrando aun más asperezas, como que su humor era mucho más negro del que se hubiese imaginado.

-¡Ay, pero qué gordo más patético! - se rió Elizabetha apuntando a la pantalla. Roderich quiso decirle que si tanto le molestaba, mejor dejase de ver esos programas de conversación y se fuera a hacer algo productivo, pero había entrado en modo de hiena y Arthur estaba en todo el humor de acompañarle.

-Como si no tuviese suficiente tragedia siendo tan cristiano y tan republicano... te apuesto que por las noches se pajea mirando los número de su cuenta bancaria y luego va a misa muy tranquilo los domingos... - y acompaño el dicho con un gesto vulgar, un orgasmo fingido y luego se limpió la mano con los fluidos imaginarios en los brazos de su amiga.

-Ay no, me muero – se agarró el estómago ella echándose hacia atrás en medio de una risa ahogada.- eres un asco... qué malos somos...-

Alfred les observaba desde el sofá de enfrente intentando decidir si Arthur siempre había sido tan rotundo al burlarse de los parlamentarios de su país. Si siempre había estado ahí tan evidente eso y todo lo otro que él no había querido ver. Lo escuchó diciendo que era ridículo que aún en el siglo veintiuno apareciera en los dólares "In god we trust", que mejor ponían que confiaban en Santa Claus o el conejo de Pascua y sería igual de absurdo, que el tipo ese estaba loco si argumentaba en televisión nacional que los homosexuales no podían casarse porque era la voluntad de un dios.

-No deberías burlarte así de la fe de la gente – le espetó llamando la atención tanto de su ex como de Eliza. Arthur se sorprendió recordando que estaban siendo observados y entonces respondió con calma.

-Estamos solo bromeando... - se defendió, sin ánimo de disculpa - no es de su fe de la que me burlo, sino de que pretenda que aún en este país lleno de inmigrantes de todos lados, todos sean cristianos. Me burlo de la forma en que intenta manipular demagógicamente a la gente mediante la fe, cuando en el fondo es solo un cerdo conservador con un severo caso de homofobia... y lo peor es que la gente ha votado por él, la gente del centro sur de este país es... alucinante, por decirlo menos -

-Vamos a fumar afuera – interrumpió Eliza intentando romper la tensión, agarrando a su amigo de la manga de la camisa.

Matthew, en medio de su optimismo y romanticismo contagiado por el francés, decía que era solo cuestión de tiempo a que volviesen a estar juntos. Pero ella lo veía poco probable. Alfred le observaba con una mezcla de nostalgia y rencor; como si le hubiesen quitado algo, como si no reconociera a Arthur al verlo delante de él. Puede que en realidad no hubiese cambiado mucho, pero antes no ponía atención, o tal vez Arthur era mejor actor antes, o a lo mejor las acciones de su ex ahora estaban teñidas con su error y todo tenía una interpretación distinta.

Y el inglés se daba cuenta de la decepción constante con que era observado por su ex consciente de que más que lo hacía, el impacto estaba en lo que habían hablado; en el reconocer que había hecho lo incorrecto totalmente consciente y deseoso de hacerlo. Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo a que Alfred superase lo que sentía por él, encontrara a otra persona, la llevara a casa y él estaría sobrando... el único perro solitario del grupo ¿qué haría en un caso así?

000

- ¿Y qué dices? - pregunta Arthur ansioso a Gregory que acababa de terminar de leer la última página.

- Es un muy buen trabajo, Arthur – reconoce el literato – es muy acertada tu interpretación de los relatos, me gustó como relacionaste las temáticas de Carson con Austen-

-Sabía que podías hacerlo – le felicita Alfred que está sentado a su lado.

El inglés, haciendo uso de su arraigada cortesía, agradece a su compañero por todo antes de despedirlo. Luego, se dirigen a la facultad. No puede creer que finalmente vaya entregar la primera versión de su tesis para una revisión, cuando hacía unas semanas no tenía nada más que un desastre.

Aparta la vista de la ventanilla para observar el perfil de Alfred que está pendiente del camino; piensa en las cosas que ha perdido, en lo que estuvo dispuesto a perder porque, como Scott le había dicho bien, no supo lo que tenía. Está consciente de que las posibilidades de retomar su relación son mínimas y que no tiene derecho a quejarse por eso, pero por él mismo, por respeto a sus amigos, a Alfred e incluso por el bien de Vladimir, debía hablar con su viejo amigo y resolver todo lo que no se dijo en el pasado.

Al llegar a la facultad, deja el trabajo en la oficina de su director de tesis, le pide disculpas por la versión anterior y le agradece la oportunidad. El académico le dedica unas palabras de ánimo y le hace prometer que no volverá a suceder algo así. Arthur lo hace – pensando que la ignorancia de su profesor es su fortuna - y se retira enviando un mensaje de texto a Alfred avisando que se irá solo a casa, que no lo vaya a buscar. Toma un autobús y se dirige al departamento ubicado en la parte norte de la ciudad. Alfred al leer el mensaje de pronto se siente lleno de temores. No cree que vaya directo a casa. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer estando solo por la ciudad cuando está sufriendo esa terrible abstinencia, pero no tiene dónde ir a buscarle.

Arthur golpea insistentemente la puerta porque sabe que por la hora – recién medio día – Vladimir debe estar dormido y probablemente Nikolay ya se ha ido a trabajar a la tienda. Se queda sentado en la puerta esperando escuchar ruido dentro del departamento y comienza a leer el libro que sacó de la biblioteca. Abrió el libro que estaba de momento en el bolsillo de su bolsó, leyó conmoviéndose por el verso crudo y sincero de T. .

"_Hubiera valido la pena, al fin de cuentas,  
después de las tazas, la mermelada, el té,  
entre las porcelanas, en medio de nuestra charla superficial,  
hubiera valido la pena  
morder con sonrisas la materia,  
enrollar en una bola al universo  
para arrojarla hacia algún interrogante abrumador.  
Poder decir: «Soy Lázaro que regresa de la muerte  
para os revelarlo todo, y así lo voy a hacer»...()_

Estuvo en ese rincón de baldosa y madera, suspendido por las palabras del poeta por casi dos horas hasta que vio aparecer una figura oscura por el pasillo. Se levantó de su refugio momentáneo y saludó:

-¿Vienes recién llegando? –

-Pues sí...como un jefe – afirma Vladimir con falsa chulería.

EL rumano no es imbécil y sabe que esa visita es una despedida. Sabe que no volverá a ser lo de antes y que probablemente es lo mejor para ambos. Arthur no tiene por qué saber que él recorría las calles sintiéndose miserable y solo, absteniéndose de sus drogas solo para castigar a su cuerpo. No puede evitar, una vez dentro del departamento, notar la seriedad de su amigo. La ropa nueva y aburguesada, el bolso que lleva con libros. Seguro viene de la facultad. También se da cuenta de que está aseado, que está peinado con gel y que todo su cuerpo apesta a jabón, a limpieza… a la colonia del estúpido americano.

Que a fin de cuentas puede que no sea tan estúpido. El yankee había tenido bastante de razón en lo que había dicho. Tal vez Arthur sí prefería a los chicos buenos ahora. O tal vez no los prefiere, pero claramente los necesita. Él, en cambio, no puede ser bueno para nadie.

-¿Has vuelto con tu _American Dream_? – pregunta más como una afirmación que como una interrogante.

-No, pero espero hacerlo – le contesta con sinceridad Arthur – quiero que sepas que te quise... que te quiero, que probablemente siempre me acordaré de ti...-

-Yo también te quiero-

Vladimir lo dice mirándole a los ojos; sin un ápice de broma, sin sarcasmo. Y qué curiosa es la vida; qué irónico es que una frase que se quiso escuchar hace tanto tiempo de pronto ya no signifique nada. O al menos no signifique lo mismo que podría haber sido en el tiempo preciso. La ineptitud adolescente puede ser un defecto muy desafortunado.

-Te creo... pasa que a él le quiero más y por eso no podemos seguir juntos de esa manera... no está bien, claramente no sabemos estar juntos sin hacernos daño…– Vladimir solo se sienta en el sillón y mira la cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo que estaba vacía – algo pasa cuando estamos juntos que nos salemos de control-

-Lo hacemos ¿verdad?, yo también lo estuve pensando...-

_0_

_'-¡Ese maldito yankee! ¡qué se ha creído!, ¡él no es nadie! - había explotado en ira cuando llegó de la facultad luego de ese encuentro con Alfred. Nikolay siempre le escuchó en silencio, resignado a ser el amigo y a ayudarle con sus fantasmas, pero esta vez no le quedó otra que agarrarlo bruscamente y reprenderle. Alguien debía hacerlo._

_-Vlad... esto tiene un límite, escúchame... - y entonces vio las marcas moradas en el antebrazo confirmando sus peores sospechas. Vladimir no podía darse cuenta de había sido descubierto, empujó a Nikolay solo porque quería seguir montado en su impotente cólera , maldiciendo, y sobreactuando su tragicomedia como si nada fuese suficiente; empecinado en su diferencia y su soledad. Tenía tan inculcado en su consciencia su rareza como el odio a sí mismo. Tenía tanto miedo a ser del montón y a no ser notado que terminaba aislándose de todo e – irónicamente - añorando pertenecer al mundo. Nikolay no lo seguiría permitiendo, así que le dio una bofetada._

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Has tenido suficiente!- El rumano se derrumbó incrédulo en el sofá; traicionado. - Necesito a mi amigo de vuelta... -_

_-¡Esto soy yo! -_

_-¡No! - Nikolay vociferó porque sabía Vladimir se equivocaba, Vladimir era ese payaso insoportable y extravagante que se reía de todos y se vestía como si la vida fuese un teatro; era ese que le hablaba a la gente en la calle y lanzaba bromas indolentes con el fin de zamarrear al resto, el que escribía canciones... el que provocaba arriba del escenario. No el esbirro que andaba todo el día con la sangre y la cabeza llena de basura- Tú no eres esto que eres con él... te he conocido por cinco años y sé que eres mejor que esto-' _

0

Vladimir recuerda aquello y quiere creer que es verdad. De última, debe intentarlo porque se lo debe a Nikolay y a él mismo.

-De todos modos creo que... nos vendría bien hablar de vez en cuando, bajo supervisión adulta eso sí – ambos se ríen con la ironía del comentario - me gustaría saber cómo es que sigues-

-Me parece un trato justo – asintió el rumano, se pone de pie y estira la mano a su viejo amigo – no sé si puedo decir que ha sido lo mejor… pero me alegro de haberte visto – Arthur le estrechó de vuelta y por una vez no sintió que el roce le trastornaba. Es solo una mano fría dándole un apretón de despedida. El Arthur real que estaba frente suyo no era tan alto como el de sus imaginación; no era tan fuerte tampoco. El Arthur de su imaginación era el objeto de su obsesión y el que su memoria había construido con detalles difusos de recuerdos y otras fantasías. Pero más importante, el Arthur de su imaginación no era real, Nikolay si lo era.

-Hasta luego-

000

Arthur sale del departamento dispuesto a caminar hacia su casa. Toma por la 79 y se interna por los senderos del Central Park. Pasa por el lago y observa el panorama recordando el primer día en que habían llegado a Manhattan hace más de cuatro años y habían ido a pasear, todo era perfecto entonces, nunca habían tenido ningún problema como pareja. Habían remado en el lago y corretearon como niños; todo era como una película cursi, se habían besado al atardecer, habían llegado a casa, no había nadie y aprovecharon esa intimidad con mucha calma y dedicación. Todo era nuevo, su primera vez había sido hace un poco más de un mes y cuando se tocaban parecía que era un milagro. Ahora le dan ganas de golpearse por no haber sabido aprovechar todas esas veces que desperdició y no se detuvo disfrutar de las atenciones de Alfred, tan acostumbrado como estaba a su tacto.

Se le hace de noche y no le puede importar, porque atravesar el parque andando, mientras se llena los pulmones de aire fresco es como una renovación no solo de su cuerpo. Llega cerca de las diez de la noche a casa y en la sala común encuentra Eli y Rod lavando los platos. Ellos le dicen que Alfred no ha cenado y que se ha ido directo a su cuarto. No preguntan nada cuando ven a Arthur enfilar hacia donde se había ido a acostar su ex.

Intenta abrir la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lo ve durmiendo encima del cobertor de cama, con la ropa aún puesta. Se aproxima a verlo de cerca sin querer prender la luz para no perturbarlo. Tiene marcas de haber llorado, lo ve ahí donde un surco de lágrimas secas se había secado irritando su mejilla blanca. Sus párpados están algo hinchados y se ve tan desgarradoramente humano. Se inclina a besarlo en la frente con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y le susurra: -Ojalá alguna vez seas capaz de perdonarme.-

Y se da vuelta para irse, sabiéndose indigno de permanecer, cuando una voz apenas audible le pide - No te vayas – el británico se da vuelta a ver a Alfred que está medio incorporado mirándole, suplicante – no sé si pueda soportar otra noche durmiendo solo...

Arthur se sorprende, pero no pregunta nada, se va a recostar al espacio que Alfred le hace en esa cama que es pequeña para los dos, aunque realmente no importa. Alfred pasa su mano temerosamente por el rostro del inglés que cierra los ojos ante el roce, sus emociones lo traicionan y una lágrima sale de sus ojos verdes porque pensó que nunca volvería a sentir la textura de las manos de Alfred y esa mirada cargada de emoción observándole como si en este mundo no existiera nada más.

Y entonces Alfred piensa, que ese Arthur no era quien él había creído, que no estaba seguro de si lo conocía o no, que lo que sentía por ese semidesconocido era confuso, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si este Arthur, el nuevo, le quería del mismo modo que había querido a Vlad... de si alguna vez lo había hecho.

-Mierda... te amo tanto – confiesa finalmente el inglés con la voz un poco quebrada y era tanta la necesidad, que fue todo lo que el estadounidense necesitó oír para disipar sus dudas por un instante y acercar sus labios a los que tiene en frente y envolverlos en una suave caricia, nostálgica, húmeda y lenta que se siente casi como aquella primera vez en la fiesta de Ludwig años atrás.

La mano de Arthur se cierra en su nuca agarrando un puñado de cabellos dorados y el tacto, el maravilloso tacto y sabor lo estaban adormeciendo. Se avergüenza de la humedad del llanto sobre su rostro, aunque no está seguro si es culpa suya o de Alfred. Se separan para fundirse en un abrazo y seguir medio felices, medio heridos, medio lamentándose por lo que sucedió, por lo que está pasando.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más terrible?... no poder hacer borrón y cuenta nueva – murmura Alfred.- no poder ignorar todo lo que sé y...-

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer borrón, no quiero olvidarme de esto... ya sabes lo que dicen "El que se olvida de su historia está condenado a repetirla"... pero me parece la idea de ver si se puede hacer una cuenta nueva.-

000

Cuando ve la espalda de Arthur desaparecer por la escalera es cuando viene el violento despertar; el darse cuenta. Ahora que está calmado, desarmado sobre su cama con la cabeza más fría se da cuenta de que hasta cierto punto es lo mejor. Es posible avanzar desde ahora. El problema de la vez anterior había sido la falta de cierres, el no haberse despedido jamás había dejado la relación y la etapa abierta. Ahora Arthur le había dejado por su propia voluntad – ¡sin que nadie se lo llevase! - y él había estado de acuerdo.

Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto al dejarlo ir y eso, esa consciencia de saber que hizo algo bien, de pensar antes de hacer, es una experiencia tan nueva que lo deja agotado. Llora, las cicatrices le atormentan ¿es que acaso siempre será así?

La gente a veces envidia su libertad y su impulsividad y su capacidad para tomar lo que quiere sin importar nada. No parece haber consciencia de que las palabras 'libertad' e 'independencia' van justo al lado de 'soledad'. La gente lo admira o lo detesta. La gente lo desprecia o lo desea. Acuden a él cuando quieren satisfacerse con algo exótico y luego lo desechan. La gente le teme, lo desea, lo toma, pero nadie nunca se queda. Y es jodidamente duro, ser siempre la materialización del pecado, pero nunca el elegido por sobre otros.

Él realmente había pensado que Arthur podría ser su contraparte, pensó que era el único que lo quería por quién era y por eso es que estuvo todos esos años pensando en él y queriéndolo de vuelta en su vida. Pensó que si Arthur había sido capaz de renunciar al equipo y su antigua vida por él en ese entonces, ahora podría volver a él y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Llevaba tanto rato encerrado en sí mismo que no sabía qué tan tarde era, pero sabía que probablemente su refugio estaba al lado, nada más una pared más allá. Se limpió con rudeza el rostro y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el único lugar donde podía llegar a sentirse mejor ¡Y qué irónica la vida que ponía a su único refugio en el único lugar que había estado evitando por tanto tiempo!

Entró sigilosamente a un cuarto, que no era el suyo, y se recostó junto a Nikolay que le hizo lugar en la cama.

-¿Se han aburrido de jugar finalmente? – preguntó medio adormilado.

-No estábamos jugando – contestó a la defensiva pero luego se suaviza – la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que estábamos haciendo-

- Tal vez no, pero estaban haciendo daño – y no dice a quien "_Daño a Arthur, a mí, al yankee, a ti mismo_" pero la indirecta quedó allí flotando.

-Lo sé- murmuró Vladimir ocultando su cabeza en el hombro del búlgaro. - Nunca quise hacer daño de todos modos, es solo que sentía que había algo pendiente... nunca empezamos, nunca terminamos... no dependía de nosotros, todo estaba regulado por el tiempo que mi padre quisiera estar allí, por lo que ellos eligieran que era mejor para nosotros...-

-¿Y ahora estás listo?-

-Sí, creo que ambos lo estamos... –

**000**

(1) Este poema se llama "La canción de amor de J. Alfred Prufrock" y me vuelve loca de depresión desde mis tiernos años adolescentes. Es de Thomas Stearns Eliot, nacido en Estados Unidos, vivió gran parte de su vida en Inglaterra y allí murió, tiene la doble nacionalidad. En su obra se descubren tintes de esa doble identidad y no sé… muy USUK todo, muy literariamente hablando.

**Nota**: Este capítulo casi no se entrega, yo tuve una semana bien estresante y mi beta no tuvo tiempo tampoco, así que esto no fue revisado por otra persona. Disculpen por no responder los reviews ;A; perdón… perdón por todo.

Son tiempos violentos en mi vida como estudiante, tengo un mes para terminar la tesis, así que no puedo prometer que actualizaré la otra semana, solo digo que quedan dos capítulos y que a los dos les faltan puros detallitos, están casi casi, así que, pese a la demora no voy a dejar esto botado.

Besos a todos, a mi beta Krizz por su paciencia, a mi consejo asesor: July y Lady Orochi por ayudarme con sus lecturas críticas; a Ausente porque me encanta leer hasta sus comentarios, a 9696 por su comprensión y ánimos al escritor y a mi pen-pal Abizmo, que no me lee tal vez por este lado, pero que me ha hecho hacer gimnasia intelectual en estos días y bueno, eso me sirve para tener nuevas ideas.


	17. Song to say goodbye

**Nota previa: **Como siempre le mando saludos especiales a Ausente y le dedico el capítulo en nombre de las fascinantes charlas que tuvimos, de hecho le dedico toda la historia. Gracias totales por todas sus palabras.

000

**17. Song to say goodbye**

Eras hijo de la madre naturaleza,  
alguien a con quien me podía relacionar,  
Tu aguja y el daño causado,  
mantienen un sórdido giro del destino.  
Ahora estoy tratando de despertar,  
para arrancarte del cielo líquido,  
porque si no lo hago ambos acabaremos,  
tan sólo con tu canción para decir adiós.  
(Song to say goodbye- Placebo) (1)

000

-Te ves diferente – comentó Arthur por comenzar la conversación, en realidad era cierto, aunque no hubiese sabido explicar exactamente qué había cambiado.

-Estoy tratando algo nuevo... estar limpio – contestó Vladimir botando el humo antes de continuar – bueno... dentro de lo posible, tú también pareces estarlo-

-No he consumido nada desde... esa última noche... - luego vio su cigarrillo entre los dedos y agregó divertido – bueno, nada ilegal ni tan tóxico, no te creas que me ha sido fácil-

-No es fácil dejar atrás una adicción – afirmó Vladimir mirándole a los ojos. Tuvo la intención de estirar la mano y comprobar que ese Arthur que estaba frente suyo era real; se contuvo. El Arthur real siempre estaba en desventaja con el de su imaginación pero siempre tenía el poder de desestabilizarle. Detuvo la mano a medio camino. Nikolay, que le vigilaba unos metros más allá, se sonrío orgulloso.

-Claro, por eso hay que irla dejando de a poco, el mismo periodo de abstinencia es capaz de matar a una persona... fue espantoso, creí que eso sería todo... mi cuerpo parecía amenazarme constantemente con que me dejaría morir si no le daba lo que me estaba pidiendo -

-Tu cuerpo es un drama queen – bromeó el rumano. Arthur le observó con espanto y contestó.

–No tienes derecho a decir eso, eres mucho más dramático y escandaloso que yo -

Hubo un concurso de miradas hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír. Entonces pasó por la cabeza de ambos lo diferente que hubiese sido todo si hubieran sido capaces de mantener una relación normal, de sentarse siempre en una plaza a hablar tonterías, salir a comer, ir al cine y esas cosas socialmente aceptables.

- ¿No tienes miedo que el sueño americano te descubra hablando conmigo?-

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora sé que no debo cometer el error de alejarme bruscamente de ti y luego estarme preguntando qué ha sido de tu vida... creo que nos conviene ayudarnos hasta que podamos seguir solos...- Vladimir asintió; no le encantaba la idea de tener que verse casi como parte de una terapia, pero Arthur tenía razón -... con Alfred hemos llegado a un pacto en el que ambos intentaremos tomar riendas de nuestras vidas como personas individuales y si eventualmente eso nos lleva a estar juntos...-

Efectivamente así era. Alfred por consejo de Arthur, de Matthew, de Eliza y hasta de François, había decidido dedicarle más tiempo a sus amigos, a sus hobbies. Había comenzado por salir a correr en las mañanas; al poco tiempo había coincidido con otros compañeros y desconocidos y habían decidido armar un grupo que se juntaba a jugar futbol los domingos. Del mismo modo había calendarizado horas de trabajo en el laboratorio y de salidas con Toris y Antonio a las que eventualmente se unía Lovino.

El Italoamericano llegó a buscarlos esa tarde para ir a un estreno de una película de la que él francamente no tenía idea. Ya no tenía que pedir permiso para entrar al laboratorio, los guardias de la facultad lo conocían y ya no tenía reservas para entrar sin golpear desde que se había convencido que no había radioactividad en el trabajo de los tres chiflados, como él los llamaba.

-... es mucho mejor, tiene el mejor equipo y tecnología para hacerlo- aseveró Toris con absoluta seriedad.

-Sí pero eso es solo porque tiene dinero – le discutió Alfred.

-Igual que Stark- les recordó Antonio desde su silla.

-Nadie está defendiendo a Stark... él no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo estaba diciendo-

-No, no... están mal, si lo piensan, la mejor opción es la mía – expuso Antonio. Lovino se sentó cerca de la puerta a esperar que terminasen. No quería interrumpir algo importante, de pronto estaban discutiendo la idea ganadora del próximo Nobel o algo así- ...porque tiene súper fuerza, se necesita su ayuda para...-

-El poder no sirve sin control, es inestable... lo sabes, no se puede confiar en eso en una situación de extremo peligro, por eso digo que...-Alfred no alcanzó a terminar cuando Toris lo había interrumpido.

-No, no, él podría-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No tiene la fuerza necesaria-

-Es estratégico, disciplinado y además es producto de un exitoso experimento-

-No, tú lo prefieres porque eres demasiado patriota -

-Eso es cierto, colega – agregó Antonio chocando las manos con Toris.

-Bueno, pues lo otro que dije entonces, Clark...-

-Basta con que traigan una buena dosis de kriptonita en el bolsillo y tu querido héroe queda totalmente invalidado...- apuntó Toris y siguió exponiendo - Banner no tiene control de su fuerza, la mejor opción es Batman, incluso Stark, pese a que no me agrada, sería una buena opción en este caso -

En ese preciso momento fue cuando Lovino cayó en cuenta de que en esa habitación no se estaba discutiendo un novedoso avance tecnológico. Podría jurar que su tic nervioso iba en aumento.

-¿En serio no podemos incluir a Han Solo?- insistió Antonio con una expresión desolada.

-Dijimos solo Marvel o DC-

-Gokú podría acabarlos fácilmente y él solo -opinó Alfred.

-¡Él no encaja con el parámetro!, por favor ¡seriedad!-

-¿Seriedad? ¡Es que están mal de la cabeza! - gritó Lovino ya desesperado, Toris se encogió en su asiento al sentirse aludido - ¡En serio llevan más de veinte minutos discutiendo esta mierda! - Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Los tres científicos de pronto se sintieron verdaderamente amenazados ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a Lovino montado en cólera sin ninguno tener superpoderes.- ¿De qué mierda están hablando de todos modos?-

-Tú vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo – se ilusionó Antonio acercándose a él – En caso de una invasión extraterrestre, si tuvieras que escoger un súper héroe de Marvel o la DC que nos salvase, no la Liga de Justicia o los Vengadores, solo uno... ¿quién escogerías?, Yo digo que Hulk porque de una sola hostia puede derribar la nave y es inmune a los disparos, además su estamina es casi infinita -

-¡No tiene control de sí mismo! - gritó Toris – Batman podría poner toda su tecnología al servicio del gobierno y derribar a la nave nodriza...-

-Batman nunca ha salvado otra cosa que ciudad gótica, - irrumpió Alfred con autosuficiencia- Capitán América ha salvado el mundo incontables veces...-

-Idiotas... y frikis... los tres – concluyó el italoamericano retirándose de la sala en caso de que la locura fuese contagiosa.

000

-Un té earl gray, scones de frambuesa y un latte – pidió Alfred a la mesera que se retiró a buscar el pedido.

-¿No te molesta? - preguntó Arthur sacando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla. Se arrepintió en el momento, era demasiado temprano para algo así, seguro Alfred estaba pensando lo peor de él en ese instante.

-Prefiero que lo hagas ahora que cuando estemos comiendo – contestó el norteamericano.

-Eres un malcriador – apuntó Arthur encendiendo su cigarrillo – siempre me dejas salirme con la mía.-

-Estoy enamorado... qué le voy a hacer – respondió Alfred naturalmente, como quien comentaba el clima. El inglés agarró su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Aún sigo sin creerme la suerte que tengo -

-No es suerte... la suerte no existe, uno tiene lo que se merece -

-Pero no te merezco – le refutó Arthur.

-Deja de castigarte - Alfred le dio un apretón a su mano tratando de infundirle fuerza – lo que pasó no fue solamente tu culpa -

-Claro que lo fue... fue mi estúpida debilidad -

-Los problemas de pareja no son culpa de uno si no de dos personas... -

-No trates de responsabilizarte por este error... porque claramente no has tenido nada que ver-

-Fue mi culpa no hacer nada por evitarlo – en eso llegó la mesera y les trajo su pedido – no me di cuenta de lo que Vladimir te estaba provocando, no tenía como saberlo, es cierto que no me habías contado nada de tu pasado, pero yo no quise preguntar nada porque pensé que no tenía importancia y porque en el fondo tenía miedo de lo que me pudieras decir–

Arthur lo observó en silencio.

-Tal vez si yo hubiese insistido, si hubiéramos hablado las cosas a tiempo... debí suponer que alguien que ama el drama tanto como tu podría necesitar algo más de vértigo en su vida-

-¿Pero te das cuenta de que es de locos siquiera pensar en necesitar algo así?-

- O algo de romanticismo... tal vez si yo fuera espontáneamente detallista como François… – Alfred le pegó un sorbo a su café – estaba tan satisfecho viviendo contigo, viéndote todos los días que pensé que no era necesario hacer nada para mejorar nuestra relación, en cierto modo no me di cuenta como se iba deteriorando lo que teníamos antes y por eso no hice nada -

-Yo tampoco hice nada para sacarnos de la rutina – reconoció Arthur.

-¿Ves?, pero al menos ahora puedes entender que la culpa no fue totalmente tuya -

Arthur no podía entender a este Alfred que estaba ahí sentado con él; que reflexionaba sobre los hechos, que sacaba conclusiones ¿Siempre habrá tenido esa capacidad? ¿O fue la crisis lo que le hizo madurar a martillazos?; Arthur muchas veces había concluido que la gracia de Alfred era ser excesivamente normal y noble y que eso les hacía bien a todos. Viéndolo desde esas circunstancias de la vida, era capaz de darse cuenta de que aún, pese a toda esa convencionalidad, Alfred había sabido dejar su orgullo de lado, de abrir su mente, de aprender a sonreírle en medio de la fatalidad. Era como conocerlo de nuevo y encantarse con ese tipo simple con complejo de héroe que era capaz de soportarle, subirle el ánimo y decirle que lo amaba.

-No me mires como si estuvieras viendo a Santa Teresa – dijo Alfred adivinando su pensamiento – te odié, te odie tanto que no era capaz de verte a la cara y me fui de casa, luego pensaba que te merecías sufrir y me sentía bien sabiendo que lo pasabas mal – admitió con algo de vergüenza – pero después te veía en ese estado y, aunque a que me comía la culpa, no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación y preferí alejarme en vez de ayudarnos cuando en ese momento era mi responsabilidad hacerlo-

-Claro que no – le refutó el inglés.

-Pero si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, si hubiera sido yo el que estaba en problemas, tú me habrías abofeteado si hubiese sido necesario para obligarme a estar limpio... yo nunca he sido tan fuerte en ese sentido... tuve que esperar a que las cosas estuvieran realmente mal para darme cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo -

Arthur terminó de devorar un scone y reconoció:

-Es irónico... siempre pensé que serías tú quien terminaría reemplazándome por otra, digo eres tan perfecto... pensé que tendría que luchar por mantenerte a mi lado estando acá en la gran ciudad y resulta que el desgraciado terminé siendo yo -

-¡Ya!, intentemos no pensar más en eso... mira, se te va a enfriar el té -

000

Junto con la voluntad de mejorar las cosas con Alfred, Arthur comenzó a acercarse más a su hermano menor. Lo iba a buscar al colegio, iban a tiendas juntos, a comer. Incluso a veces se lo llevaba por el fin de semana al departamento y entonces el chiquillo tenía una probada de la vida universitaria, del estrés, de la independencia y se daba cuenta de que no todo era fiestas y diversión. Que la vida no era tan fácil cuando mamá no estaba para cocinar y lavar la ropa. Igualmente cooperaba en los quehaceres, se integraba a las dinámicas del grupo y se resignaba a ser llamado "La mascota" o "El cachorro".

Varias veces al estar con su hermano en la sala o lavando platos irrumpía Eliza que se los quedaba mirando con impertinencia y chillaba"¡La puta madre!, Es como un Arthur en miniatura, si tiene hasta las mismas cejas"

El inglés pensó que sería buena idea, para mantener alejado al niño del vicio, brindarle algún pasatiempo así que comenzó a enseñarle a tocar guitarra. Practicaron canciones de los grupos que le gustaban a él y algunos que escuchaba el chiquillo – lamentablemente casi todos yankees – mientras le daba cátedra de porque el rock indie inglés era lo mejor que le había pasado a la música en los últimos treinta años.

En eso estaban mientras Alfred hablaba por teléfono

-No, hoy no podemos, Arthur tiene de visita a su hermano menor... no, podemos llevarlo... no es de mala onda, es que es menor de edad... pero dejémoslo ¿para el otro sábado?... - Arthur le hizo una señal con las manos que significaba "otro día" - no no... ¿Puede ser durante la semana? ¿Lovino está libre el jueves?... -

-¿Es Toño? - preguntó Eliza, Alfred apenas alcanzó a decir que sí y le quitaron el teléfono- ¡¿Qué pasó guapo?!... sí, ya lo hice, me resultó... ¡En nivel difícil! ¡Qué te crees!... - Roderich levantó su vista de su lectura para mirar a su novia, recordando las tardes insoportables en que ella intentó sacar una canción en el dichoso videojuego - pues ya verás...¡Sí!, ¡El hermano pequeño! ¡Es muy lindo! ¡Son iguales! Deberías verlos... sí tienen la misma maldición culinaria – Arthur le miró rencorosamente y Peter presintió que la efusiva mejor amiga de su hermano lo iba a avergonzar… de nuevo.

-¡Vengan ahora entonces!... ¡sí! Y hacemos una noche de Rock Band – Eliza se volvió a los presentes y les preguntó - ¿verdad que no hay problema? - Roderich agitó los brazos en negación, desesperado, pero fue en vano, Matthew atravesó la sala entusiasmadísimo y gritó "¡Sííí , noche de juegos!"- Todos están de acuerdo... traigan pizzas... no cerveza no, en esta casa no se bebe... ¡sí! ¡mucha soda! ¡y energéticas! - Ahora fue Arthur quien temió ante la posibilidad de un Alfred intoxicado en Redbull- ... nos vemos.-

-¿Viene alguien? - preguntó Peter algo temeroso; todo bien con los compañeros de piso de Arthur, pero tanta gente mayor de pronto le intimidaba.

-Un amigo de Alfred, bueno amigo nuestro en realidad, con su novio- le explicó Matthew sentándose a su lado y poniendo la mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Has jugado Rock Band antes?-

-No... Pero sé de qué se trata-

-¡Pero ya eres bueno con la guitarra de verdad! - le abrazó Eliza revolviéndole el cabello - ¡Te gustará! Ya verás... vivirás una junta de personas mayores-

Pero según lo que vio Peter esa noche, esta junta de "personas mayores" más parecía un cumpleaños de monos o una fiesta en un patio de manicomio. Unos segundos después que el timbre anunciara la llegada de los invitados, vio a dos tipos morenos entrar a la sala. El de acento hispano traía una caja con seis pizzas familiares y apenas se le veía la cabeza, las dejó en el mesón de la cocina americana y salió a saludar a todo el mundo, intercalando algunas palabras en español que parecían ser amistosas. El otro tenía cara de pocos amigos, era más blanco y traía varios packs de latas de bebidas. Saludó cortésmente a todos pero soltó una serie de palabrotas cuando Elizabeta le agarró el culo, aún ante las reprimendas de Roderich.

Luego de instalar los controles instrumentales en la consola se desató el caos. Roderich no dejó que nadie más que él o Matthew se acercara al control de teclado porque "no iba a permitir que plebeyos sin educación musical mancharán la nobleza del instrumento". Arthur y Alfred se turnaban por la batería, y a él le tocó compartir la guitarra conLovino y a veces Mathew, Eliza se estaba a cargo del bajo junto con Toño y François solo se atrevía a jugar de vocalista, aunque ese puesto era turnado por casi todos, Incluso Alfred, luego de dos latas de energética, saltaba de golpear los platillos y agarraba el micrófono para dar alaridos junto a Arthur. _"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, On holiday_!"

Le tocó presenciar el duelo de Elizabeta y Toño al bajo por "Echoes" y en un momento de la noche estuvo sentado al lado de Lovino comiendo trozos de pizza y riéndose a costa de "los bastardos" como les llamaba el italoamericano. Como a las cuatro de la madrugada se comenzaron a derrumbar por los sillones y entonces se fueron arrastrando a las habitaciones; casi todos emparejados, a excepción de él y su hermano que aún parecía no haber vuelto en forma oficial con Alfred.

Los parpados le pesaban, pero Peter no podía descansar del todo pensando en qué distinto sería todo en el colegio durante la semana si el pudiese tener amigos como esos. Entonces sintió alguien meterse a su habitación y se sobresaltó hasta que vio que era su hermano mayor sentándose en su cama. Peter se incorporó a penas para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Arthur estuvo uno segundos ausente, antes de mirarle y explicarse.

-La he pasado tan bien hoy que de pronto la idea de dormir sin él me parece insoportable-

Peter asintió, aunque no sabía bien cómo funcionaban las parejas; apenas había salido con esta chica que le había hecho perder la cabeza. No era una novia ni nada y en ese momento pudo en cierta forma entender la diferencia, la distancia que lo separaba a un chico de su edad a jóvenes de la edad de Arthur. Puede que la forma de divertirse sea la misma, que las bromas y juegos no cambien, pero la forma de relacionarse podía llegar a ser más compleja. ¿Cómo será estar con alguien por tanto tiempo? ¿dormir con esa persona todas las noches?; no podía ni imaginárselo, por lo mismo, no tenía idea de qué decirle a su hermano para hacerlo sentir mejor... Arthur había hecho tanto por él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su caída había sido más deshonrosa que la de su hermano. Arthur había cometido todos sus errores a consciencia. Él, en cambio, se había dejado arrastrar ciegamente por otros solo porque quería demostrar que era grande; que era un hombre de verdad como sus hermanos, como si ser hombre significase llenarse el estómago de cerveza y fumar plantas ilegales.

Arthur de hecho le había enseñado de hombría, pero no con sus borracheras, ni jugando football en el patio, sino ahora, compartiéndole sus angustias.

-¿Has pensado en ir y ver si puedes dormir con él?- preguntó el adolescente intentando proponer una solución.

Arthur negó con la cabeza y explicó.

-No es tan fácil... yo he violentado su confianza... tengo que volver a ganarme ese derecho -

-Ya... -

-...-

-¿Quieres quedarte acá?-

El mayor se sonrió. En realidad iba a eso. Levantó las cobijas mientras Peter le hacía lugar y se quedaron frente a frente. Se rieron de la situación. Era como cuando Peter era mucho más pequeño, como de cinco años, y tenía miedo por las historias de brujas come niños y espectros que le contaba Scott y entonces se iba a refugiar a la cama de Arthur que le aseguraba que los monstruos no entraban a su cama porque él era un mago. Los papeles de alguna forma se habían invertido, ahora era Arthur quien necesitaba huir de sus fantasmas mientras su hermano menor agarraba su mano por debajo de las cobijas. Ahora él ayudaría a su hermano a luchar con sus monstruos. Hablaron a susurros sobre los hechos de la fiesta y de la tarde y finalmente se durmieron sin sobresaltos ni pesadillas.

000

En un departamento cerca de la biblioteca pública de Yorkville un joven extranjero de acento extraño y ojos rojizos leía un libro mientras sostenía un cigarrillo. Había perdido la cuenta de las tazas de café negro que se había bebido, pero Nikolay lo estaba obligando a dejar el alcohol, así, de a poco, aunque se volviera adicto a la cafeína en el paso. Le permitía además fumar marihuana de vez en cuando y el médico estaba medicándolo con píldoras para la ansiedad, lo que, sinceramente, no sonaba muy saludable. Pero era un comienzo.

Se perdió en la contemplación de las luces de Neón de la ciudad. El cielo de Manhattan no era abierto sino que se perdía entre las paredes de los rascacielos y parecía haber una cárcel de cemento, metal y vidrio, alrededor suyo. En Braşov no habían edificios tan grandes, el cielo parecía más despejado, el bosque inmenso, los Cárpatos se le hacían un refugio, el mismo refugio que alguna vez le pareció el monte verde cercano a línea del tren en Basildon. En esos lugares el cielo era una cúpula abierta y sin embargo él nunca había sido libre.

Vladimir recordó su infancia en Braşov, las primeras que se disfrazó de guerrero, la primera excursión al bosque, cuando jugaba a ser hechicero, cuando encontró una madriguera de ratones y les llevó comida a diario, cuando leyó su primera obra de teatro, cuando escuchó por primera vez una banda de su gusto, cuando aprendió a tocar la guitarra, cuando jugó con el cachorro de la vecina... todo eso que parecía perdido en un paraíso tan puro y tan lejano.

¿En qué momento se comenzó a convencer de que era una mala persona? ¿En qué momento se comenzó a tomar en serio las bromas de sus hermanos y las palabras de su padre?

Quería pensar que su paraíso de bosque, animalitos, de magia, de historias no estaba perdido, aunque apenas recordase el color de una noche sin neones o el aroma de la tierra mojada.

El búlgaro se acercó a la terraza a acompañarlo con otra taza de café. Y abrazó a su amigo por la espalda. Vladimir ni siquiera emitió una protesta, solo recargó su cabeza hacia atrás para recibir, acostumbrado como estaba, un beso en la mejilla. Y era extraño. Porque habían jugado a quitarse dulces de la boca, habían dormido juntos, se abrazaban, se tomaban de la mano, cuidaban el uno del otro en salud, enfermedad y borrachera; incluso se habían visto semi desnudos cuando uno tenía que ayudar a acostarse al otro. Eran como todos los deberes de una pareja de casados pero sin ningún beneficio.

Y Nikolay sentía que estaba de suerte. Era eso o la belleza que él veía en Vlad al atardecer con su cabello claro recién cortado, su olor a jabón, su ropa nueva – que ahora tenía más colores - o tal vez era la maldita canción que sonaba de fondo y esa voz cantando "_If you deny this... then is your fault_" (3). No sabía exactamente que era, pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque fallase por milésima vez.

- Estuve pensando – comenzó de pronto - Considerando que el cejón está fuera y que he estado esperando cinco años que resolvieras este asunto, yo me preguntaba si ahora te podías dejar de evasivas y comenzar algo conmigo -

Vladimir se dio vuelta a verlo como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido. Pero no estaba negándose de inmediato, y eso era bueno. Era una reacción nueva a la misma pregunta de siempre.

-No seas ridículo, yo nunca he tenido una pareja estable – soltó, pero sin prepotencia, estaba en buen camino.

-Por eso mismo, será como llevarme la única virginidad que te queda -

Vladimir soltó una risa y luego pisoteó su cigarrillo.

-_Sycho killer_... - canturreó con ese tono irónico y juguetón pegándole un codazo antes de abrazarse a él.

-¿Eso significa que sí?-

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no verbal, Vladimir cerró la distancia para recompensar a aquel que lo ha esperado pacientemente. Finalmente, después de cinco años, siete meses y veinticuatro días, tuvo la condescendencia de besar a su amigo, y no sabe si es que está sobrio, el sabor a café tostado, o el morbo de besar al único amigo con el que nunca se había enrollado, pero al rumano ese beso le sabe a gloria. Entonces comienza a pensar que tal vez no sería una mala idea tratar de comprar su libro favorito y tratar, por una vez, de no romperlo.

(1) Esta canción la interpreto como la de un hombre que dice a dios a sus adicciones, que es más o menos la propuesta del video. Lo digo por si alguien creyó que le puse de título "Song to say good bye" como gesto de ruptura sentimental.

(2) Las almas gemelas nunca mueren.

(3) Si niegas esto, entonces es tu culpa

**Nota: **Y con esto cierto la línea argumental de Vlad y Niko. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me da alegría… los quise tanto :'D

Queda apenas un capítulo y con tanta cosa no he podido hacerle ediciones así que bueno, me demoraré unos días, creo que en quince días más estaría el final, aunque a decir verdad, y aunque yo no crea en las musas, siento que esta semana las he perdido un poco, no sé si es el estrés u otra cosa =/

Pensé en no contestar los reviews, pero sería lo último de la mezquindad así que lo hago ahora a última hora, gracias a los que han permanecido leyendo y comentando.


	18. Epílogo

**Nota: **Intenté arreglarlo más, pero me doy cuenta de que el problema no es que estaba malo, sino que yo no soporto la cursilada que es un final feliz y cerrado después de haberme regocijado con la escritura de tanto drama; pero ya que se lo merecen dejésmolo así y vomitemos arcoirises.

**Epílogo**

000

Pese a que estaban saliendo oficialmente, seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y seguían sin querer ocupar la habitación que había sido de ellos.. Cuando Arthur llegaba antes a casa, se tendía en esa cama solitaria y sin historia lo comenzaba a invadir una nostalgia. Quería dormir abrazado a Alfred nuevamente. Quería ser besado por las noches. Quería volver a tocarlo después de cinco meses, pero sabía que no había que presionar las cosas.

La reconciliación estaba resultando un proceso más difícil que un simple revolcón como muestran en las películas. Había significado un esfuerzo y voluntad de ambas partes por llegar a acuerdos y hacer cosas juntos. Así es como a veces iban a cenar afuera, a tomar desayuno al Starbucks que estaba cerca de la casa. Arthur se había propuesto comenzar a hacer cosas por Alfred: comer hamburguesas, tomar café, ir más seguido a la tienda de comics o al laboratorio a buscarle; después de todo, semanas anteriores, Alfred había estado allí ayudándolo a limpiar su desastre sin pedir nada a cambio. Entonces soportó sus ataques de abstinencia, la histeria de la tesis e incluso había accedido a convertir algunas citas de fin de semana en salidas familiares con Peter. Y pensándolo más a largo plazo, durante casi todo el transcurso de la relación, Arthur se había dedicado a recibir, inconsciente de la asimetría en su relación, así que ahora le tocaba dar algo.

Claramente no podía cocinarle porque eso sería afrentarlo más. Tampoco darle un concierto, porque eso implicaría meter a la banda y ya no sería privado, además de conseguirse un local, probablemente un bar... no estaba seguro de querer volver a un bar por ahora. No estaba seguro además de querer encontrarse a Vladimir en un lugar como ese y que Alfred tuviera que verlo. Así que se había propuesto cumplir una de sus fantasías de niño nerd: un telescopio. Pero no uno como el que tenían en la casa que era solo para ver a largas distancias terrestres y la superficie de algunos astros. Quería uno de observación astronómica, un AstroMaster. Lamentablemente en sus malos pasos se había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en porquerías así que solo tenía ciento cincuenta dólares y necesitaba al menos seiscientos.

Se puso a pensar qué tenía él de valor: sus vinilos, también la ropa que le había comprado François. La idea de dejar esa ropa – a la que sinceramente se había acostumbrado – y volver a la ropa reciclada, no lo motivaba, pero tenía que hacer sacrificios. Abrió una cuenta en E-Bay y comenzó a ofertar sus artículos de valor: una chaqueta de cuero, el cinturón de balas que había protegido celosamente de la renovación de armario de Roderich y algunos discos. Tardó semanas en vender todo y alcanzó a juntar 575 dólares. Consiguió además un empleo de medio tiempo en una librería mientras esperaba para su titulación, lo que alegró bastante a los otros miembros de la casa y a sus padres que vieron esto como una señal de mejoría.

Un poco después que diese inicio la primavera, logró finalmente comprar un telescopio a un precio razonable. Se encargó de esconderlo en el departamento de Charles y le pidió a Matthew que se consiguiera una cena decente con François. Luego, sin mayores explicaciones, sacó a Alfred del departamento el sábado por la mañana y condujo por dos horas – en las que debió ingeniárselas para contestar con evasivas a las preguntas de su acompañante - al parque interestatal Palisades.

-No es que me esté quejando... pero me siento secuestrado – comentó Alfred cuando llegaron en el _navigator,_ a un monte. Estaban en medio de la nada, lo que en sí no era terrible cuando aún estaba claro, pero luego lo único que podrían ocupar para iluminarse luego era la lámpara recargable que Arthur había traído.

-Tengo que darte algo – explicó el inglés sacando una enorme caja del maletero.

Alfred iba a solar una guarangada, como que no era necesario secuestrarlo y traerlo a un sitio desolado para conseguir algo de acción. Pero enmudeció al ver el enorme paquete que Arthur trabajosamente sacó del auto.

- Ábrelo – le instigó el inglés, sabiendo que Alfred era como un nene y la idea de abrir un paquete sorpresa le mataba.

-Es... ¿es para mí? -

-No, es para el extraterrestre que está parado tras de ti – Alfred casi se dio vuelta a mirar – Claro que es para ti, vamos dame el gusto y ábrelo -

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Comenzó a rasgar el papel y vio "AstroMaster 130 EQ-MD".

-Oh, no... no lo hiciste...- miró a Arthur con los ojos desorbitados – ¡esto es carísimo! Te debe haber costado un riñón -

-No.. la verdad solo me costó unos cuantos vinilos de mi colección – reconoció quitándole la importancia.

-Oh no... no puedo... es demasiado... yo – comenzó a titubear Alfred. Era como ese cuento que leyó en el colegio. Como el puto "Regalo de los reyes magos".

-¿Quieres que lo regrese? - preguntó divertido el inglés.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Alfred. Aún conmocionado comenzó a desembalar y a armar su juguete. Al encenderlo y ver la pantalla digital pidiéndole coordenadas casi da un chillido -Oh, dios, es... - Arthur esbozó una sonrisa juguetona que quedó congelada al ser envuelto por los brazos de Alfred que repetía – gracias, gracias, gracias...-

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Arthur sacó la cena que François le había entregado y sirvió en platillos que había empacado la carne asada con salsa bordelaise y papas fritas. Internamente agradeció a la rana haberse dado el trabajo de hacerlo, aunque le había quitado la importancia diciéndole "_Lo hago solo porque no soporto la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes_".

Alfred estaba feliz, porque estaba con Arthur, en medio de la nada, solos, comiendo carne con frituras y tenía un telescopio nuevo. Eso era lo que se dice un día perfecto.

-Dicen que hoy Saturno es visible a simple vista... supongo que con esa cosa podremos verlo mucho mejor – le propone Arthur.

-Este , lugar es perfecto – comenta Alfred enfocando el telescopio – no hay luces ni ruidos de la ciudad, nada que nos moleste, es una pena que haya que volver -

Arthur lo entendía. Pensaba igual. En ese momento, a solas, en que el único problema parecía ser qué astro observar primero, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que hubiera perdido si Alfred no lo hubiese perdonado jamás.

-Mira - le indicó el americano y Arthur se acercó al telescopio, no pudo reprimir un "oh.." cuando vio los anillos de Saturno, tan nítidamente -

-Ok – admitió – hay que reconocer que esto es genial

-Y eso que aún no has visto las nebulosas – le anunció Alfred volviendo a ajustar las coordenadas – como puedo registrar imágenes digitales con esto tal vez pueda algún día fotografiar un ovni – suelta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Vamos, _love_ – intenta ser razonable el británico – en verdad no crees en eso... ¿verdad? -

-¿Por qué no? - comenzó el americano – la vida en la tierra se generó porque tenemos la distancia adecuada a una estrella, porque los meteoritos trajeron aminoácidos y partículas de agua y todas esas condiciones en millones de años permitieron la formación de organismos unicelulares hasta que evolucionaron y a todo lo que hay ahora... ¿Por qué no va a haber nada más aparte de nosotros en todo el universo? -

Arthur lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Si lo pones de ese modo, tienes razón -

-Claro que sí – afirmó con seguridad Alfred – ¡soy un héroe ¿recuerdas? y un día seré el mejor ingeniero aeroespacial! -

Arthur lo abrazó por detrás. Le gustaba verlo tan contento y tan seguro de sí mismo. Antes, cuando estaban juntos, daban por hecho que cuando Alfred fuera a especializarse en tecnología aeroespacial a MIT, irían juntos a vivir a Cambridge y él intentaría entrar al doctorado en literatura en Harvard y serían tres años más de vivir en este sueño universitario. Qué ingenuos habían sido entonces. Ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar si podía volver a dormir con él. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco patético.

- Algún día, si consigo ir a una misión espacial te traeré imágenes... si pudiera te llevaría conmigo y te mostraría lo bello que es observar la tierra desde afuera y las estrellas – Y ese simple enunciado Arthur tuvo la certeza de que si Alfred se proponía eso, lo iba a lograr, como casi todas las locuras que se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero más que a eso puso a tención a lo que se implicaba tras lo que había dicho: que aún a pesar de todo, Alfred lo consideraba en su futuro. Eso era algo tranquilizador.

- No es necesario, ya me las has mostrado...-

Alfred se alejó del telescopio y miró a Arthur que estaba muy cerca. Se sintió idiota por preferir distraerse con las nebulosas que estaban a miles de años luz cuando Arthur estaba allí mismo con toda su atención puesta en él. Alfred había preferido no estar todo el día pendiente de Arthur en esos últimos meses; una porque todo el mundo se lo había recomendado, y otra porque a veces no soportaba su excesiva cercanía. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin tocarse, y estaba comenzando a ser preso del mismo deseo que lo abrumaba cuando estaban esperando para hacerlo por primera vez el día de su graduación. Alfred cerró la distancia entre ellos con un abrazo, un "te quiero" y un beso. Los besos tampoco eran tan frecuentes como antes, pero tal vez por eso valían mucho más.

-La otra semana – dice Alfred aún abrazándolo – hay un congreso de astrofísica en Boston, daré mi primera conferencia, voy a presentar un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando y vendrá el director del programa de la maestría del MIT...- Arthur se sorprendió, Alfred casi nunca hablaba con él sobre sus estudios o su trabajo en el laboratorio – siempre, hasta ahora, me incluí en tus actividades, fui al teatro contigo, a recitales, a tus pubs, fui a tu mundo pero nunca te invite al mío, más allá de pedirte que me acompañases a la tienda de comics porque creí que te aburrirías, que no estabas interesado y que no era necesario, pero ahora entiendo que sí lo es; ahora que estamos acá con esto – tocó el telescopio para dar énfasis – me doy cuenta de que sí sabes lo que me gusta -

-Siempre lo he sabido pero nunca me involucré, como dices... respeto lo que haces – y Arthur se sorprendió de lo sincero que era lo que decía. Antes tal vez lo hubiese dicho por hacerlo feliz pero después de todo lo que habían pasado por fin comenzaba a verlo como un verdadero adulto; alguien con carácter, racionalidad y madurez equiparables a la suya, aunque en otro sentido. -...y me encantaría acompañarte – declaró inmediatamente antes de perder el foco.

000

Cuando llegaron a Boston se sintieron un poco desorientados, tuvieron que ocupar el GPS del móvil de Alfred para poder llegar al Hotel. No era como Manhattan, era un poco más pequeño. Las calles parecían más estrechas y los edificios más bajos. Había construcciones más antiguas y todo tenía un aire centenario. No tuvieron tiempo de pasear, nada más instalarse Alfred le había pedido disculpas, porque tenía que afinar detalles en su ponencia. A Arthur no le importaba. No tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo mientras se comía el cerebro pensando en su próxima "presentación en la sociedad científica". Se quedó leyendo a su lado mientras el tecleaba sin parar. Igualmente, Alfred, que no quería convertir la experiencia en una lata para Arthur, le propuso ir a visitar los campus universitarios en Cambridge al otro día.

Estaba nervioso, una parte compulsiva le decía que debía quedarse encerrado revisando las gráficas una y otra vez. Pero su plan heroico de reconquista no iba a funcionar si sometía a Arthur a estar encerrado en la habitación de un hotel, y no precisamente divirtiéndose. Además habían pedido una habitación de dos camas ¿Hubiera sido muy precipitado pedir una matrimonial? No es como que no hubieran reservado una habitación así antes... pero eso era antes.

Arthur había llevado su vieja cámara análoga y andaba cargando rollos en un bolso. Con él no valía la pena discutir sobre la comodidad de las cámaras digitales. Del mismo modo que pensaba que no había honor en los duelos de armas de fuego, no había arte fotográfico si se podía editar en un programa y automáticamente fijar la configuración en la máquina hasta lograr los colores perfectos. A Arthur le gustaba girar manualmente las perillas de su cámara análoga, cambiarle lentes, ir al cuarto oscuro que tenían para él y Eliza y jugar con los líquidos hasta lograr tonalidades perfectas. El británico apuntaba a distintos objetivos y se veía sinceramente feliz. Como si nunca hubiese atravesado por un infierno de alcohol y drogas.

El sonido de un click tan cerca de su rostro sacó al físico de su ensimismamiento, Arthur había estado apuntando hacia él desde hace rato y no se había dado cuenta.

-Un escritor (1) dijo una vez que sacar fotografías era como escribir cuentos... puedes sacar un fragmento de la realidad desde un punto de vista y congelarlo en el tiempo... - expuso el inglés – me gustaría congelar en el tiempo tantas cosas, como esta, o como cuando estábamos en la fiesta de Ludwig, o esa vez que fui a tu casa a jugar Halo y en vez de eso nos besamos por horas... -

-O como nuestra graduación – completó la idea Alfred.

-Ese fue un buen momento – Arthur se puso inesperadamente nervioso; como si el recuerdo de la desnudez de su pareja le diese vergüenza; como cuando tenían diecisiete años. Hay que ver lo que hace estar enamorado. Convertía incluso a vándalos desviados como él en niñitas tímidas. En ese momento sonó su celular y al ver quien era su entusiasmo creció.

-Es un mensaje de Peter – explica el inglés – voy a llamarlo -

Dejó la cámara de lado y marcó a su hermano para hablar con el un rato, le preguntó cómo estaba, qué había hecho; luego de mil recomendaciones y un "pórtate bien". Arthur cuelga, viéndose colorado y estupefacto mientras observa el teléfono

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó Alfred divertido - escuché que dijo algo de mí -

-Es un mocoso muy impertinente – dijo solamente Arthur intentando distraer su atención – vamos a una disquería a comprarle algo -

Luego de comprarle "The best of The Smiths" vuelven al hotel donde Arthur le sirve un té de Jazmin para los nervios mientras vuelve a releer su presentación. El inglés por mejor, se sentó atrás de él para masajearle los hombros y Alfred difícilmente puede concentrarse en el contenido de las diapositivas cuando las manos de Arthur lo tocan de esa manera. Y es solo un masaje. Antes se los daba y no le causaban ese desorden, pero todo en esos meses no había sentido las manos de Arthur recorrer su cuerpo y esa boca... Mierda. Se estaba emocionando de más. Se acercó más a su laptop intentando que no se notase, lo que el inglés interpretó como una petición para no ser molestado.

- Me voy a dormir – anunció dejando al norteamericano en su trabajo.

Eventualmente Alfred tuvo que ir a dormir y se recostó en la cama de al lado. Era difícil conciliar el sueño así, con Arthur en frente. Podía observar su rostro mientras dormía. Tenía tantas ganas de saltar ese espacio que separaba ambas camas y abrazarlo, aunque no pudieran hacer nada más. Suspiró cansada y ruidosamente alterando el liviano sueño de su acompañante.

-¿Estás muy nervioso? - pregunta medio dormido.

-Si... - admite aunque no sea por los motivos que Arthur crea.

-Lo harás bien – afirma para tranquilizarlo.

-Mmmm – vocaliza no muy convencido.

El inglés entonces salió de su cama y se va a meter a su lado. No pudo reaccionar, se quedó congelado. Para mal de males Arthur tenía esa costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, aunque usara pijama, el que llevó era de pantalón corto así que podía sentir sus piernas rozarse con las del otro. La cercanía lo estaba matando.

Arthur de primeras lo hizo inocentemente, por hacerlo sentir mejor, por hacer lo mismo que Al hacía por él cuando estaba desintoxicándose. Pero luego reparó en la posición en la que se encontraban y sintió que sus hormonas comenzaban una fiesta en su cuerpo y sabía de sobra que no podía controlarse cuando estaba así ¿Era demasiado reciente todo si se lanzaba sobre él? Para él todo ese tiempo ya había sido suficiente... ¿Era impertinente si, como que no quiere la cosa, lo tocaba por donde no debía? Estaban medio abrazados, medio desvestidos y podía sentir que Alfred estaba en una situación semejante a la suya. Y fue así, sin pensarlo, que movió su cadera para que hiciera contacto con la de su pareja. Solo escuchó un gemido de respuesta, así que no necesitó nada más y, sin que sus labios se encontraran, solo abrazados se dedicó restregarse contra él. Alfred se abrazó más fuerte, escondiendo la cara contra su cuello, con las manos aferradas a su espalda todo para intensificar la presión entre ambos.

Los labios del inglés comenzaron un tímido contacto con su cuello y Alfred pensó que moriría, separó la cara del hombro del inglés solo para gemir y entonces comenzaron las dudas... que era repentino. Que a lo mejor no estaba bien presionar las cosas ¿Y qué pasaba si no podían mirarse a la cara al otro día? ¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo? "Ya tienes 22 años, Alfred Jones, compórtate" Así que bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de su pareja y comenzó a imitar el movimiento, y todo fue jadeos, besos, manos enloquecidas. Hasta que en un momento sus ojos se encontraron y eso bastó para llegar al clímax.

-Esto fue tan…. Adolescente – apuntó Arthur divertido. Pero no, ni siquiera eso. Ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes se habían restregado así con ropa.

-Mis pantalones son un desastre – se lamentó Alfred aún agitado.

-Mis bóxers también, y no me ves quejándome -

Se miraron y al hacerlo toda la tensión que habían acumulado en todos los meses, la pena, la incertidumbre salió expulsada en una risa cómplice. Tal vez no era exactamente lo que estuvieron deseando y esperando todo ese tiempo. Ni ayudaba a disipar las dudas sobre el estado de su relación. Pero al menos tenían menos miedo que antes.

La mañana siguiente tuvieron que levantarse temprano para ir a la facultad. Alfred usó un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul y el Arthur solo un pantalón de tela marrón con una camisa beige. El científico había mirado más de diez veces si llevaba la laptop y los respaldos de su presentación. Arthur lo había tenido que obligar a desayunar y casi lo lanzó al taxi. Los nervios de Alfred eran como una montaña rusa. Primero tenía pánico al ver que tenía que exponer en tres horas. Luego ,al ver que Yoichiro Nambu abría la jornada con una plenaria, casi enloqueció de contento. Luego se sintió enfermo de ver que uno de sus héroes intelectuales estaría allí mientras él presentaba "su mugre de ponencia", luego decidió que era un héroe y que todo saldría excelente. Pero al escuchar que lo anunciaron volvió a sentirse enfermo.

Por suerte, veinte minutos después, el discurso había fluido con naturalidad y Arthur debió admitir que estaba impresionado. Se sintió incluso orgulloso mientras lo escuchó presentar sus gráficas y hablando de forma tan inteligente, pese a que sabía que los nervios lo estaban devorando. Respondió unas preguntas y al final un profesor se acercó a hablar con él. Arthur esperó en el pasillo observando los cuadros con imágenes astronómicas, leyendo sus descripciones acerca de qué fenómeno trataba, en qué momento había sido captado, y otros datos que no pudo comprender. Alfred apareció a sus espaldas unos minutos después, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

-Artie... - dijo para llamar su atención y Arthur pensó que escuchar el diminutivo de nuevo era como una señal divina. Las cosas estaban mejorando, definitivamente. -Él era el profesor Steven Hall – dijo emocionado – me dijo que había recibido mi solicitud y que ahora que me había escuchado su programa estaría feliz de recibirme...-

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo – comentó pero en el fondo tenía tantas preguntas ¿Te quedarás aquí ahora? ¿Me traerás contigo? ¿Qué papel tengo yo en todo esto? -

- ¿Te has aburrido mucho? - preguntó Alfred preocupado al ver la expresión de su acompañante.

- No, estaba pensando que no entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste allí arriba, pero por lo que entendí estás planteando una nueva versión del Mars Lander... ¡Eso es grande!, ¿En qué momento haces estas cosas? -

- No fue un buen momento la verdad – contestó sombríamente Alfred. Arthur lo entendió inmediatamente.

- Pero bueno... es bueno saber que salió algo bueno de todo eso -

-Vamos a salir en la noche – anunció Alfred para cambiar de tema, mientras caminaban al hotel – quiero celebrar esto y distraerte un poco... te has portado muy bien considerando que hasta tenido que aguantar casi cinco horas de ponencias de física y astronomía -

- No fue tan aburrido– reconoció – aprendí algunas cosas... que no entendí mucho, por cierto, pero yo pensaba que la teoría de la relatividad y la física cuántica eran lo mismo -

- No – rió el americano – la verdad es que son rivales y algunos físicos quieren buscar compatibilidades... pero es largo de explicar -

- Me imagino… ¿Y dónde vamos? - preguntó Arthur sacándose los zapatos.

- A bailar – respondió Alfred como que fuera lo más natural.

- ¿A bailar? - se alarmó el inglés – ¿A un club?-

Entonces Alfred, de modo certero, lo abrazó para darle seguridad.

-No puedes huir de las reuniones sociales, pubs y discotecas toda la vida... debes aprender a dejar el miedo a no controlarte, yo estaré contigo -

¿Y qué se podía hacer cuando Alfred entra en modo heroico? Nada más que darle en el gusto.

Entraron al bar y se sentaron en la barra a tomar sodas, Arthur estaba radiante, aunque al principio se veía desconfiado, parecía a gusto con su Ginger-Ale y su cigarrillo. Pensó que al ver tanto licor ante sus ojos se le haría más difícil, pero con Alfred ahí sabe que no lo dejarán tropezar de nuevo.

Cuando Arthur estaba feliz sus ojos verdes resplandecían, su figura parecía más magnética que nunca, su voz sonaba entusiasmada y su acento... ese exótico acento británico que no hubo decaído mucho con los años, y todo en él se le hacía a Alfred especialmente atractivo.

Por las bocinas explotó una canción de Placebo y el inglés soltó un aullido entusiasmado, que en su caso era como un grito de guerra. Salió corriendo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de "Special K" y parecía que en verdad estuviera estimulado por sustancias extrañas dada la forma en que se dejaba llevar por la Música. Alfred siguió atentamente sus movimientos desde la su banco mientras saboreaba su coca cola con una rodaja de limón.

Arthur llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color azul, y al levantar los brazos se podía ver un poco de su cadera, la misma que èl ha besado con adoración desde aquella primera vez en la fiesta de graduación, y que ahora echaba tanto de menos. La Música hizo que el inglés se liberara de una manera que estaba poniendo enfermo a Alfred, porque ante sus ojos siempre sería el más atrayente. Arthur era más pequeño, más pálido, no tenía músculos prominentes, sus cejas seguían siendo enormes, su cabello color rubio ceniza en esa palidez no lo hacen ver muy vivaz. Pero cuando Arthur estaba en la pista disfrutando de la música que amaba, o cuando estaba en un escenario haciéndole el amor a su batería, era el hombre más atractivo de todo el estado, o más, y Alfred dudaba mucho que él pudiera verse así de fascinante alguna vez.

Arthur se movía, y cuando estaba en medio de su euforia melómana, comenzaba a necesitar de fregotearse contra un cuerpo caliente, y eso Alfred lo sabía de primera fuente, así que llevó sus dos pies izquierdos hacia él antes de que algún imbécil se aprovechara de la situación. Puede que haya permitido que alguien lo alejara de él una vez; que le haya dolido, que lo haya odiado, pero él no era Dios ni nadie importante para decidir cuándo una persona no merecía más oportunidades... menos cuando había tanto que perder de por medio... no volvería a perderlo todo si podía impedirlo.

Se acercó por detrás poniendo sus manos en las caderas, insertó su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Arthur que reaccionó pegándose al cuerpo atrás suyo, intoxicándose con ese olor que conocía tan bien, reconociendo la textura de las manos de Alfred que se abrieron camino bajo su camiseta.

-Te amo- susurró el norteamericano su oído y, entonces, Arthur se dio la vuelta para besar a su mejor amigo, a su amante, a su aliado; para responderle con unas palabras dulces que escuchó en un soneto de Shakespeare que leyó la noche anterior. Y le arrancó sonrisas; a Alfred que es un sentimental pero que es torpe expresando sus sentimientos; que es capaz de perdonar incluso que le rompan el corazón, de tragarse el orgullo por él. Y nunca lo vio tan claro como ese entonces. Alfred no fue su primer amor, pero sería el último. Lo que sea que haya sentido por Vladimir no tenía importancia en el presente. Querer a alguien era lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Intentar todos los días, pasar tiempo juntos, lograr ser compatibles aunque a simple vista no lo fueran. Construir todos los días. Escuchar ponencias de física por más de cinco horas para acompañarle. Ir a bailar aunque a uno no le guste. El tipo de cosas que él ha estado haciendo últimamente y que Alfred ha estado haciendo desde que comenzaron a ser amigos.

Alfred con su cuerpo descomunal que parecía estar hecho de ese modo para albergar su enorme capacidad de querer y perdonar. Siendo capaz de amarlo con tanta delicadeza , como en ese instante en que parecía estarse volviendo mantequilla producto de los besos que Arthur depositaba en su cuello al tiempo que, con palabras ya no tan dulces, le decía lo que quería hacerle cuando estuviesen a solas. Alfred se preguntó si siempre sería todo así; cuando estaba con Arthur de esa manera era como tener diecisiete de nuevo, como si gracias a ese afecto pudiesen ser jóvenes por siempre; pero ahora sabía que no se podía simplemente asumir eso, así que decidió que no podía esperar más y le hizo una señal para irse de ese lugar tan público.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación para unirse en un abrazo. Las manos de Arthur estaban indecisas en su pecho. Alfred lo dirigió para sacarle la camiseta y luego desabotonó cuidadosamente la camisa de Arthur que parecía estar temblando de impaciencia.

El inglés se sintió un poco mayor para esos aspavientos adolescentes, pero es que pensó que nunca volvería a ver el torso desnudo de Alfred, que jamás tendría la oportunidad de poder recorrerlo con sus manos una vez más. En ese momento, Arthur pudo haber jurado que estaba incluso más hermoso que la última vez. Pero nuevamente, esas cosas son relativas.

El norteamericano le dio un suave empujón y se posicionó sobre él. Arthur sonrió. Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alfred, porque a él no le gustaba ventilar su vida sexual y porque no era el tipo de cosas que se comenta a la pareja en momentos así. Pero pese a todos los amantes que tuvo y a la intensa relación que tuvo con Vlad, Alfred fue el único en estar dentro suyo. Él siempre había preferido un rol activo. Pero con Alfred podía permitirse otras cosas. Entregarse a alguien, suponía, era de unas cosas que marcaban la diferencia.

El inglés sintió un camino húmedo trazarse en su cuello, seguir hacia abajo, perderse tras el borde del pantalón que en un momento desapareció junto con la ropa interior. Sus manos también participaron en el cometido de hacer desaparecer la ropa. Por un momento, se conformó solo con sentir el roce de las pieles. Ardía, pero no podía sentirse mejor, los dedos de Alfred sobre la cara interna de su muslo ardían, los labios sobre su pecho eran como un bálsamo y al mismo tiempo se sentía intoxicado. Sus piernas se abrieron como acto reflejo al notar los dedos subir y entretenerse en el hueso de su cadera, subiendo a su ombligo y volviendo a bajar sin querer poner fin a su agonía hasta que se decidieron a moverse en círculos sobre su entrada. Él mismo se sorprende presionándose contra ellos, buscando eso que había estado extrañando por tanto tiempo. Su mano decidida envolvió a Alfred porque él también quería llevarlo al límite, mientras su pelvis se movían furiosos contra esos dedos que insisten en estar ahí cuando él deseaba otra cosa.

Alfred sentía que cada minuto, a cada provocación, su escasa paciencia flaqueaba. El inglés no era de esos que se fueran con indirectas o provocaciones sutiles. Arthur cuando ansiaba algo iba por él. Antes, cuando quería algo de acción nada más le bastaba quitarse la ropa y tocarse delante de sus ojos para decirle sin hablar "¿quieres esto?, pues ven y tómalo…". Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Ofreciéndose a él con ese descaro, ese cinismo y esa autosuficiencia. Entonces él no podía más que caer y sumergirse recuperando el paraíso perdido. Y Arthur lejos de incomodarse por la posición en que se encontraba, se ofreció de la forma más humilde posible y pidió más porque ahora sabía que siempre debió hacerlo. Que esa podría haber sido la última vez, podrían morir, podría caer un rayo que los separara para siempre, como el mito del andrógino y desperdigara sus mitades lejos.

Al amanecer pidieron el desayuno al cuarto. Alfred pareció un cachorro nuevamente, recordándole bastante a ese 'Alfie' adolescente que revoloteaba a su alrededor en el colegio.

- Lo he decidido – disparó finalmente dejando perplejo al inglés que estaba aún terminando su taza de té sobre la cama – Me voy a venir a estudiar acá y tú vivirás conmigo.-

Arthur podía prácticamente escuchar los latidos de su corazón debocado. Se preguntaba si Alfred era capaz de oírlos.

- Siempre dijimos que lo haríamos... pero no puedo nada más darlo por sentado... Arthur – se sentó y agarró sus manos - ¿Quieres venirte a Cambridge conmigo y comenzar una vida juntos?-

- Yo... - no sabía que contestar - ¿estás seguro?.. ¿Incluso después de lo que pasó?-

- Las cosas nunca van a ser como antes – afirmó Alfred –la idea es que puedan ser mejores -

* * *

(1) Referencia a ideas de Julio Cortazar, "Algunos aspectos del cuento"

Y esoooo

No quise darle muchas vueltas y lo publiqué no más, que sepan que he odiado este capi pero seguro las ukes de Cris y Lady Orochi lo amarán, así que con eso me doy por pagada. Si encuentran un error me avisan. No puedo creer que lo acabé. Me lanzaré a un pozo a descanzar en paz ahora.

Gracias a los lectores de antes y ahora, los que comentan, los silenciosos que nunca lo hicieron, los que me dejaron mensajes en otros lados. También mención especial al equipo editorial asesor: Krizz, July y Lady Orochi; a 9696 por ser esa lectora bakán que lee, comenta y da ánimos y por supuesto mención especial a Ausente.

Si llegase a darme de nuevo la tontera por la perfección editaré en silencio xD, no volveré a borrar y republicar así de nuevo.

Debo confesar que no tengo ganas de escribir últimamente, no creo en las musas, soy una persona que escribe por voluntad y planificación, pasa que no tengo ánimo y no me quiero dar el tiempo de hacerlo porque estoy cansada… quiero hacer nada, leer comics, ver musicales, leer una novela… no escribir. Igual estoy a paso de tortuga trabajando en dos historias más breves que esta y puede que de aquí a enero vean la luz (?)


End file.
